Gohan's Dilemma
by Sabaku no Marron
Summary: Un accidente en Capsule Corp ¡Termina con Gohan en el mundo de los ninjas! Comienza desde el País de la Ola. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA
1. Arrival

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Arrival **

(Llegada)

* * *

La risa de un niño recorrió las tierras boscosas cerca de la residencia Son. Chichi, la esposa del legendario héroe de la Tierra, Son Goku, dejó su trabajo en la cocina para mirar por la ventana abierta a un chico que estaba bailando en el cielo con más agilidad que cualquier pájaro o avión. Aunque su rostro contraído frunciera el entrecejo, no podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa de su hijo. Después de todo, ¿cuántas madres en el mundo podrían presumir de que su niño salvara él solo al mundo de la amenaza de Cell, un Androide monstruosamente poderoso?

Ahora, su hijo mayor, tenía trece años y actualmente está tomando un descanso de sus estudios. ¡Chichi _no_ tendría otro vago del karate en esa casa! Gohan recibiría una educación y seria un miembro productivo de la sociedad ¡maldita sea! Amaba cariñosamente a su marido, pero en realidad, ¡el hombre necesita conseguir un trabajo! Aunque esa posibilidad se había desvanecido en los Cell Game. Ella se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido en ese vil torneo. Goku había realizado el último sacrificio para salvar el planeta de la mas reciente amenaza a la Tierra. No había sido suficiente, sin embargo, y Cell había regresado, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Su hijo había tomado el lugar de su padre como el protector del planeta y mató al androide en un duelo final de Kamehameha. Habia regresado la paz y Chichi había sugerido (más bien obligado, pero ella nunca lo admitiría) que Gohan reanudara sus estudios.

* * *

En lo alto, en la altitud de la mayoría de las aeronaves, Son Gohan sonrió con la sonrisa de su padre y bajo su ki, dejándose caer a si mismo del cielo en una serie de caídas y giros que habría hecho cualquier piloto humano normal perder el conocimiento. Gohan era cualquier cosa menos normal. De hecho, incluso no era humano puro. Era un semi-Saiyan, porque su padre era un miembro de esa raza guerrera, y su madre era una mujer humana normal. Estaba contento de que su padre no era un tipo arrogante como Vegeta.

Su rostro se iluminó al ver una nube corriendo directamente hacia él. El medio-Saiyan cortó su caída libre y se propulso hacia abajo, un aura de ki azul resplandeció a su alrededor. El aumento en el poder significaba que podía ir más rápido y llenar el aire de humo como un meteoro que cae a través del cielo. De un nubarrón brotó de repente un tentáculo, pero el paso de Gohan partio el objeto blanco en la mitad. El muchacho salió del tentáculo, volando hacia abajo a una velocidad cercana a la de un Mach 1. Segundos antes de que cayera al suelo, se detuvo en seco antes de aparecer en otra dirección, provocando voladuras a través de la maleza y los vientos del huracán sacudieron las hojas y los árboles se sacudieron por cerca de un kilómetro a cada lado de él.

Chichi sonrió mientras su hijo volaba árboles con el viento glacial detrás de él. Gohan aterrizó, arrastrando de su línea los árboles de cerca de cincuenta metros de distancia hasta la puerta de la casa. Ella alcanzó a ver su rostro barrido por el viento, antes de la puerta principal se abriera y Gohan entrara, la cara de la mujer se iluminó al oír los pasos de Gohan subiendo las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio. Ahora era un buen chico. Que retornaba a sus estudios como un buen chico.

* * *

Gohan pego el oído a la puerta con cuidado, comprobando si su madre estaba subiendo las escaleras para ver si realmente estaba haciendo su tarea. Nada. Supuso que ella no iba a venir a ver como estaba. Eso era bueno. Bulma le había invitado a la Capsule Corp para ver una nueva invención que habia creado. La inventora había prometido que el semi-Saiyan nunca había visto nada como eso antes. La propietaria de la fabrica de capsulas líder en el mundo había llamado a Gohan hacia cerca de tres meses, preguntandole si quería ver a la máquina. Habría ido durante el vuelo que acaba de tener, pero sabía que su madre se habría dado cuenta al segundo.

El adolescente se había puesto de acuerdo rápidamente y prometió a Bulma que iría tan pronto como pudiera. Había tomado un tiempo, porque Chichi, se acercába a comprobar cada vez que le daba la gana. Ella lo había cogido en su entrenamiento una vez y había sido un infierno. Había ocurrido una vez y había mantenido su entrenamiento, sabiendo que tenía que proteger al mundo de personas como de Cell y Boujack. Ahora tenía una oportunidad y no iba a dejarla pasar.

Se coló por la ventana, incluso llegando al extremo de flotar un poco para mantener sus pasos inexistentes. Gohan se elevo hacia el cielo y se aseguró de que él se mantenia por encima de la casa, así que Chichi no sería capaz de mirar por la ventana y ver que él se fuera. Cuando finalmente estuvo por encima de las nubes, se volvió hacia el oeste de la ciudad y despegó en medio de un destello de color azul.

* * *

Bulma estaba en una sala especial en Capsule Corp. Era su laboratorio privado, donde ella realizaba sus experimentos más peligrosos. Ni siquiera permitia a Vegeta ahí. No es que el orgulloso príncipe Saiyan se tomaba la molestia de tomar un descanso en su horario de entrenamiento vicioso para venir a visitar. Ella esperaba a Gohan para venir a ver esto, pero sabía que podría ser un rato. Chichi mantenía a su hijo una disciplina de muerte y con la nariz metida en los libros. La genio de pelo azul se sentía contenta de que Vegeta entrenara tan duro como lo hacia. Al menos uno de su familia y amigos podrian defender el planeta en caso de necesidad. Lo hacian cada pocos años. El intercomunicador zumbó, sorprendiendola.

Pulso la tecla," ¿Sí? ", dijo "Sra. Bulma, un Son Gohan está aquí para verla ", dijo su secretario. Bulma sonrió. Finalmente, sería capaz de tener aportes de Gohan. El chico aprendió rápido, que ella le daría que a cambio de que, así que ella empezó a ofrecer al semi-Saiyan más lecciones "sobre-manos" que de física y cosas así. De vez en cuando, le invitaría más a pasar el día ayudando a su con las invenciones. "Gracias, envialo al laboratorio 66A". "Sí, señora." El intercomunicador apagó y Bulma cruzó a la consola que controlaba la máquina masiva en el centro del laboratorio. Todas las cosas innecesarias como las mesas, vasos y frascos, básicamente todo lo que se define un laboratorio, había sido encapsulada y puesto en un recipiente pequeño puesto detrás de la consola. La máquina en sí era un monstruo. Un enorme anillo puesto en una placa de acero de gran tamaño, los bordes del anillo con forma ligeramente ovalada llegaban casi a las paredes del laboratorio. Era de gris acero con cuadrados púrpura, con gemas azules de algún tipo en la parte superior, inferior, y en cada extremo. Cables gruesos como el torax de Vegeta se perdían del todo en el fondo de la placa de acero. Algunos lugares helados, algunos residuos generados durante el encendido, y una potencia brotando del generador nuclear que suministraba la electricidad para hacer funcionar eso y desgarraban el tejido del espacio-tiempo.

Un silbido sonó detrás de ella, y Bulma se volvió a recibir a su visitante, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. "Hey Gohan!"

"Hola Bulma!" El adolescente de pelo negro, entró en la habitación, vestido con una camiseta azul y blanca, camisa y tejanos. El lucia sorprendentemente normal en comparación con su padre o del el esposo de Bulma, quienes llevaban ropa de entrenamiento o de un soldado las veinticuatro horas al día. Bulma sospechaba que la sobreprotectora madre de Gohan tenía algo que ver con esto. En serio, Chichi era una buena mujer, pero ella realmente necesita dejar ir a Gohan, dejar a Gohan hacer lo que quería con su vida. "¿Es esto?"

"¡Sí!" Ella dijo con orgullo. "Esto puede abrir una puerta a otras dimensiones. Es todavía un poco inestable, pero creo se han ido que la mayoría de los errores que haría la transición letal a toda persona de menor de resistencia que ustedes." "¿Has intentado enviar algo hasta ahora?" preguntó Gohan interesado con esa genial máquina "No. Hasta ahora, he estado tratando de obtener una conexión estable. ¿Quieres conocer el trabajo? " "Claro".

"Espera un segundo." Bulma se fue a la consola que corria con toda la operación, mientras que Gohan estaba en la base de la placa de acero que mantenía el portal. Ahora, el medio-Saiyan conto los canales de espesor tallados en los espacios entre las cuatro gemas. Tuvo el tiempo justo para preguntarse para qué diablos eran cuando escuchó un quejido profundo que escaló rápidamente hacia arriba la estension y pasando del rango de la audición humana y Saiyan. Gohan miró hacia atrás y vi Bulma trabajando duraente, apretando interruptores y girando diales. Los cuatro gemas iluminadas, brillando más y más, y antes de encender aumentó la luminosidad de cada gema y corrió a través de los canales en el óvalo hasta un anillo de energía y cada gema brillaba como una supernova.

Bits de energía se unieron en el anillo, reunidos en el centro, haciéndolo un lugar que brillaba con la intensidad de un sol. Con un chasquido seco, el sol estalló y formó una ventana brillante que parecía como el agua o el mercurio suspendido en el aire. Las siguientes imágenes comenzaron a parpadear en la "pantalla". Había una enorme luna del tamaño de la voladura de una estación espacial. Un espadachín de pelo rojo encendido blandia una katana con una habilidad suprema, otro tipo pelirrojo que llevaba un kimono negro y tenía una espada en forma de un cuchillo de cocina. Las imágenes que brilló más y más rápido antes de detenerse en una vista de pájaro de una línea de camino con árboles.

"Tan tranquilo mirando " penso Gohan, adelantandose a la pantalla. Su pelo desordenado se puso de punta en extremo, como lo hizo cuando se transformo en Super Saiyan 2, mientras más se acercaba al portal. Fue a sólo centimetros de distancia de él, miro con gran curiosidad la imagen mostrada.

Bulma finalizó todo en la estación de control, el portal finalmente se estabilizó, y levantó la vista. Lo que vio le heló el corazón. Gohan a pulgadas del portal y se está acercando lentamente, centímetro a centímetro.

"¡GOHAN! ¡NO!" Eso fue algo incorrecto de hacer. Su grito le sorprendió y el espasmo fue suficiente. Ante sus ojos, Gohan se inclino hacia adelante y cayó. En el instante en que lo hizo, el portal comenzó a ir mal. No tenía elección. El generador no era para algo tan grande como lo que se wstaba presentando. Ahora estaba en peligro de la explosión, que acabaría con todos los de la Ciudad del Oeste. Odiandose a sí misma en cada momento, Bulma levantó una cubierta y descubrio el cierre de emergencia. Lo encendio sin vacilar, no estába dispuesta a sacrificar a toda una ciudad sólo para obtener la espalda de Gohan.

Todos los cables volaron, impulsado por los pernos explosivos en los conectores y la reacción de la energía resultantes de las repentinas desconexiones de todos los circuitos en el panel de control, elevando el olor acre de la silicona derretida y el cableado. Privados de poder, el portal de la existencia se apagó casi de inmediato. Bulma sólo podía esperar que Gohan lo hubiera atravesado en una pieza. Ella no quería tenerlo atrapado entre las dimensiones para la eternidad.

* * *

Gohan se precipitó por un remolino de color y luz. El túnel parecía extenderse por toda la eternidad. El túnel centelleaba y desató con todos los colores del arco iris y algunas nuevas también. La electricidad estática quemaba el cuerpo del Saiyan, mientras volaba hacia adelante. Frente a él, las largas hileras de brillantes esferas de energía color verde, buscando como espíritus de un rosario, torciendose y retorciendose en torno a él, mareandolo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, una luz blanca comenzó a brillar en la distancia, cada vez más cerca. Entre él y la salida, dos rayos amarillos que se dirigían hacia él. De repente, Gohan estaba inquieto. Algo le gritaba que no dejase que las bolas de luz lo tocaran. Trató de torcer el camino, disparar una rafaga de ki,_ ¡cualquier cosa!_ No había nada que pudiera hacer. Su grito no hace ruido en el vacío entre las dimensiones, la luz amarilla le golpeó en el pecho, evaporando la camisa y exponiendo de su torso. Estaba demasiado ocupado gritando por el dolor que le asaltó. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera golpeado con un hierro de marcar todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la luz que había dejado atrás. Dos negros kanjis se habían grabado en su piel, eran los símbolos para los números uno y dos. En el instante siguiente, estaba pasando por la luz blanca y a un nuevo mundo, un mundo que le pondría a prueba en igual medida, o más aún, de lo que las batallas contra Cell y Bojack combinadas habían hecho.

* * *

De doce años de edad, Uzumaki Naruto caminó por el pintoresco sendero sin ninguna procupacion en el mundo. ¡Era su primera misión fuera de las puertas de Kohagakure y estaba emocionado! No importaba estar ahí con el engreído remilgado, Sasuke, y con su amada Sakura-chan siempre adulando al orgulloso Uchiha. Tampoco importa que Kakashi-sensei no le enseña nada genial. Demonios, incluso el viejo constructor de puentes que el equipo siete estaba escoltando podría derribar su ánimo. Ese viejo podía sentarse en la punta de un ferrocarril por todo lo que le importaba. Era un hermoso día y la temperatura era cálida ...

El cielo se volvio un amenazador negro fin-del-mundo, borrando el sol. Un viento helado lleno de lodo el camino por el que el grupo viajaba, azotando el pelo y el vestido de Sakura.

"Extrano" Sakura volvio a mirar a su sensei enmascarado, mientras su pelo rosa era golpeado por el fuerte vendaval

"Sensei? ¿Qué es eso?" El ninja enmascarado dirigió su unico ojo visible, la unica parte que podia verse de su cara, hacia ella.

"Extraño clima el que estamos viendo ¿eh?" Ahora es Sasuke quien interrumpio.

"¿Tiene eso que ver con algo?"

"Sí" añadió Naruto, hiperactivo como siempre. "Así que tenemos un poco de tormenta. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

El ninja enmascarado suspiro profundamente, deseando, no por primera vez, haber permanecido como ANBU. Pero no, el tenia que salir y enseñar ninjas. Magnifico. Que manera de ganarse la vida.

"Naruto, estaba claro hace un momento. No había ningún indicio de una tormenta. ¿Entonces por qué lo está todo oscuro ahora?"

"Algún tipo de jutsu enemigo?" preguntó Sasuke, pensando que era la explicación más probable. Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

"No. Esto supondría más allá del nivel Kage por lo menos, y no creo que alguien tan poderoso exista actualmente" Se callo cuantro otro fenómeno se dio a conocer en ese momento. El cielo comenzó a girar, como quien vería en un huracan. Un rayo trono entre las nubes, mas bien del agujero con forma de ojo que se había abierto. La tormenta eléctrica comenzó a aumentar en intensidad y frecuencia ante una protuberancia de luz blanca que era empujada del borde del agujero. Naruto pensó que se parecía a algo que estaba a punto de impulsarse hacia su salida. El rubio tenia la razón, un momento después, _algo _dentro del hoyo los golpeo con una onda de choque con la fuerza suficiente para, incluso, caer mas lejos de donde estaban. La _cosa_ se estrelló contra el suelo a pocos kilómetros de distancia, el envío de una nube de escombros hacia ellos. Kakashi había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer un Kage Bunshin en caso de tener que proteger a los genin y escuchar una maldición de Tazuna, antes de la nube de polvo y la onda de choque les viníera encima. Kakashi espero una fracción de segundo y fue recompensado por su cautela, ya que una ráfaga de calor abrasador se estrelló contra ellos con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo liberar un sudor frío casi de inmediato. Después de estar semi-quieto, sólo entonces el ninja que copia decidio dirigirse hacia el.

"Vamos a salir." Ordenó él bruscamente, mostrando el lado serio que por lo general se escondia debajo de una capa de pereza y tardanza crónica. "Alguien pudo haber estado cerca de eso. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que si alguien está ahí, no este muerto."

"Sí, Sensei! " gritaron los tres genin antes de correr entre los árboles con más fuerza y agilidad que cualquier persona normal cercana a su edad. Tazuna se dejó correr al ritmo humano clásico, acompañado por el Clon de Sombra de Kakashi.

Kakashi fue derecho a ver si alguien estaba en el epicentro de la explosión. Ahora, bajo un cielo claro, existía algo realmente digno de contemplar. Son Gohan estaba boca abajo, sin camisa, y claramente muertos o inconsiente. Si alguien se acercaba lo bastante cerca a su cuerpo, literalmente fumaba, sin embargo, se veía que el adolescente aún respiraba, que habia sobrevivido el viaje angustioso de su dimensión.

* * *

De lo primero que se dio cuenta Gohan era el dolor que lo consumia y que retumbaba arriba y abajo de su sistema nervioso. Él se movió, levantándose con un gemido, sólo el trabajo suficiente para levantar su pecho, sospechosamente desprovisto de cualquier kanji grabado en él, antes de desplomarse hacia atrás. Su cabeza palpitaba violentamente e hizo de un remolino el mundo que le rodeaba. Las náuseas y la desorientación demostraron ser demasiado para él, y él exhalo en seco durante casi un minuto antes de que su estómago decidiera que había hecho lo suficiente para atormentarlo. La negrura se arremolinaba a su alrededor y lo consumía, y oyó a alguien gritando por ayuda. ¿Quién será? Luego todo se fue y Gohan no supó más.

* * *

Kakashi echó una mirada de cautelosa valoración sobre la forma estrujada del chico que había estado en el centro del tumulto. El muchacho era joven, alrededor de la edad de su equipo, aunque sí un poco mayor. Él era musculo, muy bien definido, como si él fuera como ellos, construido por el poder y la velocidad. Una regla general es que cuanto más definido fuese su oponente, más rápido y más fuerte era. No era una regla para todos, especialmente en casos como los Akimichi, pero Hatake pensó que se aplicaría para este escenario. Si eso era cierto, este chico podria ser tan fuerte como Kakashi mismo. Este adolescente también parecía ser capaz de soportar una gran cantidad de palizas y volver por más, si los numerosos cortes, contusiones y laceraciones significaban algo.

Sakura estaba ocupado untando una pomada que ayudó a acelerar el proceso de curación en la peor de las heridas del chico. Ella pensó que era bueno que siguiera aquel viejo refrán que dice "siempre estar preparados." Este ungüento, junto con algunas hierbas comunes en la zona, reduciría el tiempo de curación a la mitad, y con este chico, cualquier curacion era buena.

Sasuke era indiferente, ¿a quién le importaba lo que le pasó a ese perdedor? No importaría, al final, el Uchiha queria ir más allá de toda resistencia y matar a su hermano mayor. Su orgullo no le permitiría admitir que estaba un poco intimidado por este individuo. Él sólo sería un año o dos mayor que Sasuke mismo, pero tenía una gran fortaleza física. Eso era bastante claro. Él, como Kakashi, había reconocido la construcción de Gohan y sabía que este sería alguien a tener en cuenta. Sasuke sólo esperaba que este tipo tuviera algunas tontas pseudo-técnicas para enseñar a él.

Naruto estaba tratando de no tocar a ese bicho raro con un palo. Él sabía, sin embargo, que si incluso lo intentaba, resiviria un golpe realmente muy duro por parte de la pesada mochila de Sakura-chan. Poniendo asi las cosas, el hiperactivo rubio se contento con ponerse en cuclillas a unos metros de distancia y mirar al chico inconsciente entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Y quién demonios era ese tipo? ¡Ah! ¡De tanto pensarlo y pensarlo le dolía la cabeza! Decidió caminar entre los arbustos para ver qué podía desentrañar.

"Naruto, espera. Nos vamos." la voz de Kakashi llamó la atención de todos. "Voy a llevar a nuestro amigo por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a la aldea de Tazuna. Podemos decidir qué hacer a continuación, o si se despierta, le podemos preguntar." Los tres genin asintieron y siguieron su sensei junto con Tazuna que acababa de ponerse al corriente. El clon de Kakashi desaparecio y el grupo de cinco siguieron su camino, con Kakashi llevando a Gohan.

* * *

Cayó la noche, y el grupo se detuvo para acampar durante, y Kakashi decidió dar su saco de dormir al misterioso visitante. Después de conseguir instalar al chico, puso el reloj y comenzo a dejar de dormir. Hatake había decidido que iba a tomar la primera guardia, y se establecieron en la rama del árbol más cómodo que pudo encontrar. Al escanear la oscuridad, con cuidado de no mirar el fuego y freír su visión nocturna, la mirada de Kakashi cayó sobre el chico extraño que había acogido. El ninja enmascarado no sabía por qué habían llevado al chico con ellos. ¿Y si era un ninja enemigo? No era extraño para otros pueblos enviar incluso nuevos genin en misiones cazar-y-matar. Konoha no lo hacia, prefiriendo mantener a los genin en sus casas hasta que pudieran ser ascendidos a Chuunin.

* * *

Lo primero que Gohan tuvo conocimiento era que su sufrimiento y los dolores han disminuido mucho. En realidad, se sentía que sería capaz de sentarse sin vomitar nada nuevo. A continuación registró que estaba tibio. Podía oír el crepitar de un fuego y podía adivinar el canto suave de los grillos. Tenía que ser de noche. Por último, se agitó y abrió los ojos. Él estaba en una bolsa de dormir muy cómoda, en un claro de algún tipo. Dispuestos a su alrededor había cuatro personas más. Tres parecen ser niños de su edad, un chico rubio con un muchacho de pelo negro y una chica de cabello rosado. Algunos podrían encontrar extraño ver a alguien con el pelo rosa, pero Gohan estaba acostumbrado a ver alienigenas y personas cambiar su color de cabello a voluntad. Despues eso, el pelo rosa era bonito.

"Así que ¿estás despierto?" El joven Saiyan giró al sonido de la voz y vio a un hombre delgado con sólo un ojo visible. El resto de su cara estaba oculta debajo de una cinta con una placa de metal que tenía una hoja estilizada grabada en ella. Él también tenía un chaleco antibalas color verde en un traje de cuerpo negro. También había bolsas que claramente tenía armas en el interior

"¿Quién ... ¿Dónde estoy?" le preguntó Gohan: estaba realmente confundido. No podía recordar el incidente del portal, pero lo que pasó después fue un gran blanco y negro. Algo que le pasó en su camino a esta dimensión, pero por alguna razón, no tenía ni idea de lo quien era.

"Estás en una carretera a mitad de camino al País de la Ola," el hombre enmascarado le dijo. ¿País de la Ola? ¿Que clase de nombre era eso? Fue bastante auto-explicativo, pero aún así ... Él decidió que tenía que saber con quién estaba.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pidió, sintiéndose un poco más alerta ahora que su cerebro estaba comenzando a procesar de nuevo. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión. Gohan no creia que Dende supiera que él se había ido y algo le dijo que Kaio-sama, el individuo con el que su padre vivía en este momento, no daba con él, ya que era un señor de la zona norte de su galaxia.

Gohan fue por su cuenta. Su única esperanza era que Bulma sería capaz de conseguir que el generador funcione de nuevo y retroceder de el hacia atrás. "Yo soy Hatake Kakashi " La voz profunda de hombre enmascarado sorprendió al joven combatiente y saltó, olvidando que él había pedido su nombre. "¿Y tú? Sería grosero si no me dices tu propio nombre después de pedirme a mí el mío."

Gohan penso que el tipo tenía un punto, así que respondió. "Yo soy Son Gohan." "Son Gohan ..." murmuró Kakashi, como si estuviera probando el nombre del niño. "¿De dónde eres?" Gohan frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo expresar eso sin hacer pensar que sus palabras salian de un enfermo mental.

"Yo soy…de realmente muy lejos" Vaya. Eso tendria que verlo el semi-sayajin hasta encontrar una manera para no romper los niveles creibles.

"De algún lugar ... ¿no eres de este mundo?" cuestióno Kakashi, tirandole un lazo a Gohan. Estaba claro que el hombre sabía que en realidad no era de esta dimensión en particular. Hatake, por su parte, sabía que había puesto el proverbial dedo en la llaga. Gohan había venido esta tarde de esa anomalía en el cielo.

El chico debia considerarse afortunado de que lo habian encontrado ninjas de Konoha y no otros shinobi, sobre todo los ninjas de la Aldea de la Niebla, que no eran conocidos por su hospitalidad, y los viajeros en los caminos necesitaban ver a sus espaldas en todo momento.

"Sí. Yo soy de otra dimensión. " Cualquier cosa que Kakashi se bubiera estado esperando, seguro que no era esa. La expresión de su rostro hubiera sido cómico, sí uno, la situación no fuera tan grave, y dos, si el rostro del Jounin hubiera estado expuesta.

"Otra...dimensión?" repitió el hombre enmascarado, estupefacto. "¿Cómo es eso posible?" Gohan suspiró, y se pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo negro. Entonces, él tomó una profunda respiración y procedió a contarle a Kakashi la historia completa. No sabía por qué lo hacia, pero el razonamiento de Gohan era que le debía su vida a estas personas. Sería grosero no decirles a quién se habían tomado el molestia de ayudar. Kakashi se quedó pensativo ante la conclusión de la historia del niño. Toda esa charla sobre generadores y saltar dimensiónes le estaban haciendo girar la cabeza de Jounin, aunque no lo demostró.

"Y eso es lo que pasó." terminó Gohan, parandose finalmente. Le había dicho a Kakashi todo lo que sucedió en el laboratorio. Él quería hacerle constatar lo que podia hacer. Gohan sabía Kakashi se daba cuenta de que él no era normal. Después de todo, ¿cuántas personas normales pueden sobrevivir a un viaje como ese?

"Bueno" Gohan miró a aquel hombre enmascarado que poseía una sensación de ki inusual, como si estuviera ocultando la mayor parte. "Ya que no tienen dónde ir y ningúna forma para llegar a casa, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Mi equipo y yo estamos en una misión para ayudar a ese viejo de allá. Después de completarla, puede venir y quedarse con nosotros en Konoha. Vamos a tener que aclararlo con el líder de la aldea, pero Sandaime Hokage es un hombre benévolo. No deberíamos tener problema".

"Gracias". murmuró Gohan en voz baja, sabiendo lo que significaban esas palabras. Ahora tenía un lugar para quedarse. El Super Saiyajin no tenía ningún problema en vivir en el desierto, pero en realidad, ¿Quien quería hacer eso? Piccolo diría que lo haria, pero eso era una mentira descarada. El namek vivía en el puesto de observación con Dende, no más lejos de lo que Gohan lo hizo.

"No hay de qué. Konoha es un lugar muy grande. Una persona más no hará la diferencia". Con la finalidad implícita en la voz de Kakashi, Gohan supo que la conversación había terminado y era hora de descansar. Pero primero el joven visitante tenía algo que cuidar. Se levantó, tambaleándose un poco. Gohan todavía se sentía un poco mareado por el cambio de dimensión. Una vez en el bosque, sacó un pequeño artículo que se parecía mucho a un maquillador compacto. No podría haber sido diferente. Esta fue su cápsula-maleta.

Él la abrio y selecciono uno de los artilugios de su interior. Presiono el pequeño boton en la parte superior y esperó un momento. Hubo una explosión de humo y la pequeña cápsula se había convertido en la gi favorita de Gohan, con la pesada capa que Piccolo le había dado justo antes del inicio de los Cell Game. El joven guardián de la tierra revolvio en la suave ropa usada y ató la cinta de color rojo sangre alrededor de su cintura y se puso los zapatos delgados pero resistentes. La capa y los androjosos restos de los tejanos volvieron a la cápsula junto con sus zapatos de vestido apropiadamente para esta nueva aventura, Gohan volvió al campamento, sobresaltando a Kakashi con su repentino cambio de ropa, pero el enmascarado Jounin no dijo nada y esperó a que Gohan estuviera dormido antes de despertar Naruto para su turno.

* * *

Al día siguiente, encontró a todos ayudando a levantar el campamento. Kakashi noto la ausencia de Gohan, ya que este habia ido de caza a ir a ver si no podía obtener un poco de pescado de un arroyo cercano o algo antes de que todos se despertaran.

-Oye-dijo Tazuna de pronto, mirando a su alrededor, desconcertado. "¿Dónde está ese chico raro que iba con nosotros? "Kakashi suspiró. Tazuna lo había pillado antes que sus alumnos, que debían ser capaces de reconocer este tipo de cosas. Los otros tres miembros del pequeño grupo dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a su alrededor.

"Hey, él tiene razón!" exclamó Sakura. "¿No se supone que deberia estar inconsciente durante un rato más?"

-Sí, que le pasa, Kakashi-sensei? " agregó Naruto, preguntando en el proceso lo que estaba en la mente de los tres genin. Hubo un ruido repentino en los arbustos, todos los ninjas, a excepción de Kakashi, buscaron sus armas. Los arbustos se abrieron y salió Gohan, con cinco peces de muy decente tamaño en su hombro colgaba de una cuerda, según noto Kakashi, hecha algún tipo de vid silvestre que el joven Saiyan había encontrado, mientras que buscaba a los peces.

"Ah. Gohan, excelente trabajo, veo que nos encontraste el desayuno." comentó el Jounin, rompiendo el silencio repentino que cayo sobre el campamento. El enérgico pelinegro se dirigió hacia al fuego y puso su captura abajo. Se enderezó y dirigo la famosa sonrisa Son hacia el perezoso shinobi.

"Gracias, Kakashi-san. No fue tan difícil. Si vas temprano en la mañana son más fáciles de capturar porque están comiendo." El Jounin asintió con la cabeza, sabia eso; y añadio el hecho de que Gohan podía valerse por sí mismo a la lista de atributos que ya había recogido sobre el chico.

Gohan parecía darse cuenta de los otros tres niños por primera vez. Él se acercó a ellos y los cuatro miraron fijamente hacia el suelo, esperando a ver quién hablaria primero. El joven guerrero Z, finalmente sonrió y levantó una mano en señal de saludo,

"Uh, ¿hola?" Sonaba como si realmente fuera inseguro de sí mismo. De hecho lo era. Durante todo el entrenamiento que hizo, combinado con el lugar donde vivía y todos los estudios que habia hecho en realidad nunca llegó a conocer muchos chicos de su edad. "Um... Mi nombre es Son Gohan." Bueno, eso no fue tan difícil.

"Yo soy Haruno Sakura. Es un gusto conocerte, Gohan-san." dijo la niña del brillante pelo rosa. Ella no parecía tan mala. Esto iba bastante bien para su primera charla con gente de su edad.

El siguiente fue el rubio. Gohan podía sentir pura energía fluyendo del muchacho. No era ki, a pesar de que había abundancia de ello, incluyendo una sensación ominosa, como el mal que usa el ki como firma normal. Gohan no se sentía que el rubio fuera malo, pero definitivamente tenia un poder de cuidado.

"¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Me encanta el ramen y yo voy a ser Hokage!" Gohan tuvo que sonreír y mover la cabeza al ver al rubio lleno de exuberancia y energía. Sería muy interesante conocer a ese chico. Ahora la mirada de Gohan se posó sobre el último chico en el grupo. Había algo arrogante en él. Este muchacho también tenía el aspecto de alguien que tenía algo que demostrar y que haria cualquier cosa para hacerlo.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," dijo simplemente antes de girar y alejarse. "H-hey! Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera!" llamo Sakura, corriendo tras el orgulloso chico. La cara de Gohan decayó. ¿Que habia hecho mal? ¿Qué habia hecho justamente él para merecer tal frialdad?

"Ah. No te preocupes por él." le dijo Naruto a Gohan con una alegre sonrisa, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Sasuke-bastardo no es más que un sobresalíente mocoso malcriado". El hiperactivo chico cambio el mortificante tema. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a ayudar a Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Era más de mediodía, casi cinco días más tarde, y todos habían llegado a estar a gusto con Gohan. Sakura había llegado a ser lo suficientemente amigable con él para añadir 'Kun' a su nombre. A Naruto no le toma mucho tiempo adaptarse y estaba tratando al semi-saiyajin como si lo hubiera conocido hacía años. En cuanto a Sasuke... bueno, no se habia avanzado mucho allí. El estotico genin casi parecía considerar a Gohan como una amenaza, o tal vez, no consideraba un combatiente humano debido a su manera de llegar a esa dimensión. De cualquier manera, al Uchiha rara le decia algo a su nuevo compañero, y cuando lo hacia, eran monosilábos fríos.

Después de un desaire particularmente helado, Gohan decidió ir a hablar con Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi?" El Jounin de pelo plateado miró al joven guerrero.

"¿Sí?" "¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? El siempre me está incordiando." Su recompensa por la pregunta fue una sonrisa por parte del ninja que copia.

"No dejes que te afecte, Gohan." respondió Hatake. "Sasuke tiene mucho dolor en su pasado. El clan Uchiha fue una vez un clan muy destacado dentro de Konoha. Tenían de todo. Poder. Prestigio. Comandaban la policía de Konoha. Los Uchiha incluso tenían un muy poderoso Kekkei Genkai llamado Sharingan. Sasuke lo tenia aún más, siendo el hijo del jefe del clan en aquel momento. Entonces su hermano decidió ser un criminal. " "¿Criminal?

"Sí. Itachi Uchiha fue el genio más grande que el clan hubiese producido jamas. Entonces, por ninguna razón, se decidió matar a su clan entero"

"¿El _clan entero_?" Gohan claramente se sorprendió por la historia del ninja enmascarado. Era parecido a la de su padre, Son Goku, que habria tenido que aniquilar a toda la raza humana. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza ante la exclamación de Gohan.

-Sí. A todos, incluyendo a su propia familia. A excepción de Sasuke. Nadie sabe por qué dejó Itachi a Sasuke con vida, pero el asunto es que ahora Sasuke es impulsado por el deseo de restaurar su clan y matar a Itachi. A tal fin, se ha metido en la cabeza que él no necesita a nadie sino a sí mismo para hacer lo que desea. Sé que Naruto te dijo que no te lo tomaras personalmente y tiene razón. Sasuke es así con todos. "

Eso fue lo único importante que sucedió ese día. Nadie en el grupo sabia que estaban a punto de suceder cosas mucho más interesantes.

* * *

**N.A:** Y eso sería todo. Para toda la gente nueva en mi trabajo, ¡bienvenidos! Para todos los demás que han leído _The Ultimate Ace _and _The Disappearance,_¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Esta es la tercera historia en mi rotación para las actualizaciones y el ciclo será el siguiente: Ultimate Ace, Disappearance, Gohan's Dilemma. ¡Por lo tanto! Eso significa que Ultimate Ace es la siguiente para la actualización. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en un rato. Ah, una cosa más. Un indicador de qué tan fuerte es Gohan en este fic,este es un estandar. El nivel de Super Saiyan es igual a las dos colas de Kyubi de Naruto. ¿Qué significa eso? Bueno, ya que Orochimaru es casi tan fuerte como Naruto con cuatro colas, lo que significa que Gohan tendria que convertirse a SS2 para vencer a la serpiente-bastarda. ¡Esto también significa que el Kyuubi es más fuerte que un Super Saiyan 4! (Aun no se creia que eso fuera posible) **Glosario:** **Kage Bunshin (Tecnica de los Clones de Sombra):** Igual que el jutsu de clon, pero el clon es real en lugar de solo una ilusión. Tiene la mitad del poder del usuario. Jutsu especial de Naruto.

* * *

**N.T: **¡HAU! ¡Vaya primer capítulo, estoy destruida! ¿Y, tu Inner?

_Inner:..._

¿? ¿Inner-chan?

_Inner:..._(Se ve a Inner tirada en el suelo con los ojos como pokemon desmayado) _Lo sentimos la persona con la que quiere contactarse esta fuera de servicio_

¡O.O! ¡Vaya, Inner no ha podido resistirlo! ¡^o^ Bueno, se recuperara! ._. Espero...

Sobre este capítulo, es algo que he querido traducir desde hacía mucho tiempo y espero haberlo hecho bien. Por cierto, esta versión no es una traducción literal, contiene algunos cambios que de ninguna manera afectan el contenido original de la historia. Cualquier clase de error por favor diganmelo. Y... lo siento, pero ultimamente tengo racionadas mis hora en la computadora, así que no podre actualizar tan pronto como quisiera. ¡Hasta la proxima! ¡SAYONARAAAA!


	2. Power of a Saiyan

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** Una vez mas ¡_nada_ es mio!

La última vez: Un accidente arroja Gohan en el mundo shinobi.  
Esta vez: La pelea con Zabuza.

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Power of a Saiyan**

(El Poder de un Saiyajin)

* * *

La jornada comenzó con una notable tensión. Naruto había logrado realmente fastidiar a un apagado Sasuke y el Uchiha había hecho una observación mordaz sobre la capacidad ninja del rubio genin.

"¡Te lo mostraré!" dijo un molesto Naruto. Saltó hacia adelante, analizando todos los detalles. Saltó ante un pequeño ruido y lanzo una shuriken en el origen de la perturbación. El enemigo había demostrado ser un conejo.

"¡NARUTO IDIOTA!" gritó Sakura, dirigiendo su puño hacía la cabeza de Naruto y enviando al rubio hacia atrás, deteniéndose a unos metros de Gohan, girando los ojos.

Mientras Gohan miraba hacia Naruto para cualquier lesión importante, Kakashi estaba más interesado en el conejo, ahora muy muerto del ataque de Naruto.

'Extraño. Esta es una liebre. Debia tener abrigo marron en esta época del año, no blanco. Este ha criado en cautividad. ¡Eso significa que fue enviado aquí como una distracción!' ¡Él se haba dado cuenta que se trataba de una trampa, y que habían enemigos cerca!

"¡AL SUELO!" gritó Kakashi, en el mismo momento en que un enorme disco salia de entre los árboles detrás de ellos. Gohan vio la espada girando claramente, sus ojos están entrenados para combatir la alta velocidad. Tuvo el tiempo justo para coger Sakura y Naruto y tirarlos al suelo como Kakashi con Tazuna y Sasuke.

La espada giratoria golpeó y se quedo atrapado en un árbol. Gohan se levantó, rompiendo su postura, listo para luchar con la figura de pie y sin camisa que sujetaba la larga empuñadura de la espada. El hombre miraba con ojos de piedra y, a pesar de las vendas en la mitad inferior de su cara, vieron una mueca maliciosa sedienta de sangre.

'¿Quien es este tipo?' se preguntó Gohan. Su ki era terrible, presionaba a su alrededor como una manta invisible. Una mano dura en su hombro le hizo mirar hacia el propietario. Kakashi miró hacia él, su hirai-ate en la posición adecuada, revelando el ojo izquierdo. Ese lado de su cara tenía una cicatriz que pasaba verticalmente desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta el borde de la máscara, pero eso no era nada en comparación con el mismo ojo. Era de un vívido color carmesí, con tres comas grabadas en el iris.

"Gohan", ladro Kakashi, haciendo un giro de 180 grados de lo que había sido su personalidad. Este era el verdadero Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, el ex capitán de ANBU, que había estado en el mundo shinobi desde que era un niño pequeño. "No. Me encargare de esto. Ve a proteger a Tazuna con los demás."

"B-Bien" acordó Gohan, sabiendo que este no era el momento para discutír con el Jounin, corrió la distancia hacía constructor de puentes, tomo posición con los otros tres para mantener a raya a este tipo. Entre los cuatro chicos, tenían todos los enfoques posibles cubiertos.

Una cruel risa floto sobre los destruidos árboles cerca de donde estaba el grupo. Estaban en un camino que conducía a un pequeño lago. La fuente de la risa era el hombre de la espada.

"Hatake Kakashi. El famosa ninja que copia. Figura en el Libro Bingo de la Niebla como un criminal buscado." Las vendas alrededor de la mitad inferior de la cara del hombre se estiraron y deformaron cuando la sonrisa del hombre se hizo aún más grande. Se arrodilló y manejo la espada con la misma facilidad como si estuviera sujetando una vara de hierro. Él apreto la empuñadura antes de empujarla fuera de los despedazados arboles. Su voz incorporea se oyo en el bosque a su alrededor. "Kakashi, voy a disfrutar matarte." La escalofriante declaración fue acompañada por otro estremecedor ataque de risa.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" pregunto Naruto a nadie en particular.

"Momochi Zabuza, una ninja de la aldea de la Niebla. Intento un golpe de estado contra el Mizukage. Fracasó y Zabuza tomo unos pocos seguidores leales y huyo. Ha estado prófugo desde entonces." respondió Kakashi, mientras sus ojos veían que en todas partes como una niebla misteriosa comenzaba a envolver el área.

Gohan sintió que su corazón latía como un tambor dentro de sus costillas. Se sentía aprensivo acerca de esto, envuelto en una batalla que no era suya, pero su padre y Piccolo lo matarían si alguna vez se enteraban de que podía haber hecho una diferencia sin hacer nada. Una rápida inspección con sus sentidos no habían revelado nada. Zabuza, al parecer, era tan hábil para ocultar ki como Piccolo o Cell. Sería difícil localizarlo mientras el ninja no quisiera ser encontrados. Y la niebla no estaba ayudando. Gohan no podía ver muy bien, lo significaba que su tiempo de reacción se vería muy limitado. Eso era, obviamente, el objeto de esa técnica.

"¡Sasuke!" la voz de Kakashi sorprendió a todo el mundo, mientras la niebla comenzó a soplar fuertemente, coincidiendo con un aumento brusco del ki de Kakashi, que afectó a Gohan como un martillo. Era evidente que el shinobi enmascarado era más hábil de lo que aparentaba. El hombre de pelo cano continuó: "Cálmate. No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran. Eso es seguro." Sasuke estaba temblando como una hoja en el viento. Gohan pensó que Kakashi había notado el malestar del niño, incluso cuando trataba de localizar a su enemigo. El shinobi, al parecer, tenía excelente conocimiento de la situación. Gohan tendria que recordarlo en el futuro.

"Es una lástima que tengas que romper esa promesa, Kakashi" ffdijo una voz familiar desde el centro de formación defensiva de los genin. Hubo gritos de sorpresa y conmocion por parte de los tres combatientes, pero se volvió tanto a Gohan como a Kakashi, que trataban de encontrar la manera de ayudar a Tazuna.

A los ojos del jóven Saiyan, Kakashi parecía paralizado, mirando fija e impotentemente.

Zabuza blandió su espada gigante y dividio en dos a Tazuna por el pecho. Gohan abrió los ojos con horror mirando como las dos mitades del viejo hombre rociaban sangre por todas partes y caían a tierra. Algo salpico la mejilla de Gohan y el semi-saiyajin se toco con una temblorosa mano. Se llevó una sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando la miró.

"¿Agua?" -murmuró, preguntándose cómo el agua podía haberle salpicado.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Zabuza, después de haber oído la voz del joven guardian. "¿Acaso él ...?"

"¿Agua?" Una tercera voz interrumpió mientras un frío acero tocaba el cuello de Zabuza. "Sí, lo hice"

"Kakashi-sensei!" gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sakura. De alguna manera, Kakashi había logrado sustituir a Tazuna con un Mizu Bunshin, ocultando al verdadero constructor de puentes entre la maleza del lago del bosque. El verdadero Tazuna salto de unos arbustos, un momento después.

Una risa sin alegría floto en el brumoso aire frío. Zabuza aparentemente encontraba muy divertido el hecho de que tenía la punta de un cuchillo en el cuello. Kakashi apreto el kunai un poco más al cuello del ninja de la niebla.

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso? " gruñó el jounin de la Hoja. Su homólogo de la niebla sólo redobló sus risas.

"Tu, Hatake." Dijo el otro ninja, sin aliento. "En realidad crees que soy real." Con esto, el hombre se deshizo en nada más que un poco de agua.

'¿Un Bunshin?' se dijo Kakashi a sí mismo, no podia creer que había caído en un truco tan simple. Dudó, por medio segundo, pero fue suficiente.

"¡CUIDADO!" el grito de Sakura llegó demasiado tarde. Zabuza ya estaba detrás de él, blandiendo su espada. ¡Kakashi tenía que actuar y que tenía que actuar rápido! Sus manos enguantadas se movieron juntas, haciendo un sello para un jutsu que esperaba que podría ayudarle a sobrevivir.

La espada de Zabuza cortó a Kakashi a la mitad, y todos tenían una expresión de horror, justo antes de la sangre y las partes del cuerpo se convirtieran en un chorro de agua que empapó a los cuatro chicos.

"¿Otro clon?" preguntó Naruto, estupefacto. ¿Así que eso era estar involucrado en una batalla con un verdadero ninja? El rubio se dio cuenta de que él no tenía cabida en esa batalla, y que el pensamiento a él lo asustaba hasta la médula.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi saltó de la superficie del lago, sorprendido por haber hecho una escapada con éxito, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien ahí. El agua era densa, como si fuera un sólido y no líquido.

"¡No es bueno!" pensó Kakashi desesperadamente cuando una sombra cayó sobre él. Se dio la vuelta alrededor lo mejor que pudo y vio Zabuza que se cernía sobre él, las manos juntas al utilizar un jutsu. Sus vendas se movieron cuando una loca sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Esta vez, la sonrisa era lo suficientemente grande para causar una brecha entre las vendas y permitió a Kakashi tener un atisbo de su boca, con dientes afilados. Era evidente que él se tomaba su nombre, el ¨demonio de la Villa de la niebla¨, muy en serio.

"Suirou no Justu" la mente de Kakashi se quedó en blanco cuando él se vio envuelto en una burbuja de agua fortalecida con chakra. Eso definitivamente no era bueno. ¿Cómo iba a proteger a su equipo y a Tazuna en esa condición? Bueno, al menos Zabuza tenía que mantener el contacto con la prisión de agua para mantenerla activa. Entonces, el enmascarado shinobi vio capturados que una columna de agua se levantaba hacia la altura del hombre y empezaba a tomar forma. Mierda. Esto estaba a punto de empeorar.

Gohan vio con horror como el agua tomaba la forma de otro Zabuza. Uno de ellos era bastante malo, ¡pero dos! ¡Vamos! ¡Eso es casi tan injusto como la capacidad de regeneración de Cell! La situación era bastante mala, y ademas, con Kakashi atrapado en esa burbuja de agua. Parecía que el Zabuza original tenía que estar en constante contacto con la burbuja o la técnica se disiparía, si el brazo que había posado en la burbuja había nada que pasar. ¡Bueno, eso lo convertía en un blanco fácil para un ataque de ki! Gohan se puso en una posición familiar, ahuecando las manos con las manos a un lado. Nadie se dio cuenta lo que el joven saiyajin estaba haciendo, toda la atención se hallaba en Kakashi o Tazuna, dependiendo de qué lado se estaba.

"Ka ... me ... ha ...me ... " susurró en voz baja, llamando la atención de Zabuza sin querer. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera formado el Kamehameha, pero hasta entonces sería mejor, para que permaneciera tan insignificante como fuera posible.

"¡CORRAN!" Kakashi empezo a gritar, anteponiendose a cualquier pensamiento por parte de las mentes de los chicos. "¡Este es el momento en que quede atrapado! ¡Tomen Tazuna y vayanse! ¡Su clon de agua no puede ir muy lejos solo!"  
"¡Si, claro! ¡Y te dejamos aquí!" gritó Naruto como respuesta. "¡No voy a dejar que eso suceda!" Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Kakashi quería tirarse el pelo. ¡Estos chicos se iban hacía la muerte junto con él! Bueno, a excepción de Gohan. La sensación que el chico estaba emitiendo en ese momento no se comparaba con la de los otros. Su equipo estaba asustado. Su Sharingan solo observaba las rodillas temblorosas de los tres genins. Gohan, en cambio, no se movia para nada, como si hubiera estado en esa situación lo suficiente como para no tener miedo de enfrentarse a un enemigo que era más fuerte que él.

"¡Maldita sea, Naruto! ¡Haz lo que te digo!" el grito de Kakashi podia congelar cualquier cosas. El Jounin enmascarados casi nunca gritaba, y mucho menos maldecía, por lo que escucharlo ahora lo hacía aún más impactante. "¡Tomen a Tazuna y vayanse! ¡Completen la misión!"

"¡NO!" el desafiante grito de Naruto no fue una sorpresa para nadie. "¿¡Qué pasa con lo que nos dijo, eh! ¡Usted nos dijo que si abandonas a tus amigos eres peor que basura!" Gohan estaba viendo al chico como si nunca lo había visto antes. Este muchacho sería un gran hombre. Eso era evidente para el chico un tanto mayor. Naruto era la misma clase de tipos como Piccolo y su padre. El tipo de personas que podrían dar su vida por sus amigos y no lo pensarian dos veces. El rubio de ojos azules sacó un kunai. "¡Voy a salvarlo!"

La mano de Gohan salió disparada y enganchó el otro chico por el cuello de su chaqueta de color naranja. Un giro de su muñeca hizó que Naruto saliera volando hacia atrás, teniendo un brusco aterrizaje de espaldas.

"¡Gohan-kun!" la asustada la voz de Sakura cayeron en los oídos sordos del protector del mundo, que dio un paso adelante, pasando a estar delante de los tres genins y Tazuna.

El clon de Zabuza se echó a reír. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Un niño que piensa que puede ganarme? ¿Eres un chico loco?"  
"Estas perdido." dijo Sasuke en voz baja. "Te va a matar. El es un Jounin y tú eres sólo un niño sin talento shinobi. Date por vencido."  
"Sasuke" dijo Gohan sin volverse. "No sabes de lo que soy capaz. Déjame hacer esto y no interfieras."

"¿Gohan-kun?" Ahora la voz de Sakura tenía una nota de pregunta en ella, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. ¿Cuál tenía planeado el chico? Gohan sentía nada más que la suprema confianza de un guerrero saiyan. Ahora todos verían lo qué podía hacer.

El clon de agua tomó su espada y la hizo girar detrás de su espalda, agitandola experimentalmente. El Bunshin sonrió. ¡Esto sería divertido!  
"¡GOHAN! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES GANAR!" gritó Kakashi tan fuerte como pudo. Ese muchacho era valiente e ingenioso, eso era obvio, pero Kakashi aún no había visto al recién llegado utilizando ningún tipo de genjutsu, taijutsu o ninjutsu. Zabuza lo mataria, incluso con un clon que sólo tenía veinticinco por ciento de su fuerza.

"No, estás equivocado. Yo puedo ganar " aunque Gohan dijo eso en voz baja, se oyó tan claramente como si lo hubiera gritado. El joven semi-saiyajin podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza ante la perspectiva de una lucha, como siempre lo hacía. Era la herencia que corría por sus venas. Los saiyajin vivian para pelear, y Gohan, aunque no lo disfrutara, no fue diferente. Tal vez no le gustaba la idea de lastimar a nadie, pero no le importaba poner a juego su poder con otra persona en la última prueba de supervivencia.

Gohan se puso tenso, cavando profundamente dentro de sí para sacar su ki. Para sorpresa de todos, el aire alrededor del Super Saiyajin empezó a ondearse, como si el chico desprendiera de un gran calor.

"¡HAAAAAAAAA!" el grito de Gohan guerra dividió al cielo, y el suelo bajo sus pies empezo a agrietarse, como si la tierra misma ya no pudiera soportar el peso de su aplastante poder.

'¿Qué diablos…?' penso Kakashi '¡el chakra de Gohan esta por las nubes! ¿¡Quién sabía que ese chico tenía tanto! ¡Es al menos tan fuerte como Zabuza y yo! ' los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron por el estado de shock, un momento después de que un estallido de aura color azul cual llama rodeara el cuerpo del adolescente, surgiendo bruscamente ante el aumento constante del nivel de poder de Gohan.

Los tres genin sólo podía mirar con fascinación horrorizada como el chakra del nuevo amigo hacía cosas increíbles con el medio ambiente a su alrededor. Los árboles se doblaban hacia atrás, como si quisieran estar lejos del poder que ese chico emitía. La tierra bajo sus pies se agrietaba y se movía aún más, sacando a relucir los picos dentados de roca. Gohan se puso tenso una vez más, antes de dejar salir un grito aún más fuerte que antes. Su chakra se encendio y elevo un muro de tierra vegetal, pequeñas piedras e hizo que el lago se moviera como si Zabuza y Kakashi estuvieran atrapados en un huracán. El silencio siguió al rugido del viento, y cuando el humo se aclaró, Gohan se quedó allí, bañado por el aura azul. Poco a poco, comenzó a desvanecerse y en un parpadeo todo volvio a como antes de que saliera su poder con un pulso de electricidad estática.

"Voy a decirlo de una vez." dijo Gohan con más seriedad de la que él sentía. Sabía que lo que tenía delante era un clon y no tenía problemas matando a una copia. ¿Qué le hacía imposible matar a un ser humano? Cell había sido cualquier cosa menos eso, por lo que las manos de Gohan aún estaban limpias de toda sangre. Zabuza, por el contrario, era un ser humano. El joven saiyajin realmente no quería matar a un humano. "Vamos a sacar a Kakashi " los ojos aburrido del verdadero Demonio de la Niebla Oculta, hicieron estremecerse un poco al hombre.

"¿G-Gohan-kun?" Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Gohan había liberado una enorme energía, tanto que fue así que fue visible a simple vista. ¿Quien...quién era él en realidad? Parecía bastante manso hacía poco, pero después de la liberación de chakra, todavía había energía alrededor, la tierra bajo sus pies esta maltratada y había mas de un árbol derribado. Incluso el lago seguía ondeando por la fuerza de la energía que el nuevo chico había dejado escapar.

"Sakura. Tu, Naruto y Sasuke protegan a Tazuna-san. Soy capaz de ocuparme de este tipo por mí mismo", dijo Gohan con una voz peligrosa. "Las cosas están a punto de ponerse feas por aquí y no quiero hacer daño a algunos de mis nuevos amigos " La risa se unió a las palabras del saiyajin.

"Si, claro. ¡Un mocoso como tú me va a derrotar sin ayuda! ¡No me subestimes!" el clon de Zabuza corrió directamente hacia Gohan, que tenía sus manos relajadas a sus costados. El Mizu Bunshin saltó en el aire, su espada ladeó de nuevo. Gohan no hizo nada al ver como la espada venia directamente hacia abajo, golpeando el suelo con suficiente fuerza como para alzar una nube de escombros.

"¡GOHAN!" gritó Sakura, mientras Naruto y Sasuke abria los ojos, horrorizados. ¡A ese tipo Zabuza realmente no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo! ¡Había matado a ese niño de solo trece años de edad, sin pensarlo dos veces!

"Es una pena, Kakashi" dijo el real Zabuza a su prisionero ninja de la hoja "Ese chico realmente tenía alguna esperanza. Es un pena no haber jugado con el más tiempo". Kakashi sólo miró el sádico ninja de la Niebla, prometiendose salir de esta maldita cárcel y hacerle pagar a ese bastardo. ¡No importaba lo que se necesitase, Momochi Zabuza moriría!

El clon se movio. "Ahora" dijo. "¿A quién debo matar ahora?" Los cuatro que le tenían la vista puesta tragaron saliva, tratando de averiguar una forma de deshacerse de ese molesto jutsu. Una voz interrumpió cualquier plan que se les hubiera ocurrido.  
"No ha matado a nadie todavía." Los ojos del clon se abrieron como platos cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Su cabeza giro atrás suyo y vio a Son Gohan, en una sola pieza y sin un rasguño, de pie ligeramente sobre el borde de la hoja de la espalda como si fuera una cosa que hicera todo el tiempo.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de alivio de Sakura y los gritos de admiración de Naruto, Gohan simplemente desaparecio. Impresionado por la repentina desaparición, el clon ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para formar una pregunta antes de que un puño se estrellara contra su estómago con la fuerza suficiente para partir una montaña. El agua rociaba en todas partes, Gohan bajó la mano y se volvió para mirar a Zabuza.

"Una vez más" le dijo al shinobi de la niebla. "¡Vamos a sacar a Kakashi!" Esta vez realmente tuvo una reacción de su enemigo. Zabuza hizo lo que Gohan le dijo y movio su brazo para desestabilizar la burbuja en al que Kakashi estaba de rehén. Excepto, en lugar de retirarse como Gohan espera, acusó directamente a él como un toro desbocado, Kakashi pisándole los talones, tratando de coger al otro shinobi antes de que pudiera llegar a Gohan. Claro que el chico podría manejar un clon, pero este era el real ...

¡Zabuza llegaba hasta el semi-saiyan y blandia su espada en un arco! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era demasiado tarde para Kakashi!  
Gohan vio la espada y casualmente levantó una mano, con la palma, para interceptar el embiste.  
"¡Gohan-kun! ¡NO! ¡Él te cortara la mano!" le gritó Sakura con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, tratando de que el cuarto adolescente de su grupo lo esquivara. La espada de Zabuza choco ... con una esfera de ki que se formó en la mano del híbrido saiyajin.

"¡Imposible!" gritó Zabuza, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, sorprendido de que ese niño había sido capaz de canalizar chakra sin necesidad de hacer sellos con la mano, y lo que es más, ¡hizo el chakra visible y lo suficientemente denso como para detener una espada! ¡Eso era inaudito!  
Gohan hizo que el ki explotara, enviando la espada de Zabuza hacía el lago y envió el hombre que la manejaba volando hacia atrás. No llegó muy lejos, porque el guerrero Z le agarró el brazo y apretó al guerrero de más edad.  
Zabuza sintió el golpe y vio estrellas. No tuvo tiempo para un respiro, sin embargo, porque el chico siguió con el puño izquierdo, aumentando el impulso y la fuerza. Las personas a su alrededor giraban, volaba a unos metros del suelo, sobre el lago y rasgo con una estela blanca en su camino por el aire mientras su cuerpo se desplazaba.

"No puede ser…" Por una vez, Naruto se había quedado sin palabras cuando un géiser de tierra estalló al otro lado del lago, se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Antes de los escombros podrían asentarse, Zabuza corrío a través del agua con la intención de terminar con Gohan,con la espada o sin ella. Gohan dejó escapar brevemente su ki, su aura azul sufrio una extraña voladura antes de arder, volo por la superficie del lago como un cometa, a punto de colisionar con su oponente.

"¡Ahora puede _volar_!" gritó Sakura, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos. En serio, ¿¡cuántas habilidades sorprendentes tenía este chico bajo la manga!

"Parece que sí". Kakashi dijo mientras se dirigía a ellos, tirando de su hirai-ate en su lugar habitual, ya no había necesidad de ayudar a Gohan. "Y también parece que nuestro nuevo amigo Gohan tiene algunas habilidades inusuales que son a la vez similares y completamente diferentes de lo que estamos acostumbrados". Una explosión masiva de agua pulverizada en el aire, de la que surgió Zabuza, dando tumbos como un muñeco de trapo, fue seguido de cerca por un cometa azul que sólo podía ser Gohan, ambos peleadores sobre el aire.

"Todavía no explica _cómo_ lo hace." dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, tratando de mantener los celos que le quemaban fuera de su voz. ¿Cómo hacía Gohan eso? ¿Cuáles eran sus métodos? ¡Y cómo _demonios_ podía golpear a un Jounin como si fuera basura!

Una burbuja condensada estallo por encima de ellos cuando Gohan golpeó a Zabuza con una fuerza que supera la velocidad del sonido, enviandolo al suelo, gritando desde unos pocos miles de metros de altura. Antes de que él pudiese detener el impacto, sin embargo, Gohan desapareció de la vista y volvió a aparecer flotando a unos cuantos pies sobre el suelo, propinandole una brutal patada que marco profundamente con las costillas de Zabuza y envió al hombre indefenso en otra dirección con exceso de velocidad.

Zabuza finalmente lograron tener los pies sobre la tierra, a pesar de que el dolor que surgió en cada centimetro de su cuerpo. A medida que se deslizó hacia atrás a lo largo de la orilla del lago, empezó a hacer sellos, esperando poder conseguir un respiro.

Gohan iba directo hacia el ninja de la Niebla, con el puño listo para dar un golpe que probablemente iria hacia la cabeza de Zabuza. Su puño estrelló son en el cráneo de Zabuza. Pronto estalló en un rocío de agua.  
"¡Otro de esos clones de agua!" se dio cuenta Gohan, buscando al verdadero hombre. Un poco de ki le hizo girar y mirar hacia el centro del lago, donde estaba Zabuza, haciendo sello y sello.

"¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" gritó Zabuza, mientras el agua a su alrededor se movía y disparaba hacía el aire algo muy parecido a como lo hacía Shenlong cuando los guerreros Z utiliza las Esferas del Dragón para convocarlo, sólo que ese era completamente de agua. El agua tomo forma de dragón y fijo sus ojos amarrillos en Gohan antes de dejar un rugido y de un salto ir hacia él.

"¡CUIDADO!" lloraban todos los espectadores mientras el jutsu acortaba la distancia. Se trata de un jutsu de muy alto rango y que Gohan probablemente no sería capaz de soportar. Pero, una vez más, Gohan mostro una manera extraña de pensar cuando se sentó en una posición y juntó las manos a su lado una vez más. Esta vez, todo el mundo vio lo que estaba haciendo, y escuchó lo que estaba diciendo.

"Ka...me...ha ... me ..." mientras pronunciaba la última sílaba se formo en sus manos una esfera de ki de color azul-blanco que empezó a brillar con la intensidad de una estrella, tanto así que los presentes tuvieron que taparse los ojos so riesgo de ser cegado.  
Gohan miró al dragón avalanzerse sobre él, muy rapido. Se encontraba a una distancia tal que ya no sería capaz de esquivarlo. La estrella que brillaba en sus manos se ilumino un poco mas, el ruido característico de la energía acumulada se hacía más fuerte.

"¡HAAAAA!" puso sus manos hacia delante y lanzó el ki. Una gigantesca bola de energía azul, casi tan grande como el propio Gohan, estalló de las manos ahuecadas, y disparo hacia el dragón. Las dos técnicas se golpearon entre sí con toda su fuerza y el dragón fue hecho pedazos por el abrumador poderío del Kamehameha. La energía que cayo sobre el agua, levanto muros de agua a ambos lados de donde estaba Zabuza.

Los ojos del criminal shinobi se abrieron cuando la poderosa luz emitida por el ataque lo iluminó, y luego se perdió de vista cuando el río de puro energía lo envolvío.  
"¡Al suelo!" gritó Kakashi, sus alumnos obdecieron cuando el Kamehameha explotó con la fuerza suficiente para hacer lanzarlos hacía el mismo. Estaban envueltos en una lluvia de tierra, vientos huracanados y un segundo más tarde Gohan gasto el último resto de energía. Luego la luz empezó a desvanecerse y los escombros disminuyeron.

Por último, Kakashi se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para levantarse. Cuando le llegaron las primeras impresiones de la escena, se quedo con la boca abierta. Gohan se dirigio a zancadas hacia ellos con un enorme cráter y una columna de humo ondulante como telón de fondo. El joven semi-saiyan se detuvo y miró sonriendo tímidamente antes y se rascó la nuca.

"¡Vaya!. Lo siento. Creo que me pase un poco. Mi control no es tan bueno como solía ser". Los otros sólo lo miraron con incredulas expresiones, como si nunca había visto un chico de trece años de edad, cara a cara con un shinobi peligroso, pateandole el culo, y luego terminar la lucha evaporando un lago y dejar un gran crater. Gohan rió nerviosamente. "Supongo que tengo que dar algunas explicaciones,¿eh?"

"Sólo un poco" admitió Kakashi antes de ayudar a Tazuna a levantarse. "Pero se puede esperar hasta que lleguemos a la aldea de Tazuna. Vamos a dejarlo primero y entonces podremos decidir qué hacer a partir de ahí."  
"Bien" dijeron los cuatro chicos y reanudaron su caminata a la aldea del constructor de puentes.

En el otro lado de la columna de humo, una persona vestida de manera ornamental, que llevaba una máscara de porcelana igualmente ornamentada, era el apoyo en gran medida de un lesionado y no consciente Zabuza. Había logrado rescatar a al ninja de la niebla justo antes de que le mayor fuese vaporizado por el inusual ataque de chakra de uno de los estudiantes del ninja que copia. Ahora la primera prioridad de Haku era llevar a su amo a su escondite, puesto a su disposicion por el corrupto hombre de negocios que gobernaba ese país, y volver con Zabuza-san antes de que el constructor de puentes pudiera completar su trabajo .

Haku hizo un extraño sello con la mano y desapareció en un remolino de viento y fragmentos de hielo.  
Finalmente, el Equipo Siete llegó a su destino con todos los miembros en una sola pieza. Tazuna parecía convertirse en un hombre diferente, caminando con un resorte en sus pies y saludando a todos los que conocía, aunque, los peleadores del grupo no pudieron dejar de notar que el anciano dirigia una mirada nerviosa al puente, totalmente visible ahora que la niebla de la mañana se había disipado. Finalmente, el grupo llegó a una choza destartalada que estaba sentado sobre un muelle que se extendía sobre el agua.

"¡Hogar, dulce hogar!" anunció Tazuna alegremente antes de ingresar al interior. Un chillido sonó casi el momento en que entró por la puerta. Cuando entro el Equipo Siete, vieron a Tazuna siendo abrazado con fuerza por una mujer mucho más joven.  
"¡Ah! ¿Les presente a mi hija Tsunami?" les dijo el carpintero con una nota de orgullo en su voz. Tsunami era una mujer muy bonita, en su mediados treinta. Al igual que todos en esa pequeña ciudad, sin embargo, ella estaba vestida con rudeza, la ropa denotaba la realidad dura e implacable de aquella casa.

"Gracias por proteger a mi padre. Siento que tuviese que mentir sobre la declaración de la misión." Dijo inclinandose de la manera tradicional.  
"No te preocupes por eso, Tsunami-san." dijo Kakashi facilidad. "Ya estamos informados del error y hemos decidido continuar con la misión sin tener eso en cuenta." Tsunami se inclinó de nuevo antes de irse a preparar una cena para su padre cansado y sus invitados. Al ver a la mujer ocupada y Tazuna desapareciendo por la puerta principal, Kakashi decidió que sería un buen momento para discutir algunas cosas con sus alumnos y visitante.

"Adelante ustedes cuatro ", dijo. "Tenemos algunas conversaciones pendientes". Los cuatro shinobi dejaron sus mochilas en el cuarto de huéspedes que Tazuna les había dado y, a continuación, todos los guerreros salieron de la casa y siguieron a Kakashi a las profundidades del bosque. Era cerca de media hora cuando finalmente se detuvo en un claro que estaba rodeado por secoyas tan grandes como las del Pais del Fuego.

"Muy bien. Ahora, Gohan, dinos exactamente que demonios hiciste hace rato " dijo el jounin enmascarado sin preámbulos. Había decidido cuando llegaron ahí que consultaria ese asunto directamente a la fuente. Gohan se encogió de hombros,  
"Yo no hice nada incrible. Todo lo que hice fue utilizar un simple ataque de ki" un completo silencio siguió a sus palabras. "¿Qué?"  
"¿Puedes usar el ki?" preguntó Sasuke, tratando de mantener los celos lejos de su voz. "Eso es imposible."

"Oye" dijo Naruto, claramente perdido. Entrecerro los ojos. "¿Qué es el ki? Suena mucho a chakra." Todos los demás suspiraron, exasperado por lo cabezota del muchacho.  
"Sakura", dijo Kakashi, demasiado perezoso para explicar las cosas por sí mismo al rubio. Tal vez Naruto tuviera el ADHD. "¿Podrias explicarlo?"

"Claro que sí. Bueno, Naruto, escucha bien porque no te lo dire sólo una vez. ¿Entiendes?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Bien. El cuerpo posee dos tipos de energía, resistencia, que nuestro cuerpo utiliza cada vez que hacemos algo agotador como correr. El segundo tipo de energía es la energía espiritual, también conocida como chi o ki. El chakra se hace mezclando tanto el vigor y ki juntos y luego utilizarlo para jutsu diversos mediante el uso de sellos de la mano. ¿Me sigues?"

"¡Sí!" dijo el rubio, con tono un poco de molesto. "Así que Gohan utiliza chakra. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Una vena sobresalío de la frente de Sakura.

"¡NO, IDIOTA! Gohan usa KI no chakra. ¡Son dos cosas completamente diferentes! ¡El ki también se puede llamar energía de la vida! Con ki es mucho más peligroso que el uso de chakra, porque cada vez que utilices un jutsu, en esencia estás utilizando parte de fuerza vital" la kunoichi levantó un puño amenazadoramente. "¿Lo tienes?" Naruto dio unas palmaditas en el aire en un gesto de sumisión mientras la sombra de Sakura se cernía sobre él.

"Lo tengo."  
"Ki, a pesar de los peligros de su uso excesivo, también es mucho más fuerte que el chakra, porque el ki no se mezcla con la resistencia. También se tiene la ventaja de que el usuario no está obligado a utilizar sellos con la mano." agregó Kakashi. "Sin embargo, el inconveniente es que los resultados por su uso excesivo es la muerte, y que la variedad de técnicas disponibles para el usuario es muy limitada. En realidad la única diferencia entre algunas de las técnicas ki es el poder que poseen."

"El uso excesivo no necesariamente tiene como resultado la muerte." interrumpio Gohan. "Tienes que aprovechar _voluntariamente_ tu fuerza vital para utilizarlo. Ki, por el contrario, es el poder latente dentro del cuerpo. Todo el mundo lo tiene, es sólo una cuestión de encontrar y aprovecharla."

"Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que yo podría usar el ki?" preguntó Sasuke, tratando de ser indiferente al respecto. ¡Eso podría ser la clave para matar a Itachi! Kakashi era el que tenía la respuesta,

"No, un shinobi no puede utilizar ki " cuando la mirada desconcertada llego, continuó. "Míralo de esta manera, cuando tu estás aprendiendo una técnica, practicas y practicas hasta que la técnica se convierte en una segunda naturaleza, ¿no?" Los cuatro adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza escuchando cada palabra suya. Kakashi continuo,  
"Olvidar lo que ya has aprendido a es muy difícil y casi imposible. Es lo mismo con ki y chakra. Antes de ser ninja, tenías la posibilidad de utilizar tanto ki como chakra. Ahora que has estado utilizando chakra durante algunos años, tu cuerpo se ha adaptado a ella. Aprender a usar el ki ahora sería casi imposible. No es del mismo modo para un usuario del ki. Gohan aquí presente no sería capaz de usar un simple jutsu Bunshin, del mismo modo que no sería capaz de utilizar esa técnica que utilizó contra Zabuza. "

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el ki que no usamos?" preguntó Sakura, sin saber qué era lo que pasaba con toda esa energía no utilizada.  
"Nosotros los shinobi no sabemos eso todavía." respondió Kakashi. "Pero la hipótesis actual de muchos de los mejores médico ninjas es que, con el tiempo, el ki se va gradualmente desarrollando en las reservas de chakra. Una vez que todo el ki se ha convertido en chackra, se topa con un techo de cristal y no puede llegar a ser más fuerte."

"Así que ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que no se pueda ir más alto?" preguntó Sasuke. ¡Si se quedaba sin Ki ahora no sería capaz de matar a Itachi!  
"Es sólo una teoría, y en este momento la mayor parte de la evidencia es la especulación, pero la mayoría de los expertos dicen que la tasa de conversión es muy muy lenta. Podría tomar más de una vida para todos la conversión."

"Hay ki en gran abundancia." agregó Gohan. "Algo de eso es evidente desde el principio, pero la mayoría del ki está oculto en las profundidades de una persona como potencial oculto. Una vez que se aprovecha ese potencial, se puede llegar a ser exponencialmente más fuerte. Dudo que la mayoría de los shinobi utilizen todo su potencial en una vida " Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que habían estado hablando durante tanto tiempo que ya se veia el crepúsculo.

"Es hora de volver." Dijo, poniendose de pie de donde había estado sentado. "Tenemos algo de entrenamiento que hacer mañana."  
"¿Por qué, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Sakura. "¿Gohan no mató a Zabuza?" el jounin enmascarado suspiró. Estos niños aún tenían mucho que aprender.

"Lo dudo. Zabuza es uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Él no va a morir tan fácilmente. Además, ¿no es mejor estar seguros? Ahora vamos. Tengo hambre " su tono no dejaba lugar para argumentos y los cuatro adolescentes siguieron al ninja que copia.

* * *

**N/A:**

Y el segundo capítulo está terminado. ¡Lee y deja un review!  
**Glosario:****  
****Mizu Bunshin no Justu (Tecnica de Clon de Agua/Habilidad):**La version de la Niebla del Kage Bunshin. Crea un clon de agua que es capaz de atacar. Es inferior al Kage Bunshin, ya que no puede ir mas lejos de su creador, tiene solo un cuarto del poder del orginal, en vez de la mitad, y necesita una fuente de agua cerca para su creación, a menos que el usuario sea el Nidaime Hokage.

* * *

**N/T****:** (La traductora se arrodilla y pone sus manos juntas a la altura del pecho) ¡GOMENASAI! ¡LO QUE HE HECHO ES IMPERDONABLE! ¡BUAAAA!

_Inner (con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza): __X.X No mas Higurashi no Naku koro ni para ti, mujer. _

¡No frieges, Inner! (se voltea a los lectores) ¡Disculpas a todos! Pero como ya dije en el capítulo anterior ¡Mi horas frente a la máquina estan controladas por mi desnaturalizado progenitor! Y tengo un importe anuncio que dar y que afecta la continuidad de esta traducción… T.T ¡ME MUDO! Y no de barrio, ni de distrito… ¡Me voy a Italia!

Lo sabia desde hacia meses pero el dia terrible se acerca mas y mas..._ ¡ARG! _¡IMAGINENSE! Si actualmente me demoro un mes (31 dias sin actualizar… ¿Macabra coincidencia, ne?) sufriendo para subir un simple capi ¡Imaginense lo que voy a demorar! ¡Juro por Kishimoto-sama que no es mi intención torturarlos!

_Inner (detrás de Marron __y haciendole señas al público con una mano mientras que con otro aprieta mas la bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza):__u_ú __Así que mejor esperen sentados que esto va para __rato__._

Pasando a otro tema menos triste, procedo a contestar los review:

**Compumundo **(Marron tomo una tarjeta y empieza a leerla, para despues hacer que se encienda en una linda llamarada azul y sonreir a la pantalla): ¡A mi tambien me parece de locos este tipo de fics! ¡Arigato gozaimasu por tu review! Comparado con el tuyo, mi Inner es hasta aguantable.

_Inner (mira feo a Marron). Yo tambien te quiero, bastarda (se asoma por encima del hombro de Marron) ¿Compumundo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Me recuerda a un programa de autos que daban los domingos por la mañanas ¿Recuerdas, pinche bastarda?_

o_o' ¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO, COMPUMUNDO! ¡Todo es cosa de Inner! ¡Me obliga a escribir cosas que no quiero!

**Son Shaiveg Tashio:** (Toma otra tarjeta y vuelve a leerla, la quema en el mismo fuego azul) ¡Gracias por tu comentario! No se si Gohan volvera a su mundo o no ¡Para eso ahí que seguir leyendo el fic!

Como última aclaración, **ADNH (Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disoder)**, mas conocido para lo que hablan el español como **T****rastorno por Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad (TDAH) **es un sindrome conductal, un transtorno neurológico del comportamiento caracterizado por distracción moderada o severa, períodos de atención breve, inquietud motora, inestabilidad emocional y conductas impulsivas. En resumen, Kakashi se preguntaba si Naruto tendria el mendigo síndrome, refiriendose a su personalidad (hiperactivo, distraido, le gusta estar siempre en algo y demas)

_Inner: Aunque no sería el primero en pensar eso…_

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Se despide Sabaku no Marron ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	3. Training

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** Estos disclaimer son una tortura... Bueno, si no lo entienden, nada es mio. La ultima vez: Gohan hizo mierda a Zabuza, y Kakashi y Gohan tratan de explicar la diferencia entre el Ki y el chakra. En esta ocasión: El entrenamiento y la batalla se prepara para comenzar de nuevo.

Bueno, una cosa rápida antes del inicio del capítulo, me han que empareje a Gohan con una de las kunoichi como Ino o Tenten. Personalmente, me inclino hacia Tenten. Quiero saber si les gustaría un GohanTenten, GohanAlguna-otra-kunoichi o ningun emparejamiento en absoluto.

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Trainig**

(Entrenamiento)

* * *

Gohan se despertó y notó que aún estaba oscuro afuera. Trató inútilmente de volver a dormirse durante casi media hora antes de darse cuenta de que era inútil.

'Grandioso. Despierto antes de que el sol salga. _Odio_ levantarme temprano, " se quejó a sí mismo antes de tomar su cápsula e ir en dirección a la puerta, decidiendo que bien podría entrenar. Llegó al claro en que los cinco guerreros habían estado hablando en el día de ayer (¿o era aún hoy?) Y sacó la cápsula con su capa en el mismo.

Se puso la prenda blanca y se encogió en un poco, aunque sentía un poco de ligereza. Gohan habría que subir las pesas tarde o temprano. Tal vez Konoha tenía una tienda de pesas. Si él conseguia dinero podria comprar algunas. El joven saiyan se irguio y empezó a correr como un calentamiento. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se fuera del todo del claro, hasta no ver mas que una mancha, mientras se concentraba en un combate con enemigos que sólo él podía ver.

Kakashi fue el siguiente en despertar, aunque mucho más tarde que Gohan. El sol bañaba la habitación en una suave luz dorada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el saco de dormir de Gohan estaba vacío.

'Que extraño. ¿Adónde fue? Pense que a los adolescentes les gustaba dormir mucho ' siguiendo reflexionando sobre el misterio, entró a la modesta cocina, que parecía ser a la vez la una cocina y la sala de la casa de la casa de Tazuna. El larguirucho jounin se sorprendió al ver a Tsunami tambien despierta, preparando el desayuno para sus huéspedes.

"Usted sabe que no tiene que hacer eso", dijo, sorprendiendo a la mujer, quien evidentemente no le había oído llegar. "¡Oh, Kakashi-san! ¡Me has asustado!" exclamó ella, con una mano sobre su corazón. "Está bien, no me importa cocinar para ustedes."

"Yo no estaba hablando de eso" respondió Hatake. Recorrió la sala con una mano, señalando las despensas y armarios desnudos. "Me refiero a que tienen tan poco. Sería grosero comer en esta casa, cuando tienen apenas lo suficiente para ustedes mismos, y mucho menos para tres adolescentes en crecimiento".

Tsunami sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. "No me importa", repitió, "realmente no me importa. Puede ser de mala educación comer nuestra comida, ¡pero sería aún más vergonzoso para mí darles una habitación sin comida!" Kakashi pudo ver que la joven mujer se mantendria firme sobre eso y no valdria ningun argumento.

"Haz lo que quieras" respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Voy a ir a ver si puedo encontrar Gohan." "¿Es que se ha ido?" "No lo creo. Puedo sentir su presencia al otro lado del pueblo. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que este bien. Cuando los otros tres se levanten, digales que vengan al claro donde estábamos ayer. Sabran a dónde ir" se fue y Tsunami se ocupó de la caldera que estaba sobre la estufa de escasa leña.

Cuando el Jounin lo encontró, Gohan estaba flotando de alguna manera, mientras estaba enfrascado en un combate con nadie. Kakashi se sorprendio por las habilidades del niño. Era incluso más rápido de lo que había sido durante su batalla contra el, no más fuerte, de Zabuza. El joven saiyajin daba puñetazos más rápido de lo que nadie había visto nunca Kakashi, excepto Arashi-sensei, por supuesto. El jounin simplemente no se atrevía a admitir que el Yondaime Hokage era humano. Algo en la presencia del hombre de pelo rubio le parecia casi divina... Siempre habia tenido un aura de poder manejar cualquier situación y derrotar a cualquier enemigo. Había sido su presencia por la que muchos shinobis habían decidido no huir cuando el Kyuubi había llegado a diezmar la villa.

Por último, los furiosos movimientos de Gohan se desaceleraron hasta el punto de ser visibles, luego se detuvo por completo. El sudor empapó la cara del muchacho y su gi. Kakashi hizo nota mental de tirarlo al océano si no se limpiaba el mismo. De ninguna manera el jounin tendria a un miembro de su equipo apestando como un hipopótamo en un día húmedo. Gohan estaba exhausto. ¡Había estado corriendo sin parar desde que había despertado y estaba _vencido_! Ahora era el momento para regresar y desayunar, tomar un baño en el mar para quitar ese hedor, y luego ver lo que Kakashi había planeado para el grupo ese día.

"Muy impresionante. " Hablando del diablo, Kakashi ya estaba ahi. "No me extraña que fueras capaz de luchar mano a mano con Zabuza. ¿Cómo eres tan rápido?"

Gohan sonrió. "Piccolo-sensei no era precisamente amable cuando me entrenaba. Papá tampoco lo tomaba con calma conmigo" "¿De verdad? ¿Así que has sido entrenado por dos personas?"

"Sí. Y no hay nada como eso, déjame decirte. Ambos no se contuvieron ningún puñetazo " el chico se quitó la capa y la arrojó hacia un lado. La oculta mandíbula de Kakashi cayó cuando la capa agrieto la tierra en donde habia caido. Hombre, si Gai ponia sus manos en ese chico... Kakashi ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Sin embargo, tal vez Gohan sería capaz de darse un pequeño merito. Quizás el Equipo Siete deberia que «tropezar» con el Equipo Gai durante una sesión de entrenamiento. El espantapájaros sonrió un poco con picardía.

Gohan sacó una pequeña pastilla y la golpeó en uno de los extremos antes de tirarlo. Cayo y hubo una pequeña explosión y cuando el humo se disipó, la capa no estaba en ninguna parte, la única evidencia de que hubiera estado allí eran las marcas en la piedra donde habia aterrizado.

"¿Qué es eso? "preguntó Kakashi mientras el joven saiyajin recogia la píldora. Se lo dia a Hatake quien lo tomó y le dio vuelta en su mano. Era bastante normal, blanco con una banda roja en la mitad y un número. No parecía nada especial, ni habia evidencia de una pesada capa oculta en su interior.

"Su llamada Dynacaps o simplemente Cápsulas. Alguien que conozco los invento. Se puede almacenar casi cualquier cosa en ellos, desde ropa a un depósito de todo, si se quiere. La mayoría de la gente pone las casas o algo dentro de ellos y despues, van a acampar".

Kakashi silbó suavemente, casi sin poder creer lo que ese chico le estaba diciendo, aunque lo había visto con su propio ojo. "¿Y supongo que en esa pequeña bandeja tiene más?"

"Sí". "¿Qué tienes en ellos?"

"Um..." Gohan sacó la bandeja y empezó a buscar entre las cápsulas, comparando los números con una pequeña tarjeta en la parte superior, donde se le comunicó lo que había en cada cápsula. "Tengo mi ropa de entrenamiento, un refrigerador bien surtido, algunos libros para leer en mi tiempo libre, y... uno vacío."

¿Puedes poner a la gente dentro de uno?" Kakashi intento sonar indiferente al respecto. ¿No sería agradable? Siempre que su equipo necesitara un tiempo fuera, ¡sólo un empujon a una cápsula!

"No". Maldita sea, tanto por la idea. "Mi hermano pequeño Goten se molesto conmigo una vez y trató de hacerme eso a mí. Pero no funcionó, lo que sólo lo hizo enojar más". Gohan sonrió, recordando cómo su madre le había gritado a Goten por tratar de meter a Gohan en una cápsula y por alterar los estudios de su hermano mayor. El semi-saiyajin más joven no había sido capaz de sentarse sin pestañear durante casi una semana.

"Kakashi" la voz de Sasuke cortó la conversación que los dos guerreros experimentados estaban teniendo. Dieron media vuelta y vio a los otros tres miembros de su pequeño equipo de pie detrás de ellos. "Estamos aquí. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?" Gohan pensaba que Sasuke sonaba un poco _demasiado_ exigente para estar hablando con un superior de esa manera, pero de alguna manera el saiyajin no creia que a Kakashi le importara demasiado.

"Vamos a hacer un entrenamiento hoy, Sasuke" respondió Kakashi, al parecer ignorando la mala educación del pelinegro Uchiha, tirando a su espalda la cápsula de Gohan, quien la atrapó y la guardó. "¿Yqué es ese entrenamiento que vamos a hacer, Sensei?" preguntó Sakura. Kakashi se rascó la máscara, haciendo gesto de pensar en ello.

"Bueno, pensé que haría algo divertido hoy. " Gohan observó cómo todos los genin parecian estremecerse ante esa frase. El joven semi-saiyan no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. Kakashi no podía ser tan exigente como Piccolo había sido... ¿verdad? Hatake echó una mano detrás suyo, como si fuera un presentador de televisión a punto desvelar el gran premio. "Vamos a hacer una pequeña escalada a un arbol." Son Gohan noto que las reacciones de los tres genin fueron un poco menos abrumadoras.

"¿Podría repetir eso...?" dijo Sakura impasible, sin saber si había oído bien a Kakashi-sensei. ¿Acaso queria en serio que treparan árboles? "¿Cómo es ese entrenamiento de trepar arboles?" preguntó Naruto, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

"¡Oh!" Kakashi sonaba como si acabara de recordar por qué debian entrenando, pero ninguno de los adolescentes en el grupo creyo en eso por un segundo. "Parecen estar pensando que se les dejare usar sus manos para este entrenamiento. Lo siento, supongo que me olvidé de mencionarlo. Olvídense de las manos, no esta permitido." "Uh... ¿Sin manos?" preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos. "Entonces, ¿cómo diablos se supone que tenemos que subir al árbol?" Los otros dos asintieron ante su comentario.

"Usen chakra. Los shinobi consideran generalmente los pies como el lugar más difícil para canalizar chakra, aún más desde que los pies suelen estar cubiertos por sandalias. Por lo tanto, es mucho más difícil porque tienes que canalizar chakra a través de la goma. Por supuesto, varía de persona a persona, pero les garantizo que ustedes tres se caen al menos una vez." Con ello, el jounin enmascarados observo un arbol delante suyo y procedió a caminar directamente hacia el. Cuando llegó alli, Kakashi siguió caminando, hacia arriba del gigantesco arbol, a zancadas sin caerse ni una sola vez, y finalmente llegó a la rama más baja, unos noventa metros por encima de sus cabezas. Los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron asombrados con la facilidad con que su superior habia escalado.

"Confíen en mí", les gritó," esto no es tan fácil como se ve. Pero el lado positivo, sin embargo, es que cuando hayan terminado con esto y recorran el camino hasta la cima, su control de chakra será mucho mejor y ustedes seran mucho más fuerte! "Luego, dejó caer tres kunai hacia abajo junto a los miembros shinobi del grupo y estos se pusieron a trabajar. "Kakashi-san, ¿qué hay de mí?" preguntó Gohan el jounin, que cayó de su rama y aterrizó suavemente junto al guerrero Z.

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunto en cambio cuando se enderezó. "Bueno, no parece justo para ellos entrenen y que yo no haga nada". Kakashi se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de que Gohan le viera una sonrisa por el ojo. "Bueno, cuando acaben con el entrenamiento, los tres se van a ir y ayudar Tazuna a acabar el puente. Me he dado cuenta de que esta un poco falto de vigilancia. ¿Por qué no vamos tu y yo allí? " "Pero-,"

"Si estás preocupado acerca de esos tres, no lo hagas. Sasuke y Naruto son demasiado obstinados para tener a alguien sobre ellos todo el tiempo, y Sakura estará bien siempre y cuando los dos esten aquí." El flaco hombre empezó a alejarse, lo que indicaba el fin de la conversación y Gohan tuvo que correr para seguirle el ritmo.

* * *

En otra parte del País la Ola, no muy lejos de donde estaban ocupados el Equipo Siete con su entrenamiento, había una choza cónica, suspendido entre unos árboles con gruesas cuerdas de algún tipo, y tenía estrechas ventanas que le hacian parecer una cárcel en el exterior. Esa era la guarida de Momochi Zabuza.

El autodenominado Demonio de la Niebla, sin embargo, estaba ocupado durmiendo bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero de aspecto femenino, Haku. El chico se había quitado la máscara, revelando su pelo largo, que habia tenido atado en un moño tradicional, aunque el antiguo cazador ninja lo había desatado y permitió que su cabello se derramara por su espalda en una cascada marrón. En cuanto a Haku, él también parecía estar dormido, pero si se le preguntaba a cualquier shinobi que hubiera estado viendo, este diria que Haku no dormía. Lo que él estaba haciendo era más bien mirar con los ojos cerrados, usando todos los sentidos, desde el oido hasta el tacto, para tener una idea de su entorno.

Se comprobó como cierto cuando las puertas doble de roble de la habitación se abrieron. A pesar de que las bisagras bien engrasada no emitieron ningún sonido, los ojos marrones de Haku se abrieron de golpe en un instante, la mano izquierda, fuera de la vista del intruso, brilló en una bolsa escondida, agarrando unas agujas senbon. La mano se retiró, deslizando las delgadas armas sin hacer ruido. Zabuza también se despertó, al parecer en una coincidencia, pero el tiempo era demasiado bueno para eso. Se había despertado con el tiempo suficiente para lanzar un kunai, en caso de necesidad, y con ese hombre, que podría ser necesario.

"Bien, bien, bien" la voz del recién llegado rallado sobre los nervios de Zabuza aún más que el pensamiento del mocoso que le habia pateado el trasero. Gatou era un bastardo algo bajo, con traje completo de raya diplomática, bastón, gafas, y asesinos a sueldo. El ninja de la Niebla olvidó convenientemente que, en ese momento, _él_ era uno de sus asesinos a sueldo. "Nunca pensé que vería el día en que el "gran demonio" Zabuza le patera el cuelo un puto _niño_!"

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" preguntó Zabuza, sabiendo que Haku habia excluido esa información en su informe. El empresario se echó a reír, agitando su bastón, "Tengo ojos en los lugares correctos. " "No había nadie más en ese lago, bastardo" dijo el discapacitado shinobi. "Yo lo hubiera percibido si hubiese."

Ahora Gatou se echó a reír. "¿Quien dice que mis ojos lo estaban viendo? ¿Has oído hablar de las cámaras? Sheesh. Tu, maldito shinobi nunca has oido una mierda de lo que la tecnología puede hacer ¿verdad? Siempre he pensando que tus justu raros conseguirán el trabajo hecho," el pequeño hombre levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia mientras hablaba antes de nivelar su bastón hasta Zabuza. "¡Cuándo ya saber que la última arma es el _dinero_! Mira, gracias al dinero, ¡me puedo permitir gente como tú! ¡_Y_ me puede sobornar a los tontos para hacer lo que quiero! ¡No hay chantaje o malos jutsus necesarios! Acéptalo. ¡Eres _obsoleto_! "

"Usted no va a hablar con Zabuza-san de esa manera." Era la primera vez que Haku había hablado en presencia del pequeño burócrata y hubo algo de furia en el tono frío del chico. "Si no sale ahora, lo voy a matar". "Keh, _tú_ matarme a _mí_!" dijo Gatou, ahora girando hacia Haku. Camino un par de pasos hacia adelante y extendió la mano con su bastón, pasandolo cerca de la mejilla de Haku varias veces. "¡Como si pudieras!"

El brazo de Haku centelleo y el bastón de Gatou salió volando, rompiendose en dos pedazos por la fuerza del golpe del chico. El comerciante salio despedido hacia atrás, casi disparado, pero tropezó con un objeto duro. Antes de que el diminuto hombre pudíera ver lo que le había golpeado, un brazo serpenteo alrededor de su cuello y una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza le empujó hacia adelante, estrangulando a Gatou de tal manera que tenía el hombre poniéndose azul y gorgoteando aire en cuestión de segundos .

"Sí. Podría matarte," el aliento de Haku le hacia cosquillas al lado de la cara, y su voz a su oído era baja. Gatou podría llamarlo incluso provocativo si no había una cantidad increíble de malicia justo debajo de esas palabras.

"Haku" la voz de Zabuza estaba llena de oscura diversión ante las acciones de su estudiante,"liberalo. Nosotros no lo necesitamos muerto. Aun. "La presión que le impedía respirar a Gatou desapareció al instante como Haku obedecieron instantaneamente las órdenes de su amo. No tuvo tiempo para recobrar el aliento, pues el cazadir ninja lo cogió por el brazo, haciendo crujir sus huesos, y lo arrojó a los pies del samurai a sueldo. El susodicho miro con terror a Haku, quien levanto algunas mortales senbon en advertencia, luego se fue.

Zabuza, vio irse a su mejor arma, acercarse a las puertas y abrirla bruscamente, delatando a su irritación.

"Tú no tiene que hacer nada, Haku," le dijo el jounin en cama al shinobi del hielo. Levantó las sábanas de la cama, revelando el kunai oculto con el que podría haber matado a Gatou en un segundo, el pequeño idiota hacía poco que le habia la posibilidad. El retiro de las sabanas también habian puesto de manifiesto la magnitud del daño que Gohan le había inflingido al ninja de la niebla. Había vendas en gran parte del torso desnudo de Zabuza, sosteniendo las costillas rotas y otros huesos, la mayoría de ellos abultados por algún tipo de inflamación oculta. Un hematoma masivo cubria la poca piel expuesta, y, oculto por el cuerpo de Zabuza, estaba su brazo derecho vendado. Haku había estado usando los pocos ninjutsu médicos que sabía para acelerar el proceso de curación, pero aún faltaba tiempo.

A la vista de las lesiones, Haku recordó lo que había preguntado a su amo cuando tuvo tiempo. "Zabuza-san, ¿qué vas a hacer con el chico que te hizo eso?" Zabuza se quedó pensativo por un minuto, luego miró a Haku y le dijo: "Dejare que tú te encagues."

"¿Yo? "Su voz le traiciono revelando su sorpresa antes de que pudiera detenerse. "Sí. Eres mucho más rápido de lo que soy y con tu Kekkei Genkai, no hay manera de que ese mocoso sea capas de mantenerse integro contigo. Sólo tienen que estar a solas y lo atrapas en tu pequeña casa de diversión." Haku tenia la mirada perdida en el espacio, reflexionando sobre la mejor manera de atraer a Gohan a una trampa. El joven cazador ninja sabía que no iba a ser fácil, ¡pero nunca le había fallado a Zabuza-san antes y no iba a empezar ahora!

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Sasuke y Naruto se arrastraro de vuelta a la casa de Tazuna. Habían estado entrenando desde que Kakashi les había puesto esa prueba, y ahora los dos muchachos estaban sin chakra y agotado por completo. El hecho de que Sakura hubiera logrado hacer todo el camino hasta la cima del árbol en su cuarto o quinto intento no ayudó a los egos del par.

"... Así que mi padre utilizo la técnica llamada Kaio-ken y golpeo el hombre calvo en un instante. Fue entonces cuando..." Gohan se callo cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto y Sasuke entraron la habitación. Había estado contando al resto de la familia, a Sakura y a la insistente Tsunami, de su pequeña aventura, cuando Vegeta y Nappa habían llegado a la Tierra para tratar de utilizar las esferas del Dragon para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Había estado en la parte cuando su padre, Son Goku, había aparecido después del entrenamiento de un año con Kaio-sama, y recurria al entrenamiento del guru del otro mundo para limpiar el suelo con Nappa.

"Wow. ¿Qué pasó con ustedes?" preguntó Tazuna. "Los dos parecen atropellados por una aplanadora".

"Supongo que han estado _entrenando_ todo el día." dijo una voz joven con sorna. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la puerta que conducía a otras partes de la casa. De pie en la puerta habia un niño pequeño con un sombrero azul y blanco. Él había sido el que había hablado. "¿Por qué se empeñan en ir en contra de Gatou?" "Porque es por lo que fuimos contratados", respondió Sakura, no entendia por qué ese muchacho estaba actuando de esta manera.

"Bueno, ¡entonces usted es todo un montón de tonto! " ignorando el "¡Inari! " de Tsunami por su comportamiento, dijo. "¡Ustedes van a morir!" Con eso, dio media vuelta y se alejó, cerrando la puerta. Todos miraron a Tazuna y a Tsunami, que tenian expresiones entristecidas. "Inari. Mi nieto", les dijo Tazuna sin haber sido preguntado. "Lo siento. Él ha estado así desde que su padre murió hace un tiempo." "¿Su padre?" preguntó Kakashi con simpleza.

Tazuna asintió: "Sí, pero no su padre biológico. El hombre al que Inari llamó padre era un gran hombre llamado Kaiza que nos llego de la nada. Mi yerno había muerto uno o dos años antes, pero no antes de que él y Tsunami tuvieran a Inari." "Inari nunca supo lo que significaba morir", agregó el Tsunami. "Entonces mi esposo apareció e Inari encontro a alguien en quien podía confiar y hablar." Ella sonrió con nostalgia. "Después de ver como esos dos se llevaban, como es natural me casecon Kaiza y deje a Inari tener un padre, una vez más." "Esos fueron tiempos felices", continuó Tazuna con una sonrisa nostálgica. "Inari idolatraba a su padre como todos los niños lo hacen." Miró a Gohan. "Tu padre suena como un gran hombre, y Kaiza no era diferente. Incluso construyó una casa del árbol para el niño. "

"Supongo que algo malo le paso" dijo Kakashi, recordando a donde iba esa conversación. Tazuna frunció el ceño. "Gatou. Ese hombre se hizo presente y comenzó a someternos uno por uno. En poco tiempo, todos estábamos en su bolsillo. Kaiza fue uno de los pocos que se le opuso abiertamente. En venganza por ese desafío, Gatou hizo ejecutar a kaiza. Ese fue un golpe duro para Inari y él ha sido así desde entonces. "

"Eso es una lastima", dijo Sakura con tristeza. No podía imaginar cómo sería perder a tu padre a una edad tan joven. "Keh. No es más que un mocoso malcriado", dijo Naruto con saña, recostado sobre la mesa. "¡Naruto! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Sakura escandalizada.

"¡Sí, bastardo!" gritó Inari, abriendo la puerta de nuevo. Probablemente se había quedado para ver si el shinobi y su amigo raro dejarian de escuchar su historia. "¡Qué sabes de perder a alguien!" Eso fue un error. En un segundo, Naruto cogio a Inari por la parte delantera de su camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared.

"Naruto!" chasqueó Kakashi, con su voz como el borde de un cuchillo. "¡Ya basta! Bájalo." Él hizo caso omiso. "¿Crees que no sé?" gruñó Naruto, con voz grave y peligrosa, su rostro a pulgadas de la cara de terror de Inari. "Mejorate. ¿¡Crees que es genial sentarse y llorar y estar deprimido todo el día! ¡Superalo! ¡Con llorar no conseguirá nada! ¡En lugar de llorar, deberias mover tu trasero y haz algo!" Inari agarró las muñecas del genin en un débil intento de sacarselos.

"¡Tu no sabes lo que es!" repetio Inari. Naruto lo empujó con más fuerza hacía la pared. El crujido de la madera resono en la pequeña cocina. Si Naruto no tenía cuidado, podría empujar a Inari directamente a través de la pared. "¡No! ¡Lo sé! ¡Por lo menos tienes una familia! ¡Yo soy odiado por todos en mi villa!" gritó el rubio. Soltó al aterrorizado chico, que cayó al suelo y se quedó allí, acurrucado, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Naruto se dio la vuelta, con los ojos tapados por su flequillo. "Me voy a la cama." Tiró de la puerta y la cerró, quizás mucho más fuerte de lo necesario.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Sakura en voz baja. El jounin no respondió de inmediato, y cuando él contestó que no era lo que querían oír. "Cama. Ahora". Ninguno de los adolescentes estaba dispuestos a hacerle preguntas, no con que el acero de su voz. Sabían que Kakashi estaba enojado con Naruto por lo que había hecho. Los tres chicos no habian hecho nada, pero Kakashi no estaba tan loco como ellos pensaban que estaba. A decir verdad, el jounin de pelo plateado podía entender a Naruto, probablemente mejor que nadie, salvo Sasuke, que había perdido a todo su clan en el transcurso de una noche. Con un suspiro, el hombre enmascarado se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta en que había desaparecido Inari.

El muchacho estaba afuera, sentado en los tablones que sobresalía del agua, la extensión del muelle en el que estaba la choza pequeña. El chico no daba señales de movimiento, incluso cuando la puerta se cerró. Un segundo más tarde el jounin se le unio al deprimido niño.

"No deberias culpar a Naruto por lo que hizo," dijo Kakashi, llendo directamente al grano, no está dispuesto a perder tiempo en tratar de animar al pequeño. Se dio cuenta por la conducta anterior de los chicos que sería un esfuerzo inútil y un desperdicio de tiempo. "Es probable que entienda tu dolor mejor que nadie." "Él no tenía por qué ser tan duro al respecto", se quejó de Inari, de mal humor.

"No, quizás no ", coincidió Kakashi," pero no puedes negar que lo que decía era verdad, que realmente no llegaremos a ninguna parte si no hacemos nada sobre el problema. " Su ojo visible sólo revelo una mirada ensombrecida. "La mayoría de nosotros en este equipo pueden entenderlo", Inari dio al jounin con una mirada sorprendida, Kakashi fingió no darse cuenta. "Mi padre era conocido como el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Cuando yo era todavía un niño, se suicidó y me dejó solo. ¡El clan de Sasuke fue asesinado por su hermano en una sola noche! Naruto ya te dijo que no sabía nada sus padres y que es odiado por toda la villa... "

"Probablemente mentia," interrumpió Inari, volviendo a su auto-compasión. "No, realmente Naruto es despreciado por toda Konohagakure. Aun cuando apenas tenía edad suficiente para caminar, la gente del pueblo lo golpeaba hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. Nadie le dejaba ir de compras a las tiendas. El tiene que comprar todo en las tiendas de tercera mano. "

"¿Y por qué él eligio ese camino?" le preguntó el niño: "¿Por qué no lo hizo...?" Se calló, claro que no podia decirlo. "¿Al igual que tu?" termino Kakashi, estremeciendo el niño. "Bueno, me imagino que en un momento lo hizo. Hubo tiempos en que yo pasaba por la calle y parecía un cachorro apaleado. A veces simplemente se escondía en un callejón y se descomponia. Pero supongo que con el tiempo llegó a cansarse y decidió ir con su cabeza en alto. "Kakashi sonrió. Inari no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabia. "Naruto acabo por decir 'basta' y dejo de llorar. No me cabe duda de que él no ha arrojado una sola lágrima desde entonces. En el camino aquí, se corto la mano con el arma envenenada de un enemigo, pero él no se inmutó siquiera. Sólo sacó un kunai y apuñaló su propia mano para que el veneno saliera. " "¿Se supone que debo estar impresionado?" preguntó Inari picado. Así que el rubio imbécil podía usar armas blancas, gran cosa. "No, pero espero que tu veas que realmente no la pasas tan mal y que, en lugar de menospreciar a tu madre y abuelo, deberias encontrar una manera de ayudarles". Con ello, el jounin se levantó y regresó adentro. Inari se sentó con la fría brisa un poco más, luego se levantó y subió las escaleras exteriores a su habitación. Cogió la foto de su padre, que habia arrancado de la planta baja, y miró hacia la luna naciente.

"Padre. ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?" Pidió al aire, pero el susurro del viento que venia desde el mar no le dio una respuesta. Una semana más tarde, todo el mundo estaba en el puente. Naruto y Sasuke debian la parte superior de sus árboles, pero Naruto estaba demasiado cansado como para considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que despertara de su estado similar al coma. Kakashi había decidido apiadarse del muchacho y le había dado al rubio el día libre.

Tazuna había puesto a los tres shinobi y al saiyajin a trabajar en el puente. Puso en uso la fuerza increíble de Gohan, que los trece años de edad, movia miles de libras en vigas y losas de varias toneladas de concreto, hechos la semana pasado o la anterior. Todo el mundo había sido sorprendido por el poder muscular del muchacho y su control cuando había levantado un conjunto de tres o cuatro mil libras de losa y lo puesto suavemente en su lugar, donde el personal de la contruccion lo cogía sin demora como una colmena de abejas.

"Gohan-kun, ¿no te duele?" preguntó Sakura, sin dar crédito a sus ojos la primera vez que lo vío. El muchacho de pelo negro se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es aumentar mi ki un poco y poder manejarme. Además, es un buen entrenamiento."

"Ese es el espíritu, Gohan," dijo Kakashi desde una barandilla con gesto de aprobación mientras volteado la página en su libro '_Icha Icha Paradise_'. Fue golpeado en la cabeza por un tubo de metal poco después. "Eso duele", dijo, frotándose la protuberancia en el cráneo golpeado. "¡Se lo merece!" gritó Sakura, agitando con rabia un puño en su dirección. "¡Todo lo que esta haciendo es leer ese estúpido libro mientras nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo!" lo señalo con un dedo acusador. "¿¡Qué tal si mueve su trasero _ayuda_!"

"Pero si estroy ayudando", respondió el astuto hombre, con una sonrisa en los ojos. "Alguien tiene que supervisar". Eso provoco una nueva oleada de gritos de la kunoichi de pelo rosado.

* * *

"Eso es tan patético," dijo Zabuza a su compañero mientras miraba todo el panorama desde el bote que el par de ninjas habia "tomado prestado" del puerto. "Sólo verlos me dan ganas de vomitar." El jounin coloco su espada sobre su espalda y miró a su impasible compañero, cuyo rostro estaba oculto detrás de su máscara blanco de porcelana. "¿Estás listo?" "Sí, Zabuza-san."

"Está bien entonces". Sonrió manaiticamente, haciendo que la vendas en su cara se estiraran. "¡Vamos a divertirnos!"

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, ¿No odian los Cliffhanger? Aunque, si has leído el manga o visto el anime, quizas sepas cómo termina, pero nunca se sabe. Puedo hacer que esto tome una dirección completamente nueva. No voy a decir que sí, sin embargo. . Lo siento, este capítulo tomó tanto tiempo, que por poco me desvió de las obligaciones en la escuela. La universidad no es fácil, además de que estoy escribiendo otros dos fics, al mismo tiempo. Oh, bueno. No hay glosario por ahora ¡R & R!

* * *

N/T:

(Aparece Inner vestida de Eva-Betrice,a excepción de un curioso collar en el cuello, en medio de una nube de mariposas doradas) (Suena la misma musiquita del capítulo final de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni)

Inner _(Poniendose su mano en la cintura y elevando su báculo)_: ¡A que no me esperaban, tontos! _(sonrie socarronamente y acerca su cara a la cámara)_ Como se abran dado cuenta, sere YO quien diriga esta sección este capítulo _(aleja su cara)_ Y como sere quien conteste los review y deje los ultimos comentarios, lo que diga ya no tiene porque estar en cursiva ¡Así que ahora podre hacer lo que quiera! _(comienza a reir maniaticamente hasta que de repente una descarga electrica la devuelve el sentido de la realidad)_ ¿Qué carajos…? _(mira a la misma mesita donde estan los review y ve un sobre que reza ¨PARA INNER¨ con letra infantil y desigual, lo toma bruscamente y lo abre)_ **Desestimada Inner** (una venita de ira aparece en la frente de la susodicha)**: Lamentablemente no podre atender personalmente el fic por un tiempo por razones de fuerza mayor (me ire en poco tiempo al otro lado del océano y aun no aprendo la teletransportación). Asi que te dejo a cargo. Pero como no quiero que te pases de la raya, te puse un collar ¨correctivo¨ mientras dormias. Cada vez que hagas o digas algo indebido, una pequeña descarga de unos 1000 voltios sacudira tu cuerpo. Como se que eres una lengua sucia, solo lo puse para que no digas cosas malsonantes sobre mi persona. Te quiere, Marron **(arruga el papel con fuerza) ¡Asquerosa bastar...! (descarga) Mierda…creo no tendre mas remedio que obedecer a la… (se tapa la boca con una mano para no resibir otra descarga) (baja la cabeza apenada mientras una gota de sudor corre por su nuca, de repente se da cuenta de cómo esta vestida) ¡! (desarruga la carta y vuelve a leer) **Posdata: Decidi que el tema de hoy sea Umineko no Naku Koro ni, asi que no te extrañes si estas vestida de manera extraña ni de oir el tema final del anime.** (el sobre se incendia de golpe e Inner levanta el puño con ira desbordante) ¡ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE! (se pone palida) ¡NO! ¡Me salio la frase de Maria-Beatrice! (cae de rodillas) ¡MALDICIÓN! (golpea el piso con tanta fuerza que la mesa con los review se cae, Inner se las queda mirando) (los ojos de Inner son ocultos por su cabello) ¡Muy bien, Marron! ¡Respondere los malditos review! ¡Pero pobre de ti cuando te ponga las manos encima! (toma una carta y la abre)

**Compumundo: **(Inner levanta la cabeza y puede verse un brillo divertido en sus ojos, pero despues se da cuenta que no podra contestar ¨adecuadamente¨ ese review y suspira profundamente) (Se levanta y mira a la cámara con el seño fruncido) Tu nombre no es raro, Compumundo, (_Asquerosa bastarda, ya veras cuando te ponga encuentre…)_simplemente recorde un programa de television con ese nombre y me parecio muy gracioso (_¡..te hare desear la muerte…!_) Si, la traduccion mejoro porque la… ¬_¬X traductora tenia el primer capítulo guardado desde hacía un timepo y en la prisa de subirlo no pudo corregirlo mucho.

**Junior Villalobos: **(se muerde el labio en un desesperado intento de no decir _algo_) Creo que ha Marron le agradara oir eso… (_Si despues de encontrarla vuelve a estar consciente_) Y no va ha dejar la historia inconclusa, como la traducción a tenido tan buen recibimiento, me parece que la continuara. Cuando la vea estara fuera de servicio por algun tiempo, pero creo la continuara…Si, los guerreros Z y los ninjas tienen una diferencia de poder muy fuerte, pero personalmente opino que ambos son fuertes a su manera, y en cuanto a lo de la adaptación al pasar de una dimensión a otra, no se exactamente si Winder usara esa explicación para las peleas Gohan-Quiensabeque, pero teniendo en cuenta que en el capítulo anterior se dice que los que usan el ki no viven mucho, creo que esa teoria mataría a Gohan en el transcurso de la historia y nos quedariamos sin personaje principal. Para saber si Gohan volver a su mundo o no, debes seguir la historia.

¡SAYONARA! (Inner se quita de golpe el traje de Eva-Beatrice, y por alguna extraña razon tenía su ropa normal encima de ellos) ¡MARRON NO BAKA ME VA A ESCUCHAR!


	4. Transformation?

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada es propio! **La última vez:** El equipo conoce a Inari, que consigue sacar el lado malo de Naruto. Eso es verdad, nada más que relleno. **Esta vez:** ¡Todo el capítulo no es más que una gran pelea! Ah, y un vuelco a la trama.

* * *

**"Gohan's Dilemma"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Transformation?**

(¿Transformación?)

* * *

Todos los trabajos se detuvieron en el puente por el momento, el personal se tomó un tiempo libre para regresar a casa y comer el almuerzo. El Equipo Siete decidió dar una muy necesaria vuelta al pequeño restaurante en la ciudad y fueron allí con Tazuna a cuestas, que no tuvo reparo en ayudarlos.

Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando habían regresado de almorzar. "Algo no está bien." "¿Eh?" le preguntó Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei?" Gozan, a su lado, endurecio su mirada. "Tiene razón. Hay algo extraño aquí."

"Vamos a movernos, pero tengan cuidado. Mira a sus espaldas." advirtió el jounin enmascarado. Los combatientes se movieron en el puente con cuidado, los ojos de cada uno y la cabeza sin dejar de moverse.

Sasuke fue quien lo vio primero, "¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué pasó con la grúa?" Todo el mundo miró hacía allí y vio lo que el muchacho de pelo negro estaba mirando. La pieza de maquinaria de construcción estaba retorcida y mutilada, como si un gigante hubiera cogido un martillo y golpeado la máquina. Las enredadas vigas se inclinaban hacía la cabina y al final parecía que se había torcido, dejando nada más que acero destrozado. La propia cabina era un desastre con los vidrios y equipo electrónico rotos.

"La...grúa" tartamudeó Tazuna. La grúa había sido la única pieza de maquinaria que el personal que trabajaba en el puente había sido capaz de pagar. Había tomado una gran cantidad de esfuerzo por parte de Tazuna convencer a la empresa de alquiler que dejar que los pobres trabajadores de la construcción tuvieran la máquina a la mitad del precio de alquiler normal, pero no tendría importancia una vez que la construcción del puente hubiese terminado. El devastado hombre dio unos pasos hacia la máquina, con las manos hacía arriba, como si tratara de evitar una pesadilla,

Gohan se fijo en algo borroso que aparecía detrás de la grúa y que prentender lanzarze hacía Tazuna. Él se puso tenso y fijo la vista, sorprendiendo a todos. Lo siguiente que Tazuna supo era que había sido derribado cuando un algo invisible le golpeó con fuerza, empujándolo hacia delante. Él alcanzó a ver a Gohan, justo antes de quel chico se agachara más rápido de lo que nadie había visto nunca y la misteriosa mancha pasada pasara a pulgadas de su cabeza, agitando su desordenado cabello negro azabache.

Todos los guerreros presentes se pusieron en diferentes posiciones para luchar cuando una densa e innatural niebla comenzó a cubrirlos de la nada. Pronto, Gohan y Tazuna fueron ocultos de la vista del resto del grupo por la niebla. Una risa resonó cerca de los shinibis, parecía multiplicarse por segundo.

"Prepárense", dijo Kakashi resueltamente cuando él y dos de sus genins se pusieron espalda con espalda, con los ojos mirando fijamente, tratando de perforar la sopa que les rodeaba.

"Sí" respondió una voz siniestra. "Prepárense. ¡Para MORIR!" Seis formas salieron disparó hacia ellos y nadie pudo saber de quién se trataba. "¡Kakashi! ¡Tengo esto!" Sasuke gritó cuando tomo un kunai. Todos fueron capturados por Zabuza y brutalmente cortados antes de que el Uchiha volviera a aparecer y que los clones se volvieran nada más que charcos. La niebla se disipo, revelando a Haku y Zabuza, que caminaban hacia ellos, la diversión en el rostro de Zabuza está clara, incluso a través de las vendas.

"¡Kakashi!" Gohan reapareció al lado del jounin. "¿Y ahora qué?" El enmascarado suspiró, mostranso su Sharingan. "No tenemos elección. Gohan, vamos. Sasuke, Sakura, quédense aquí y asegúrese de que Tazuna permanezca seguros." Por otro lado, Zabuza sonrió cuando oyó las órdenes de Kakashi. "Bueno, bueno, su juego esta en nuestras manos. Haku, ya sabes qué hacer".

"Sí, Zabuza-san." El shinobi que custodiaba al constructor de puentes jadeó cuando Haku desaparecio. "¿Qué?" Sakura quedó sin aliento. "¿Dónde?" preguntó Sasuke, sólo podía ver manchas borrosas, no podia ver ningún detalle significativo. "¿Dónde está? "

Haku, viendo a su presa correr al azar, tuvo la esperanza de alcanzar a Gohan con la guardia baja. Parecía estar funcionando, el muchacho no hacía ningún esfuerzo para seguir el ritmo de Haku. "Está claro que él no puede ver mis movimientos," el estoico cazador observó en silencio mientras él continuó dejando su patrones en paz. "Ahora es el momento de atacar." El chico golpeó el suelo y se lanzo. Ahora iba a gran velocidad directamente a la espalda del otro luchador, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ver de dónde venía de Haku. El shinobi enmascarado se dirigía a él, con todos los dedos agrupados, listos para un ataque contra un punto de presión vital que mataría a Gohan o lo haria un inválido.

Sus dedos volaron hacia adelante, teniendo como objetivo la base del cuello de Gohan. El tiempo se ralentizó y Haku se quedo en estado de shock cuando la cabeza del Son se giró y un ojo oscuro le fulminó con la mirada. "¡No! ¡Él puede verme! "No tuvo tiempo para corregir su trayectoria o retirar su golpe. Estaba completamente indefenso.

Gohan se inclinó hacia un lado y cogio al shinobi de su muñeca. El híbrido saiyajin tiró de esta y Haku sintió una sacudida en el estómago cuando el otro guerrero empezó a girar su mano, añadiendo impulso, Haku redirigio su propia fuerza centrípeta.

Los dos genins presentes en la batalla vieron con asombro cómo su nuevo amigo se inclinaba tan rápido que parecía dejar postimágenes de sí mismo, justo antes de dirigir su mano hacia arriba y coger algo en el aire. En el momento en los cerebros de los genin estaban procesando lo que sus ojos habían visto, Gohan había hecho girar una...dos...tres veces antes de soltar a Haku y enviar volando al ninja cazador.

* * *

Kakashi y Zabuza se sorprendieron cuando Haku salió volando de la nada, de algún lugar detrás del Copy-nin. Hatake esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de quién había hecho el lanzamiento. 'Parece que Gohan y ese ninja cazador no han perdido el tiempo.' pensó Kakashi con ironía cuando Haku cambió de posición en el aire y aterrizó como un gato, patinando en la niebla. En ese momento, una fuerza paso al jounin, moviéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera el Sharingan tenía problemas para reconocerlo, y dejando la niebla como un túnel recto a través del Kirigakure no Jutsu.

* * *

Haku lograron detener su trayectoria hacia atrás, frenando en seco, a pocos metros de la parte incompleta del puente. "Eso fue demasiado. Unos metros mas y me hubiera caido. "Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el ruido de alguien corriendo detrás de él. '¿Qué?' Se las arregló para voltear y echar un vistazo a Gohan, volando sobre el agua, horizontalmente, con una pierna ladeada hacia atrás. La fuerza de la brutal patada hizo que Haku saliera volando, una vez más hacía la niebla, aunque esta vez, fue rebotando todo el camino, levantando escombros cada vez que su cuerpo golpeaba el inperdonable concreto. El shinobi del hielo apenas podía mantenerse en pie después del doloroso viaje. Trató de levantarse para continuar la lucha, pero fue a paso de tortuga.

'¡Tengo que cambiar esto!' La sangre del cazador se congeló cuando oyó pasos lentos y deliberados partiendo a su manera. El sonido se detuvo detrás de él. 'Esto es todo.' se dio cuenta Haku. 'Voy a morir. Merezco este destino. Me ha vencido.'

"¡Voy a darte una oportunidad para dejar a Tazuna en paz!" Haku no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Ese guerrero, que le había dado una paliza tan dura como le había dado a Zabuza-san, le estaba mostrando misericordia? Haku sonrió, invisible detrás de su máscara de porcelana. Esto podría funcionar en su beneficio. La mano del cazador comenzó a hacer sellos con una sola mano para su Kekkei Genkai. Él podría hacerlo mucho mejor si utiliza las dos manos, pero el enemigo se daría cuenta. Mientras tanto, necesitaba ganar tiempo.

"No puedo hacer eso". Gohan fue tomado por sorpresa por la suavidad de la voz de su oponente. Era suave, casi musical, completamente opuesta al tono fuerte que esperaba del compañero de Zabuza. "¿Por qué?" Si el joven saiyajin lograba convencer a ese individuo de dejarlos en paz, Gohan no tendría que lastimar a aquel chico, ya le doleria tanto como a Haku.

"Soy el arma de Zabuza. Sigo sus órdenes hasta el final, es por eso que no puedo dejar ir al constructor de puentes." Las manos de Haku hacian un sello tras otro. Se estaba completando. Otros diez o quince segundos como máximo. "No puedo evitarlo. Yo soy un ninja shinobi y siguo órdenes. Se me ordenó matar al constructor de puentes y así lo haré." La mano del ninja del hielo finalizó el último sello. Ya era tiempo. "¡Así como se me ordenó matarte!" Gohan levantó la guardia ya que la temperatura de la zona empezaba a reducirse drásticamente en cuestión de segundos. Él sabía que estaba cerca de la congelación y, por supuesto, el hielo comenzó a formarse. Aunque se forman en las hojas flotando a unos pocos pies del suelo.

'¡Este es uno de sus jutsu!' Gohan se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había sido capturado en una trampa. En segundos, el joven saiyajin se vio rodeado por todos lados por losas de hielo fortalecidas con chakra. "¿Qué es esto?" Gritó, con su voz resonando en la endurecida agua congelada. Haku dio una respuesta tan fría como el agua sólida que rodea al atrapado saiyan. "Este es el comienzo de tu fin". Se adelantó y tocó uno de los paneles que había creado, entrando en el hielo, llegando a ser uno con él. Gohan abrió los ojos cuendo el shinobi fue tragado por su propio jutsu y no volvia a aparecer delante de él. El Super Saiyajin sabía que estaba en un aprieto, y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando la imágen de Haku apareció en cada losa que le rodeaba.

"Espejos", murmuró, dando cuenta de la verdadera finalidad de esas capas de hielo. Su voz era demasiado baja para que Haku escuchara, pero el shinobi podía leer los labios. "Sí. Puede reflejar mi imagen en el espejo que yo elija." Despues de sus palabras, levantó una mano que contiene agujas senbon. "Tu eres rápido, pero aún no puede mantenerse al ritmo con mi velocidad." "¡Vamos a ver eso!" le gritó Gohan mientras comenzaba a correr hacia un espejo. Si pudiera romper una... sus ojos se agrandaron por el dolor que invadia su pierna, justo antes de que esta extremidad se le entumeciera completamente y Gohan, sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad en la pierna, se estrelló contra el suelo. Le dio la vuelta y dejó escapar un grito de asombro cuando vio a una delgada aguja senbon saliendo de la mitad de la pantorrilla. "¿Cómo?"

"Ya te dije. La probabilidad de escapar de este lugar..." Haku levantó más agujas," ¡es cero!" El shinobi del hielo estaba satisfecho cuando Gohan miró a su alrededor, empezando a mostrar aprensión en sus ojos desafiantes.

* * *

Kakashi se agachó cuando la gran espada de Zabuza pasó a través del espacio donde la cabeza del jounin había sido ocupado previamente. Respondió atacando con un kunai y rozando la garganta del ninja de la Niebla. Zabuza, por su parte, mostraba una sorprendente destreza, ya que él siguió adelante con sus golpes, aun con su espada y más, obligó a Kakashi a retirar su ataque y defensa, pero este saco un kunai en segundos para asegurarse contra la masa del arma. Los hombres gruñian, tratando de forzar a la parte. El shinobi de Konoha se agacho en una rodilla, justo antes de dejar escapar un grito y se quitó la zanbatou en una lluvia de chispas. Ambos hombres saltaron de nuevo tratando de tomar cierta distancia del otro, Zabuza para poder obtener su balance de nuevo, y Kakashi, tratando de ganar un poco de espacio para respirar.

Los ojos de Kakashi se fijaban en la sombra de su adversario que se perdió debido a la espesa niebla. "Maldita sea", maldijo "¡Odio este jutsu!" Sus instintos le comenzó a alarmar en ese momento y él se dio vuelta para ver Zabuza en el aire por encima de él, con la espada descendiendo sobre él. Un plan para terminar la pelea comenzó a formarse en la mente de Hatake y se agachó, esperando hasta el momento oportuno. Cuando llegó, el hombro salto, permitiendo que la espada de Zabuza se incrustase en el puente. El ninja se vio obligado a centrarse en sacar su pesada arma, lo que dio Kakashi la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Se abalanzó, sacando otro kunai de su bolsa, volteando la hoja con un giro de mano antes de que le diera impulso extra con chakra y pasara rápidamente a cortar la garganta de Zabuza.

Los ojos del demonio niebla se ensancharon de sorpresa ante la sangre derramada de su cuello abierto como el agua de una manguera, y luego se dejó caer hacia delante sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Kakashi dio un bufido satisfecho mientras giraba el kunai con un dedo y lo devolvió a su bolsa. Comenzó a caminar, pero no había dado más de unos pocos pasos antes de que el chorro de agua helada lo congelara, como si Haku lo hubiera sorprendido usado un espejo de hielo.

'¡No puede ser!' penso el ninja que copia, sorprendido, cuando se dio vuelta para ver el lugar donde estaba el cadáver de Zabuza. No había nada allí, salvo un charco de agua. '¿Cómo? ¡Él era real! ¡Mi Sharingan puede ver la diferencia entre el original y un Mizu Bunshin!' Hatake no podía entender cómo el hombre podría ser un clon, pero eso fue antes de que se sintiera golpeado con la fuerza de una tonelada de ladrillos. ¡Kawarimi no Jutsu! ¡Así fue como lo hizo! ¡Justo antes de que Kakashi le cortara la garganta, Zabuza había cambiado lugares con un clon de agua que había hecho antes! Probablemente, justo después de hacer la espesa niebla.

"¡Buen intento Kakashi!" El hijo del Colmillo Blanco se volvió y fue capaz de echar un vistazo a la zanbatou, justo antes de que le cortara en rodajas. O al menos lo intentao. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como platos cuando vio naranja. Cerca de quince Kage Bunshins había dejado la espada en seco. Tuvo el tiempo justo para pensar "¡De ninguna manera!" y escuchar una maldición de Zabuza, justo antes de la zona se quedara envuelta en una enorme explosión de humo shinobi. Una voz se oyo desde las nubes.

"¡No tengan miedo, Uzumaki Naruto ya está aquí!" "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" gritó Zabuza. ¡Su ataque mortal contra Hatake se habia frustrado debido a un genin escandaloso! "¿Y quién diablos es este chico?" Kakashi suspiró mientras el humo se disipaba, revelando Naruto, vestidos y listos para la batalla, al parecer sin dar muestra de fatiga por su duro entrenamiento de la noche anterior. "Es Ninja-Número-Uno-de-Konoha-Hiperactivo-Y-Cabeza-Hueca" respondió con voz cansada, sin embargo, había hablado por bocazas, el chico en realidad le habia salvado la vida.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei", gritó Naruto mientras se acercaba al shinobi con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara y los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, "¿He hecho bien?" El perezoso jounin volvió a suspirar. "Sí Naruto", dijo con voz aburrida y cansada. "Has hecho bien". Áfilo la mirada y miró sobre su hombro a Zabuza, que se puso rígido ante la atenta mirada del Sharingan. "Ahora en cuanto a ti..." la voz del jounin se apagó al dejar caer sin previo aviso, la planta de una mano en el suelo para ayudarlo a equilibrarse a sí mismo, mientras balanceaba un pie en un amplio arco, cogiendo al sádico shinobi con sus talones, enviandolo lejos. "Wow", comentó Naruto en cuanto Kakashi se enderezó. "¡Que rapido es, Kakashi-sensei!" "Gracias. Ahora ve a ayudar a Sasuke y Sakura con Tazuna." La reacción de Naruto era previsible. "Awww! ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero ayudar!" se quejó. ¿Por qué era siempre empujado a un segundo plano?

"No. Podre solo con él". El jounin puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto cuando el chico parecía abatido. "Naruto, me salvaste la vida y estoy agradecido por ello, pero sólo estarás en medio. Los otros te necesitan más en este momento." El rubio de ojos azules aun se veía recío, no obstante, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. El jounin suspiró, sabiendo que el muchacho sería su muerte algún día. Una vez más saco un kunai. "Ahora Zabuza, ¿dónde estábamos?" preguntó el jounin con calma cuando el otro salio de la niebla, su zanbatou continuaba de alguna manera en su mano. El ninja de Konoha sabía que necesitaría para quitarselo de alguna manera si quería ganar la batalla.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke estaban nerviosos por decirlo menos. Sabían que dos batallas brutales sucedian allí fuera, aunque no podían verlos. La niebla se había espesado mucho hace un rato y se oían los sonidos de la batalla no muy lejos de ellos. Se había callado tanto que habían oído las palabras del genin. "¿Naruto?" preguntó Sasuke y se preguntó como el dobe podía estar ahí cuando el último los Uchiha habia visto al extravagante chico durmiendo, ignorante del mundo.

La voz de Sakura tenía igual confusión. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Pensé que estaría dormido por el resto del día por lo menos!" Sasuke no respondió, porque oyeron pasos que hicieron que los dos genin levantaran las armas preparandose para un ataque. Unos ruidos llegaron a sus oido y fue un "quién demonios se cree que es" de Sakura, y "¡les salve el culo, al menos deberian estar agradecidos!" relajaron la guardia un poco, pero aún conservaban el kunai arriba, por si acaso era Zabuza con un Henge. "¿N-Naruto?" llamo Sakura con nerviosismo. La niebla se abrió y los vestidos naranja del genin aparecieron en su línea de visión, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, una mueca en su rostro y los ojos entornados.

"Oigan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-bastardo. " murmuró malhumorado. "Hn. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, dobe?" exigió Sasuke bruscamente. En la cara de Naruto se formo una mueca enojada. "¡Hey! ¡Ustedes son los idiotas que se fueron sin despertarme!" replicó en voz alta.

"¡Pero pensamos que estarías dormido por un día!" protestó Sakura, saliendo en defensa de Sasuke. "¡Eh! ¿Crees que soy tan patético?" exigio el rubio, no podia creer que su equipo tuviera tan poca fe en él. "Sí" dijo Sasuke simplemente. Naruto blandió un puño hacia él, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Sakura, tratando de ser la voz de la razón, lo interrumpió. "¡Pero incluso Kakashi-sensei hubiera descansado después de usar tanto chakra! ¡No es como si tú pudieses recuperarte después de sólo una noche de descanso!" "Pero lo hice, Sakura-chan, y hasta salvó a Inari y Tsunami de algunos tipos con pinta de bandidos". "¿¡Que!" interrumpio Tazuna, con el pánico en su voz. "¡Mi familia está en peligro!"

"¡Hey! ¿¡No acabo de decir que los salve!" gritó Naruto. "¡Limpie sus oídos, viejo!" Eso degeneró en una discusión entre Tazuna, que en su angustia por la protección de su familia quería correr de regreso a su cabaña, y Naruto, que gritaba que estaban bien. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y suspiraron, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de detenerlos.

* * *

Gohan gruñó cuando otra explosión de agujas salio de los espejos en torno a él golpeando su cuerpo. La situación con Haku había ido de mal en peor en un latido de corazón. El shinobi había cumplido con su palabra de que Gohan no sería capaz de seguir su ritmo. La velocidad de su enemigo había aumentado hasta el punto de ser invisible a los ojos, incluso saiyajins. Un silbido tenue detrás de él hizo que el guerrero mestizo saltara hacia adelante y rodara, logrando solo esquivar el senbon que se alojaba en el pavimento detrás de él.

"¡Maldita sea!" se enfureció, perdiendo la compostura en ese combate de rayos. "¡Si esto sigue así, voy a quedarme sin energía antes que él!" El guerrero Z se estremeció cuando una línea de senbons trazó una línea ordenada por el brazo superior derecho. El guerrero no perdió tiempo en sacar las armas ofensivas de sí mismo, dejandolo caer entre los cientos que ya estaban al suelo. Sabía que destrozar un espejo no iba a funcionar. Gohan ya había intentado. Había se sorprendido de su suerte y corrió hacia la salida, pero tuvo que esquivar una lluvia de senbon del espejo encima suyo, obligandolo a detenerse. Después de que él hubiese recuperado el equilibrio, la brecha se había cerrado ya con un nuevo espejo, encerrandolo en esa casa de diversión una vez más. El saiyajin supuso que debia tener suerte de que esas agujas no eran tan gruesas como un kunai, algo que parecía a su favor. De lo contrario, ya estaría muerto, pero su orgullo no le permitía a admitirlo.

Haku veía al adolescente por debajo suyo. El guerrero de hielo se escondía ahora en el espejo más alto de su jutsu, por el que miraba hacia abajo, lo que le permite ver toda el área ocupada por su técnica. El shinobi había de hacerlo por ese luchador extraño. Había hecho algo que nadie había hecho. Ha creado una forma de salir del jutsu. Afortunadamente, el ninja cazador había sido capaz de repelerlo y de cerrar la salida. Ahora Haku estaba siendo especialmente cuidadoso de no permitir que el chico se acercara a otro espejo. Había visto su patrón y colocado sus ataques de tal manera que mantuvo a Gohan relativamente a raya en su Kekkei Genkai.

La mejor arma de Zabuza estaba haciendo progresos. Ese chico tenía una estupenda resistencia, aguante de nervios, poder y tolerancia al dolor. Pero Haku había logrado superarlo en velocidad gracias a ese jutsu y ahora estaba sacando el máximo provecho de esa brecha con el fin de socavar al resto de los puntos fuertes de Gohan. Haku también estaba seguro de que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a situaciones de compleja estrategia. El que lo había entrenado le había hecho un trabajo decente con la estrategia, pero se centraba más en los aspectos físicos de la batalla, y que sería la ruina de esa enérgica persona. Gohan miró a todos los espejos. Bueno, él no podía sentir Haku, que probablemente estaba en alguno de esos locos espejos, Haku era obviamente más rápido de lo que era por un margen lo suficientemente ancho, y era imposible predecir que espejo lo que atacaría la próximo vez, ya que el otro chico parecia tener la capacidad de teletransportarse entre un espejo a otro sin salir de ellos.

Una explosion de ki rompería esos espejos y lo sabía, era lo que había logrado hacer la apertura de la primera vez. En teoría, Gohan hacer suficiente energía para romper todos los espejos de hielo, pero bajaría su hasta al límite, y Haku probablemente saldría sólo para matar a un cansado Gohan, así que esa opción estaba descartada, porque se necesitaba mucha energía para romper solo una, como el intento anterior le había mostrado. Oh sí, el hijo de Goku se encontraba en un verdadero aprieto. "No tengo elección. No me queria transformar, pero este tipo no me ha dejado otra opción." Gohan extendio las piernas, apretar los puños a los costados, poniendo la postura básica conocida como Kiba-Dache, o postura de montar caballo. Era la primera posición que había aprendido y todo lo de las manos y los pies lo habia aprendido de Piccolo, que se lo había enseñado a él antes de cambiar a posiciones más avanzadas y técnicas.

Haku vio cómo su enemigo se centraba en una postura básica y cerraba los ojos, para concentrarse. La curiosidad se apoderó del usuario de hielo mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba tramando el chico. El uso de tal posición no le daría más ventaja más que a Haku. De hecho, sólo lo haría lento, para hacerla tenía que estar muy inmóvil para distribuir su peso. Era obvio que estaba tramando algo, pero Haku no podía entender qué. "¡HRAAAAA!" Gohan dejó escapar un grito que dividio el cielo y, al igual que el lago, el suelo bajo sus pies se agrieto y astillo, sólo que esta vez los fragmentos comenzaron a flotar, sostenido nada más que por la fuerza del ki de Gohan. Los vientos huracanados, hechos por el Kirigakure no Jutsu, se disiparon en un instante, y expuso el campo de batalla para que todos lo vieran.

* * *

Cuando se escucho el grito, Kakashi y Zabuza estaban enfrascados en su enfrentamiento cuando la niebla se disipo rapidamente, el ninja que copia se preguntó si se habia evaporado. El grito de Gohan le llegó junto con los disipados vientos. Ambos jounin saltaron y la fuerza de la transformacion del ki Saiyajin callo sobre ellos un instante después de los vientos. Kakashi sintió el aire hacía él sólo por el poder que el cuarto adolescente estaba emitiendo. "¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!" gritó Zabuza, a lo que Hatake no tuvo respuesta. "Zabuza tiene razón", pensó con asombro. "Gohan, ¿Cuál de los siete demonios _eres_ tú?

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Tazuna fueron todos sorprendidos por la explosión del poder. "¿Qué demonios?", gritó Naruto por sobre el viento rugiente, que parece venir de un domo de hielo cerca de ellos. "¡Creo que es Gohan-kun!" le gritó Sakura, protegiéndose el rostro de todos los pedazos de hormigón roto, polvo, y otras cosas que llevabaen el viento. Sasuke no respondio, imitaba el kunoichi del equipo, protegiendose los ojos de la fuerza brutal a su alrededor.

* * *

Dentro de la cúpula, los ojos invisibles de Haku se abrieron cuando sus espejos comenzaron a agrietarse por tamaño poder. "¿Él está haciendo esto solo con chakra? ¡Con solo eso!" A continuación, Gohan se tenso, encogiendose, como si estuviera tratando de adoptar una posición fetal mientras todavía estaba de pie. Su grito, que se había extinguido y reemplazado por gruñidos esporádicos, volvió con toda su fuerza cuando se desenroscó, forzando su poder la limites aun mayores. Un aura dorada aparecio en la existencia, aumentando aún más el caos alrededor del puente.

* * *

Sobre un lago, a unos dos kilómetros de distancia, en la casa de Tazuna, Tsunami tarareaba mientras lavaba los platos en el tosco, pero liso, fregadero. Estaba tan feliz. De alguna manera, Naruto-san había logrado que la fe de Inari volviera y... La mujer se cayó cuando un gran terremoto sacudió el lugar, golpeando al piso. La hija de Tazuna cayo con tanta fuerza que pensaba que su oídos se llenaban con el ruido de la tierra. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que no era el ruido por de la tierra, pero el océano frente a su casa.

"¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ, TIENES QUE VENIR RÁPIDO!" los gritos de pánico de Inari llegaban desde la puerta de madera y cuando la abrió, su primer pensamiento fue que el apocalipsis había llegado. El océano se retorcía por oleaje como no se habia visto en el País de la Ola, incluso durante la temporada de huracanes. Los vientos más fuertes que cualquier tempestad estaban arrancando las tejas de su techo y los tablones del muelle como si fueran plumas. Inari estaba sentado un poco más allá de la puerta, probablemente no llamaba por el terremoto, él estaba mirando, blanco como una hoja, en dirección al puente. Él miró a su madre con ojos de espanto.

"¡A-A-Algo está pasando en el puente!" Lloró, con la mirada vuelta hacia el puente, lo que estaba pasando allí era tan fascinante que no podía apartar los ojos de encima de ella durante más de un par de segundos. "¿Qué, Inari?" "¡Yo no sé! " Una luz brillante, como el dorado del sol naciente, estaba derramado sobre ellos ahora, Tsunami miró la construccionón de su padre. Lo que vio le hizo temblar el cuerpo como una hoja y quedar con su mente en blanco de pánico.

Una estrella. Una estrella habia aparecido cerca de la sección final del puente y que brillaba más que nada tsunami había visto nunca! Tanto la madre y el hijo sólo podía ver el espectáculo con asombro horrorizado como la luz de la cosa parecía aumentar en intensidad. Gohan le grita había alcanzado un crescendo ensordecedor todo el mundo al alcance del oído. Como Haku miraban, preguntándose cómo iba a hacer frente a este último acontecimiento, los relámpagos empezaron quema fuera del pecho del saiyan, volando por los aires en una doble hélice que rompió el espejo del cazador-nin había estado ocupando un momento antes.

Una estrella. ¡Una estrella había aprecido cerca de la sección final del puente y brillaba más de lo que Tsunami hubiera visto nunca! Tanto la madre como el hijo sólo podían ver el espectáculo con asombro horrorizado, como la luz de esa cosa parecía aumentar en intensidad. El grito de Gohan había alcanzado un nivel ensordecedor a todo el mundo que tuviera oido. Como Haku miraban, preguntándose que iba a hacer frente a ese último acontecimiento, los relámpagos empezaron quemaar fuera del pecho del saiyan, volando por los aires en una doble hélice que rompió el espejo que el ninja cazador había estado ocupando un momento antes.

Gohan se sintió el poder de la forma definitiva un Saiyan aumento podría alcanzar a través de él, energizar cada célula, lo despierta como ninguna subida de adrenalina o de bebida energética posible. Por mucho que no le gustaba admitirlo, el joven guerrero amado este sentimiento. Lo hacía sentirse como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa! Sin previo aviso, su disparo de ki se estrelló contra un techo de cristal y se recuperó, Haciendo que gritos del guerrero Z se convirtieran en gritos de dolor. El rayo que había estado en espiral en el aire se invirtió, revelando, por un instante, el kanji de número uno que brilla a través gi de Gohan antes de que lo atacaran.

El adolescente se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo de adentro hacía fuera. ¿¡Por qué estaba reaccionando de esta manera! Era como si todo el ki expulsado hasta ahora estuviera desencadenando una reaccíon masiva que lo hizo caer al suelo en un resplandor de luz blanca. El protector de la tierra se estrelló contra uno de los espejos ya agrietados de Haku, dañandolo aún más. Cuando se deslizó fuera del hielo, pudo verse un patrón de tela de araña en las fracturas, un testimonio de lo difícil que habia sido pars el chico haber elevado su propio ki. Gohan se dejó caer, inconsciente, y todos los fenómenos causados por su intento de transformación de Super Saiyan se desvanecieron como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

* * *

Kakashi miró a su alrededor, sorprendido porn el corte repentino de ese caos del fin del mundo. Se las arregló para detectar la forma inerte de Gohan, desplomado contra el espejo en que se había estrellado por la reacción contra su propio ki. "¡Gohan!" Como el chico no respondio, el hombre enmascarado intentado llegar a él, pero Zabuza se deslizo frente a él, deteniendolo.

"Solo ¿Adónde crees que vas?" Pidió, divertido por la desesperación clara de Kakashi. "¡No hemos terminado!" el ninja renegado obligó al ninja que copia a quedarse con un golpe de su enorme espada y lo ataco, aprovechando la distracción de Hatake. '¡Maldición! ' penso el ninja de Konoha, 'Gohan está en problemas y no puedo hacer nada cosa con este tipo aquí! Supongo que no hay opción.' Juró de nuevo, lamentando la decisión que iba a tomar, pero sabiendo que no había manera de salir de ella. Zabuza se detuvo para preparse a otro ataque y resujeto su zanbatou. Kakashi sabía que ahora era su oportunidad. "¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ayuden a Gohan!" Cualquier nueva orden fue cortada cuando el demonio de la neblina repitio su ataque.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí. A pesar de que se odiaban hasta las tripas, ambos se estaban cagado de miedo ante la idea de luchar contra alguien que había logrado poner a Gohan fuera de combate. Sasuke sonrió. "Trate de no ponerte en mi camino, Dobe". Naruto reaccionó agitando el puño en dirección al callado genin. "¡Vete al diablo, Sasuke-bastardo! ¡Yo soy el que va a rescatar a Gohan, asi que _tú_ mantente fuera de _mi_ maldito camino!" El argumento de su rival de pronto disolvió el pasado y el shinobi asintió seriamente antes de correr hacia la cúpula de espejos de hielo.

"¿No vas a ir con ellos?" Sakura se volvió y miró al constructor de puentes, que la miraba con ojos curiosos. La kunoichi negó con la cabeza. "No. No me lo ordenaron y, además, incluso si Naruto y Sasuke no se llevan bien, nunca encontrarás a dos personas que pueden trabajar tan bien juntos." Los ojos esmeraldas de la niña bajaron la vista mientras continuaba. "Además, yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Ellos lo resolveran asu manera." Vio dos genin llegando a la cúpula y saltar adentro sin dudarlo. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Gohan-kun, regresen vivos."

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Muy bien! Bueno, este capítulo esta hecho, así que vamos ahora a examinar lo que ha pasado. Kakashi está siendo presionado por Zabuza, la transformación de Gohan de alguna manera ha fracasado, lo que va a ser explicado e el capìtulo siguiente o en el posterior, y Sasuke y Naruto están en el camino para ayudarlo. ¡No tienen miedo, sin embargo! Tanto el Super Saiyajin como el Super Saiyajin Dos haran su aparición en la historia, aunque no hasta mucho más tarde. Sí, la batalla con Sasuke, Naruto y Haku será probablemente muy cercana al canon. Lo siento por eso, pero me gustó la forma en que desperto el Kyuubi. De todos modos, ¡Glosario! **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Habilidad/Técnica Oculta de la Niebla)**: El Jutsu que Zabuza utiliza para hacer que la espesa niebla le de a Kakashi y a los otros tantos problemas. **Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou (Justu Secreto: Espejos Demoníaco de Hielo)**: Línea de sangre de Haku. Crea una prisión de espejos de hielo y permite al usuario reflejarse en una o todas ellas, y el usuario también puede teletransportarse entre ellos a altas velocidades. Sí, creo que esta velocidad es superior a la de Gohan en su estado normal, razón por la cual se vio obligado a transformarse.


	5. The Beginning of the End

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de nada... Ni de DBZ ni de Naruto. **La ultima vez:** Gohan peleaba con Haku y logro mantenerse integro hasta que Haku activo su Kekkei Genkai. Las cosas se invirtieron y Gohan se vio peleando a la defensiva. Se trata de transformar para poner fin a la pelea con Haku, pero algo salio terriblemente mal y el hijo de Goku fue eliminado. **Esta vez:** La lucha continúa.

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**The Beginning of the End**

(El Principio del Fin)

* * *

Haku bajó de su espejo como un fantasma, aterrizando sin hacer ruido, como debe hacer un ninja. Lentamente sacó un senbon de uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó a Gohan, que todavía estaba inconsciente por la reacción extraña en su intento de transformarse en un Super Saiyan. 'Este muchacho ...' pensó Haku mientras se acercaba al incapacitado guerrero, 'Este muchacho es una amenaza para los planes de Zabuza-san. Por lo tanto, debe ser eliminado.'

"Lo siento", dijo el tranquilo hunter-nin en voz alta, aunque estaba seguro de que el otro guerrero no le oía, "Usted luchó bien y con valentía, pero tengo que eliminarte". La delgada arma en su mano se alzo hacia el cielo, el sol, revelado una vez más debido a la niebla que se disolvia, se reflejaba en la aguja. Su mano cayó. El sonido de una shuriken giratoria interrumpio el golpe final y el ninja cazador se vio obligado a saltar o ser asesinado. Dos manchas entraron a su campo de visión, y una de esas manchas se materializo en Uchiha Sasuke. El Uchiha de pelo cuervo sonrió y saltó más rápido de lo que Haku habia esperado. El golpe aterrizó de lleno en la cara de Haku y el muchacho sintió el golpe entrar a través de la máscara y golpearle en el cráneo. Retrocedio, pero se las arregló para conseguir poner sus pies en tierra mientras se arrastraba. Sasuke sacó un kunai, dandole vueltas en su dedo haciéndole subir y tomandolo en su mano en un chasquido. "¡Sacalo de aquí, dobe!" gritó Sasuke por encima del hombro, "¡No puedo aguantar a este tipo para siempre!"

Naruto miró al otro genin mientras colocaba a Gohan encima de su hombro. "¡Cállate Sasuke! ¡Ya me voy!" Sosteniendo firmemente al adolescente inconsciente, el rubio saltó la brecha del espejo que había sido roto por el empacto del cuerpo de Gohan. '¡No!' gritó Haku en su interior, '¡No debo permitir que escape!' El hunter-nin se preparo para moverse y Sasuke, captando el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, concentro toda su atención de nuevo en Haku, tenso y preparandose para un ataque potencial. En lugar del previsto ataque, el ninja enmascarado saltó hacia atras. Sasuke pensó que era una estupidez. Asi fue, hasta que el hunter-nin alcanzo uno de esos extraños espejos y se fundio en el. Una fracción de segundo más tarde y el Uchiha estaba rodeado por todos lados de los reflejos del otro ninja. Un grito de dolor resonó detrás de él. Miró y vio a Naruto, que iba hacia la cúpula de espejos, cruzándose con las pequeñas senbons en un ruido sordo.

Sasuke trato de captar lo-que-sea que Naruto hacia, aterrizando a corta distancia.

"¿Qué ...?" La maldición de Sasuke fue interrumpida y el último de los Uchiha sintió _algo_ chocar contra él por atras, tan fuerte como un rinoceronte cabreado, el genin salto hacia adelante, aterrizo y patino sobre el piso. Se las arregló para detenerse y se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca mientras sangraba de una herida superficial, causada por senbons clavadas en el suelo que había pasado por alto.

Levantó el kunai que tenía en mano y esperó, con la esperanza de encontrar quien le golpeó y hacerle pagar. Algo le dijo que era el niño bonito de los espejos. "¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba, frotandose la cabeza en el lugar que se había chocado contra el hormigón del puente. "¿Sasuke-bastardo, que es lo que me ha dado?" Por una vez, el Uchiha le dio una respuesta directa sin ningún tipo de comentarios sobre su estupidez: "Este tipo de los espejos. De alguna manera llego a golpearnos tanto en el lapso de unos pocos segundos."

Haku se sorprendió por el comentario del chico de pelo negro, Sasuke. No mucha gente puede darse cuenta de lo que hacia con sus espejos. Incluso algunos de los jounin que había matado con esta técnica tomaban un rato en entender, y habían tenido mucha más experiencia que ese muchacho. "Él es un ninja con talento", observó Haku. "Parece que debo tener cuidado o esto podría ser difícil." Naruto dio un paso hacia su compañero de equipo "Asi que, Sasuke-bastardo, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?"

El otro genin metió su mano en su bolsa de kunai, sacando un poco de alambre. Lo ato alrededor del anillo de la kunai y sacó lo cantidad que él pensaba que necesitaría. El Uchiha tenia una idea de cómo salir de ese lío, y para hacerlo necesitaría una resistencia inusualmente alta de Naruto.

"Naruto", murmuró, tratando de mantener la voz baja y no mover los labios para que ese chicO no fuera capaz de leerlos. "Voy a tratar de fundir el espejo que Gohan golpeo. Manten a ese chico distraído, siempre que puedas." Naruto asintió con una sonrisa de determinación. "¡Está bien! ¡Puede contar conmigo!" "A las tres. ¿Listo?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Uno ... dos ... tres!" Haku fue sorprendido con la guardia semi-baja cuando el chico de pelo negro se dio la vuelta y lanzó un kunai al el espejo roto. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a concentrarse en el otro genin, porque estaba tratando de escapar. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Diez copias de Naruto se dirigieron en todas direcciones, Tratando de romper los espejos. Haku bajó de su escondite más rápido de lo que ningún ojo podía seguir. Para el hunter-nin, parecía que los clones se movían en cámara lenta y podría golpear un punto vital de cada uno antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, o incluso que supieran que él estaba allí. Sasuke ignoró los ruidos de las explosiones Kage Bunshins detrás suyo, arrojando su kunai al espejo fracturado, con el casi invisible hilo de alambre atado, causando más grietas en el hielo. El vengador puso el otro extremo del cable a los labios e hizo una serie de sellos con las manos, inhalando profundamente cuando lo hizo. '¡Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!' Él dejó escapar su aliento y un río de fuego salió del alambre y golpeo por completo el espejo debilitado. El fuego de su técnica dio de lleno en cada grieta del hielo y por un segundo, hubo una telaraña de fuego en su superficie. Entonces se oyó un ruido parecido un disparo y de un espejo rompiendose. "Vamos, Naruto!" gritó Sasuke, esperando que su compañero fuera capaz de tomar Gohan ya que el Uchiha estaba demasiado lejos. Naruto corrió hacia el saiyan y lo colgó en su hombro como si fuera un bombero, corriendo por el agujero que Sasuke había hecho, usando chakra para reducir la fricción entre sus pies y el suelo, lo que le permitia ir más rápido.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la salida, y Sasuke tenía ya un pie en el exterior, entonces alguien los agarro bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa y los lanzo hacia el interior . Una vez más, los genin rodaron por latierra. Sasuke luchó para levantarse y vio a su enemigo, en carne y hueso, no un reflejo, de pie delante de ellos. Los dos genin miraron, horrorizados, como la brecha que se había hecho en la cúpula volvia a cerrarce '¡Maldición!' pensó Sasuke furioso. '¡Nunca vamos a salir de aquí a este ritmo!' "¡Maldito seas!" gritó Naruto, mostrando una resistencia increíble al estar todavía dentro de la cúpula. Señalo desafiantemente con el dedo al cazador enmascarado. "Te voy a matar!" Corrio directamente hacia Haku, haciendo caso omiso a Sasuke que le grita que parara. Haku observaba levemente divertido como el rubio se acercaba. Cuando Naruto saltó en el aire para dar impulso al ataque, el hunter-nin hizo su movimiento. Su brazo destello más rápido de lo que cualquier ojo podía ver y Naruto gritó cuando una aguja senbon se le incrustó en su hombro, haciendo que el rubio perder la concentración. Haku lo agarro mientras caía y giro, utilizando el propio impulso de Naruto en su contra. Soltó al genin y lo lo mando contra Sasuke, que tan solo había girado sus pies. Ambos gritaron al chocarse y, antes de que chocaran contra el suelo, Haku había vuelto a sumergirse en sus espejos.

"Esa fue una idea inteligente", dijo el chico enmascarado cuando su reflejo apareció en todos los espejos. "Usar el fuego para dar una descarga a un espejo debilitado en verdad era un plan brillante. Sin embargo, te diré lo mismo que a tu amigo. No puedes escapar. No quiero matarte, pero si continuas empujándome, mas a morir. "

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada al chico enmascarado antes de correr hacia él con un grito salvaje. Haku simplemente lo esquivó y golpeo la pierna de Sasuke, haciendo que el Uchiha cayera al suelo.

"Te dije que es inútil ", dijo con frialdad desde uno de sus espejos. El genin de pelo negro escupio nuevamente una maldición cuando se vio rodeado por los reflejos una vez mas. Todos y cada uno de los Haku levantaron sus agujas. Sus brazos destellaron y Sasuke comenzó a esquivarlos una vez más, tratando de no ser golpeado por los rayos de luz.

Kakashi solto un gruñido mientras daba un paso atrás. La gigantesca espada de Zabuza choco contra el suelo y provocando escombros. Cuando el jounin vendado sacó su arma fuera de la tierra, provoco una grieta despiadada en el pavimento del piso del puente.

'Esto es malo ", pensó Kakashi con gravedad. "Estoy empezando a cansarme. Puedo durar quizas una hora más y eso es todo. "Era cierto. El jounin de Konoha podía sentir la fatiga difundiendose en los más elementales bordes de su conciencia, incluso mientras pensaba en ello. Si no podía poner fin a estìa batalla pronto, Hatake y todos los que estaban luchando para defender iban a ser asesinados.

Un grito de dolor le hizo mirar hacia otro lado, hacia la cúpula de hielo donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Gohan. Lo que vio hizo su sangre se helara. Sasuke se desplomó en medio del jutsu, con los hombros y la espalda llenos de agujas senbon

Zabuza notado la mirada del ninja. Él se rió entre dientes tétricamente cuando vio los resultados de la obra de su herramienta. "Hermoso, ¿no?" le preguntó. "Haku es un verdadero ninja. Mataría a cualquiera sin dudarlo." Miró al ninja que copia con una mirada divertida. "Demasiado malo para ti, Kakashi. Todos tus mocosos van a morir, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

"¿A sí?" replicó Kakashi con una confianza que no tenía. Esa batalla no iba por su camino, y los dos jounin lo sabía. Hatake tendría que hacer algo drástico si quería ganar esa pelea. "Entonces no conoces a mi equipo". Miró el demonio de la neblina con una sonrisa escondida. "Primero esta Sasuke. Dime, ¿sabes su apellido?"

" ¿Por qué diablos me importaría el apellido de un mocoso malcriado? "

"Te diré por qué. ¡Su nombre es _Uchiha _Sasuke!"

Los ojos de Zabuza se abrieron. Vaya. ¡Los rumores acerca de un niño sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan fuera cierto después de todo! Konoha había hecho mucho para ocultar el hecho de que uno de sus clanes más prestigiosos había sido borrado del mapa por uno de los de su propio clan. "¿Así que me estás diciendo que ese chico puede despertar el Sharingan?"

El ninja de cabello plateado asintió con la cabeza. "¡Sí! Y ya que su pequeño hunter-nin lo empuja a una esquina, se está haciendo cada vez más probable que su Kekkei Genkai se manifieste!"

"¡Estás mintiendo, Kakashi!" El otro shinobi se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Pero incluso si no lo hace, y Sasuke muere de alguna manera, todavía esta Naruto para hacerle frente."

El resoplido burlón de Zabuza cotro al espantapájaros. "En serio. Ese chico no es nada, un punto muerto."

"No. Te equivocas. Puede que no sea el shinobi más inteligente;. ese honor va a Sakura, pero Naruto nunca se da por vencido y Sakura, bueno, ella no puede ser el miembro más fuerte del equipo, pero ella puede hacerse de una estrategia para patearle el trasero "

En ese momento Zabuza se echó a reír. "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Termina con eso, Kakashi! ¿Me estás diciendo que cualquiera de esos genins podría matarme?" "Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo."

"Estás mintiendo."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Quizas, pero todavía esta Gohan. Puede que alguno de nosotros fracase, pero ese chico no. No sé lo fuerte que es, pero sabes mejor que yo como pelea."

Los ojos de Zabuza se abrieron al recordar la feroz golpiza que había recibido a manos del joven Super Saiyan. Una mano fue a su lado izquierdo, donde las costillas rotas aún no había sanado bien y eran todavía fragiles.

Hatake sonrió, el único signo visible de ello fue el agujero en su masca. "¿Ves? Pero no tienes que preocuparte de ellos."

"¿Por qué?"Ascolta

La sonrisa de Kakashi se convirtió en una mirada sombría. "Porque yo estoy a punto de matarte." Con ello, los dos jounin recogieron sus armas y se precipitaron a la batalla, convirtiéndose en nada mas que manchas que rebotaban entre sí en una lluvia de chispas y de nitidos 'clangs' de acero chocando.

Naruto luchaba para volver a ponerse de pie.

"¡Maldita sea! Esto no puede terminar así! " pensó el rubio desesperadamente cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie. "¡Sasuke!"

El Uchiha se volvió a la llamada del rubio. "¡Naruto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿Vas a darme una mano ?" El otro genin asintió con la cabeza, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos. Los dos rivales se miraron, entonces, con alguna señal implícita, corrieron por ambos extremos de la cúpula. Ellos esperaban que Haku no fuera capaz de retenerlos a los dos a la vez.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el ninja-cazador era más que capaz de retenerlos. Naruto gritó cuando algo golpeó su tendón de Aquiles, haciendo que el tobillo se entumeciera. Sasuke vaciló durante una fracción de segundo, pero se recuperó y continuó su carrera entre el aro de los espejos. Lamentablemente, quel momento de vacilación fue más que suficiente y el pie de Haku, invisible a simple vista, se estrelló contra su estómago, haciendo que tosiera sangre y cayera de espalda.

Naruto gruñó mientras sacaba la aguja de su talon. "¡Hijo de perra!" Gritó, su frustración finalmente se le subia a la cabeza. Lo señaló desafiantemente mientras hablaba. "¡No vas a encerarnos aqui, bastardo!" Hizo un sello con las manos. "¡

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hubo una explosión de humo y un grupo de copias de cabello rubio corrieron en todas las direcciones imaginables. Uno de ellos dio un paso en un charco, probablemente lrestos de uno de los clones de Zabuza anteriores a la batalla.

Haku ataco desde sus espejos, derribando clon tras clon. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al ver las gotas de agua saltar después de las desapariciones de los clones mojando en varias direcciones diferentes.

"¡No puede ser!" sonrio el orgulloso Uchiha. Ya lo tenía. La base de los ataques de ese tipo. Él saltaba de espejo a espejo y atacaba más rápido de lo que cualquier el ojo podía ver, pero era solo un golpe cada vez. Tenía que entrar en un espejo para hacerlo otra vez. "Ahora lo tengo , además de que se está debilitando. ¡

Puedo sentirlo! ¡Tengo que decírselo al dobe, que he encontrado la forma de salir de aquí! 'Sasuke miró el cuerpo inerte de Gohan con los ojos reacios. "Y creo que no estaríamos en este punto si no le hubiera dado una paliza a este idiota."

Naruto gritó cuando el cazador enmascarado le golpeo otra vez. Gruñó mientras su nivel de frustacion seguia aumentando. Su chakra estaba empezando a agotarse. En poco tiempo, estaría fuera de juego y luego Sasuke-bastardo tendría que hacerlo todo por su cuenta. "¡Naruto!" El rubio miró por encima del hombro a Sasuke, quien estaba en cuclillas en el suelo. Había un resplandor en sus ojos oscuros que le dijo que el otro genin tenía un plan. "¿Puedes hacer eso otra vez?"

El genin vestido de naranja sonrió. "Keh. ¡Por quién me tomas! ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo!" Hizo el sello. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Por segunda vez, el aire se lleno de clones de sombra saltando mientras trataban de encontrar una salida.

Sasuke corrió de frente, pasando a tras de un charco y tirando gotas de agua en todas direcciones. Comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos, incluso antes de dejar de correr, esperando el movimiento que él sabía que se avecinaba. El salpicar apartado de una gota . Luego otro y otro. "¡Hay! ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke exhalo, expulsando una bola de fuego en dirección al espejo de donde habían caído las gotas. Era más bien un movimiento desesperado por parte suya, pero de alguna manera, se las arregló para chamuscar el dobladillo de los pantalones de Haku. Haku se fusionó con el espejo y miró su ropa quemada. 'Me dio. ' Fue sólo una observación, pero hubo sorpresa y desconcierto en la voz mental del cazador. A pesar de todas las enseñanzas de Zabuza-san de que las emociones son cosas que debe ser suprimidas e ignoradas, Haku no fue capaz de contener la sorpresa. 'Nadie ha conseguido golpearme mientras estaba atrapado en mi Kekkei Genkai. ' Continuó observando al Uchiha mientras este miraba alrededor, tratando de encontrar el verdadero Haku. "Esto es peligroso. Tengo que eliminarlo lo más rápidamente posible. " Sasuke miró hacia Naruto mientras que este, cansado, trataba de ponerse de nuevo de pie. "¡Vamos, perdedor!" le grito duramente el genin de pelo oscuro. Él sabía que la mejor manera de alentar a Naruto en la pelea era enojarlo. "¡Levantate! ¡Tenemos que trabajar unidos!" La respuesta del griton era interrumpida por su respiración agitada, "Calla ... te ... Sa ... suke ... ya ... lo sé!" Ese simple comentario acabo con sus ultimas fuerzas y Naruto se desplomó hacia atrás, dado que el agotamiento se filtraba hasta en su médula ósea. "Naruto? Naruto! ¡Maldita sea, por todos los cielos ..." la diatriba de Sasuke se vio interrumpida por un aluvión de senbon desde los espejos. Hizo un buen trabajo al evadir el ataque, pero cuando uno logro alcanzarlo, arruinó su concentración y fue golpeado de nuevo, con senbon en las piernas, brazos y espalda. Kakashi no le estaba yendo mejor que a Sasuke. Claro, él no estaba siendo convertido en un alfiletero en vida, pero un golpe de la maldita espada de Zabuza y él se partiría por la mitad. Un plan para derrotar al ninja desertor se había formado plenamente en su cabeza, pero el ninja enmascarado no podía imaginar cómo iba a llevarlo a cabo.

Zabuza aterrizo, patinando por el ultimo choque del kunai contra su zanbatou. El ninja de la Niebla realmente tenía que darle Kakashi un par de puntos. El tipo era bueno. No mucha gente podia luchar contra una espada tan grande como la suya con sólo un par de kunai. Pero aún así, esa batalla se alargaba demasiado tiempo. El cansancio ya comenzaba a alcanzar a Zabuza y sus ataques no eran tan rápidos y precisos como lo habían sido antes.

"Kakashi no es mi objetivo real de todos modos", pensó. Sus duros ojos grises cayeron sobre el viejo constructor de puentes, quien estaba viendo la pelea dentro de los espejos de hielo de Haku con una mirada tensa. "Esto es perfecto. Él no está prestando atención y su guardia no esta presente. La kunoichi rosa, que había sido tan elogiada por su mentor, no lo observaba como ella debería haberlo hecho. Era un error que estaba a punto de costarle muy caro.

Los ojos dispares de Kakashi se estrecharon cuando Zabuza desaparecido. '¿Eh? ¿Ahora a dónde está corriendo ese hijo de perra?', se preguntó. Entonces cayo en cuenta. "¡Tazuna!"

Sakura gritó cuando Zabuza apareció justo en frente de ella, a punto de rebanar tanto a ella como a Tazuna por la mitad con un movimiento. Kakashi-sensei se interpuso, y su sangre se rocio por todas partes y la kunoichi volvió a gritar, haciendo eco a través del puente. Sasuke se detuvo en seco al oír los gritos de su compañera de equipo.

"¿Qué está pasando allí? Se preguntó. ¿Dónde está Kakashi? Haku se había dado cuenta de la mirada del otro chico. "Ha terminado", dijo claramente. El Uchiha le dio una mirada tan fría como el aire dentro de esa casa de hielo de los espejos. "Zabuza-san ha tenido éxito en su misión. Tus compañeros están muertos y pronto tu también lo estaras." "¡Vete al infierno!" escupió Sasuke, con veneno impregnado en su voz. ¡Todavía tenía cosas que hacer en este mundo! ¡Él no estaba dispuesto a morir todavía! "¡Tu lo estaras primero!"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Haku, cuestionandolo. "No puedes seguir mis movimientos, incluso si has tenido suerte con tu bola de fuego." Levantó otro puñado de senbon. El ninja enmascarado se reflejó de manera abrupta en cada espejo. "Ahora es el momento que mueras. Siento que tenga que terminar así." El brazo del muchacho se levanto para atacar. Haku dejo volar el senbon y el aire se lleno de agujas delgadas. Uno de ellos era de seguro para alcanzar un punto de presión y matar al desafiante genin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de que eso hubiera ocurrido, Haku tomaría su tiempo y acabaria con el extraño guerrero y Naruto, el rubio quien continuaba vivo para sorpresa de todos.

"¡Esto ... no ... termina ... AQUI!" Para gran sorpresa y disgusto de Haku, Sasuke se agachó y cogio uno de los senbon que estaba hundido en su brazo y tiró de él. Tintineos llenaron el aire cuando el brazo del Uchiha se movió más rápido de lo que Haku habia siempre pensado que era posible, desviando todos y cada uno de los senbon, sin importar en qué dirección venian. El ninja cazador vio a su presa en suspenso cuando Sasuke contuvo su respiración entrecortada bajo control, con los ojos tapados por su flequillo. Incluso el habitualmente impasible Haku quedó sin aliento cuando Sasuke levantó la vista y lo miró con rabia con los ojos rojos. Ojos Sharingan.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que lo había hecho. ¡Había desbloqueado el Genkai Kekkei de su clan! Sus ojos quemaban, y cada ilusión de Haku había desaparecido, dejándolo ver el cazador real y también la capacidad de rastrear cada aguja senbon que volaba hacia él. Era tenue, pero cada una de las agujas tenía un leve doble de sí mismo, justo por delante de la verdadera trayectoria del arma. Sasuke tuvo un presentimiento y bloqueo la primera aguja en función de donde estaba la proyeccion. Como el primer bloque había sido un éxito, el vengador de pelo negro no perdio tiempo para hacer lo mismo con las otras agujas.

Él sonrió murlonamente, era una vez más el genio arrogante. "Ahora. ¿Dónde estábamos?" "Por lo tanto, tienes un Genkai Kekkei tambien. Pero desbloquearlo durante la batalla debe ser algo muy raro. "Haku tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado con ese genin de Konoha. "Voy a tener que poner fin a esto ahora, antes de que mi chakra puede disminuir más." El muchacho levantó más senbon, reflejandose otra vez en los espejos, el reciente Sharingan de Sasuke lo seguia todo el tiempo. "Ha cambiado la situacion. Ya no puedo matarlo como están las cosas ahora. "Haku la mirada cambió a las figuras inertes de Gohan y Naruto. "¡Entonces voy a atacar a sus amigos!"

Los ojos rojos de Sasuke se abrieron al ver a Haku centrarse en Naruto y Gohan. Esos mismos ojos Sharingan vieron como Haku saltaba del espejo, y que corria hacia los dos combatientes caídos. "¡Maldita sea, no! ' ese pensamiento golpeó en la cabeza del Uchiha mientras concentraba chakra en sus pies y se movia tan rápido como podia, tratando desesperadamente de interceptar al cazador antes de que pudiera matar a los dos guerreros caídos. El tiempo paso lento para Sasuke. Con perfecta claridad, vio el brazo con senbon levantarse, con la pálida luz del sol oscurecida por las nubes brillando en la punta de las agujas. Las finas armas de plata volaran de la manga que el brazo cubierto de Haku ondeando lentamente en la mejorada visión de Sasuke. Luego él estaba allí.

El dolor lo inundó como los dos senbon que se le hundieron en el pecho. Su fuerza se agotaba rápidamente, pero el genin, determinado, se las arregló para agarrar a Haku y girar él, soltándolo y enviando al cazador a chocar contra su propio jutsu. El cazador enmascarado se puso de pie facilmente, sólo algo magullado por el golpe. "Ciertamente impresionante", comentó, con verdadero respeto en su voz. "Encontraste la fuerza para proteger a tu preciada gente contigo y fuiste capaz de dejarte matar." Haku veía como Sasuke tosía con violencia, la sangre que brotaba de su boca salpicaba en la plataforma del puente, ahora malgastada por la batalla que había tenido lugar y por la transformación de Gohan. "Lamentablemente, no fuiste capaces de evadirme, a pesar del poder que te otorgo el Sharingan." Incluso mientras hablaba, Sasuke se balanceaba sobre sus pies, el carmesí desaparecía de sus ojos para aparecer de nuevo su color habitual.

Ahí fue cuando Naruto despertó. La primera cosa que sus ojos vieron fue a Sasuke, tambaleándose como un borracho, con numerosas agujas senbon clavadas en la camiseta en la que con tanto orgullo llevaba el abanico del clan Uchiha. "¿Sasuke?" pensó Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke-bastardo lo defendia asi? Habia algo mal en todo eso, Naruto podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su interior.

"Je. Eres tan idiota", jadeó Sasuke, el mundo empezaba a oscurecer. La muerte se trepaba desde el borde de sus ojos y pronto se desvanecería por completo. Lo miro por encima del hombro, en un débil intento de sonreir. Sus ojos, sin embargo, lo delataban. Tenía a la vez una mirada de tristeza y de calidez, como si Sasuke estubiera contento de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero al mismo tiempo se lamentara de ello. "¡Sasuke!" "Je ... Tendrias que ver ...tu cara." Todo el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba. La voz de su mayor rival sonaba tan débil y abierta, como si supiera que su hora se acercaba.

"¿¡POR QUÉ!" gritó Naruto, cerrando los ojos mientras gritaba. "¡Nunca te pedi que hicieras eso!" "No sé por qué lo hice ... Mi ... cuerpo ... simplemente ... se ... movio." El cuerpo del último Uchiha ya no conseguía mantenerse en pie y se inclinaba hacia atras. Sasuke se preparó para el dolor que acompañaría el golpear el suelo, con la senbon clavada en la espalda.

El dolor nunca llegó. En cambio, llegó a manos que lo agarraron y detuvieron la caida. Naruto coloco a su amigo en tierra, incluso apartandose para encontrar una posición que no hundiera mas las agujas. Sasuke se veia horrible. El poco color en su piel palida desaparecia rápidamente y tenia bolsas bajo los ojos, como si no hubiera tenido una noche de sueño decente en días. Hilos gemelos de sangre corrían de cada esquina de la boca y tambien le salpicava la barbilla . Naruto, horrorizado, abrió mucho los ojos, viendo como los de su rival comenzó a cerrarce, como si no pudiera mantenerlos más abiertos .

"Él esta ... todavía ... por aqui." Naruto se obligó a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos mientras el Uchiha exhalaba sus últimas palabras. "Mi hermano ... Él es al que ... yo ... tengi ... que ... m-m-matar". La última palabra la dijo miestras se le escapaba el aire y cerraba los ojos, para no abrirlos de nuevo. El rubio que se encontraba alli parecia extrañamente borroso.

Haku habia visto como la escena se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Quería salvar la vida de esa genin rubio, pero sabía que Zabuza-san nunca lo permitiría. Los tres tenian que morir. Aunque, tal vez pudiera de convencer a su mentor de salvar la vida de la kunoichi. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Haku las futura memoria de aquellos tre. "Era un valiente ninja, y murió protegiendo a los que eran importantes para él. Esta muerte ... Es el más grandiosa que un ninja pueda pedir." "Cállate". murmuró Naruto , con el dolor y el luto pesando en su voz. Parecía extraño que una persona tan feliz pudiera tener ese tono. "Sasuke ..." Ahora se estaba dirigiendo a cuerpo. "Te juro que voy a matar a tu hermano en tu memoria." Una nueva emoción se apoderó de él como un tsunami de última hora. Rabia. Inundo cada centimetro de su ser, quemandolo, despertandolo, dandole nueva energia. "Pero primero ..." Él miró a Haku y el ninja enmascarado dio un paso atrás del miedo. el unico ojo visible de Naruto, el otro estaba oculto por la sombra y su flequillo, era de un color rojo sangre como el Sharingan, con la pupila rasgada como el de un gato. "¡Tengo que _matar_ a este BASTARDO!"

Poder se manifesto alrededor del afligido genin, arrancando surcos de concreto cuando dos anillos de chakra rojo brillante comenzó girando alrededor del rubio.

'¡Esto no es bueno! ¡¿Qué es esto?' penso Haku, experimentando el miedo por primera vez desde que se convirtió en aprendiz de Zabuza-san. La explosión de chakra salio de la tierra, convirtiéndose en una espiral que giraba en el aire. "El chakra no puede verse, sin embargo ... puedo verlo!" Los ojos ocultos del ninja cazador se abrieron cuando las senbon que estaban clavadan en el cuerpo de Naruto salian abruptamente mientras las heridas se curaraban. '¡Simplemente no puede ser!"

Haku continuó observando con horrorizada fascinación como, por segunda vez ese día, una aterradora transformación ocurria exactamente en el mismo lugar. Los cabellos lisos de Naruto se volvian salvajes, y Haku noto el parecido a sus orejas con las de un gato. La barba espesa marcas, oscureciendo a ser como los bigotes real. Los dientes caninos de genin alargado y afilado, convirtiéndose en temibles colmillos.

Las marcas en forma de bigotes se oscurecian como si fueranlos bigotes real. Los caninos del genin se alargaban y afilaban, convirtiéndose en temibles colmillos.

Kakashi y Zabuza detubieron su lucha cuando una fuerza cruel y opresiva los golpeo repentinamente. Zabuza miró a la cúpula de hielo donde su herramienta deberia estar matando a los mocosos de Kakashi.

'¿Qué es esta sensación?' se preguntó el espadachín . 'Es un chackra asqueroso, como una especie de demonio.'

Kakashi se detuvo en seco mientras un escalofrio lo recorria. La batalla con Zabuza había dado un giro a favor de Kakashi. Había logrado provocarle heridas. Claro que tenía una dolorosa herida que iba desde un hombro hasta la cadera opuesta, pero habia invocando sus ninken a travez de la sangre que corria del cuchillo decapitador de Zabuza. Ahora Zabuza no podia usar un brazo y una vez más los dos jounin estaban en dificultades.

"¿Sera a causa de Gohan otra vez?" se preguntó Kakashi brevemente, antes de que se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de esa energia. '¡No! ¡Yo conozco ese chakra!' Se dio la vuelta, y vio algo que realmente le dio miedo. Un torbellino rojo estaba en su apogeo dentro de la cúpula de hielo y parece que sólo se hacia más intensa. "¡El Kyuubi!"

Eso si que era malo. Si el Kyuubi no Yoko salia ahora, todo el mundo y todo lo que estaba a kilometros de distancia sería arrasado por un zorro perverso y sedientos de sangre! "Kyuubi?" repitio Zabuza , sin saber qué diablos estaba hablando Hatake. Pero eso fue antes de que terribles recuerdos del pasado salieran a la superficie. Cuando volvió a hablar, había una definitiva nota de pánico en la voz del violento jounin. "No quedras decir ...?"

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, olvidando la batalla con el otro a la luz del suceso reciente. "Sí. Kyuubi no Yoko. El Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas. "¡La mayor amenaza que sobrevino sobre Konoha!"

"¡Pero pensé que tu Yondaime lo habia sellado!"

"Lo hizo, pero parece que el sello se está debilitando".

Haku se estremeció de horror ante la enorme cantidad de odio y instinto asesino en ese chakra. Vio cómo la tormenta de chakra comenzaba a disminuir, pero no antes de que el espiral se torciera, tomando la forma de una cabeza de zorro gruñendo. La cabeza se desvanecio, entonces todo se quedó inmóvil, pero el odio y la sed de sangre permanecieron alli. Naruto estaba en cuclillas en medio de su helada casa de los horrores, gruñendo como una especie de animal, con los ojos rojos, nublados por la ira, buscando en cada espejo, tratando de encontrar al verdadero Hunter-nin.

"¡Tengo que matarlo!" pensó Haku rápidamente, cogiendo un puñado de senbon. "¡Antes de que me mate!" Algo en el movimiento de Haku al acercar su mano a sus bolsas de senbon llamó la completa atención de Naruto. El ninja enmascarado apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo Naruto había logrado encontrarlo antes de que el ahora poderoso ninja enfureciera y corriera directamenta al espejo delante suyo, casualmente el que Haku habia ocupado. "¡No!" Haku no dudó, salio de la parte de atras del espejo. Su acción rápida le salvó la vida cuando el puño de Naruto rompió el duro hielo como si no fuera nada más que un simple panel de vidrio, enviando fragmentos de hielo como una lluvia de diamantes rotos.

El usuario del hielo no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse cuán imposible era que sus espejos hubieran sido destrozados tan fácilmente, ni pudo evitar cuando Naruto aparecio de repente delante a él, con los ojos lívidos, vengativos y a unos cuantos centimetros de la máscara blanca de Haku, su brazo derecho ladeó para atacar. El ninja tenía al tiempo para contrarrestarla. Él era juguete de esa criatura, y el enfurecido rubio lo sabía.

El mundo se volvió blanco cuando el puño de Naruto se estrelló en la cara de Haku con toda la delicadeza de un elefante en estampida. Haku volo girando en el aire. Por costumbre había tratado de golpearlo, pero no había ayudado y Naruto aún tenía la fuerza y el impulso para noquearlo al vuelo. El ninja se estrello contra el pavimento del puente, patinando y haciendo surcos de restos de todo lo que escondia, excepto su rostro enmascarado.

Los dos jounin eran ignorantes de la batalla épica que se desarrollaba al otro lado del puente. Kakashi había estado a punto de ir tras Naruto para detenerlo cuando Zabuza lo había atacado, aprovechando la distracción de Kakashi. Ahora Zabuza había utilizado su niebla, a pesar de que parecían estar localizados a poca distancia. Hatake sabía que probablemente era porque estaba tratando de dar a Haku todas las ventajas que pudiera contra Naruto.

'Grandioso. Ahora no puedo verlo. Bueno, también podría utilizar un método diferente. "penso Kakashi casualmente al pensar a la herida en el pecho que todavía sangraba un poco, aunque el flujo de sangre se estab acabando ya que la herida empezaba a coagular. Deslizo un pulgar a través de la herida, haciendo una mueca cuando los nervios en la zona herida protestaron por el repentino roce. Un pergamino cayó de una de las bolsas de su chaleco y el jounin desenrollo con la gracia una de las cintas, pasando el pulgar cubierto de sangre a través de los kanji garabateados del rollo.

Kakashi echó el rollo al aire, que se cierro con un crujido y sus manos enguantadas comenzaron a realizar de una serie de sellos que pondrían fin a esa pequeña escaramuza. ¡Vamos a ver si Zabuza podría librarse de eso! "¡Kuchiyose! ¡Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" Kanji para invocación salieron del rollo y de la tierra, como una red. Kakashi sonrió sombríamente bajo de su máscara. Su Ninken todavía no había fracasado en el seguimiento de un objetivo. Zabuza estaba a punto de de obtener un presente. ¡El espantapájaros apenas podía esperar para ver cómo el Demonio de la Niebla iba a manejarlo!

Zabuza sujetaba su hombro con su brazo sano. Kakashi iba a morir. Ese Sharingan estaba limitado por la niebla y debido a que el jounin no era un Uchiha, lo significa que la eficacia y la duración del dōjutsu se reducian aun mas. El jounin estimaba que Kakashi tenia a lo sumo poco más de cinco minutos. Después de eso, su chakra se agotaria y entonces Zabuza podría matar los ninjas de Konoha a su antojo.

"Ahora Kakashi," se dijo a si mismo el ninja desertor "¡es tu hora de morir!" Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un crujido sono el aire y Zabuza miró a tiempo para ver un enorme bulldog negro que llevaba un Hirai-ate de Konoha y un chaleco con algún tipo de símbolo, se abalanzó hacia él y le mordiese en el hombro derecho. Cerca de siete u ocho más de los chuchos, que iban desde una pequeño pero faldero a otro perro enorme, aparecieron de la tierra y hundieron sus colmillos en él. Kakashi sonrió mientras permanecía de rodillas en su puestos y coloco su cinta de nuevo en su posición habitual. Ahora. Ahora era el momento de acabar con todo eso.

Haku se puso de pie, tambaleándose como borracho tal y como Sasuke lo había hecho antes. Su máscara, que se había mantenido sorprendentemente bien desde la pelea con Naruto, se agrietao con el sonido del hieo que se rompe y comenzó a deslizarse en piezas bajo su cara. Naruto estaba mirando una de sus manos con garras con una curiosidad en sus ojos rojos, como si estuviera tratando de decidir cual seria la mejor manera de matar a Haku. La mano se cerro en un puño y los ojos demoníacos se centraron en el niño con la máscara rompiendose, una vez más. El genin de Konoha soltó un rugido salvaje y se avalanzo violentamente a Haku.

El ususario del hielo miro con la calma que se apodera cuando se sabe que la muerte está cerca. No tenía miedo a morir. Había fallado Zabuza-san y ahora estaba a punto de ser castigado por ello. Él no era más que una herramienta rota ahora, nada más que una cosa a ser desechado y olvidado.

Naruto saltó en el aire, claramente añadiendo el impulso de su caída para golpear la cara de Haku.

La última pieza de la máscara de hunter-nin cayó al suelo.

"¿Por qué detenerlo?" preguntó Haku, mirando el puño de Naruto sin miedo, a pesar de que estaba a meras pulgadas de su cara. Fue lo suficientemente cerca para que el shinobi sintiera el calor, lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el aroma de los árboles y flores. Y la sangre también. La sangre de su amigo muerto. "¿Por qué no me matas?"

la cara de Naruto, de vuelta a la normalidad, con los ojos azules, abiertos de la sorpresa y asombro. Haku fue capaz de leer sus preguntas revoloteando a través de ella como si Naruto las estuviera diciendo en voz alta.

_¡Yo lo conozco!_

_¿Por qué está aquí?_

_¡No esta con Zabuza!_

_¡Yo casi lo matO!_

Haku sonrió ligeramente. "¿No me vas a matar?" preguntó con suavidad. El puño de Naruto bajo y el chico se enderezó, con el asombro penosamente obvio en sus ojos azul cielo.

"¡¿Qué ... Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

De nuevo en el círculo de espejos de hielo, Gohan comenzaba a moverse. El semi-saiyan se alzo con un gruñido, pero se desplomó casi de inmediato, porque sus brazos se sentía como espaguetis demasiado cocidos y su cuerpo parecía pesar tanto como un camión blindado. Abrio sus ojos y miró a su alrededor todo lo que podía recostado.

El círculo de espejos alrededor de él seguía intacto, con la excepción de uno, directamente delante él. Había una brecha en el lugar en que habia estado, pero el espejo se habia hecho añicos, los pequeños fragmentos del mismo resplandecian en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera arrojado sólo un balde lleno de diamantes a los pies del boquete. '¿Qué pasó aquí?' se preguntó Gohan a sí mismo mientras intentaba enderezarse de nuevo. Esta vez se las arregló para conseguir arrodillarse.

Luego vio el cuerpo. Sasuke estaba tirado a unos metros de distancia de él, con el rostro pálido y no había señal de un ascenso y descenso en el pecho de el genin.

'¡No! ¡No puede ser!' penso Gohan desesperadamente mientras se arrastraba hacia el cuerpo inerte, intentando sentir el ki del otro chico. No había ni rastro de el. Curiosamente, sin embargo, aún tenia el más elemental atisbo de color en las mejillas, lo que no había tenido cuando Naruto había visto por última vez al Uchiha, pero Gohan no lo sabía.

'Sasuke, por favor no estes muerto!' suplicó el Super Saiyan silenciosamente cuando llevo su temblorosa mano para tocar a Sasuke. Para su sorpresa, no había el más leve atisbo de calor en la piel del chico. ¿Era sólo un poco de calor residual que aún tenía que desaparecer, o era posible que Sasuke estuviera vivo aún, sin importar cuán remota fuera esa posibilidad?. Ese tipo de cosas no era el fuerte de Gohan en ningún sentido. Sin embargo, él sabía de primeros auxilios básicos, para saber al menos si era posible que el Uchiha todavia esta por pasar al otro mundo.

Realmente esperaba que el chico no se despertara en medio de esto, porque sería muy difícil de explicar, y algo le dijo a Gohan que Sasuke era más como Vegeta cuando se trataba de cosas de esa naturaleza; el joven saiyan arrastró al chico parecido a un muerto y puso una oreja en su pecho, con cuidado para evitar la aguja senbon que sobresalia.

Los ojos de Gohan se cerraron. El más suave "thump-thump" llegó a los oídos del guerrero y él se echó hacia atrás en estado de shock. ¡Todavía estaba vivo! Entonces ¿por qué ese tipo con la máscara no lo mato? Él había hecho sin duda todo lo posible para matar a Gohan, incluso obligando al niño al avanzar hasta el nivel siguiente!

Y hablando de eso ... Gohan abrió la parte superior de su gi y la dejó caer alrededor de su cintura al igual que su padre hacia a veces. Una ceja se arqueo de perplejidad mientras miraba su torso. No había ni rastro de lo-que-sea que había provocado la reaccion violenta de su ki con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo a través de la zona y noquearlo. Entonces ¿qué habia sido? Gohan no lo sabía. Tendría que preguntarselo a alguien que más tarde. Tal vez Kakashi lo sabría. Ahora, a ver donde se habia idotodo el mundo.

El Super Saiyan se alzo en pie, aferrando un hombro adolorido, probablemente por el choque con el espejo de hielo, y se tambaleó hacia el hoyo del jutsu.

* * *

**NA:**

**Bueno, creo que ese fue un buen lugar para detenerse. Siento que lo pasa aquí es muy canon. Creanme, no me gustó escribirlo más de lo que les gusto leerlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, así que no me griten. No podía pensar en otra manera de poner de sacar a luz**** el poder del Kyuubi, como ya he advertido en el último capítulo. DE TODOS MODOS, esperemos que el País de la Ola termine y Gohan finalmente podra ir a Konoha y allí le esperan aventuras. Aún estoy tratando de averiguar si voy a poner a Gohan en los exámenes de Chuunin o si voy a tener solamente que mostrar el resultado hasta ****con Orochimaru. Aun no se que suerte va a tener con este último, pero tengo un poco de tiempo antes de tocar ese punto. Más cerca del presente, ¡puedo decir esto con seguridad! ¡Gohan se reunirá con equipo de Gai! Y ¡NO! no se convertirá en el Gran Saiyaman! Yo _odio_ esa parte de DBZ. De todos modos, Gohan no esta a esa edad . Oh, una cosa más, lo siento por actualizar tan tarde. Capte el error que ha estado sucediendo en todo el campus en los últimos tiempos y he estado un poco atareado, por lo que sobre decir que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Bueno, suficiente con mis incoherencias. ¡Hora del glosario!**

**Glosario**

**¡Kuchiyose! Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (¡Invocación!: Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos):** Un jutsu especial de Kakashi (hasta ahora no he visto a nadie más que lo utilice.). Usa un rollo para invocar a los ninken, les da algo para seguir, entonces los libera en el blanco. Una vez capturada, la víctima está inmovilizada y abierto a un jutsu más potente, como el Chidori o el Rasengan.

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego):** Una técnica que envía fuego por algún tipo de guía (normalmente alambre). En el manga es poco más que un goteo, pero en la versión anime es bastante grande, y es la versión que imagine aquí.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fuego Estilo: Gran Bola de Fuego):** Jutsu marca Sasuke y es considerado una prueba de paso en el clan Uchiha. Los Uchiha que se destaca por sus uso de jutsu de fuego y éste es sólo uno en su arsenal. El usuario expulsa una gran bola de fuego por la boca, incinerando el objetivo. Utilizado por primera vez por Kakashi, que no podía creer que Sasuke podía hacerlo. No ayudo mucho a Sasuke...

* * *

**N/T:**

(Marron esta sentada tranquillamente en al misma silla en la que se habia sentado Inner. Mira directamente a la camara antes de empezar a hablar): Sea lo que sea que hayan pensado durante todos estos meses, por favor no me malentiendan. Tengo toda la intencion de seguir traduciendo esta historia. La razón de este disgustoso retraso de 8 meses se debe a los siquiente hechos: En mi casa no habia computadora, y despues tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes de que pusieran Internet. Segundo, tenia que aprender italiano. Y tengo que admitir que me dio una flojera mortal traducir. Les doy gracias a **Ashley Benson** y **amane amy **por la cachetada a que le dieron a mi pereza. Para terminar esta nota, parece que Inner no encontro mejor forma de castigarme por la inocente broma del collar electrico que andando a un crucero al Caribe con todo pagado. ¿Con la plata de quien? Mia, obviamente.

¡SAYONARA!


	6. Moving On

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Disclaimer:: Como siempre, nada es mio  
La ultima vez: Fue básicamente una reescritura de el episodio donde Naruto despierta el Kyuubi. Perdón de nuevo por eso.  
Esta vez: La batalla llega a su fin y Gohan va por primera vez a Konoha.

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Moving on**

(Siguiendo adelante)

* * *

Naruto y Haku se miraron mutuamente, su batalla completamente olvidada, cada uno preguntándose cosas diferentes, Naruto se preguntaba por qué Haku estaba también aquí, en primer lugar y Haku se preguntaba cuando Naruto iba a moverse para matarlo. Cualquier conversación de los chicos podrían haber tenido fue detenida antes de que incluso de poder empezar por pasos que arrastraban los pies y una respiración entrecortada. Ambos muchachos miraron para ver quien era el recién llegado.

Naruto sintió la esperanza en el pecho, pensando que era Sasuke, resucitado de entre los muertos. Esa esperanza fue aplastada sin piedad al ver que el recién llegado era Gohan, que parecía haber visto días mejores. Sangre seca se aferraban a las varia heridas punzantes en todo el cuerpo y el gi morado que el muchacho había estado usando desde que se conocieron estaba roto y hecho a jirones en los bordes.

Haku vio todo esto y mucho más. A diferencia de Naruto, sabía de que Gohan ya no sería capaz de luchar por ese dia. El saiyan parecía agotado, a menos que su respiración jadeante y el hecho de que estaba apoyado en un espejo no significara nada.

"¡Gohan!" gritó Naruto, corriendo hacia su amigo mas reciente. "¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves como una mierda!"

El semi-saiyan rió débilmente, el cansancio de la fatigosa batalla evidente en su voz. "Estoy bien. Créeme, he tenido peores." Era cierto. Si el chico rubio no le gustaba como se veia, entonces a Gohan le hubiera gustado ver su cara después de la batalla con Cell. El Super Saiyan no había sido capaz de mover ni un dedo durante casi un día después de haber acabado con ese maldito androide. Piccolo tuvo que llevarlo al Templo de Kami-sama.

El ninja cazador, a poca distancia, miraba con asombro como Naruto se reia de algun comentario hecho con Gohan y los dos empezaban a discutir con buen talante. Volvió su atención hacia donde estaban Zabuza y Kakashi. Una espesa burbuja de niebla se cernía sobre su superficie, oscureciendo todo lo que el usuario de hielo hubiera sido capaz de ver. Sin embargo, sus sentidos le contaron todo. Zabuza-san estaba perdiendo, y Kakashi se preparaba para dar el golpe final; un repentino aumento en el chacra dijieron todo al cazador.

Los ojos de Gohan parpadearon, notando el aumento del chakra de Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Haku. '¿Qué? ¿Ese es Kakashi-san?' Miró la burbuja de niebla, los ojos obsidiana anchos por aquella oleada. "¡No puede ser!" dijo sin aliento. Se sentía como el ki de su padre cuando el legendario guerrero usaba un Kamehameha. Al concentrar su ki en un solo punto, la fuerza se ponia por las nubes.

* * *

Zabuza miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Kakashi con un puñado de rayos, tan intensos que le encargó el aire a su alrededor, creando un anillo de las cosas en el suelo.

"¡Imposible!" era el único pensamiento que podia hacer a través del muro en blanco del shock que se había apoderado del cerebro del shinobi, y la misma palabra perseguido le daba vueltas y vueltas como un chihuahua que persigue su cola.

"Raikiri!" rugió Kakashi, la tormenta eléctrica cada vez más intensa mientras el Chidori se transformaba en un Raikiri. Habia una gran diferencia en ese jutsu, sin embargo, era como el Masenko de Gohan o el Kamehameha. Aparentemente, los dos eran prácticamente idénticos, pero la diferencia de poder era asombroso. Cuando el jutsu estuvo completo, Hatake levantó la vista, con furia fría en sus ojos. Él no necesita el Sharingan para eso, no con Zabuza paralizado por el Ninken. "Muere".

Se precipito hacia adelante.

* * *

"Zabuza-san!" se desconcertó Haku, desapareciendo de la vista, lo que obligó a poner fin a la conversación de Gohan y Naruto.

* * *

Zabuza cerró los ojos, cediendo a instintos cobardes que no se había mostrado desde antes de que él fuera un genin. ¡Eso era!  
Hubo un 'splurch " repugnante y Zabuza abrió los ojos, maravillado por cuan idolora era la tecnica de Kakashi. La sangre le salpicó cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Y se abrieron, coincidiendo con la mirada sorprendida de Kakashi, al ver que a quien había golpeado el otro jounin era a otro.

Empalado en la descarga eléctrica del puño de el ninja de Kohoha era Haku, con los ojos vidriosos, con la única mirada de un cadáver podría tener.  
Zabuza miraba impotente, extrañamente nuevas emociones que surgian de la nada se agitaron dentro de el al ver a su mejor arma... no... a su unico _amigo_ desplomandose en la superficie del puente sin siquiera un solo tiron de Hatakecuando retiraba su mano . Kakashi miró sorprendido al ver lágrimas, _lágrimas_ reales, llenando los ojos de del ninja renegado.

* * *

Gohan se estremeció cuando un ki se apagó violentamente.  
"Hey, ¿Gohan?" La voz de Naruto hacia notar su preocupación por el saiyan. En un momento los dos habían estado hablando, y al siguiente, el guerrero se inclino aún más fuertemente en el espejo, con sudor en su cara, a pesar de las frías temperaturas que venian de los espejos.

"Alguien ... Alguien acaba de morir." Gohan dijo con un escalofrío. Era una sensación que había sentido varias veces antes, pero nunca se acostumbraba, sin importar cuántas veces sucedia. "Creo que es chico de los hielos." Era el único candidato. Había desaparecido, y a continuación, un segundo después, un ki se había desvanecido. Como para probar la teoria de Gohan, los espejos de hielo se rompieron en un sonido de cristales rotos, fragmentos similares al diamante brillaron por el sol mientras caian en cámara lenta hacia el suelo.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto deponerse pálido cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta. "No. ¡No él! ¡Él no se merece eso!" Sin esperar un segundo más, el escandaloso genin se precipitó hacia la disipanda nube de niebla, haciendo caso omiso al otro chico que le gritaba de regresar.

"¡Maldición!" juró Gohan, sin molestarse en preguntarse qué hubiera pensado su madre de su lenguaje. Empujo sus pies y tambaleándose, fue tras del rubio antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

* * *

Kakashi miraba impasible como Zabuza miraba el cuerpo de Haku con los ojos muertos, mirando por todos lados como un hombre que esta totalmente fuera de su elemento. Los sentimientos de dolor. Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva y extraña para del Demonio de la Niebla.

Una risa áspera llamó la atención de los dos y hubo un atisbo de emoción en los ojos de Zabuza, y no parecía amistoso. El molesto "tap-tap"de una costoso bastón empezó sonar mientras Gatou caminaba por el puente, mirando presuntuoso con un ejército en miniatura de ronin, matones y criminales en una variedad de remolque, todas las miradas lascivas en el cansado shinobi .  
'Esto es malo ", pensó Kakashi pensó aturdido, no queriendo ir contra tantos enemigos en su estado actual. "Estamos muy cansados para luchar contra ese número."

"¡Pues bien!" alardeó el diminuto hombre de negocios triunfalmente mientras seguía su camino hacia el ninja. "Hablas demasiado, Zabuza. Esperaba obtener un poco más de ti." Miró hacia abajo al cadáver de Haku con una mirada de superioridad. "Incluso tu pequeño novio fracaso."

Rabia paso por los ojos de Zabuza por el insulto.

"Kakashi". La voz del demonio era baja y cansada, probablemente debido a la ira y el cansancio combinados con la pérdida. Sabiendo que tenía la atención del jounin, Zabuza continuó. "Parece que he sido traicionado, lo que significa que mi contrato es nulo." No tenía que terminar.  
El espantapájaros asintió con la cabeza. "Así es. Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer con este pequeño... atasco en el que estamos " Zabuza tuvo la ocasion de responder.  
"Bueno, Zabuza, ha sido divertido, pero es hora de que desaparezcas. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar este enano en el infierno!" Fue entonces cuando Gatou cometió el último y más grande error de su vida.  
Escupió al cuerpo de Haku.  
Kakashi parpadeó y Gatou estaba cayendo hacia atrás con el pecho brutalmente abierto, la sangre esparciendose por todas partes, la cara congelada por la sorpresa y el dolor. El único brazo sano bueno de Zabuza cayó, su zanbatou descendio de entre los dedos de fracidos hacia el suelo, el dueño no tuvo la fuerza para hacerla girar.

"¡Jefe!" exclamó uno de los ronin. No era tanto el hecho de que él fue leal a Gatou, sino más bien el hecho de que él quería que le pagaran. Con el rostro del samurai renegado se contrajo por la ira . "íHijo de puta!" Antes de que Kakashi pudiera moverse para ayudar, Zabuza corrio a la velocidad de un rayo entre el grupo de matones.

La ninja de la Niebla sólo miró aturdido la hoja roja que sobresalía a través de su estómago. Tosió y la sangre empapó las vendas que cubrían su boca. Él sonrió a los hombres que lo rodeaban, mirando lascivamente a cada uno de ellos, como incitandolos a intentar a atacarlo.

"¡Maldito seas!" gritabo otro de los secuaces, sosteniendo su alto yari. "¡No seas engreído cuando estás a punto de morir!" Kakashi vio, horrorizado, como la punta del yari se enterro en el hombro ya herido de Zabuza.

"Zabuza!" gritó el Ninja que Copia mientras sacaba un kunai y se disponia a ayudarle. No importaba que los dos habían sido enemigos hasta ace unos minutos, nadie merecia la lenta muerte que Momochi claramente iba a conseguir.

"¡No!"

La voz de Zabuza detuvo en seco al jounin. El ninja renegado miró a su antiguo adversario y sacudió la cabeza. "¡No, Kakashi! voy a matar yo mismo a ese canalla. Si no nos hubieramos unido a Gatou, Haku todavía estaría vivo." Un brillo demente al que Kakashi estaba acostumbrado entro en los del demonio de la Nieblas y el instinto asesino invadió el campo de batalla. "Voy a hacerle pagar a ese bastardo matando a todos los asociados con él!"

Una mano buena de Zabuza comenzó a parpadear realizando sellos con una sola mano. Los esbirros parecieron darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, y todos se apresuraron hacia delante para golpear al desvalido ninja renegado con sus armas, con la esperanza de matarlo antes de que terminara su jutsu. Hatake reconocio los sellos, incluso sin el Sharingan. Después de todo, Zabuza lo había utilizado con Gohan no hace mucho tiempo.

"¡Suiton! ¡Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Desde debajo del puente, se escucho agitacion cuando el océano comenzo a retorcerse y mesclarze. Un gran rugido lleno el aire cuando una columna de agua se alzo hacia el cielo y tomó la forma de un dragón con siniestros ojos amarillos.  
"¿Qué diablos es eso!" gritó un matón , justo antes de que la criatura se abalanzara sobre ellos y los arrasara, matando a todos impunemente, aplastándolos con toneladas de agua o ahogandolos en un instante.

Zabuza se encontraba en medio de todo eso.

Kakashi corrió hacia el otro shinobi, esperando que estuviera muerto, pero el segundo jounin todavía se aferraba A la vida, a pesar de las armas en él y el daño causado por su propio Jutsu. El ninja enmascarado no preguntó por qué Zabuza había hecho lo que hizo. Era bastante obvio que el ninja renegado había culpado Gatou por lo que había sucedido a Haku, y había una lógica retorcida y enferma en el pensamiento del moribundo shinobi.

"Ka .. kashi ..." murmuro Momochi, manchando de más sangre las vendas que ocultaban la mitad inferior de su cara. "Lleva...me... a ..." No tenía que terminar. Kakashi cogió el otro jounin y lo llevó al cuerpo de su mejor arma y amigo. Cuando Hatake bajo a Zabuza, no podía dejar de maravillarse ante lo que el otro ninja había hecho. Había sido una acción estúpida y ridícula, pero el ninja desertor no había tenido otra elección. Hubiera sido herido de muerte de todos modos. Probablemente pensó que sería mejor irse con una exploción.

Gohan, vio como la vida se le escapaba a Zabuza. Sentía lástima por el hombre, realmente lo sentia. Habia necesitado la muerte de su amigo para entender el concepto.  
"Kakashi?" Preguntó tímidamente. "Va a ..." El guerrero Z se cayo cuando el hombre enmascarado sacudió la cabeza antes de Gohan hubiera terminado de hablar.

"No. Ha sido golpeado por demasiadas armas y se ha hecho aún más daño mediante el Suiryuudan en si mismo." Hubo una sombría pausa ya que los dos se quedaron en silencio, observando como debajo de Zabuza se acumulaba la sangre y del cielo comienza a llegar nubes que soplaban hacia la parte supierior de la cubierta.

Un descarga recorrio a los guerreros sin previo aviso. Una rápida mirada hacia el cadáver de Zabuza les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber. Se había ido, los ojos silíceos, una vez lleno de malicia y de sed de sangre, estaban ahora vacíos y vidriosos. No habría nunca nadie más terrorífico.

"¿Es la primera vez que ves a alguien morir?" pregunto Kakashi sorprendiendo al otro guerrero con la guardia baja y todo lo que consiguio en respuesta fue un elocuente "¿Eh?" Hatake repitió la pregunta y los ojos de Gohan se ensombrecieron mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Me gustaría poder decir que sí ..." calló y el jounin sabía que no daria ninguna otra explicación. La Ninja che Copia sintió una oleada de simpatía por el chico. Gohan no era muy mayor, así que si ya había visto la muerte, habría sido _muy_ jóven.

"Bueno, no tengo que darte un discurso sobre la muerte" suspiró el shinobi de cabello plateado para sí mismo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a donde estaban Sakura y Tazuna.

"Voy a buscar a Naruto" se ofreció Gohan y se dirigióel rubio a pocos metros de distancia. Con un estremecimiento, el semi-saiyan se dio cuenta de que Naruto probablemente había visto todo el encuentro con Zabuza.

'Grandioso. Parece que Kakashi tendrá que dar ese discurso antes de lo que pensaba.'

"Gohan?" preguntó Naruto, con su voz carente de emoción, los ojos transmitian sólo shock. A diferencia de Gohan que tenia su primer roce con la muerte, había sido testigo de la muerte de su padre y tío a manos de su eventual sensei, Piccolo. Raditz no le habia dejado insomme, pero la muerte de Goku había llevado al joven luchador a los días de su estancia en la naturaleza. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Suicidio" suspiró el otro chico como respuesta, pasándose una mano por su espeso cabello. Su madre habia insistido en recortarselo, pero Gohan tenía sido capaz de evitarlo durante los meses despues de los Cell Games. "Zabuza y Kakashi se hirieron el uno al otro bastante mal y cuando llegaron los matones Gatou, bueno..." Hizo un gesto hacia la devastación detrás de él, dejando que la escena detrás de él hablara po si sola, los cuerpos empapados, charcos de sangre diluida y un puente muy humido.

Naruto miró a Sasuke todavía inconsciente. "¿Qué pasa con...?" "No está muerto", interrumpió Gohan. "No sé lo que viste que te volvio loco, pero quando mire respiraba y su corazón latia debilmente." Miró el vengador todavia sin moverse. "No le saque las agujas para no herirle". El joven guerrero Z no estaba muy interesado en sacar las agujasclavadas en el pecho de Sasuke, pero sabia que estas lastimaban al vengador. Entonces se acercó al muchacho inmóvil y poniendo en su hombro el brazo de Sasuke. "Ayúdame, tal vez Kakashi sabe qué hacer".

Naruto parecía congelado por la indecisión, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo otra vez, poniendo el otro brazo de Sasuke sobre su hombro. Junto, los dos chicos arrastroron/cargaron al Uchiha inconsciente hacia los demás.

* * *

Kakashi estaba muy ocupado discutiendo lo qué harían ahora con Tazuna y Sakura cuando la kunoichi repentinamente gritó y salió corriendo detrás del jounin. Hatake miró sobre su hombro y su ojo visible se agrando cuando vio la razón por la que Sakura estaba gritando.

Naruto y Gohan, sangrando y con la ropa hecha jirones, caminaban lentamente hacia ellos, arrastrando la forma inerte de Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi fue abrumado por un repentino estallido de dolor al contemplar lo que él creía ser el cadaver del vengador.

Los pies del genin se arrastraban por el suelo con un ruido áspero y su cabeza colgaba inerte, recostado de lado a lado en cada paso de sus dos sostenedores. Era débil, pero el jounin tambien pudo ver una mancha oscura en el pecho, apenas visible contra el profundo azul marino de su camisa. En el centro habia un punto brillante. Kakashi se preguntó por un segundo que era, y luego se dio cuenta de que era uno de los Senbon del ninja de hielo.

"Maldición," juró en voz baja, antes de seguir a la kunoichi del equipo que habían llegado hasta los otros dos y estaba ocupada llorando a moco tendido sobre el chico palido. De cerca, Sasuke tenia un peor aspecto. Tenia sangre fresca en un costado de su rostro y un tambien en una esquina de la boca, de seguro una mala señal. La piel de Sasuke estaba palida, incluso en comparación a cuando estaba normal. Antes de que el jounin podría preguntar cómo habia muerto, Gohan habló.

"Kakashi, tienes que sacarle la aguja que tiene en el pechio." Al ver la mirada inquisitiva del shinobi, el guerrero continuó: "Él todavía está vivo, pero en algún tipo de sueño tan profundo como la muerte."

La sorpresa recorrió Kakashi y se inclino hacia adelante para inspeccionar el área donde estaba el senbon. Basándose en el empolvado conocimiento que tenia de sus dias de ANBU, el Ninja que Copia se dio cuenta de que la aguja había fallado el punto de presión fatal por sólo unos pocos milímetros. Habia estado muy cerca. El ninja del hielo había apuntado deliberadamente para inhabilitar y no matar.

"Tienes razón, Gohan", murmuró, con voz casi demasiado bajo para que los demás escucharan. Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de incredulidad de Sakura, el jounin extendió la mano y coloco la aguja entre sus dedos índice y medio, cogiendolo suavemente para asegurar que el senbon no se moviera los pocos milímetros cruciales y matara a Sasuke. Tomó la punta con la otra mano y tiró, guiando el arma en el pecho del Uchiha con una precisión que sólo un ninja de alto rango podría tener.

Una vez que la aguja salio, el grupo esperó con ansiedad a ver qué tan rápido el chico estoico recuperaba la conciencia. Paso un minuto. Luego dos. A mitad del segundo minuto, Kakashi comenzó a dudar si había sacado la aguja correctamente. Quando Sakura comenzo a temblar por los sollozos que comenzaban de nuevo, Sasuke se movió y abrió los ojos oscuros, examinando su situación y los alrededores por un par de segundos.

Mientras lágrimas de felicidad caian en silencio por el rostro de Sakura, Kakashi miró al joven genio mientras cautelosamente se retraia del soporte de Gohan y Naruto, balanceándose un poco.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke?" preguntó Hatake.  
"Como un alfiletero", respondió su discipulo de manera uniforme, con cara de nada. Movio un hombro. "Pero creo que sobrevivire".

"¡Bastardo!" grito Naruto, poniendose a pocos centímetros de la cara de Sasuke. "¡Tu, maldito, casi haces que me de un infarto! ¡Si lo haces otra vez, te voy a matar!"

El ninja de negro sonrió. "Como si pudieras". A pesar de que los dos no se aguantaban, era claro para todos que Naruto se sentia aliviado al ver al sombrio chico vivo y a salvo. Los otros tres miembros del grupo sólo se miraban mientras los otros dos continuaban a pelearse como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde el Equipo de Siete estaba en el puente terminado que unía al País de la Ola con el continente. Todos los ninjas estaban listos para viajar y Gohan tenía en su capa, pensando que podría ser útil de alguna manera durante el viaje a Konoha, no le importaba en que.

"¡Nos vemos, Inari!" dijo Naruto, saludando al niño con una sonrisa. "¡Será mejor que no llores más!" El chico replicó con una réplica débil, pero que fue ahogada por el resto del pueblo, que se había reunido para despedir a sus héroes, los saludaban con la mano y gritaban despedidas y demas buenos deseos antes de que el grupo se volteara y se dirigiera hacia hacia el puente, su próximo destino era Konoha.

Muy pronto, el olor salado del mar se desvaneció, y los profundos golpes de las olas a los acantilados, no se desvanecieron mucho tiempo después. Era sólo poco más de mediodía y el camino donde los shinobi caminaban estaba salpicado por las sombras de los árboles que estaban en ambos lados del tranquilo camino. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuestos a romper la paz que se cernía a su alrededor e incluso Naruto parecía congormarse con escuchar el roce rítmico de los pies del grupo y los gritos de canto de diferentes aves.

Gohan estaba muy relajado, respirando el aire puro, fuertemente perfumado con el olor de las flores. De esa manera tendía a reflexionar sobre las cosas en total silencio y se mantuvo fiel a la norma, cayendo en sus recuerdos de la batalla de tres semanas atráse, eventualmente se centraba en su fracasada transformación.

"¿Por qué no funciono?" , se preguntó a sí mismo pensando en todo lo que había visto y sentido durante el proceso. Lo había hecho de la misma manera que había estado haciendo desde que él y su padre se habían entrenado al máximo en el cuarto especial del Templo de Kamisama. Sin embargo, el rayo había sido algo nuevo.

No habia tanta luz en la transformacion anterior, pero era efímero y no duraba, no como la anterior luz cegadora. La forma avanzada del Super Saiyan, lo que Gohan habia llamado Super Saiyan 2, tenía un rayo, pero era la electricidad estática, y aun más fuerte. Pero que realmente preocupaba Gohan, era que se habia desmayado. Que habia sido aturdido por su propio poder. Nunca había tenido este problema antes, ¿por qué ahora? No habia pasado nada estraño aparte ..._ ¡__el cambio_ de dimensión! ¿Podría ser es la causa?

El Super Saiyan no recordaba mucho del traspaso de una dimensión a otra, pero se acordaba de haber sido golpeado por una luz extraña que le quemo como un fierro ardiente. Era como ... Era como si su poder hubiera sido sellado detrás de algún tipo de barrera. Gohan fruncio el entrecejo. Los sellos eran desconocidos en su dimensión, a menos de que contara el que había sellado a Bojack, o el que había mantenido el viejo Piccolo encerrado... lo de Garlic Jr. no contaba, que había sido encerrado en otra dimensión. En la larga historia de su universo, sólo habia dos casos de los sellos que conocía.

Los sellos eran mucho más frecuentes en esa dimensión, por lo que tal vez alguien ahí sabría la respuesta. Los ojos del semi-saiyajin se posaron en el jounin estaba caminando al lado de la sombra por el camino. Cuando hicieran el campamento, hablaria con Kakashi. Mejor que fuera a solas. A Gohan no le importaba que los demás sabían que era un Super Saiyan, pero por alguna razón, quería mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo como pudiera.

* * *

El Equipo Siete siguió caminando hasta que estuvo muy entrado el crepúsculo y el sol estuviera sólo la mitad visible sobre el horizonte en direccion al oeste. Levantaron el acampamento en poco tiempo, gracias a Naruto y su pequeño ejército de Kage Bunshins. Encender el fuego fue muy facil. ¿Quien necesitaba mecha cuando tenía Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu? Después de esto, Kakashi envió a los cuatro niños para ir a buscar la cena mientras vigilaba que el acampamento estuviera derecho (es decir, mientras leia "Icha Icha").  
Gohan no era tonto y vio su oportunidad. Mientras los demas seguían pescando, amedrento la corriente, tomó el primer salmón grande que vio, y se fue antes que los otros tres se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Kakashi miró con cierta sorpresa cuando Gohan se dirigió de vuelta al campamento, empapado, con un salmón enorme colgando del hombro. Hatake sabía que el chico queria hablar con él, a menos que las miradas que le habia estado lanzando a Kakashi desde que habian dejado a Tazuna no significaran nada. Los movimientos que el semi-saiyajin hacia mientras que dejaba caer su pez eran casi mecánico y no había que un débil brillo en sus ojos, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. Terminó de colocar el pez y simplemente se quedó mirando el fuego por un minuto, contemplando algo.

Hatake decidió que él haría el primer movimiento. "Gohan? ¿Pasa algo?"  
El formidable combatiente se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza, los ojos fijos en las llamas crepitantes. "Sí".  
"¿Qué?"

"Recuerda lo que pasó cuando me enfrenté con ese chico de los hielos en la aldea?"

Kakashi parpadeó, tratando de recordar _qué_ parte. Esa pelea habia estado llena de sorpresas, desde Kekkei Genkai hasta una idea del Apocalipsis. "¿Te refieres a la parte en que el mundo estuvo a punto de terminar?" Fue un intento de broma, pero Gohan se estremeció.

"Esa. Escuche, le agradecería si no se lo dijiera a los demás." Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que eso era algo que Gohan quería confiar en él y solo él. "Bueno ..." Procedió a contar a Kakashi toda la historia, explicandole lo que era un Saiyan y un Super Saiyan y lo que había ocurrido en el puente. Al final, la parte de la cara de Kakashi que se podía ver parecia pensativa.

"Hm ... Dices que esta es la primera vez que pasa, ¿no?" Gohan asintió. "¿Y nunca sucedio en tu dimensión?"

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No. Y la transformacion fue difícil por primera vez,." Kakashi miró a su alrededor y decidió que estaban solos.

"Muéstramelo." Gohan parecía preocupado, pero hizo gesto de transformarse. "Espera. Quitate la capa y el gi. Pienso que sea lo que sea debe estar en el pecho, por alguna razon los sellos por lo general estan ahi." El combatiente se encogió de hombros, confiando en el jounin y procedió a quitarse las dichas prendas, por lo que la parte superior le cayo alrededor de la cintura.

"¿Listo?" le preguntó el chico. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, preparandose una vez más para el ataque. Gohan comenzó a elevar su ki, generando un aura azul, que comenzo a brillar mas y mas, enviando polvo y piedras por todas partes e incluso pelando la corteza de algunos árboles en el claro donde estaba acampado el grupo. La tierra debajo de Gohan se fragmentaba y un "whump 'de aire desplazado exploto en una considerable depresión en el suelo.

Kakashi siguió mirando, esperando de ver el sello de un momento a otro mientras el aura de la Super Saiyan continuaba encendiendose y el viento y los terremotos continuaban. Un segundo después, una luz dorada apareció en los pies de Gohan y mostró en un aura brillante de color oro, resaltando al guerrero Z y emitiendo su peculiar chirrido agudo y pulsante.  
Entonces apareció el kanji.

El cielo estaba iluminado, la electricidad giraba en una especie de doble helice, pero cambio de direccion y Gohan gritó de dolor antes de que una luz blanca que le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo mandó a volar. habría chocado de nuevo contra un árbol, si Kakashi no le hubiera sorprendido con un rápido Shunshin no Jutsu. Después de que Kakashi había utilizado su propio ejército de clones de sombra para construir de nuevo el acampamento, ya que había sido derribado por Gohan, el jounin miró al niño otra vez mientras se ponía su camisa y su capa.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó el peleador.

Kakashi suspiró. "Creo que tienes razón acerca de que la marca es un sello. Pero puedo decirte que no tengo ni el conocimiento ni el poder necesarios para romperlo. " Una mirada abatida inundó los ojos del saiyanjin. Se sentía hehco trizas. ¿Y si en realidad habia pasado algo que provocare ese cambio? Si no se podía transformar, estaba acabado. "Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que alguien en Konoha si sabe."

"¿Quién?" le preguntó Gohan con voz triste. Si Kakashi no podía hacerlo, entonces ¿quién podría?

"Estan los Sannin Tsunade-hime y Jiraiya-sama y su maestro, el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi-sama. Si alguien sabe cómo romper este sello, son ellos. " Los ojos de Gohan mostraban duda. Kakashi suspiró. "Mira, de esos tres, Jiraiya es con el que tienes mas posibilidades. Es un maestro del Fuuinjutsu, pero los otros dos tampoco están nada mal. Tienes posibilidades.

El semi-saiyajin inclino la cabeza. "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Los sellos pueden romperse a través de la fuerza bruta, y tu tiene más fuerza que nadie que yo haya visto. Podrías haber hecho un carrera con Arashi-sensei por dinero y no puedo decir un cumplido mejor que eso." Era cierto. Incluso después de la muerte de su sensei, Kakashi lo tenia en un pedestal, aunque sabía que el inventor del Hiraishin y el Rasengan era un ser humano.

Después de los dos altercados con ese sello, Gohan estaba seguro de que si rompia el sello con la fuerza sería la última cosa que haria. "Por lo tanto, ¿alguna idea de por qué tengo esa cosa en primer lugar?"

Kakashi se rascó la máscara."Yo no soy ni por asomo un maestro del sello, pero tengo una teoría." Al ver a su compañero era todo oídos, el jounin continuó. "Creo que todo es cuestión de equilibrio. Veras, la naturaleza es queston de equilibrio, y estoy seguro de que eso trasciende las dimensiones. ¿Qué sucede cuando se pone el aceite encima del agua y se agita?"

"Se mezcla, luego se separa."  
"Exacto. En otras palabras, retorna al equilibrio. Es lo mismo con la temperatura. Si abro una cámara frigorífica y una sala caliente, la una se calentara y la otra se enfriara hasta que hasta que tengan temperaturas casi iguales."

"O se podría decir que están equilibrados!" termino Gohan.  
Kakashi asintió, contento de que el chico lo hubiera pillado tan rápido. "Creo que fue lo mismo con su venida aqui. Al venir venir de tu dimensión, que ha perturbado el equilibrio de nuestro mundo."  
"Así que lo que esta diciendo es que la dimensión sello mi poder para que diminuyera lo suficiente como para que no perturbe el equilibrio?"

"Yo creo que sí."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si rompo el sello? ¿Volvere a mi mundo?"

Esa pregunta hizo vacilar aKakashi. Se rascó distraídamente la máscara mientras comparaba lo que había visto hasta el momento de Gohan con los seres que había conocido en ese mundo. "Es difícil de decir," dijo finalmente. "Mi opinión es que estaría bien. Eres fuerte, no hay duda de eso, pero hay criaturas que te superan. El Kyuubi, por ejemplo. Personalmente, creo que la introducción de alguien con toda su fuerza a la vez hubiera sido algo malo, por lo que la naturaleza decidió impedirlo, pero ahora que estás aquí, si volvieras a conseguir tu poder, no pasaria nada grave". El ojo sonrió. "Excepto darnos a todos un ataque al corazón."

Esta vez Gohan sonrió débilmente, pero aún se sentía desnudo en un mundo donde su mayor carta de triunfo estaba por el momento fuera de su alcance. "¿Está seguro de eso?"

"No, yo he visto y hecho muchas cosas durante mi tiempo como ninja, pero tú eres la primera persona que he conocido, que es de otro mundo. Todo lo que he dicho es sólo una especulación basada en lo que me has dicho a mí ". Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Pero creo que es la teoría más probable, si te sirve de consuelo."

* * *

Pasaron tres días antes de que Kakashi aumentara el paso para que el equipo regresara a Konoha para cobrar su sueldo y presentar el informe al Hokage. A la noche de su discusión con Gohan, Kakashi había convocado Pakkun y lo habia enviado delante con una misiva explicando el incidente con el Super Saiyan y la solicitud para presentar el informe en privado con sólo Kakashi, Sandaime, y Gohan presente. Ahora el equipo llegaba a las puertas de Konoha, Naruto y Sakura charlando animadamente sobre estar de vuelta a casa después de una ausencia casi un mes. Gohan, bostezando, miraba las bulliciosas calles antes que ellos, junto con las tiendas y la gente de los negocios, y en el rasgo más distintivo de la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas, el Monumento Hokage.

"Ese es el Monumento Hokage!" dijo Naruto con entusiasmo. "Cada Hokage siempre ha tenido su cara allí y algún día, voy a estar allí también!" Miró a su maestro. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, ¿podemos irnos? íQuiero ir a buscar a Iruka-sensei y conseguir algunos Ichiraku!"  
"Claro, adelante. Ustedes tres estan libres po el resto del día. Tengo que llevar a Gohan al Sandaime para que podamos obtener la aprobación para de que esté aquí. Yo me encargo del informe y hare que les manden la paga por correo. "Sakura y Naruto vitorearon y los tres genin se alejaron, saltando hacia los tejados de sus casas o lo que sea que habían planeado hacer ese día.  
Kakashi miró al joven encapuchado a su lado. "Bueno, Gohan, ¿estás listo?"

"Claro, vamos."

El par se marchó por la calle en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Ahora Gohan esta en Konoha y va a reunirse con Sarutobi y otros personajes dentro de poco. Sé que este capítulo no tenía mucha acción, pero tenía la intención sólo de escribir quando equipo Siete vuelve a Konoha y explicar los kanji que el traspaso de dimision le dio Gohan. De todos modos, lean y dejen reviews.

**Glosario**  
**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (****Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua**): Esto hace que un gran dragón y que básicamente se come al enemigo. Se necesita una gran fuente de agua cercana realizarlo.

**Iaido: **A veces llamado Iaijutsu o en un cierto manga, Battoujutsu. Al igual que en Rurouni Kenshin, es un ataque rápido, diseñado para matar al enemigo de un solo golpe.**  
Yari: **Lanza japonesa. No es una Naginata, que tiene una hoja curva. Ese imbécil tenia una con la hoja recta, o una hoja con una saliente llamada jitte. (Corríjame si me equivoco en la parte de saliente).

**Raikiri (****Cortador de Relámpago**): Una versión mejorada del Chidori. Algunas personas piensan que es lo mismo, pero me inclino a creer que el Raikiri es un poco más potente, un poco como la diferencia entre un Kamehameha y un Super Kamehameha.

**Hiraishin (****Jutsu: Dios del Trueno Volador** ): Uno de los dos jutsus con la firma del Yondaime. Él era capaz de teletransportarse a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando ese lugar tuviera el sello requerido. Si estoy en lo correcto, lo grababa en un kunai para poder tirarlo y después teleportarse hacia ella. Este jutsu es la razon po la que Namikaze Minato tiene el nombre del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Nota, es la versión de Naruto de Transmisión Instantánea.

**Rasengan (Esfera Giratoria)****:** Básicamente una pelota de chakra que pueden perforar cualquier cosa. Es el segundo justsu creado por el Yondaime. Más o menos como un huracán en la mano.


	7. Konoha

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada.

La última vez: Gohan consigue una teoría acerca del sello que tiene.

Esta vez: Chichi y Bulma tienen una reunión y Gohan encuentra mucha gente nueva.

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Konoha**

(Konoha)

* * *

Mientras Gohan y Kakashi se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage para una audiencia con el Sandaime, en otro mundo también se tenia a cabo una reunión, pero de una naturaleza mucho menos feliz y casual.

"¡¿QUEEEEE?"

El grito que salio de la pequeña casa en la cima del Montaña Paozu pareció sacudir el mundo y los pájaros en el bosque se dieron a la fuga con terror de la maldad pura en la voz que gritaba.

Dentro de la casa, Son Chichi, la madre de Gohan, estaba de pie con una silla volcada detrás de ella y con sus manos sobre la mesa. Ella estaba mirando a la mujer de pelo azul parada delante de ella, que se escondía detrás del hombro de un hombre de aspecto rudo y un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad.  
"¿¡Qué quieres decir con que Gohan se ha ido?" exigió Chichi, mirando a Bulma mientras la otra mujer se encogia detrás de su marido, Vegeta. Vegeta no estaba allí porque quisiera estarlo. Con toda honestidad, preferia estar a kilómetros de distancia de la casa de Kakaroto en esa situación, pero su esposa le dijo que o viniera o no habria cena. No fue hasta que Bulma le hubiera explicado lo que pasó en el laboratorio que el Príncipe de los Saiyans se arrepintió de su decisión de venir.

Incluso un Super Saiyan no podría hacer frente a la ira de Son Chichi a lo que sus hijos se refiere.

"Umm, bueno, Chichi, es como he dicho," respondió Bulma nerviosamente. "Gohan me estaba ayudando con un experimento que se estaba haciendo y bueno... se cayó ... atravesandolo."

La cara de Chichi pasó por una serie de furiosas contorsionesy miró a la inventora. "¿¡Estás diciendo que no hay forma de que pueda volver!" chilló ella, provocando que Vegeta hiciera una mueca de dolor. Después de todo, los saiyanjis tenian el oído más sensible que el de los seres humanos. Su paciencia con toda esa situación también llegado a sus límites.

"Eso es lo que dijo, mujer", dijo con un tono duro y áspero . "¿Cuántas veces quiere que te lo digan?"

" ¿¡Por qué... _no te mantienes fuera de __esto!_" gritó Chichi, haciendo Bulma se escondiera nuevamente detrás del hombro de Vegeta. Esa era la razón por la que el príncipe estaba ahí. Para ser su guardaespaldas en la esperanza de que él fuera capaz de hacer algo si Chichi se enojaba, aunque en privado ambos sabían que no había nada que él pudiera hacer en caso de Chichi comenzara a blandir su sarten.

"Ya, ya, Chichi, cálmate. Estoy seguro de que Bulma no lo hacia con mala intención" dijo Ox Satan suavemente, tratando de calmar a su furiosa hija. Había venido a ver a sus dos nietos sólo para encontrar que Goten estaba dormido y Gohan había estado desaparecido desde hace unas semanas.

La cabreada madre tenia una vena en la frente cuando se sento en la silla que su padre había puesto en posición vertical. "¿Cuánto tiempo tomara traer a mi Gohan de vuelta?" Preguntó.

Bulma salió por detrás de Vegeta, sabiendo que tenía que tener cuidado o podria encontrarse a sí misma con una sartén que sobresaliendole de la frente. "Eh, bueno. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tomar, Chichi". dijo en voz baja. "Un tiempo, creo. Tengo que reconstruir el generador de cero".

La oreja de la hogareña mujer se contrajo y se lanzó hacia un armario y sacó la sartén. "¡QUEEE!" Ox Satan se abalanzó y agarró a su hija por la cintura mientras esta levantaba la sartén y tenia un pie en la mesa, pero incluso la fuerza formidable del hombre mamut no podía detener a la esposa de Goku.

"¡Chichi, espera!"

Ya era demasiado tarde y Chichi comenzó a agitar el sarten. Bulma gritó y agarró a Vegeta, poniendolo delante suyo como un escudo humano.

"¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! ¡ONNA, ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" grito él por encima del hombro, pero miro alrededor cuando un sombra cayo sobre su rostro. Vio el quemado fondo de acero de la sartén. Hubo una enorme "clang" que sacudió a la cima de la montaña y Vegeta quedó inconsciente con una marca cuadrada en su rostro.

Chichi levantó la sartén, ahora deformada, para otro ataque cuando Bulma soltó a su marido y salio de la casa, corriendo como si el diablo fuera tras ella.

Efectivamente, Chichi la estaba siguiendo, blandiendo la sartén y gritando obscenidades, su padre, que todavía se aferraba a su cintura, arrastrandose por el suelo.

"¡Chichi! ¡Detente!"

"¡Callate, papa!"

Bulma buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una cápsula que ella lanzó. La cápsula explotó y reveló un auto volador, en el que arrojó al inconsciente Vegeta y se metió en el asiento del conductor. El coche se elevaba al cielo mientras Chichi rugía más atras, su padre todavía sosteniendola. "¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Voy a ocultar tu bronceado!"

Dentro de la casa, un Goten de un año de eda, observaba desde su cuna como su mamá hacia cosas raras en el patio y reía, dando su aprobación aplaudiendo con sus manos regordetas.

* * *

En otro lugar, Son Gohan era ajeno al despotricar de su madre, pero por alguna razón, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y miró a su alrededor, como esperando ver a Chichi amenazante detrás de él con la sartén en la mano.

Kakashi notó el nerviosismo repentino de Gohan.

"¿Pasa algo, Gohan?" Le preguntó con suavidad.

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No, sólo tengo la sensación de que mi madre no esta muy feliz ahora mismo." Se estremeció, con una mirada de nerviosismo en su rostro. "Ella tiene un brazo letal, sobre todo con la sartén. Ni a mi papá no le gustaba."

Kakashi arqueó una ceja. "Tu padre? ¿No es el que ha salvado el mundo y demas varias veces?"

El semi-saiyanjin asintió. "Sí, y mamá asusta incluso a él."  
"Suena como si no quisieras cruzarte con ella."

Gohan negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "No lo crea. Pero por lo general ella es muy agradable, es sólo que cuando se enojaba tenias que tener cuidado." Se estremeció de nuevo." El problema es que ella tiene una mecha muy corta."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. De todos modos no era como si fuera a conocer a la madre de Gohan. No, a menos que él decidiera visitar a Gohan en su dimensión de todos modos. "Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Tenemos una reunión con el Sandaime. Es mejor si no lo hacemos esperar."  
"Claro."

El par continuó su camino hacia la Torre, Gohan mirando a su alrededor con asombro. Cuando un ninja cayo del cielo de la nada y saltó de nuevo en el aire, aterrizando en los cables eléctricos y corriendo delante de ellos.

Kakashi notó la expresión atónita del muchacho y la persona que lo había causado. Sonrió, con la expresión oculta bajo su máscara. "Mira", dijo el jounin, por lo que Gohan quito la mirada del otro ninja para mirarlo. "Van a atraparlo de aquí en un minuto."

Gohan miró y, por supuesto, tan pronto como salieron esas palabras de la boca de Kakashi, un ninja con capa y máscara apareció de la nada. El primer shinobi se paró en los cables y parecía avergonzado. Se intercambiaron unas palabras entre el dos y el ninja enmascarado buscó en su capa y sacó una pequeña hoja de papel amarillo y se lo entregó al shinobi de aspecto descontento que la puso en su bolsillo y se dejo caer fuera de los cables, alejándose por los techos del lugae. El ninja enmascarado lo vio irse y luego hizo una sello con la mano y desapareció en una explosión de humo.

"ANBU," dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Gohan. "Las Fuerzas Especiales de Konoha. Una de sus funciones secundarias también es hacer algun trabajo de la policía de menor importancia." Su mirada se oscurecio. "Son buenos en lo que hacen. No te les cruces y todo irá bien."

Gohan asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. A menos que estuviera muy equivocado, acababan de darle al shinobi un boleto. Por último, el par llegó a la torre y paso delante de los dos ninjas en la entrada que estaban vestidos como Kakashi, con traje negro y chalecos de color verde.

La torre estaba llena de actividad, shinobi constantemente entrando y saliendo, algunos con aspecto agotado en sus rostros, otros con entusiasmo, aburrimiento o ansiedad. En el interior había una habitación enorme con una larga mesa en un extremo y tres o cuatro ninjas sentados detrás de ella, claramente los que entregaban de las misiones. Uno de ellos vio a Gohan y Kakashi y se levantó.

"Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama te está esperando arriba. Queria verte en cuanto como llegues."

Kakashi asintió y palmeó Gohan en el hombro, guiando al chico subiendo el tramo en espiral de las escaleras y pasando varias puertas. Por último, la escalera terminó y salieron al aire libre. Los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras que rodeaba la parte externa de la torre y dieron con una visión clara de las cuatro cabezas del Monumento Hokage antes de llevarlo al interior por un pasillo llena de pinturas de tinta china y una exuberante alfombra. Al final estaban dos ANBU enmascarados que asintieron con la cabeza a Kakashi como si lo conocieran y abrieron las puertas.

Dentro había una habitación con papel en las ventanas que mostraban el monumento a través de ellos y justo en frente de ellos había una mesa delicadamente hecha a mano con montones de papel en ella y un hombre canoso de edad sentado en la grande silla detrás. Las puertas se cerraron y retumbaron, el anciano levantó la mirada y sonrió amablemente.

"Ah, Kakashi. Como veo ya has regresado del País de la Ola."

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y el viejo se levantó y miró a Gohan quien miró hacia atrás con una mirada perpleja. El hombre llevaba un amplio sombrero triangular que era de color rojo a excepción de un pequeño parche en forma de diamante blanco en el que el símbolo de fuego era claramente visible. La tela caía desde la parte inferior y escondia sus oídos. El hombre estaba envuelto en túnicas rojas que se mantenian cerradas con una cinta blanca y había un haori blanco sobre las túnicas rojas.

"Y este sería el misterioso chico del que me hablaste?"  
"Sí, Hokage-sama. Se trata de Son Gohan y llegó aquí a través de medios que dejaria atónito incluso a un Kami."  
El Hokage se dirigió por detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a Gohan para verlo mejor. "De hecho". Él hizo una ida y vuelta alrededor del nervioso saiyajin antes de detenerse y ofrecer su mano con una sonrisa amable. "Soy Sarutobi Sanosuke, el Sandaime Hokage, hijo."

Gohan tomó la mano del hombre viejo. "Soy Son Gohan. Gracias por dejarme entrar en el pueblo, Sarutobi-sama."

El anciano rió de buena gana. "¡Bueno, al menos tienes modales! ¡Pensé que serias como Naruto, después de leer el informe de Kakashi!"

Gohan parpadeó. "Usted conoce a Naruto?"

Sarutobi sonrió jovialmente. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese pequeño alborotador está aquí todos los días de la semana si no está en una misión!" Gohan sonrió. Podía llegar a gustarle este Hokage. Era obvio que era un hombre honrado y en la mente de Gohan ya habia hecho un largo camino. Entonces, el Sandaime se puso serio. "Ahora, Gohan-kun, tenemos que encontrar algún tipo de alojamiento para ti y ver acerca de cómo obtener algo de dinero para tu estancia en Konoha." Se rasco la barba "Tenemos un sistema de asistencia en el lugar. Supongo que podríamos conseguir algunos recursos de allí y ..."

"Por favor señor, yo no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima de esta manera." Tres ojos se volvieron hacia Gohan después de que hablara. "Puedo encontrar mi manera de conseguir mi propia comida y las cosas. Realmente aprecio lo que está haciendo por mí, pero puedo tirar adelante con mi propio esfuerzo".

El Tercero sonrió. "Kakashi, aquí tienes a un niño realmente independiente", comentó, a lo que el saiyan se sonrojo ligeramente. El anciano miró al copy-nin. "No creo que haya una solución a este problema ¿verdad?"

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar. "Bueno, Gohan nos ayudó con la misión de la Ola. ¿No se supone que pueda recibir una paga por la misión?"

El Sandaime frunció el ceño. "Eso significaría reducir la paga de los equipos otra vez", advirtió.

"¿Qué tal un acuerdo, entonces?" Una vez más, toda la atención fue para Gohan. "Se pueden quedar con el sueldo, pero me dejan vivir en la aldea de forma gratuita, siempre y cuando haga misiones para la aldea."

La anciana Sombra de Fuego se acarició la barba. "Sí, supongo que podría funcionar. Sin embargo no cubre la comida."

"Pero vivir gratis cortaría el monto que Kakashi tendría que dar a los demás", señaló Gohan. "O usted podría darme una comisión. Ya sabe, ¿para pagarme cuantas misiones tengo que hacer?"

"Como se pagan todos los ninjas con la excepción de Jounin y ANBU. Y ahí está el problema de asignarte a un equipo ..."

Kakashi tomó la palabra. "Póngalo en el equipo Siete. No me molestaría tenerlo y no creo que a mi equipo le importaría, ni siquiera Sasuke, aunque él nunca lo diría directamente." Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, entonces. Voy a asignar Gohan-kun al equipo Siete. Ahora está el asunto del sello del que estabas hablando" Miró al saiyan, que de repente lo miraba nervioso." ¿Puedo verla? "

"Supongo". Gohan se quitó la parte superior del gi y se preparo para transformarse.

"Espera". La voz de Kakashi lo detuvo en seco. "De verdad, no intentes la transformación. No necesitamos que los ANBU te conviertan en un alfiletero." Gohan asintió con la cabeza y empezó a juntar su ki un poco a la vez. Muy pronto, el kanji aparecio. El guerrero mantuvo su energía mientras Sarutobi se inclinaba, examinando la marca con ojos experto e interesados .

"Dices que los recibiste cuando cambieste de dimensión?"

"Si."

El jefe de la aldea se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó una pipa en el que puso un poco de tabaco y la encendió, mirando por la ventana mientras lo hacia.

Tomó un calada y exhaló, el olor de calcetines quemados arañaron las narices de Gohan y Kakashi. "Bueno, es sin dudad un sello poderoso y complejo. El informe de Kakashi te describe como una persona con una buena cantidad de poder y este sello te meutraliza." Se volvió hacia ellos. "Realmente, no veo cómo es posible romperlo," Gohan se hundio en la derrota. Si el sabio líder de la aldea no podía romperlo, ¿quien lo haria? Sarutobi volvió a hablar. "Sin embargo, si Gohan-kun me permite hacer una copia de su sello para examinarlo con mas detalle, podria ser capaz de encontrar una manera de romperlo."

"¡Si!" exclamo Gohan without hesitation. El Hokage sonrió ante su entusiasmo y sacó una hoja de papel y un poco de carbón. Coloco el carbón contra el pecho de Gohan, esbozando rápidamente, asegurándose de que no se perdiera un solo detalle. Luego hizo una serie de sellos con una sola mano y la copia brillo.

hacia ellos. "Realmente, no veo cómo es posible romperlo," Gohan se hundio en la derrota. Si el sabio líder de la aldea no podía romperlo, ¿quien lo haria? Sarutobi volvió a hablar. "Sin embargo, si Gohan-kun me permite hacer una copia de su sello para examinarlo con mas detalle, podria ser capaz de encontrar una manera de romperlo."

"¡Si!" exclamo Gohan without hesitation. El Hokage sonrió ante su entusiasmo y sacó una hoja de papel y un poco de carbón. Coloco el carbón contra el pecho de Gohan, esbozando rápidamente, asegurándose de que no se perdiera un solo detalle. Luego hizo una serie de sellos con una sola mano y la copia brillo.

"Ya esta. Eso debe bastar. El jutsu que acabo de utilizar copia los detalles más finos, como las líneas que son demasiado pequeñas para ser vistas a simple vista y demasiado finas para copiarlas con un trozo de carbón. Con esto, voy a ser capaz de estudiar el sello de cerca y ojalá hallar una solución para ti, Gohan-kun. " Sarutobi se dirigió a su escritorio de nuevo y buscó en el interior, sacando una Hirai-ate de Konoha, al igual que Kakashi y su equipo. "En ese caso, llevaras este Hirai-ate. Te haran menos preguntas si lo lleva todo el tiempo. Eres una cara extraña en la aldea y gente aquí es comprensiblemente cautelosa con los extraños, pero con esto, veran que perteneces al pueblo y espero que te dejen en paz. "

El adolescente tomó la banda con dando las gracias y lo ató a la cinta de su gi, asegurándose de que la placa grabada estuviera afuera, dejando la hoja estilizada obvia y visible.

"Ahora puede irte, Gohan-kun. Todavía tengo algunas cosas que discutir con Kakashi y estoy seguro que le gustaría visitar el pueblo. "Gohan hizo una reverencia y se marchó, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él y dejando el torre.

Se detuvo fuera de las puertas de la Torre, preguntándose dónde debería dirigirse a continuación. Konoha era tan grande y había tanto que explorar. Gohan se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como su padre y salió corriendo en una direccion al azat, pensando que podia empezar así.

* * *

Muy pronto, el semi-Saiyajin se encontró deambulando por la calle, mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha tan rápido como podía girar la cabeza. Entonces su estómago rugió con fuerza, haciendo que algunos de los peatones se detuvieran y miraran hacia el cielo sin nubes. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero Gohan no tenía la menor idea de donde conseguir algo de comida.

"¡Hey! ¡Gohan!"

El guerrero se volvió hacia la voz y vio a Naruto saludándolo con la mano con una sonrisa brillante, acompañado por un hombre de aspecto joven con una cicatriz que atravesbaa el tabique de la nariz.

"¡Hola, Naruto!"

Ni noto que algunos de los aldeanos lo miraban con asco y se apresuraban a otro lugar. Nadie quería estar cerca del demonio y un extranjero. Cómo Umino-san podía soportar al muchacho estaba más allá de la comprensión de muchos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Naruto se echó a reír. "¡Iruka-sensei dijo que me va a invitar ramen por ayudar con Zabuza!"

"Naruto me estaba contando cómo luchaste contra Zabuza y su compañero, Gohan-kun," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Le tendió la mano. "Por si acaso, soy Umino Iruka."

"Son Gohan, encatado de conocerle, Iruka-san."

"¡Hey, hey! ¿Iruka-sensei, Gohan piede venir con nosotros?"

Iruka sonrió. "No veo por qué no." Miró al guerrero Z. "¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?"

Gohan movió las manos. "No puedo. ¡No tengo dinero!" Desvió la mirada. "No sería correcto ".

El chuunin con la cicatriz se echó a reír. "Está bien, insisto. ¡Probablemente no comes tanto como Naruto!"

Gohan todavía parecía dudoso. "No lo sé."

Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda. "¡Aww, vamos, Gohan! ¡Será divertido!"

El guerrero se limitó a sonreír ante la exuberancia de su amigo. "Bueno, está bien, supongo." El rubio gritó feliz y el trío se fue por la calle hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puesto qen el que se leía "Ichiraku Ramen".

Naruto rió y se agachó a través de la solapa. "¡Hey! ¡Viejo, Ayame-chan, estoy de vuelta!"

La chica que trabaja en el puesto, Ayame probablemente, se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio al rubio. "¡Hola, Naruto-kun! ¿De regreso de tu misión?"

"¡Sí! ¡Y ahora Iruka-sensei me va a invitar ramen!" Se dejó caer y rápidamente ordenó un tazón de ramen miso. Iruka ordenó vegetales y Gohan miró el menú entintado en el tablero de pino detrás de Ayame.

"¿Qué deseas?" preguntó amablemente Ayame.

"Uh ... ramen de carne, me imagino." Gohan respondió.

"¿Tu eres... eh ...?"

Naruto salvo a Gohan del problema. "¡Su nombre es Gohan!"

"Encantada de conocerte, Gohan-kun."

El ramen se sirvio en ese momento y los tres comieron con gusto, pero ninguno más que Naruto, que comia tanto cuanto respiraba. El guerrero Z sólo podía mirar, ya que nunca visto a alguien ademas de los Saiyans comer tan malditamente rápido.

Iruka se rió de la expresión de su cara. "¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" Le preguntó. El maestro miró con cariño a Naruto. "Limpia mi cartera cada vez que venimos aquí".

Un anciano canoso salió de la puerta posterior. "Ese chico es la razón por la que doy a Umino-san un grande descuento. ¡Si no se morirían de hambre!"

"Adelante, Gohan-kun", dijo Umino. "Come todo lo que quieras".

Gohan dividir un par de palillos y se encogió de hombros, el movimiento exagerado por los anchos hombros de su capa. "Bueno", contestó él, todavía incierto. "Si usted insiste ..." Se calló y comenzo a comer.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Iruka, el viejo Ichiraku y Ayame miraban atónitos lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus propios ojos. Son Gohan y Naruto Uzumaki estaban comiendo como si fuera su último día de vida. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad era realmente increíble era que Gohan estaba _superando_ a Naruto. El peleador de pelo negro tenía tres pilas tambaleantes de cuencos de ramen a su lado. Naruto sólo tenía dos años y medio.

Los palillos de Iruka, a medio camino de su boca, cayeron de nuevo a la mesa con dos sonidos tintineantes. Ayame y su padre simplemente se miraban entre si y luego a Iruka antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa, frotándose las manos, sonriendo con avidez. En algún lugar en el fondo se escuchaba el ruido de una apertura de la caja registradora.

"Lo siento, Iruka-san," dijo Gohan más tarde, cuando el trío caminaba por la calle, frotando la parte de atras de la cabeza tímidamente. Iruka no respondió, simplemente miraba la flácida cartera que tenía en la mano con una mirada triste en su rostro. "Te pagare de alguna manera."

Iruka agitó la mano disimuladamente. "No te preocupes, Gohan-kun", respondió, "yo nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien que pudiera igualar a Naruto en un concurso de comida."

El mencionado rubio caminaba al lado de ellos y dio un gran eructo, con un suspiro de alivio. "¡Chico, fue un grandioso ramen! ¡Gracias Iruka-sensei!" El rubio ni siquiera parpadeó dos veces, cuando había visto la pila de platos de Gohan. Si habia algo que lo hacía comer más rápido, era su afán de ser el mejor enm todo, incluso en algo tan simple como un concurso de comida. A pesar del castigo infligido a su cartera, Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio al par.

'Actúan como hermanos', pensó con una sonrisa. 'Gohan-kun es probablemente la única persona en todo el pueblo que no tiene todavía algún tipo de impresión previa de Naruto. Es algo completamente nuevo para Naruto y creo que a el le gusta. A pesar de que tal vez ni siquiera él mismo lo sepa.' El trío llegó a un cruce.

"Bueno, tengo que volver a la academia. Mi clase debe venir pronto, y yo no quiero llegar tarde."

"Yo voy a ir a casa y tomar una siesta en una cama de verdad!" proclamó Naruto en voz alta, haciendo fruncir el ceño a algunos de los aldeanos. Se dio cuenta y se inclinó hacia delante, dándose una palmada en el culo con la lengua fuera y una mirada pícara en su rostro.

"Creo que me voy a entrenar. Tengo que trabajar ademas de comer. Piccolo-sensei me mataría si engordara." Iruka miró al niño.

"¿Este Piccolo es tu sensei?"

"Sí. Es rudo la mayoría del tiempo, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo." El guerrero miró a su alrededor. "Ahora, ¿hay un área de entrenamiento o algo por aquí?"

Iruka asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, Sólo tienes que ir por ese camino y seguir adelante. Deberias llegar a la periferia. Las áreas de entrenamiento son todas lo que hay, deberias ser capaz de encontrar uno sin ningún problema."

"¡Gracias, Iruka-san!" dijo Gohan mientras corría por la calle, ansioso de obtener realmente el tiempo para hacer ejercicio. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo desde antes de la lucha en la aldea de Tazuna.

Efectivamente, siguiendo las instrucciones de Iruka, Gohan llegó a un amplio, espacioso campo de entrenamiento. Estaba abierto sólo un prado rodeado de simples árboles que crecían densamente por los cuatro costados, con excepción de el sendero que conducia al campo. El guerrero Z sonrió. Era perfecto, el espacio abierto del que estaba acostumbrado en el monte Paozu y el desierto, donde por primera vez había comenzado a entrenar con Piccolo.

Se dirigió a la mitad del campo, su ponderosa capa siendo agitada por la brisa, y comenzó a estirarse. Una vez hecho esto, se puso a correr a través de algunas katas, exagerando los movimientos con el fin de aumentar su forma. A medida que pasaba de una técnica a otra, su mente se desconectaba y se iba a la deriva en alguna parte mientras su cuerpo se hacia cargo. Estaba llegando en ese estado de no-mente que todos los artistas marciales se esforzaban en alcanzar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la ultima vez que había llegado a ese estado. Era la primera vez desde los Juegos de Cell que lo alacanzaba de nuevo.

Se escuchó el sonido de voces y de pies que se acercaban, pero el joven saiyan no los escucho, completamente absorbido y consumido por su entrenamiento en cuestión.

Una voz femenina llegó primero a la pradera. "De verdad, Lee. ¿Tenias que hacer esa pose? ¡Casi dejas ciega a esa anciana!"

Una carcajada siguió a la afirmación. "¡Pobre Tenten-chan! ¡Todavía te falta para apreciar el fuego ardiente de la juventud de Lee-kun!" ". Del sendero irrumpieron las fuentes del ruido. Desde el sendero estallido de las fuentes del ruido. Uno era un muchacho de pelo largo y castaño sujetado por una bandana de la Hoja y un lazo al final de su largo cabello. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones marrones. Unas vendas le envolvian el brazo derecho, pero no parecia estar heridos. Probablemente al muchacho sólo le gustaba el aspecto, aunque su característica más llamativa tuvo eran sus ojos purpura.

La chica del grupo tenia una camisa rosa al estilo chino y tenía el pelo recogido con dos moños. Enrollado sobre el hombro estaba un grueso pergamino que debia pesar considerablemente. Eso dejó a los dos últimos, y que par que eran. Ambos tenían redondos ojos entusiastas tan grandes como gruesas eran sus cejas . Ambos llevaban spandex de cuerpo entero coolor verde con la bandana atada a la cintura y pantalones naranja. La única diferencia era el verde chaleco de shinobi que llevaba el más alto de los dos clones, lo que denota su rango superior en la jerarquía ninja de Konoha.

"No estamos solos", dijo el muchacho con los ojos lavanda en un suspiro monótono. Los otros tres detuvieron la conversación y vieron Gohan en el centro del campo, ignorando por completo y entrenando.

"¿Quien es?" se preguntó Tenten, mientras miraba al chico del desordenado pelo negro y gi morado. Alrededor de su cintura tenia una cinta roja con una bandana de Konoha atada a ella. Ella nunca lo había visto antes y que no era podia ser un chuunin porque no tenía el chaleco. Lo único que tenía era una capa blanca con hombros anchos y cuello tan alto que le dio la impresión de que su cabeza salia directamente de sus hombros. Ella sabia que no podia ser un genin poruqe acababan de aprobar el ultimo grupo de nueve y el siguiente grupo no pasaria hasta tres meses. "Nunca lo he visto antes".

Lee observaba los movimientos del chico con ojo experimentado y profesional. "Esta en fantástica forma, Gai-sensei."

El más alto de los clones, Gai, también estaba observando con ojo critico. "Exacto, Lee. El que lo entrenó hizo un buen trabajo." Neji se quedó en silencio, mirando al chico indiferente. ¿A quién le importaba quien fuese ese misterioso chico? No se veía especial.

"¡Muy bien!" Lee anunció en voz alta. "¡Voy a pelear con él! ¡Una prueba de mi habilidad contra un nuevo oponente! ¿Puede haber algo mejor?"

Tenten suspiró. "Oh, chico. Aquí va otra vez." Neji acababa de cerrar los ojos.

"¡ESE ES MI LEE!" gritó Gai, poniendo su 'pose de buen tipo'. "¡Buscar la batalla para superarte! ¡Te he enseñado bien mi estudiante!" Tanto el maestro como el clon salen corriendo hacia el campo, haciendo una línea recta hacia el chico.  
Tenten solo suspiro. "Oh, nien. Los dos idiotas nunca va a cambiar." Siguió a su sensei y a su compañero de equipo a un ritmo mucho mas lento. "¿Vienes, Neji-kun?"

El estoico Hyuuga cruzó los brazos y siguió a la kunoichi.

Gohan terminó su último kata y exhaló, volviendo al presente. Justo a tiempo para ver dos manchas verdes dispararse hacia él y estrellarse contra los árboles a su derecha con un fuerte 'CRUNCH'. Tenten casi pudo ver el signo de interrogación aparecer sobre su cabeza mientras observaba a los dos gemelos que estaba allí con los ojos en espiral.

"No te preocupes por ellos", dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando el muchacho se volvió a mirarla. "Los dos son siempre así. Sólo son especiales."

"De necesidades especiales quedras decir", se quejó Neji mientras caminaba, andando a revivir a su sensei y su alumno sin valor. Tenten sólo suspiró ante la rudeza de su compañero de equipo.

"Uh, no le hagas caso. Mi nombre es Tenten. Encantada de conocerte."

Gohan le sonrió tímidamente. "Soy Son Gohan".

"¿Gohan? Es un nombre extraño." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, como te he dicho, soy Tenten y los dos clones son Gai-sensei y Lee. El chico con los ojos purpura es Hyuuga Neji." Ella vio como su maestro y su discípulo saltaban de posición vertical en una imagen borrosa y empezaban a reír ridículamente, a pesar del chinchon enorme que cada uno lucía. Neji, tarea completada, se acercó a un árbol y se sentó, cerrando los ojos, pero Tenten estaba segura de que estaba viendo con su Byakugan.

El clon más pequeño, Lee, supuso Gohan, corrió hacia él con un ardiente fuego determinado en los ojos. "Hola soy Rock Lee, una de las hermosas bestias verdes de Konoha, y deseo una lucha contra ti, mi oponente sin nombre!" Gohan retrocedio un poco nervioso por el comportamiento del chico. Al semi-saiyajin el chico le recordaba fuertemente Mr. Satan de los Juegos de Cell. El autoplocamado Campeón del Mundo de Artes Marciales habia actuado mucho de la misma forma. "Lee, este es Son Gohan, ¿y no crees que es grosero exigir una pelea tan pronto como conoces a alguien?"

"Pero Tenten-chan," Lee se quejó de una manera que hizo que al joven guerrero con capa le recordara a Uzumaki Naruto. "¿Cómo voy a mejorar si nunca peleo con gente diferente?"

La risa calurosa de su sensei ahogó la respuesta de Tenten. "¿Ves mis alumnos? Lee-kun comprende el camino de la grandeza y está dispuesto a perseguirlo!" Él agitó un dedo a Tenten. "Tienes mucho que aprender, Ten-chan."

Tenten fruncio una ceja y agarró el pergamino haciendolo girar, conectandolo firmemente en la cabeza de Gai y enviandolo a caer de cabeza en el árbol al lado de Neji. Mientras que Lee miraba horrorizado y corria a ayudar a su afectado ídolo, Tenten devolvió el pergamino a su espalda. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo?" Gruñó peligrosamente, por lo que Gohan retrocedio un paso. "_¡__No me llame Ten__-chan!_"

"Uh, entonces me voy", dijo tímidamente Gohan, alejándose de ese extraño grupo. Y él pensaba que el equipo de siete era extraño. ¡Ese equipo era simplemente excentrico!

"Oh, está bien, Gohan-kun", dijo Tenten. "¿Entonces, ya nos veremos?"

"Sí, claro." No hizo más de cinco pasos antes de que una mancha verde lo le cortara el paso. Era Lee, con su 'pose de chico bueno'.

"¡No tan rápido! ¡Todavía deseo una pelea!"

Tenten arrugo la frente, "Lee, deja de molestarlol! Propablemente no quiere..."

"Por supuesto", dijo Gohan, vencido por la curiosidad. Ese sería su oportunidad para ver lo que otros ninjas de ese mundo podian hacer. Y de todos modos no era como si el chico lo dejaria ir. Algo le decia al semi-saiyajin que Lee le seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra para luchar contra él.

"¡Muy bien!" Lee empezó a aplaudir, bombeando de aire su puño vendado. Tenten resopló algo que sonaba como "chicos" y se retiró hacia el árbol donde estaban su sensei y su otro compañero de equipo. Si Gohan quería luchar hasta tal extremo, no lo detendría. Los tres espectadores se instalaron para ver como los dos combatientes se acomodaban en sus posiciones, la de Gohan baja, inclinándose hacia delante con un brazo extendido detrás de él y el otro en frente, los dedos conectados como una garra. Lee simplemente extendió su mano derecha formando un ángulo recto en frente de él y la otra doblada detrás de él.

'¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?' se preguntaron ambos peleadores, esperando que el otro diera el primer paso. Uno o dos minutos pasaron y la única señal de movimiento provenía dal viento que alborotado las hojas de los árboles, llegando incluso a cortar las más flexibles y mandarlas flotando mientras los oponentes esperaban. Ni parpadeaban cuando el viento soplaba delante de ellos o cuando las hojas que el viento hacia flotar pasaban en frente de ellos ocultandolos el una al otra de sus respectivos puntos de vista..

"¿Por qué no se apresuran?" preguntó Tenten. El par había estado esperando alrededor de dos minutos y ya estaba empezando a aburrirse.

"Lee está esperando que el chico de el primer paso", dijo Neji, mirando como si estuviera dormido.

Gai asintió, fingiendo ser un tonto ido. Ahora estaba viendo a Gohan para saber qué movimientos conocía el chico. "Lee-kun no conoce las habilidades de Gohan-kun. Atacar a ciegas es invitar al desastres. Gohan-kun probablemente esta esperando lo mismo."

La impaciente kunoichi suspiró. "¿Así que vamos aquedarnos aqui hasta que uno de ellos decida correr el riesgo?"

Pero Gai estaba equivocado. Gohan no estaba esperando que Lee hiciera el primer movimiento. Él estaba esperando que Lee se desconcentrara...

* * *

_"Muy bien, chico, ahora escuchame", exigió la voz severa de Piccolo. "Si alguna vez te encuentras frente a un adversario desconocido de capacidad desconocida, espera a que se distraiga."_

_Con cinco años de edad, Gohan miró a su sensei. "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Piccolo-san?"_

_El Namek suspiró, por alguna razón era incapaz de decidirse de gritar al niño. "Mira, tu oponente sólo será capaz de concentrarse durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Mira sus ojos, ahi lo notaras. Los ojos se deslizaran fuera de foco por un segundo. Si atacas en ese segundo, el tiempo de reacción de tu oponente será más lento de lo normal. "_

_Un frío viento silbó por encima del árido altiplano donde los dos estaban entrenando para la llegada de los saiyanjin en menos de un mes._

_"Todavía no lo entiendo." Piccolo se golpeo la frente enturbanada con la mano._

_"¡Entonces ponte de pie y prepárate!" rugió asperamente el extraterrestre. El pequeño Gohan se estremeció y se apresuró a ponerse de pie antes de que Piccolo-san lo empujara de nuevo al precipicio. Se colocó en posición y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó._

_La mano de Piccolo estaba a centímetros de su garganta y el hijo de Goku ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Si hubiera sido una verdadera batalla, Gohan hubiera muerto._

_"¿Ves?" preguntó el guerrero al tiempo que retiraba sus largas uñas de la yugular del niño. "Si puedes durar mas en el juego de la espera, deberías ser capaz de tomar la sartén por el mango". Entonces, los dos comenzaron a hacer el ejercicio una y otra vez hasta que para Gohan se convirtiera en una ciencia._

* * *

'Mirale a los ojos,' se dijo Gohan a sí mismo, recordando la lección una y otra vez. 'Cuando deje de concentrarse, voy a ser capaz de atacarlo." Era un riesgo, porque si se si se desconcentraba antes de que lo hiciera Lee, y el luchador vestido de verde sabía en que fijarse, entonces sería Gohan el indefenso.

Una hoja de floto delante de los ojos de Gohan, pero no antes de ver un cambio en la mirada de Lee.

"¡RAAAAA!"

El grito de Gohan sorprendió a todos mientras se lanzaba hacia delante más rápido de lo que nadie hubiera creído.

'¡FINALMENTE!' fue el pensamiento colectivo ante la lucha ninja y viendo como Lee saltó de nuevo en un esfuerzo por obtener una cierta distancia entre él y la embestida del guerrero saiyanjin. El joven guerrero Z retrocedio como si fuera a dar un elaborado derechazo y Lee preparó para bloquearlo y responder.

Gohan desaparecio.

'¿Que?' se preguntó Lee, al igual que sintió una presencia arriva de él. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Gohan cayendo hacia él, con una pierna alta en el aire, preparándose para una patada tipo hacha. La pierna cayó y se produjo una explosión que envió roca y polvo volando, lo que obligo a los espectadores a protegerse a sus ojos. Lee emergió de la nube, deslizandose hazia atras sobre la hierba. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para echarse atrás y salir de la trayectoria.

El polvo se disipó, y reveló a Gohan, la pierna que había usado para la patada enterrada en la roca hasta la rodilla, y parecía que no era capaz de sacarlo.

"¡Esta es tu oportunidad, Lee!" gritaron a la vez Tenten y Gai. Lee corrio, saltó y lanzó una patada giratoria.

"¡Konoha Reppuu!"

Gohan levantó la mano derecha, como si respondiese a un teléfono, y atrapó la patada entre su hombro y los músculos del brazo. Los ojos redondos Lee se abrieron de asombro cuando su ataque se detuvo como si fuera nada. El otro guerrero luchó por un momento y luego gritó mientras lanzaba su brazo, golpeando a Lee y haciendole perder el equilibrio, ganando el tiempo que necesitaba para liberar su pierna.

El combatiente con capa se recuperó en una serie de volteretas y patinó hasta detenerse, poniendose de nuevo en posición. Lee tambien se recupero y retomó su postura.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, este es el capítulo Siete. Lee y Gohan estan peleando, recien Chichi sabe lo que pasó con su hijo mayor, e Iruka sabe que nunca mas debe invitar a Gohan y Naruto a comer ramen. No está mal para un capítulo sobre todo hablado. También debe responder a muchas de sus preguntas de cómo voy a conseguir a Gohan en los exámenes de Chuunin. ¡Personalmente, no puedo esperar que aparezca Orochimaru!

**Glosario**

**Konoha Reppuu (Viento de la Hoja):** Uno de los movimientos basicos de Lee y Gai, es una sencilla patada giratoria que se hace en medio de un salto y apunta a la cabeza del objetivo. Muy fácil para Gohan verlo venir. Menos potente que el Senpuu.


	8. Tested

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de nada.

La última vez: Gohan explora Konoha y se mete en un combate con Rock Lee.

Esta vez: El combate continúa y comienzan los Exámenes.

**Nota del Autor:** ¡BAILO ALEGRE Y SOY FELIZ, COMO TODOS VOSOTROS, ESTUDIANTES UNIVERSITARIOS! ¡POR EL TIEMPO DE LA ABUNDANZIA AMPLIAMENTE CONOCIDO POR TODO EL PAIS LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO FINALMENTE HAN LLEGADO!

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Tested **

(Probado)

* * *

_El viento pasó sobre el campo, azotando la capa de Gohan en un frenesí blanco. Ninguno de los dos dudó antes de correr el uno hacia otro de nuevo, los ojos encendidos y los puños listos para atacar._

Los dos peleadores chocaron, entonces se convirtió en un torbellino en movimiento. Lee se pegaba tanto como podia y enviaba un ataque tras otro a Gohan, ya sea con el objetivo de pillar al niño de pelo oscuro con la guardia baja, o simplemente para romper su defensa.

Gohan se inclinaba, corria, bloqueaba, desviaba, haciendo todo lo posible para _no_ ser golpeado. Uno de los ataques de Lee fue más lento de lo que hubiese debido y el joven saiyan fue capaz de coger su mano y tirar. Lee parecio alarmado antes de que el puño de Gohan le golpeara en un lado de la cara, tirando al genin vestido de verde de nuevo de un paso o dos. Mientras que Lee trataba de despejar los sitios delante de su punto de visión, Gohan intervino y consiguió darle un duro combo en el abdomen de su oponente, liquidando y doblando más a Lee.

Entonces, el luchador con capa se tiró hacia atrás, una engañosa estrategia para coger al otro chico del mentón, golpeandolo en posicion vertical y levantándolo del suelo. Gohan siguio con el ataque, volteandose de nuevo en sus pies antes de saltar hacia adelante, conduciendo su pie en el estómago ya maltratado de Lee, doblando al larguirucho adolescente alrededor de la pierna de Gohan una fracción de segundo antes de que la fuerza del ataque se transfiriera y Lee _volara_ lejos,estrellándose contra un roble suficientemente fuerte como para torcer el tronco y enviar las hojas revoloteando como un enjambre de abejas indignadas.

Gohan aterrizó con suavidad sobre la punta de un pie casi flotando, antes de bajar el resto de su peso y bajar la guardia.

Gai, Neji y Tenten se quedaron mirando abierta y desvergonzadamente al encapuchado guerrero Z. Neji y Tenten sólo habían visto una mancha en movimiento antes de que el pie de Gohan se conectara con la barbilla de Lee. El resto había ocurrido lo suficientemente lento como para verlo, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que si se parpadeaba, lo único que se veia era Rock Lee impactando el árbol.

"¿Has visto eso?" le preguntó Tenten a sus dos compañeros a la vez.

"No." respondió Neji, decidiendo ser civil por esa vez, ya que no habia visto nada. El genio se estremecio y se volvió hacia su sensei. "¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó a la otra Bestia Verde.

Gai no respondió, mirando Gohan con los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y balbuceando inútilmente.

Otro, con voz aburrida, respondió al Hyuuga."Bueno, parece que Lee acaba de conseguir que Gohan le patee el culo." Los tres atónitos miembros del equipo de Gai miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Kakashi holgazaneando sobre una rama sobre sus cabezas, el libro pervertido en un mano, el otro escondido detrás la cabeza, mirando por todo el mundo que ni se habian dado cuenta de lo qué pasó.

Gai se puso de pie, señalando con dedo acusador a su 'rival'. "¡Kakashi, mi gran rival! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El otro jounin alzó su libro naranja. "Leyendo, ¿que te parece?" Pasó la página y miró a Gohan, que no se había movido desde su ataque relampago a Lee. "Ah, y viendo al nuevo miembro de mi equipo da una paliza a uno de los tuyos." Rió ligeramente de algo que hacia el protagonista del libro, ignorando al maestro de taijutsu que farfullaba debajo suyo.

"¿Gohan esta en su equipo?" preguntó Tenten al jounin larguirucho, sonando sorprendida. "Pero usted ya tiene una célula de tres chicos ¿no?" Los ojos entreabiertos de Kakashi se fijaron la en la kunoichi debajo suyo. "Sí, pero Hokage-sama pensó que sería lo mejor manera de que Gohan ganara dinero y un lugar para quedarse sin llamar demasiado la atención. Sin embargo," añadió, mirando a al luchador de pelo negro, "parece estar haciendolo muy bien por sí mismo."

"¡Entonces hagamos una pequeña apuesta!" resonó Gai, alarmando algunas aves en vuelo, que llamaron la atención de Neji. "¡Si gana mi Lee, entonces cambiará tu guardarropa a la de la Espendida Besti Verde y me reconoceras como el mejor ninja!"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Kakashi bostezara, "¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Gai?" Volvió a su libro. Gai se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer, murmurando sobre la "conducta exasperante" de su rival. Toda la atención se centró de nuevo en el campo de batalla donde Lee se agitó y se detuvo, saliendo del punto donde estaba con una visible cojera y algunos rasguños de aspecto repugnante, pero por lo demás al parecer estaba bien.

Gai saltó de pie, los dientes relucientes mientras él golpeó la pose de tipo bueno. "¡Ese es mi Lee! ¡Ve a por ellos!"

Lee escuchó el el aliento de su sensei y se preparó para arremeter nuevamente contra Gohan. "¡Voy a hacer se sienta orgulloso, Gai-sensei!" Lee gritó mientras corria, antes de lanzarse al aire en un torbellino, una reminiscencia de lo que Gohan había hecho antes en la lucha. El guerrero Z se bloqueo, y se sorprendió cuando sintió que sus pies se hundian en al suelo por la potencia del golpe.

'Este tipo... ¡Es bueno!' pensó Gohan un poco agitado por el asombro. Ese chico, probablemente de la misma edad que el semi-saiyajin, realmente lo empujaba a luchar por lo menos un poco en serio. Gohan había accedido a la lucha sin cuartel por pura curiosidad, pensando que el genin no seria capaz de hacerle daño. Era un pensamiento arrogante, a la altura de Vegeta en su peor momento, pero era verdad. Las batallas que Gohan había pasado ahí, le había mostrado que estaba a la par con algunos de los más fuertes de esa dimensión. O al menos eso pensaba.

Gohan detuvo el pie calzado con sandalias de Lee con ambas manos antes de que pudiera perforarle en el abdomen, anunque la fuerza del paro lo empujo de nuevo a unos cuantos centímetros. El genin vestido de verde plantó una mano vendada en el suelo y trajo su otra pierna directamente hacia arriba, golpeando con el talón a Gohan con la guardia baja y arrojándolo lejos, levantando una linea de tierra mientras es saiyajin patinaba por el suelo.

Lee, al contrario de lo que la mayoría se esperaba de él, no emitio alguna exclamación jubilosa al golpear a su oponente. En cambio, el shinobi de espesas cejas se precipitó hacia adelante, esperando atacar a Gohan mientras estaba en el suelo.

El guerrero Z fue capaz de saltar en pie, justo a tiempo para coger un destello de color verde y un puño inclinado hacia atrás. Gohan reaccionó por instinto, y ese reflejo casi le cuesta la vida a Lee.

La mano del guerrero relampagueó, golpeando en el siguiente ataque entrante. Lee se tambaleó y se las arregló para detenerlo, mirando hacia la derecha cuando la mano de Gohan cambio de dirección y se detuvo justo en frente de su cara, una pelota de _algo_ ardiente y amarillo que brillaba en su palma. Para Lee, el tiempo se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la muerte en la cara, su sangre fría corriendo cuando vio la mirada en los ojos ónix de Gohan. No habia compasión, no habia luz. Demonis, ni siquiera parecia que Gohan fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo,con lo rápido que estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces la energía desaparecio, junto con la mano que la sostienia.

Gohan silbo con molestia cuando su brazo fue torcido y bloqueado a lo alto de la espalda. El peleador luchó por un momento antes de reconocer el ki que estaba detrás de él.

"Tranquilizate Gohan," dijo Kakashi animadamente mientras luchaba por retener al chico, que se movia violentamente. La lucha cesó y el jounin enmascarado vio y sintió la tensión llendose del joven de pelo negro cuando su cerebro se dio cuenta de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo.

"¿Kakashi? ¿Qué estás ..?" Sin embargo el jounin no lo escuchó, sino que miro al shinobi vestido de verde, que estaba sentado en el suelo y temblando como una hoja en un huracán, viendo a Gohan con los ojos que tenian miedo y preguntas en ellos. Kakashi lo sacudió, pero el genin no se movió, por lo que el larguirucho shinobi se levantó y volvió hacia el guerrero con capa.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy." Palmeó a Gohan en el hombro y se dirigio lejos. El nuevo miembro del Equipo Siete lo miró un momento antes de volverse hacia Lee, que estaba ya rodeado por sus compañeros, todos ellos mirándolo con recelo.

El guerrero hizo una reverencia. "Lo siento, Lee-san. Es un reflejo de mi entrenamiento." El pretexto sonaba hueco, incluso para él, pero Gohan sabía que era verdad. No queria estar atrapado allí más tiempo de lo que era necesario en esa situación incómoda, se volvió y corrió a alcanzar al jounin del Equipo de Siete.

"Gohan."

El adolescente en cuestión levantó la vista hacia el capitán de su equipo, El jounin estaba frente a la sombra de gruesos árboles a cada lado de la calle que estaban caminando para salir de la zona de entrenamiento. "¿Eh?"

"Que pasó allí."

La cara de Gohan se abatio. "Fue un acto reflejo. Vi verde y un puño." Cerro el puño. Era lo que había visto cuando había luchado con Cell durante los Cell Games. "Fue tan rápido, que sólo reaccione como si fuera una verdadera batalla." Levantó la vista, los ojos negro suplicantes. "¡No quise casi-matar Lee-san! ¡En serio!"

Kakashi le miró sombrío, pero curvando el ojo. "No es gran cosa. Reaccionaste por instinto, como debería hacer un buen guerrero. Ese Piccolo que te ha entrenado hizo un buen trabajo" Su mano enguantada palmeo al adolescente en el hombro. "Trata de no dejar que suceda otra vez."

"¿No esta loco?"

"No. Fue una reacción humana normal. Tienes que ver algunos de los combates entre ANBU una vez. Eso _sí_ que es un lucha para ver." El jounin comenzó a alejarse, pero la voz de Gohan lo detuvo.

"¡Hey! ¡Kakashi!"

El hombre enmascarado se volteo. "¿Que?"

"¿De todos modo, por qué fue ahí? No pudo haber sido sólo para ver como me iba"

Hatake solo sonrió misteriosamente por su ojo. "Tengo mis razones." Siguió caminando, lanzando un saludo informal por encima del hombro. "Nos vemos mañana, Gohan. El Equipo Siete va a estar en el campo de entrenamiento de la Piedra de los Heroes a las 10 a.m."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Estaré allí!" Kakashi asintió y luego desapareció en una explosión de humo ninja.

Gohan pasó el resto del día recorriendo Konoha, simplemente mirando a su alrededor y mirando las diferentes tiendas y almacenes que flanqueaban las calles. Muy pronto supo que había una forma de simetría en la forma de la centro de la villa, al lado de la Montaña de los Hokage estaba la torre del Hokage. A su alrededor estaban la oficinas de gobierno de la villa, como las de los impuestos, la oficina de licencias para los diferentes certificados shinobi, la base ANBU, entre otras cosas. En frente estaba la zona financiera y de negocios. Allí era donde se encontraban la mayoría de tiendas y los almacenes.

Más lejos estaban las áreas residenciales, que se extiendian desde la zona de negocios hasta las murallas de la villa. Las muralla tenian tres portones, que hacian una brecha en la estructura protectora que, junto con la Montaña Hokage, formaban una media luna alrededor de la aldea y sus habitantes. Un camino conducía desde cada puerta a la Torre, permitiendo a los shinobi y a los visitantes apurados llegar al núcleo administrativo rápidamente. Los barrios mismos no eran un corser y cantar, se juntaban, pero ya sabes, cuando estabas en uno era por aquello por lo que la mayoría estaba. Gohan encontró la mezcla de caos y orden refrescante, junto con los terrenos abiertos y lo amplios campos de entrenamiento, tanto por lo que estaba dentro las murallas, como el campo prado y la Piedra de los Heroes, a las zonas grandes como el Bosque de la Muerte que se encuentraban a pocos kilómetros más allá de las murallas.

Ahora estaba anocheciendo y el hijo de Goku estaba buscando un lugar para quedarse. Antes de despedirse, Gohan había recibido su parte del pago que se había ganado por ayudar con Zabuza. La mayoría de ese dinero se había ido en la cena y ahora el adolescente estaba en busca de un apartamento. Sabía que sería capaz de sobrevivir sin gastar, ¡pero primero tenía que encontrar un lugar _para_ vivir!

Gohan estaba vagando por uno de los sitios más deteriorados del Distrito Residencial, seguia buscando un lugar que llamar el suyo. Una ventana alumbrada le llamó la atención y antes de que el guerrero saiyajin pudiera flotar a echarle un vistazo, Naruto salió de la puerta corrediza de vidrio y coloco una planta de aspecto decrépito. Gohan pensó que podía imponerse al rubio por lo menos durante una noche, por lo que pronto encontró la puerta que conducía al apartamento y llamó.

La puerta se abrió y un Naruto con cara de sorprendido se encontró mirando fijamente a Gohan. "¿Eh? ¿Gohan? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El chico de cabello negro se rascó la cabeza tímidamente. "Lo siento Naruto, pero necesito un lugar para pasar la noche, y no encontro ningun lado. Te vi poner tu plante afuera y pensé que..." Se calló, no queria sonar grosero.

La cara de Naruto se iluminó. "¡Claro que puedes quedarte aquí! ¡No me importa tener un compañero de cuarto!" Miró sobre su hombro. "Pero este sitio no es tan grande."

"¡No me molesta, va a ser divertido!" Y realmente a Gohan no le importaba tanto. La noche había caído desde hace mucho tiempo y el semi-saiyanjin, aunque era capaz, no quería pasar apuros en una ciudad.

Naruto sonrió y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que su compañero de equipo entrara. "Lo siento, pero no tengo cobijas de repuesto ni nada." Hizo un gesto a la sencilla habitación. "Yo vivo solo, y el dinero siempre he estado ajustado de dineros asi que..." Ahora era el rubio que callaba mirandolo timidamente.

El saiyajin sonrió, la sencillez de la cocina/comedor/dormitorio le recordaba su propia casa en el monte Paozu. "¡Es grandioso!"

El otro genin sonrió. "¿En serio? Bueno, puedes quedarse todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero," añadió, "¡Consiguete tu propio ramen!" Gohan sonrió mientras él y su nuevo compañero de cuarto se preparaban para dormir. Muy pronto los fuertes ronquidos de Naruto llenaron el pequeño apartamento y Gohan, con su capa como una manta y una almohada improvisada, pronto lo siguio.

* * *

Ambos muchachos se despertaron poco despues de las nueve de la mañana siguiente y se dedicaron a sus rituales diarios para el día antes de que Naruto hiciera un ramen instantáneo para sí mismo y Gohan se decidiese, después de haber visto las alacenas vacias de Naruto, a ir al centro para comer.

El guerrero Z salió de un buffet todo-lo-que-puedas-comerun poco más tarde, seguido por un tartamudeante propietario que cambiaba el cartel de "Abierto" a "Cerrado". Estaba a punto de dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento, cuando una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

"¡Hola Gohan-kun!"

Gohan se volvió para mirar a quién habia hablado. "¿Eh? ¡Oh, hola Sakura!" La kunoichi del equipo estaba vestida como lo había estado durante la misión y parecía estar dando un paseo matutino. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh. Sólo estaba caminando un poco antes de ir con Kakashi-sensei. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¿Pero no es casi hora? "

La chica de pelo rosa resopló. "Claro. El día en que Kakashi-sensei llegue a tiempo sera el día en el que el infierno se congele. Él siempre llega tarde, y sigue inventando excusas tontas para justificarse."

Gohan se encogió de hombros. "Todavia no voy a ir. Me vendría bien un poco de entrenamiento."

"Bueno, Kakashi-sensei por lo general nos entrena y no es fácil." La chica se estremeció. "No podría entrenar de antemano." Ella lo pasó y se dirigió calle abajo. "Bueno, no es asunto mío. Nos vemos más tarde Gohan-kun."

"¡Adios, Sakura!" Gohan agitó la mano antes de que se fuera, luego salió trotando hacia el campo de entrenamiento, usando la velocidad de la luz como un calentamiento para el entrenamiento que iba a hacer cuando llegara allí. Llegó al campo y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento con algunos estiramientos básicos.

* * *

En poco tiempo, los demás miembros del equipo llegaron y encontraron a Gohan con la cara en la tierra, totalmente ajeno a ellos mientras hacia flexiones a una velocidad que hasta el más apto de los shinobi tendria dificultades en mantener el ritmo. Kakashi todavía no había llegado, por lo que los cuatro se dispuso eron a esperar, con Gohan colgando boca abajo en la rama de un árbol y haciendo abdominales.

"Eres un bestia Gohan," observó Naruto cuando la cuenta murmurada del muchacho superó la marca de doscientos cincuenta. "Y no has tomado un descanso desde que llegamos aquí."

Gohan gruñó como respuesta, enfocando toda su energía en tirar los codos hacia las rodillas, luchando contra la fuerza de gravedad y el peso adicional de la capa blanca sobre sus hombros. Media hora más tarde, Kakashi finalmente llegó.

Después de que Naruto y Sakura abusaran a fondo de sus oídos, el jounin les llamó y le entregó las cuatro hojas de papel.

"Recomendación para el Ingreso a los Exámenes Chuunin?" Naruto leyó la caligrafía elegante a la cabeza de un memorándum de aspecto oficial. "¿Que es esto Kakashi-sensei?"

"Justo lo que parece, Naruto. Los he puesto a ustedes cuatro en los Examene Chuunin para que tengan la oportunidad de pasar y moverse más arriba en el escalafón." Naruto, y Sasuke se miraron impacientes mientras que Sakura parecía aprensiva y Gohan se quedó perplejo. El jounin continuo. ". Tiene hasta fin de semana para decidirse. Si desean presentarse a los exámenes, lleven esas cartas a la Academia y los llevaran a la habitación 301." El ninja mayor miró a su alumnos. "Les doy la semana libre para que ustedes cuatro se entrenen por su cuenta, o simplemente lo tomen con calma hasta que los exámenes. La decisión de entrar es suya y sólo suya. Si no quieren entrar, no lo hagan." A lo que Kakashi hizo un sello y desapareció en una nube de humo.

"¡Bueno, _yo_ voy a entrar!" Naruto gritó en el momento en que Kakashi los dejo. "¿Y ustedes Sasuke-bastardo, Gohan?"

El Uchiha sonrió. "Sí, parece divertido."

Gohan miró a sus compañeros con una mirada perpleja. "Oigan ¿Que son los Exámenes Chuunin?"

Sasuke resopló. "Bueno, ya que eres de otra dimensión, creo que voy a tener que explicartelo. " El aura de orgulloso chico prodigio desapareció y el Uchiha miró a Gohan directamente a los ojos. "Es un examen que consiste en tres pruebas. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que pruebas son, ya que se hacen en una aldea diferente cada seis meses. Sin embargo, la tercera prueba es un torneo que cada persona puede venir a ver. Mi padre me llevó una vez o dos, pero realmente no lo recuerdo."

Gohan sonrió. ¿Un torneo? Bueno, eso sonaba mucho como el Torneo de las Artes Marciales de su hogar. Probablemente sería divertido, y no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Miró el pergamino en sus manos."Tienes razón, Sasuke. _Parece_ divertido." Sonrió emocianado. "¡Lo hare!" Naruto gritó de alegría y Sasuke sonrió, Entonces los tres comenzaron a discutir sobre de que serían los exámenes.

Nadie notó cuando Sakura se escabulló.

Sakura se encontraba muy lejos de sus compañeros, aferrada a su recomendación como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. ¿En que estaba _pensando_ Kakashi-sensei?, se preguntó. Eran sólo un nuevo equipo de genin, ¿no habían estado en servicio activo mas de tres meses y ya su sensei esperaba que pasaran los exámenes? ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa cabeza plateada suya? Su preocupación la llevó todo el camino hacia otra campo de entrenamiento que estaba al otro lado de la aldea sin que ella se diera cuenta, como absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ella comenzó realmente a pensar en aquel momento y se dio cuenta de que, si no se tomaba los exámenes, no impresionaria a Sasuke-kun y Gohan-kun y Naruto pensarían que era una cobarde. Sakura sabía que no era un cobarde, pero en su angustia su lógica se torció y la hizo parecer como si lo fuera. La kunoichi se dejó caer bajo un árbol solitario en medio de un campo que era plano a excepción de una roca mediana que estaba a lo largo del lado oeste. Lanzó un suspiro impresionante y comenzó a debatir con ella misma.

* * *

De vuelta en el área de entrenamiento, Sasuke y Naruto se habían ido, el Uchiha presumiblemente en busca de su propio campo de entrenamiento y Naruto había dicho que era imposible entrenar con el estómago vacío. Eso dejó a Gohan sin nadie contra quien luchar, así que se metió en una posición y comenzó a luchar con las sobmras, como lo había hecho en el País de la Ola. Poco tiempo despues, ya estaba oscureciendo, y Gohan salió del trance en el que solia hundirse cada vez que estaba entrenando, cuando vio que el sol estaba bien en su camino hacia abajo y algunas estrellas ya habían salido. Estaba saliendo cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

"Vaya vaya. Otro pequeño ninja de Konoha que se está preparando para los exámenes."

Gohan se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, ojos obsidiana se pusieron serios mientras agudizaba sus sentidos, en busca del ki que pertenecía a la voz. Parecía estar solo, pero Gohan era demasiado listo para creerlo.

"De acuerdo," ordenó. "Aparece. ¡Sé que estás ahí!"

El río detras de él explotó mientras algo se disparaba desde sus profundidades y se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia el semisaiyajin. Gohan captó el destello de un kunai y salto, alcanzando una distancia considerable por encima del objeto y aterrizando en el mismo lugar donde habia saltado, girando y tomando en una posición.

Su agresor se volvió también y Gohan parpadeó cuando vio el extraño grabado en la bandana. Se trataba de un cuatro líneas simples, pero por alguna razón reconocio al genin extraoficial de la Lluvia. "¡Quién eres tú y por qué me atacas!"

El hombre era mucho más alto que Gohan, pero el híbrido Saiyajin era un poco bajo para su edad. Parecía estar formado sólo por mantos y pedazos de tela que estaban cosidos al azar, y su rostro estaba oculto por su bandana y un trozo de tela que se parecia a la máscara de Kakashi. La cabeza del desconocido estaba coronada por un sombrero de paja ancho y plano que parecía como si se extendiera mucho más allá de los hombros del de ninja.

El shinobi se rió de la demanda del chico. "¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, yo sólo soy un genin como tú," dijo, su voz sonaba como un trapo mojado que se arrastraba sobre la grava, con algo de tos del fumador que parecia un murmullo. "No necesitas saber mi nombre," Un kunai apareció de la nada y el hombre acelero de nuevo hacia Gohan, "¡porque ya estás _muerto_!"

El ninja de la Lluvia arremetió.

Su ataque solo toco el aire.

"¡¿Qué?" El chico había estado allí hacia un momento y al siguiente, no lo estaba. ¿Era algún tipo de jutsu o el mocoso sólo era increíblemente rápido?

"¡Yo no he hecho nada para merecer que me quieres matar!" El ninja se volvió y ahí estaba su objetivo, en cuclillas en la baranda del puente ornamental que atravesaba el pequeño río que marcaba el límite de los campos de entrenamiento.

El oponente de Gohan rió mientras sacaba algunos shuriken. "Yo no he dicho que lo hagas hecho," Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa oscura. "¡Estoy reduciendo la competencia!" El shuriken brillo en sus manos, sus láminas hicieron un ruido siniestro, ya que silbaban por el aire.

Los ojos del chico se ensombrecieron. "Bien, si esa es la manera en que lo haces,"dijo con una nota de advertencia en su voz, "¡entonces creo que no tengo más remedio que pelear!" se movio fuera del alcanze de las estrellas ninja.

El shinobi de la Lluvia miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar el mocoso en ningun lugar. ¿¡Qué tan rápido era ese tipo!

"¡Estoy aquí!"

El shinobi levantó la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Gohan cayendo hacia él con un grito, moviendose más rápido de lo que ninguna caída libre debería permitit. Era como si el chico tuviera el control ddel descenso a voluntad.

El ninja dio un salto hacia atrás, la sincronización de su perfecta evasión obligo al chico a golpear el suelo en lugar de su cráneo. Lo que no contaba era de lo que la mera _fuerza_ de Gohan fuera capaz. El puño del chico chocó con la roca implacable, pero en lugar de romper el puño del chico, el suelo se rompio, lanzando losas de piedra hacia el cielo, haciendo un ruido parecido a una explosión, y generando un enorme cráter en la tierra. Los ojos del ninja de la Lluvia se agrandaron mientras sentía sus pies salian disparados, pero se apoyo en un trozo de escombros en el aire y salto, saltando de fragmento en fragmento hasta que llego al borde de la depresión.

"No está mal para un mocoso," dijo el ninja burlandose de Gohan quien lo miró fulminó con la mirada desde el fondo del cráter y através de una lluvia de rocas, que variaban desde arena hasta pequeñas piedras.

"¡Voy a darte una última oportunidad!" dijo el guerrero encapuchado. "¡Déjame en paz, o la próxima vez voy a ir con todo!"

El shinobi se echó a reír. "¡Sí, claro! ¡Como voy a creer eso!"

Gohan suspiró. "Bueno, yo _te_ lo advertí." Se agacho y ahuecó las manos a un lado. "Kaaameeehaaameee…" La oscuridad se iluminó con una bola azul y blanca de ki formado entre las palmas del guerrero Z, brillando mas intensamente con cada segundo que pasaba. "¡HAAAA!" El chico puso las manos hacia adelante y el Kamehameha salió, arrojando polvo y grava en todas partes, diriengose hacia el ninja en el borde del cráter, que de repente se puso rígido de espanto.

Se veia perdido cuando la ráfaga del poder pasó por encima suro, y luego continuó hacia el cielo oscuro, ni siquiera frenando por la presencia del ninja de la Lluvia. A diferencia de País de la Ola, no no hubo una imperionante explosión termonuclear. El rayo de ki acaba por perder su brillo y su anchura, convirtiéndose en nada más que una línea azul en el cielo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Gohan jadeo, bajando las manos humeantes, antes de mirar a la oscuridad, el cielo estrellado, sabiendo que de alguna manera el ninja había escapado, porque no sentia ni el tabaco ni el ki del hombre.

Lo único que demostraba que Gohan había logrado atacarlo era la U que se habia formado en los bordes del cráter, como hecho con un bisturí. El guerrero Z echó un último vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo antes delevitar en el aire y dirigirse hacia Naruto en un destello de ki color azul en forma de llama.

* * *

En el distrito comercial de Konoha, en la parte superior de un edificio en forma de pagoda, Hatake Kakashi estaba frente a la zona de entrenamiento, donde había ocurrido toda la batalla, levantando la vista de su _Icha Icha Paradise_ sólo cuando el Kamehameha se dirigia hacia el cielo, iluminando el pueblo por un momento, y luego desapareciendo. Se rió entre dientes, pero no estaba claro si era por las travesuras amorosas del personaje de su libro o en la aparente reticencia de Gohan para contenerse en la batalla.

"Así que," dijo el jounin al aire. "¿Cómo te fue?"

Las sombras se movieron y el ninja de la Lluvia que Gohan había atacado apareció de la nada. "Ese chico es algo mas." Hubo un estallido de humo y apareció Iruka, masajeandose el cuello después de haber estado bajo un Henge durante tanto tiempo. El maestro paso al lado de su superior. "Gohan-kun verdaderamente sabe cómo impresionar a alguien."

Kakashi rió mientras pasaba la página. "Realmente debes tomar los Exámenes Jounin, Iruka", dijo, al parecer de repente. Una rápida mirada le mostró la expresión de desconcierto del chuunin.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el último shinobi que estuvo cara a cara con Son Gohan estuvo inactivo por una semana con las costillas rotas, más contusionesc de las que podria contar, y se encontraba en el blanco del Kamehameha. " Hatake miró a su compañero. "Tu conseguiste salir con apenas un rasguño."

El silencio reinó por un momento antes de Iruka respondiera. "Sí, tal vez, pero si no me hubieras advertido de la trasformación del ataque, habría quedado como pan tostado." Kakashi se encogió de hombros, sin comprometerse.

Una vez más se hizo el silencio entre ambos antes de que el jounin volviera a hablar. "Así que," dijo, "¿Esta pequeña prueba te tranquiliza?" Se refería a cuando los diferentes instructores jounin habian referido sus candidatos para los exámenes. Quando Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi y los demas pusieron a sus equipos para examinar, Iruka habia sido el más franco en su contra, incluso violo el protocolo hablando fuera de turno para dar voz a sus objeciones.

Kakashi, por su parte, sabía que Gohan, Sasuke y Naruto aprovecharian la oportunidad de pavonearse, pero no estaba muy seguro de Sakura. Así que, para calmar sus propias dudas y las de Iruka, había reclutado la ayuda del chuunin con la cicatriz. Iruka, bajo la apariencia de un hostil ninja extranjero, atacaría a cada miembro del equipo Siete para medir sus habilidades por sí mismo, y para convencerlos de que podían hacer los exámenes.

¿El resultado? Sakura estaba tan empeñada en ganar los exámenes como sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke y Naruto se encendieron aún más que antes, Gohan y, bueno, Gohan no había decepcionado, dando pruebas más que suficientes que tampoco iba a detenerse.

Iruka asintió a la pregunta de Kakashi. "Sí, esto me tranquiliza, un poco. Puedo ver que no son los chicos que yo conocía, en especial Naruto." El maestro sonrió al recordar cómo Naruto habia tomado su "amenaza", haciendo alrededor de un centenar de Kage Bunshins y se habia lanzado hacia el hombre. "Pero Gohan-kun…Man, Hombre, yo no pensaba que Gohan-kun era capaz de ese tipo de _poder_ absoluto!"

El jounin de cabello plateado a su lado asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Pensaba que Gohan era sólo un chico con una resistencia inusualmente alta. Cuando nos conocimos, estaba bastante golpeado, pero se despertó unas horas después de que lo medicaramos. Luego vino el rollo con Zabuza. Cuando me vi atrapado en el jutsu Suirou, pensé que la misión estaba perdida. Estaba equivocado."

Iruka era todo oídos escuchando al jounin. Al parecer, Gohan no había mostrado ni la mitad de lo que podía hacer al chuunin. Kakashi continuó, "Gohan no mostró ningún signo de temor al enfrentarse _al_ Zabuza Momochi. Él sólo atacó. Le dio una paliza a ese bastardo."

"Entonces, ¿crees que pasará?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Es difícil de decir, pero mi orgullo me exige que responda que sí." Su máscara oscura se movió un poco, el único signo de su sonrisa. "Sin embargo, no te preocupes por Naruto. Es más parecido a su padre de lo que cree."

Iruka sonrió. "Se parece mucho a su padre, ¿no es cierto?"

El jounin se echó a reír abiertamente. "No tienes ni idea, Iruka. Tu padre y Arashi-sensei eran vecinos, asi que realmente sabes quién es el padre de Naruto".

El profesor sonrió con nostalgia. "Sí, Papá y Yondaime-sama eran muy buenos amigos. Recuerdo quando fui a su boda con Kushina-san."

Kakashi rió de nuevo. "Sí, nunca pensé que llegaría a ver a mi sensei con un traje. Ese tipo odiaba vestirse así."

"De todos modos me pregunto quien lo convencio a usar un traje" Ambos sabían del odio del Yondaime por los trajes de etiqueta. El rubio Hokage había dicho repetidas veces que le apretaban y le daban comezón, incluso evitando de usar las ropas ceremoniales de Hokage cuanto podía.

"Kushina." Iruka emitió un sonido de entendimiento ante la respuesta de Kakashi. "Esa mujer podía convencer a Arashi-sensei de cualquier cosa." El jounin se rascó la cabeza. "Creo que lo amenazo con que o llevaba un traje o haría cosas horribles con él."

Iruka ahora reía. "Y con Kushina-san eso siempre significaba..." Se calló al recordar el caos y el tumulto que la madre de Naruto había sembrado cuando era una adolescente. "Bueno, ese tipo de cosas deben ser hereditarias. Después de todo, Naruto _es_ conocido como el más grande bromista de la aldea." Ambos hombres se rieron entre dientesantes de quedarse en silencio. Al final Iruka lo rompió. "Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo un programa de estudio que va a reunirse." Kakashi asintió y el chuunin desapareció en un nube de humo.

Kakashi esperó un minuto y luego él se marcho del mismo modo.

* * *

El día de los Exámenes amaneció ventoso y soleado. Los cuatro miembros del Equipo Siete estaban caminando por una de las calles principales de camino a la Academia. Naruto y Gohan estaban hablando de lo que hicieron para prepararse para los exámenes. Sasuke participaba también, aunque mas para burlarse de Naruto y fastidiarlo. Sakura no estaba haciendo gran cosa, sólo caminar detrás de los tres chicos y manteniendo sus ojos bajos y su boca cerrada. Sentía que vomitaría si abría la boca o miraba a alguien a los ojos.

Demasiado pronto (para Sakura de todos modos), los cuatro llegaron a la Academia. Naruto y Sasuke lideraban el camino, ya que Gohan no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Subieron las escaleras y entró en un pasillo que estaba llena de gente. Se apiñaban alrededor de una habitación con el signo 301 sobre la puerta, pero dos chuunin estaban cerrando el paso. Gohan pensó que algo no estaba bien.

"Hey," murmuró a sus amigos. "¿No sólo se subia un piso?"

"Si," concordó Sasuke en silencio. "Este es el segundo piso, no el tercero." El genio Uchiha sonrió. "Estos tipos están usando un genjutsu."

El otro pelinegro estuvo de acuerdo. En los uno o dos días antes de los Exámenes, había estado practicamente viviendo en la biblioteca cerca de la Torre del Hokage, literalmente hasta la coronilla en pergaminos y libros, estudiado febrilmente varias tácticas, jutsu, y otros aspectos del estilo de vida shinobi y la forma en que los ninjas peleaban. El genjutsu había sido sólo uno de los aspectos del ninjutsu que había leído. El guerrero Z pensaba que era una verdadera lástima que él no pudíera usar chakra. Hubiera sido tan fácil engañar a Cell haciendole pensar que había muchas copias de Gohan, o que el mismo chico había sido gravemente herido. Matar al androide hubiera sido mucho más fácil de esa manera.

Después de mostrar al chuunin que sus trucos no funcionaban, y llegar a encontrarse con el equipo Gai, el Equipo Siete llegó a un pasillo que conducía a una serie de puertas dobles. Kakashi había llegado ahí antes que ellos (por una vez), y se apoyaba en una ventana, con su habitual libro pervertido en la mano mientras su equipo se dirigieron hacía él. Se puso la cosa naranja y se levantó, dando a su equipo un ojo-sonrisa.

"Bueno, parece que ustedes cuatro han decidido presentarse a los exámenes," dijo sin más preámbulo y a continuación les explicó, muy a pesar del Equipo, que si los cuatro no se hubieran presentado juntos, hubieran sido descalificados en el acto.

"Pero," dijo Kakashi alegremente "Estamos todos aquí, ¡así que no duden en ir!" Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y sonrió a los miembros del Equipo Siete, o hizo un valiente esfuerzo, y abrió las anchas puertas, y pasaron para hacer frente a todo lo que estaba en el otro lado del umbral.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡y _este_ es el primer capítulo de las vacaciones de verano! ¡DIABLOS, SÍ! Eso significa que, hasta que llegue a casa y llegue realmente a las clases de verano, debería tener una montón de tiempo libre para invertir en escribir fanfictions. No se emocionen demasiado ni comiencen a esperar que actualize todos los días, porque no va a suceder. Me quedo en mi escuela por dos meses adicionales para terminar algo que corresponde a mi carrera luego me voy a casa para las clases de verano. ¡Pero! No desesperéis, porque voy a tener tiempo libre cuando no copie "he roto los lazos opresores que me ataban a la tierra y bailado por los cielos, en sonrientes alas de plata," Felicitaciones a quien puede entender ese pasaje.

¡Si todavía están en la escuela secundaria aguanten sólo un poco! ¡Por que se encuentran en la recta final y deberian estar libres de la maldición del enseñamiento a su debido tiempo! ¡Ahora! ¡Basta de hablar de la escuela! Nos vemos la próxima vez, y no hay Glosario hoy porque no hay la necesidad de explicar los jutsus que se utilizaron, además de una mención del Suirou no Jutsu.


	9. Exam

**N/T:**

Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de nada.

La última vez: El Equipo Siete entra a los exámenes de Chuunin.

Esta vez: Los Examenes.

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Exam**

(Examen)

* * *

Lo que sea que Gohan había esperado al otro lado de la puerta, no lo encontró. Dentro estaban más de cien ninjas, todos y cada uno de ellos mirando a los recién llegados. El saiyan miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, a sabiendas de que no iba a ser una experiencia agradable.

Esa sensación se intensificó cuando sus sentidos fueron _golpeados_, como por un martillo, por una monstruosa sed de sangre que dejo a Gohan sin aire. Como el guerrero que era, la mirada del adolescente recorrió la habitación de nuevo y se centro en el culpable.

La fuente era un chico, al parecer de la misma edad que Naruto y el resto, con el pelo rojo y un atuendo marrón que con un cinturón de cuero, y encima una tela blanca. La bandana que indicaba a que aldea pertenecia estaba atada al cinturón de cuero y por alguna razón recordó a Gohan a un reloj de arena. Sin embargo, sus características más llamativa eran el kanji que tenía grabado en la frente y decía "amor", que sus duros ojos azul verdoso estaban rodeados por ojeras, como si no hubiera tenido una noche de sueño decente en su vida, y una calabaza enorme apoyado en el suelo junto a él.

El chico lo miro a los ojos y el ki que parecía vertir deseo puro de matar aumento casi el doble mientras el blanco saiyajin sintió su aliento que se entrecortaba, el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir, con el aumento gradual de sus sentidos en modo "huir o luchar".

Entonces, el ninja se dio la vuelta y el hechizo se rompió.

El adolescente de pelo oscuro no lo sabía, pero acababa de mirar boquiabierto a Sabaku no Gaara y vivido para contarlo.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"

El grito agudo rompío el silencio del aula y una raya púrpura y rubio volo de la nada y engancho contra si mismo al Uchiha de pelo negro, cuyo rostro demostró que era todo menos que feliz de ser abrazado por una fangirl.

El atacante era una chica alta y fibrosa, pero bonita, rubia, con ojos verde mar, que se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke como si fueran una sola cosa. La mirada de la chica misteriosa se dirigo a Gohan por un segundo y se fijo en sus brazos esculpidos y su pecho, claramente visible a causa de su gi, y al saiyan le pareció ver un destello de interés en los ojos de la chica.

"¡Ino-cerda! ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de Sasuke-kun!"

El grito furioso de Sakura saco a Gohan del estupor que el chico con la calabaza le había causado. La kunoichi de pelo rosa estaba evidentemente apuñalando a esa "Ino" con la mirada y si las miradas mataran, la chica se habría convertido un cráter humeante en el suelo.

Sin embargo, parecia que no podía matar a la chica y se limitó a sonreír con confianza. "Oh, hey, Frentuda. ¿Lograste entrar a los Exámenes? Wow, tu jounin-sensei debe ser muy torpe si deja a una perdedora como tú por aquí." Sakura emitió un sonido como de un gato gruñendo, lo que hizo que Ino sonriera ampliamente y reforzara mas su agarre sobre un inquieto Sasuke. Los ojos brillantes de Ino aterrizaron en Gohan. "¿Quién es este, Frentuda? ¿No podias conseguir a Sasuke-kun así que te consiguiste a alguien más?"

Gohan abrió la boca para protestar pero nunca llegó a pronuciar las palabras.

"Ino, solo callate," murmuró una voz lánguida con un profundo letargo. Ino se erizó y libero a Sasuke, quien se escapó sin hacer ruido para poner a Naruto y Sakura entre él y la ahora enojada rubia kunoichi. El orador resultó ser un chico con un chaqueta de color gris con bordes de color verde y un círculo dividido en dos por una línea. Sus ojos eran lánguidos y tenia una mirada aburrida, pero Gohan estaba acostumbrado a tratar de ver por los ojos mediante estrategias,y los ojos de ese chico estaban iluminados por una inteligencia aguda y analítica. La boca del muchacho se abrió y su tono de voz era tan aletargado como antes.

"No tenemos tiempo para tu Sasuke-fetiche."

Su compañera de equipo se cambio de color mas rapido de lo que Cell se movía. "¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE, SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru se quedo sin aire ante el tono penetrante de Ino y murmuró algo que sonó a 'mujer problemática' antes de volverse hacia el joven saiyajin, quien solo miraba. "¿Tu eres ...?"

Gohan tendió una mano. "Soy Son Gohan".

Shikamaru parecía molesto por tener que dar la mano, pero lo hizo de todos modos, pensando para sí mismo lo problematico que era. "Nara Shikamaru." Un crujido sonó detrás del genio genin y este se hizo a un lado para revelar un muchacho obeso que estaba empujando felizmente chips en su boca. "Y dado que su boca está demasiado llena para responder, este es Akimichi Chouji. Somos el Equipo Diez. ¿Cuál es tu Equipo?"

"Siete."

"¿Siete?" Los ojos de Shikamaru se dirigieron sobre los tres miembros originales del equipo, luego echo un vistazo evaluador a Gohan. "¿Qué, estas aquí para evitar que Naruto sea demasiado problemático o idiota?"

"¡Hey!"

"Espera," intervino Ino. "Si estás en el Equipo Siete ¿eso no quiere decir que tienen cuatro miembros? ¿Eso no es un poco injusto?"

Una nueva voz interrumpío, esta vez era tan alta y abrasiva como la de Naruto. "¿Qué? ¿Un equipo de _cuatro_ personas? ¿Que hace que ustedes sean tan especiales?" El que hablaba era un chico con un abrigo gris con un forro de piel que daba la impresión que su pelo fuese negro enmarañado y no el marrón arenoso que era realmente. Posado en su cabeza estaba un pequeño perrito blanco y tenía marcas rojas bajo sus ojos que casi daba la impresión de que estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre de las rendijas de sus pupilas.

El perrito dio un fuerte ladrido.

Kiba se echó a reír groseramente. "¿Qué dijo?" Sus ojos salvajes miraron por encima de Gohan. Sonrió, dejando al descubierto caninos más largos de lo normal. "Akamaru dice que hueles como un mono."

"K-Kiba-kun. E-Eso no es agradable," dijo una voz tímida de detrás del resistente anorak del genin y el otro chico del Equipo Ocho quien llevaba un abrigo y gafas oscuras. El chico cob gafas se apartó y reveló a una chica con el pelo corto y una sudadera con capucha de gran tamaño con una llama púrpura estilizada cosido en el brazo derecho.

"¿Hinata-chan?" pregunto Kiba. "¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con estos tipos con célula de cuatro personas?"

"No fue idea nuestra," dijo Naruto agresivamente. Vivir con Gohan había sido grandioso, ambos hablaban de la vida en todas sus dimensiones y otros temas. A veces, Naruto sentía que Gohan era el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido. En ocasiones se preguntaba si eso era tener una familia. "¡El Viejo lo puso en nuestro equipo porque tiene a dónde ir!" El rubio se levantó hasta la altura de la cara de Kiba. "¡Así que tu y tu bola de pelo pueden hablar con el Viejo Hokage!"

Kiba retrocedio, con una mirada nerviosa en sus ojos, pero fue impedido de responder por _otra_ nueva voz.

"Sabes, sería conveniente que bajes el tono de voz. Todos los que estan aquí estan algo nerviosos y no les importaría sacarte una parte." Quien hablaba era un hombre con el pelo plateado parecido al de Kakashi y recogido con una coleta firme y gafas redondas sentado delante con una cara amable. Fieles a las palabras del chico, los genin de la habitación estaban evidentemente pensando en el sangriento asesinato de los Nueve Novatos, mirandolos como si fueran a atacarlos y destrozarlos en cualquier momento.

Todos parecieron calmarse, con la excepción de Naruto, quien hizo su habitual mirada desafiante saltando sobre la mesa y gritando que les ganaría a todos en los Exámenes y se convertiría en Hokage. Las miradas, si era posible, sólo se ensombrecieron. Sakura le golpeo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡Solo callate la maldita boca, idiota! ¿¡Quieres que te maten!" Le gritó al oído, estrangulandolo por algunos momentos.

Kabuto procedió a mostrar a Sasuke algunas tarjetas raras. "Estas tienen datos sobre todos los ninjas en esta sala," dijo con una clara nota de orgullo en su voz. "Sé todo sobre cualquier persona."

Sasuke parecía intrigado, pero nunca lo admitiría. "Bien, ¿qué información tienes sobre Gaara?"

"¿Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Si."

Kabuto se subió las gafas y cogio una mano del mazo de cartas, una de las cuales saltó en el aire y flotó hasta su alcance. Lo miró, y luego lo tendió para la inspección de Sasuke. "Aquí tienes toda la información que podrías desear sobre Gaara." A medida que el Uchiha miraba la tarjeta, Kabuto añadió, "Es extraño. Toda la información que tengo sobre él asegura que nunca ha recibido ni un rasguño en una misión. ¿Por qué estás interesado en él?"

"Tengo mis razones." El hielo en su tono de voz fue suficiente para que Kabuto diera marcha atrás. Sasuke miró a Gohan y se dio cuenta de que el adolescente de pelo negro estaba encerrado en su propio mundo, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo que le rodeaba. Sasuke bajó la voz. "¿Qué información tienes sobre Son Gohan?"

"¿Son Gohan? Déjame ver lo que tengo." Una vez más tomo la maza de cartas, pero esta vez, ninguna tarjeta saltó en el aire. Kabuto, obviamente, se sorprendió. "No tengo nada sobre él."

El vengador frunció el ceño, después empujo la tarjeta de Gaara de nuevo hacía el genin con gafas. "Gracias de todos modos," dijo, más bien con rudeza, si alguien escuchaba atentamente.

* * *

Al otro lado de la habitación, un ninja parecido a una momia con pantalones de camuflaje gris y una bufanda de piel o algo similar, se burló con sus compañeros. "¿Asi que ese tipo piensa que lo que hace es la gran cosa? Vamos a demostrarle lo contrario."

Su camarada kunoichi, una chica bastante de aspecto simple, también se burló. "Sí, vamos."

Los otros dos se rieron sombríamente, después se precipitaron hacía el grupo de genin, deslizándose entre ellos, nada más que sombras silenciosas que se lanzaban en tres direcciones distintas, dos a cada pared, y uno directamente al centro.

* * *

Los ojos de Kabuto parpadearon, inadvertido por sus compañeros o por la avalancha de ninjas de Oto. Una leve sonrisa, no más que una mueca, cruzó su rostro.

Gohan capturo la sombra de un aumento ki, así como un_ algo _que se disparaba de este. En ese momento, sabía hasta el momento podia detectar el ki en el mundo ninja. El resto tendria que conseguirlo con sutil observación. Había trabajo que hacer. Pero primero, se giro y vio a Kabuto repliegarse, esquivando un hábil derechazo de lo que a Gohan pareció una momia. Entonces se dio cuenta que era un genin envuelto en vendas de pies a cabeza.

Kabuto sonrió mientras el puño pasaba inofensivamente por su rostro, pero la mirada se desvaneció cuando sus gafas se rompieron. El movimiento había llamado la atención de todos en la sala y algunos resoplaron ante la completa estupidez de los ninjas de Oto. Entonces el ninja de la Hoja de pelo plateado cayó de rodillas y vomitó su desayuno por todo el piso.

La momia, Dosu, plantó una pesada bota en la cabeza de Kabuto. "Así que sabes todo sobre todos ¿eh? ¿Has visto venir esto?" El arranque se desvaneció y el genin se puso de pie, limpiando la bilis de su boca y mirando lo mejor que podia con lentes rotos.

El otro chico, un rufián de nombre Zaku, resopló y empujo a Kabuto.

Una mano salió disparada de la nada y lo agarró del brazo en un agarre de hierro.

"Es suficiente,"dijo Gohan con una mirada sombría en su rostro. "¡Él no te ha hecho nada, así que dejalo en _paz_!" La última palabra la pronuncio con una fuerte timbre que no tenía nada que ver con su voz y mucho que ver con ki, que él mismo aumento brevemente y permitio encajar su voz. El guerrero Z dejo ir al ninja, después de lo cual se fue con sus dos compañeros de equipo y miró fijamente a Gohan mientras masajeaba su casi aplastado muñeca.

"¿Quién eres tú?" más o menos exigió Zaku.

"Mi nombre es Gohan."

Dosu rió sombríamente. "Son Gohan, eh. Pues bien, Son Gohan," Señaló al luchador con un dedo amenazador, "Ahora estás en nuestra lista negra. Nos volveremos a encontrar, y no saldras tan facil la próxima vez." El trío se dio la vuelta y se dirigieron a sus pupitres. Gohan sólo frunció el ceño detrás de ellos y luego miró a Kabuto.

"¿Estás bien, Kabuto-san?"

"Sí, gracias, Gohan-san."

Hubo una explosión en el frente del aula y cuando el humo se disipó, revelo todo un grupo de chuunin, liderado por un hombre alto e imponente que tenía su bandana atada como un pañuelo y una cruel cicatriz recorriendo su ojo izquierdo, casi como el de Kakashi.

"¡Muy bien, mocosos! Callense y escuchen, ¡Soy Morino Ibiki y soy el examinador de la primera parte de los exámenes Chuunin!" La atención de todos los genin en la sala se centró en él y los susurros pelados de algunos compañeros desaparecieron a las primeras palabras. "Bien, vengan aquí, tomen un número y esperen las instrucciones."

* * *

Todos los ninjas en la sala tomaron un número y se sentaron en sus asientos. Gohan se encontró con otra persona que lo arrastro hacia fuera. El hombre era alto, femenino, vestido vistosamente con un ancho sombrero cónico que tenía una etiqueta colgando de ella. El hijo de Goku no estaba seguro de qué se traía ese tipo, pero de pronto se sintió nervioso por el tipo. Se sentía como un pájaro observado por una serpiente.

Ibiki comenzó a explicar las reglas y el hombre habló con un tono alto y de niña, pero parecía aún más siniestra que si hubiese tenido la misma voz que Cell o Bojack.

"Muy interesante el espectaculo de antes," casi ronroneó el hombre al oído de Gohan.

'Este tipo...' pensó Gohan. '¡Este tipo es _peligroso_!'

"Eh...Gracias."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Entrenamiento, o... algo más?" Había un gran interés bajo el ronroneo.

"Eh ... Un brutal sensei."

Esa respuesta parecio desanimar un poco al hombre. "Ya veo. Bueno, no hay nada como un buen maestro para hacerse fuerte."

Después de eso, no hubo más tiempo para conversar, por suerte, porque los exámenes llegaron en ese momento, obligando a Gohan y a ese otro tipo a callarse. Si el guerrero saiyan hubiera sabido que estaba sentado junto a uno de los peores villanos de la historia de Konoha, habría o tratado de detenerlo, o simplemente huir.

"¡Pueden comenzar!" dijo Ibiki a la habitación. Hubo un cambio de papeles seguido del rápido 'Tak-tak-tak' de lápices golpeando el papel.

Gohan miró la primera cuestión, que decía 'Descifra el siguiente código'. El código no era legible para el adolescente, por lo que la saltó y paso a la siguiente. Era tan difícil. 'Si el ninja A lanza un shurikens a B en un ángulo hacia el ninja C a una altura de diez metros, ¿a qué velocidad tendria que lanzarlo para dar en el blanco?' El joven guerrero Z sonrió. Ese era el tipo de problema con que su madre le machacaba la cabeza regularmente. Con un respiró hondo, tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Naruto estaba flipando. ¿Era una prueba? ¡El apestaba en los exámenes! Estaba condenado. ¡Estaba jodido! ¡Él iba a _fracasar_ y Sasuke-bastardo, Sakura-chan y Gohan iban a fracasar con él! ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? Las preguntas y qué-pasaría-si empezaron a inundar su cabeza, mientras pasaba las manos por desaliñadosu pelo rubio con creciente frustración.

'¡Ya esta!' se gritó a sí mismo. '¡Voy a hacer trampa tan condenadamente bien que nunca lo descubriran!'

"¡Número cincuenta y cuatro! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Esa es la último trampa que haces!"

La voz del vigilante Chuunin, alta en la silenciosa habitación, sobresaltó a todos mientras el disgustado candidato se levantaba y andaba cabizbajo hacía la puerta.

"¡Llevate a tu equipo contigo, tramposo!"

El equipo del ninja también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al cerrarse, Gohan escucho a los compañeros de equipo del tipo comenzar a reprenderlo por su falta de cuidado.

Naruto palideció. 'Bueno, tal vez no hago trampa.'

"Psst. Naruto-kun." El rubio miró a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo. "Puedes copiar de mi examen, si quieres. Ya lo he hecho." Ella deslizó su examen hacia él, oculto bajo su codo. Naruto miró las respuestas, luego se golpeó mentalmente.

"¡No puedo, Hinata! ¡Eso va hacer que también te descalifiquen! ¡No puedo ser responsable de eso!"

En lugar de decirle al ninja testarudo que ese _era_ el objetivo del Primer Examen, Hinata se puso roja de vergüenza y se asombro por el supuesto valor de Naruto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba tan perplejo como Naruto. 'Esto es ridículo. ¿Cómo esperan que respondamos? ¡Estas son preguntas de nivel chuunin por el amor de Dios! ¡No hay manera de que un genin pueda responder, a menos que se esperen que…hagamos…_trampa!_' Las reglas del examen, los vigilantes chuunin, las preguntas de nivel alto y los genin sentados todos tan estechos…Todo junto. El ambiente fue diseñado para hacer trampa. ¡Este no era un examen, era una prueba de qué tan bien podríamos recopilar información sin ser descubiertos!

Sasuke sonrió. Tenía la forma perfecta para recopilar información, y la mejor parte era que era completamente invisible a menos de que alguien lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

'¡Sharingan!'

Los ojos del vengador se calentaron cuando activo el Kekkei Genkai. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar un blanco adecuado. Hum, el tipo que estaba escribiendo como loco estaría bien. Sasuke se centró en el genin y empezó a imitar los movimientos de su brazo.

En frente de la sala, Ibiki sonrió ante los movimientos del chico Uchiha. Ninguno de los chuunin en la sala se daba cuenta. El mocoso casi había pasado ese examen, pero Ibiki había trabajado con Kakashi demasiado tiempo para no reconocer los signos del uso del Sharingan cuando los veía. No iba suspender al chico. No era un vigilante, solo un examinador. La mayoría lo desconocía, pero los chuunin en la sala estaban tomando una prueba para el examen Jounin. Aprobaran o no este primer examen, estaban cogiendo bien todos los sutiles indicios de hacer trampa en la sala,como veía Ibiki. Si cogian de la mitad de los errores que habia hecho Ibiki, entonces aprobaban.

Bonita genialidad de parte de Konoha. Promover a sus propios chuunin sin que nadie lo notara utilizando los Exámenes Chuunin como pantalla. El ninja tenía que felicitar al Nidaime por la idea. Era astuto y taimado, como debe ser un ninja.

Por toda la habitación, los signos de trampa shinobi comenzaron a surgir, algunos más evidentes que otros, pero sólo dos, Uzumaki Naruto, y Son Gohan estaban tomando la prueba en serio, Naruto porque era demasiado cerrado para notar lo contrario, y Gohan porque la distracción de Orochimaru le había impedido darse cuenta de las sutiles pistas en las reglas. Sin embargo, _a diferencia _de Naruto, Gohan hacía realmente la prueba, simplemente a causa de su educación a manos de su madre. Ahora lo único en lo que estaba trabajando era en el código, y era adictivo, como un crucigrama o un Sudoku.

"Muy bien, escuchen mocosos," La voz áspera de Ibiki corto el silencio, detenendo los exámenes individuales, y el interrogador ANBU tomó el control de los exámenes. Ahora ya no era un examen, sino una búsqueda para erradicar la debilidad mental. Ibiki sonrió sádicamente a sí mismo. Ese era el tipo de cosa en el que era bueno y simplemente le _encantaba_ hacer. "Ahora voy a darles la décima pregunta, y con el, ya que es una pregunta especial, un par de nuevas reglas. Si su respuesta es incorrecta, estan acabados, y lo que es peor, se quedaran como un genin para siempre."

El hombre de las cicatrices tuvo una especie de salvaje placer observándolos retorcerse.

"Espere."

"¿¡Qué quiere decir con que no quedaremos como genin! ¡Aquí hay gente que han tomado el examen más de una vez!"

Bingo. "Es sólo que por mala suerte me tienen como examinador." Sonrió. "¿Alguien quiere irse ahora y no arriesgarse a una degradación permanente?" Un par de manos se levantaron. Eso parecía ser todo, y luego aparecieron otras pocas más, luego más y más. En poco tiempo, treinta genin se retiraron.

Pasaron cinco minutos, durante los cuales, Ibiki permitio un espiral de horrible silencio. Así como su propia presión podía ser horrible, también lo podía ser la presión de no decir nada.

Efectivamente, cayeron cinco más. Cinco veces por equipos de tres, se habian ido quince genin. Pasaron ocinco minutos. Nadie se movió. Ibiki no estaba seguro si alguien aún respiraba.

"Me pregunto cómo sería estar atascado como un genin. Ningún respeto, con misiones y pagas de mierda." Ha. Cayeron otro par de equipos.

Sakura estaba sintiendo la presión. Ella no quería que Sasuke-kun pensara que era un cobarde, eso era seguro, pero al mismo tiempo, el vengador de pelo negro era la última cosa en su mente. Estaba pensando en el rubio cabeza hueca de su equipo. La kunoichi no quería privar a Naruto del sueño por el que estaba trabajando tan duro. Si contestaban mal, se quedarían como genin para siempre,y eso efectivamente aplastaría el sueño de Naruto, y, muy posiblemente, aplastaría al mismo rubio.

'Lo siento, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Gohan-kun, pero no podia dejar que el sueño de Naruto se termine por su terquedad.' Su mano temblaba cuando empezó a alzarse. Naruto y Sasuke se quedarían lívidos. A Gohan probablemente no le importaría viendo que tenia previsto volver a su casa.

La mano de Naruto venció a la suya en el aire.

El shock recorrió al Equipo Siete.

La mano de Naruto se dejó caer con un ruido sordo.

"¡Que se jodan tú y tu pregunta!" Le gritó con su característica voz alta. "¡No me importa si soy un genin o chuunin o un estudiante de la Academia! ¡Voy a ser Hokage por pura voluntad si tengo que hacerlo! ¡No me vas a detener!"

Ibiki parpadeó en estado de shock por la declaración, luego se dio cuenta de que el discurso había galvanizado al resto de los ninjas en la sala. No irian a ninguna parte. Sonrió. "Bien, si ninguno de ustedes va a salir..." la tensión se disparó cuando Ibiki una pausa, como preparandose para la pregunta. Él sonrió, apenas un poco maliciosamente. "Felicitaciones. Han pasado el Primer Examen."

Justo cuando sus palabras salian de su boca, una masa de color negro pasó por la ventana, rompiéndola, entonces la sombra se amplio, poniendo a todos los ninjas nerviosos, mientras plataba una pancarta en el techo con un kunai, y una mujer vestida llamativamente, con poco, pero con un traje de malla y una gabardina para proteger su pudor como exige uns sociedad civilizada, se presentó ante ellos, en frente de una pancarta que decía, 'Segundo Examen, examinadora Mitarashi Anko, siéntanse, cállense y presten atención.'

Los Nueve Novatos tuvieron pensamiento colectivo. 'Ella es como Naruto.'

"Muy bien, escuchen gusanos," ladró, tan grosera y abrasiva como Ibiki. "¡Siganme al campo de entrenamiento para su próximo examen!"

Todavía conmocionados de la abrupta entrada, los genin se pusieron en fila y la siguieron en tropel como si fueran sus patitos. Dejaron la aldea, salieron de las murallas, salieron de la aldea y llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento que era usado para simular misiones. El terreno estaba cercado, con enormes árboles ralos y nudosos, sus cortezas húmedas de asfalto y rocío, las cortinas de musgo colgando de las raíces alzadas. Incluso las hojas parecían de alguna manera más siniestros, como si fueran un peligro en sí mismos. Gohan incluso vio el Venus atrapamoscas mas grande y monstruoso de todo lo que había visto antes, lo cual le dijo al joven saiyanjin que los insectos del bosque debian ser o grandes o numerosos o ambos.

Gritos espeluznantes sonaron entre los árboles oscuros y sombríos, luego una serpiente enorme, probablemente de seis metros de altura y ochenta pies de largo, salió de los árboles, la ninja chasqueo la lenguapor un momento antes de que apareciera en el aire un halcón de aspecto demacrado en una lluvia de plumas. El pájaro chilló una vez y luego se quedó en silencio. El enorme reptil se volvió y se deslizó hacia las sombras.

Anko sonrió ante la palidez de varios de los ninjas. "Bienvenidos al Campo de entrenamiento número 44, también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. Esta será vuestra casa por los próximos cinco días. Ahora, antes de empezar con este pequeño y divertido examen, tienen que firmar esta dispensa."

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Sakura. Anko sonrió cruelmente.

"Para que Konoha no se haga responsable de sus muertes." Más de uno se puso aún más palido, si fuera posible. Anko mostró una gruesa pila de papeles. "Vengan y cogan uno, después esperen hasta que los llamen a la carpa para conseguir su pergamino. Voy a explicarles mientras los llenan." Ella los empuje aproximadamente en las manos de Naruto, a lo que el rubio cogio uno y luego se lo entregó a Gohan y así sucesivamente.

"Bien, ahora escuchen. Este siguiente examen está diseñado para poner a prueba vuestra capacidad de transportar informacion de regreso a territorio amigo. Este terreno es circular con puertas apostadas a intervalos regulares. Se pondran en una puerta y luego, a mi señal, ustedes tendran que ir hacia el bosque, conseguir un segundo rollo que tendrá que tomar de otro equipo, y llegar a una torre que está exactamente en el centro, a unos diez kilómetros de aquí. Durante estos cinco días, deben uno, mantenerse con vida, dos, llegar a la torre dentro de los cinco días y, finalmente, obtener el segundo rollo del otro equipo."

"¿Reglas?" Era la voz ronca de Gaara.

Anko volvió a sonreír. "Ninguna. Utilizen todos los jutsu, trampas, y estrategias que sepan para conseguir el segundo rollo. Han firmado la dispensa, por lo que las muertes no serán investigadas, sólo serán recuperados los cuerpos." Eso pareció animar mucho a Gaara. Temari y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Esta señora había firmado más de una sentencia de muerte para los genin. "Bien, ahora, a todos tomen un pergamino, y preparense."

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, con el atardecer cerniendose sodre ellos, todos los genin estaban en posición. La voz Anko llegó por la radio que estaba en la cadera del ninja que escoltaba al Equipo Siete. "¡Bien, escuchen gusanos! ¡El segundo examen ha comenzado!"

El chuunin abrió el candado y la cadena que mantenia la puerta asegurada tintineó en el suelo y el Equipo Siete de cuatro volaron hacia bosque que ya estaba oscuro, ya que era un bastante espeso.

Orochimaru y su equipo también atravesarob los árboles, aunque sus objetivos no eran los pergaminos, sino un equipo determinado con un determinado Uchiha de que estaba en posesión de un determinado Genkai Kekkei.

"Dividámonos," susurró Orochimaru a sus compañeros. "Encontraremos mas rápidamente a Uchiha Sasuke. Sólo tenemos hasta el final del segundo examen para marcarlo."

Detrás de él, los dos miembros encubiertos de los Cuatro de sonido, Jirobo y Tayuya, se separaron y se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Localizarian a Uchiha Sasuke, luego informarian a Orochimaru-sama de sus resultados si no encontraba al Uchiha antes que ellos.

A sólo una o dos millas de distancia, Naruto gritó "¡Alto!" El Equipo Siete aterrizo en el suelo del bosque, Gohan aterrizo facilmente con la gracia. Como ya sabía que el ki era detectado por otros shinobi, adopto el enfoque del ninja y habia ido detras de ellos saltando por las ramas. Había sido un buen cambio de ritmo para el guerrero. Hubiera preferido volar, pero tenia una buena cantidad de ki, bastaba que lo encendiera para ser una antorcha en el bosque lleno de enemigos. No es algo que quisiera hacer.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" se quejó Sakura, esperando que fuese en serio, de lo contrario iba a darle una paliza la próxima semana.

"Tengo que ir al baño," respondió el rubio, moviendose para desabrocharse los pantalones. Sakura se apresuro romperle la cabeza.

"¡Delante de mí no! ¡Ve a buscar un arbusto o algo así!"

Quejandose, y masajeandose el nuevo nuevo en la cabeza, el escandaloso genin se movio entre el follaje. Los miembros del Equipo Siete esperaron que el rubio volviera, luego hubo forcejeos en el follaje y Naruto reapareció, usando su habitual sonrisa luminosa.

"¡Hombre, si que tenía que ir! ¡Conseguí escribir mi nombre!" Mientras que Sakura recriminó una vez más al ninja sobre su falta de tacto, Sasuke y Gohan intercambiaron miradas encubiertas.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente, confirmando las preocupaciones de Gohan. Ese no era Naruto.

Gohan desaparecio, reapareciendo detrás de Naruto y tomó al genin bajo los brazos y la levantó en el aire, sosteniendo al luchador y maldiciente ninja a diez pies sobre el suelo del bosque.

"¡Hey! ¡Déjame ir, bastardo!"

Sasuke desaparecio de la visión del falso Naruto y aterrizó con un dura derechazo en el estómago del adolescente de naranja, haciéndole escupir bilis. Tosió violentamente, respirando con dificultad, justo cuando el joven que lo sostenia lo soltar permitio al ninja colapsar en un montón. Sasuke y Gohan lo esperaron de pie.

"¿Gohan-kun? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Tan malo era?" preguntó Sakura. Sería Todo ocurrió tan rápido que en un momento, Naruto estaba delante suyo, al siquiente, habia sido sujetado por Gohan y Sasuke le había golpeado. "Quiero decir, es sólo..."

"Éste no es Naruto," dijo Sasuke secamente. Que hizo callar a la kunoichi. "Naruto no es zurdo." Efectivamente, la funda para el kunai estaba en la pierna equivocada.

"Y su ki es malvado," agregó Gohan. Sus ojos no eran amables. Ese payaso se había metido con los amigos de Gohan, y eso era una cosa que **no** se hacia. Cell lo había aprendido por las malas, cuando el guerrero Z había reaccionado violentamente a la muerte del Androide 16 y había aprovechado su potencia latente, pasando a un nuevo y explosivo nivel, el Super Saiyan 2. "Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura. Éste no es Naruto."

En la cara de Naruto aparecío una sonrisa maliciosa. "Así que que ustedes mocosos no son tan fáciles de engañar como parece." Hubo una explosión de humo y Naruto fue sustituido por un ninja con un traje amarillo, ojos sombríos y un respirador que hacía que su voz sonara como la de Darth Vader. "Parece que ahora voy a tener que mataros."

Arremetió, un kunai aparecio en su mano y se abalanzó hacia Sakura, que parecía congelada por el miedo.

Gohan estaba delante de ella, y tomo el kunai con la mano abierta. El arma se esforzó por penetrar la piel del guerrero Z, y luego se deshizo en numerosas astillas metálicas.

Los ojos del ninja de la Lluvia se abrieron como platos. "Mierda. ¡No puedo manejar esto! ¡Me largo de aquí!" Salto lejos, lanzando otro cuchillo para cubrir su retirada. Sasuke estaba mirando la retirada, levantó el pie y cogió el arma sobre el talón, forzando a que se adhiera a la sandalia. Su Sharingan ardió de vida, sus ojos rojos siguieron al ninja perfectamente mientras cogia el kunai y lo lanzó de vuelta al ninja con una patada.

El agresor lo esquivó e intentó escapar, Sasuke y Gohan lo persiguieron.

"¡Hey! ¡Un poco de ayuda por aquí!"

Gohan miró hacia abajo y vio a Naruto atado como un regalo de Navidad, retorciéndose para tratar de liberarse las cuerdas que lo ataban.

"¡Naruto!" gritó, canalizando un poco de ki en el dedo y disparando una ráfaga precisa que corto limpiamente las cuerdas y liberó al rubio.

"¡Gracias!" El fuerte muchacho saltó y se unió a la persecución del ninja que había escapado.

El ninja de la Lluvia se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás. No había ninguna señal de los mocosos.

"Los perdí."

"Eso es lo que tu crees." El enemigo se volvió y vio a Gohan, flotando a pocos metros de distancia, suspendido en el aire, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Moviendose volando, encontrarlo llevo sólo un mínimo esfuerzo y no alerto a nadie a su alrededor.

El hombre trato de escapar por otro lado. Sasuke estaba allí, sonriendo. "¿Vas a alguna parte?" preguntó.

Otra intento. Naruto estaba allí, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante. "¡Yo!" Detrás del ninja estaba sólo un tronco y no era lo suficientemente bueno con el chakra para correr sobre él, sin correr el riesgo de resbalar.

Estaba atrapado. Como una rata.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, ese ninja esta a punto de recibir una paliza. Ahora, a despotricar un poco. Basta con los comentarios que me gritan cosas como 'Gohan podría destruir a Naruto' o 'Naruto podría destruiría a Gohan'. Yo NO quiero oírlo más. Soy muy consciente de que Gohan aniquilaría cualquier shinobi, pero honestamente, que es más interesante, Orochimaru vs. Gohan en una gran lucha sin cuartel, como lo que pronto vendra, o 'Gohan se transforma en Super Saiyan 2, movió una mano, y destruyó el mundo. Fin.' Personalmente, me gusta lo primero. Cuando empecé esta ficción, Me juré a mí mismo que me evitaria hacer a Gohan superpoderoso, y lo he evitado hasta ahora.

Ahora, también tengo suficiente acerca de que el Equipo Siete tenga cuatro personas. Era la única manera se me ocurrió para llevar a Gohan en los exámenes. Por lo tanto, sólo permanezcan en silencio al respecto. Ahora Gohan está prácticamente atado al Equipo Siete, y sera asi para el resto del fanfiction, así que lidien con eso. De todos modos, tanto en el manga y el anime, el Equipo Siete no van a estar junto por mucho tiempo. Cuando Sasuke abandona el pueblo, el equipo va a tener tres hombres más, y por lo tanto no es un problema. Si me escriben sobre alguna de las cosas contra las que acabo de despotricar, no esperen una respuesta. ¡Ahora que está claro, nos vemos el próximo capítulo! Tampoco hay glosario esta vez.

* * *

**N/T:**

Hola de nuevo. Gracias a **hyugaharuka** y a **Seren Avro Tsukino **por sus reviews. Para saber que pasara en Gohan's Dilemma, tendran que esperar los proximos capitulos o ver la historia original en ingles ^^. **UchihaHaruka85**, si es verdad que hay nombres incorrectos, pero ese es asunto de WingedFreedom622, yo solo traduzco ^^. En cuanto a las partes mal escritas, pido disculpas, el problema es que el teclado de mi computadora no tiene ñ o acento, así que tengo que arreglarmelas como puedo, pero tratare de remediar.

¡Sayonara!


	10. Snake

**N/T:**

Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño nada.

La ultima vez: Los exámenes empiezan y el Equipo Siete arrincona un ninja de la Lluvia.

Esta vez: Orochimaru se involucra.

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Snake **

(Serpiente)

* * *

El ninja atrapado buscaba desesperadamente una salida a su alrededor, pero no había ninguna. Por mucho que le molestara admitir a su ego, esos holgazanes de Konoha lo habían atrapado. Le habían criado enseñándole que la aldea de la Lluvia era la mejor aldea del mundo y que Konoha era una de las más débiles, que no valía la pena pensarlo dos veces. Ahora se daba cuenta que era todo condicionado para no provocar una guerra con la Hoja.

Ahora los tres adolescentes lo estaban arrinconando, haciéndole sudar la gota gorda mientras retrocedía hasta que su traje de neopreno tocó humedad, descomposición, y corteza fangosa. Levantó las manos en forma de súplica.

"H-hey, venga ya," suplicó, esperando apelar a la mejor parte de los chicos. "¿A lo mejor podemos hacer un trato?"

"Seguro," dijo Sasuke, sonriendo todo el tiempo. "Puedes darnos tu pergamino."

"Ah, pero yo no lo tengo."

"Respuesta equivocada," dijo Gohan alegremente. Estaba realmente teniendo un pequeño grado de diversión viendo al chico retorcerse. Se preguntó si era así como su mamá se sentía cuando lo sorprendía corriendo en una aventura con su padre.

"Justo lo que pensaba." respondió Sasuke. Miró al rubio del grupo. "Naruto, tú eres el bromista de la aldea, ¿tal vez puedas proponer un castigo original?"

Naruto lo pensó por un segundo, luego sonrió con su sonrisa de zorro y se echó a reír de una manera casi siniestra. "¡Claro! ¡Tengo una idea!"

El ninja de la Lluvia retrocedió bajo la sombra invasora de los tres chicos. "¡No! ¡No se acerquen! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cinco minutos más tarde y el Equipo Siete, Sakura incluida, estaban todos mirando al ninja de la Lluvia jurando y luchando mientras colgaba a unos seis metros sobre sus cabezas.

"¿Eso.. era todo el necesario?" preguntó ella, impasible.

"¡Piénsalo como una inyección de moral, Sakura-chan!" respondió brillantemente Naruto, posando un brazo sobre su hombro. "¡A sus expensas!" Se oyó un chasquido de hueso contra hueso y después los crispados pies de Naruto estaban donde la cabeza tendría que haber estado.

"¡Manos fuera, Baka!" dijo Sakura, permitiendo que Inner Sakura se colase por un instante. En primer lugar, el motivo de la conversación era que su asaltante estaba colgado boca abajo de los tobillos, con los brazos atados a su espalda, y con un enorme tajo en la parte trasera de su traje de neopreno, mostrando los boxers blancos con lunares rojos, y la banda de la cintura se estiraba hasta cubrirle los ojos.

Sasuke había sido casi despectiva cuando lo vio. "Realmente original, Naruto." Había comentado.

"¡Cierra la maldita boca, Sasuke-bastardo! ¡Era lo mejor que podía hacer! ¡No es como si estuviéramos en Konoha o algo así! "

Gohan y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros, sabiendo que no había manera de interrumpir a los dos amigos peleoneros. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Gohan y lo puso en alerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un gran viento arrasó por la zona que la que estaban. Todos se encontraron en un laberinto de ramas que volaban y que todos ellos trataron de esquivar de una u otra forma.

Sasuke y Sakura lo consiguieron, pero Gohan y Naruto no tuvieron tanta suerte. Gohan también los hubiera esquivado, pero Naruto había saltado hacia él cuando se preparaba para saltar lejos y lo derribó, luego ambos se chocaron uno contra otro y fueron arrastrados por la avalancha de chakra que siguió a la del viento.

Sasuke salió de los arbustos donde había logrado esconderse cuando se desencadeno el viento. Él había notado la repentina tensión de Gohan, y hasta la fecha, cuando Son Gohan se ponía tenso, como ahora, por lo general significaba que algo malo estaba en camino. Por suerte había logrado moverse lo suficientemente rápido.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Era Sakura, susurrando desde su propio arbusto, mientras salía de él. Él llevó un solo dedo entre los labios, haciéndola callar. Algo, una fuerza indescriptible, estaba poniendo de punta los pelos de la nuca del último Uchiha. Un escalofrío, como agua fría, se deslizaba bajando a través de su columna vertebral, acariciando su cuerpo, aumento la piel de gallina en los brazos. Fuera cual fuera lo que estaba allí afuera, realmente no quería encontrarlo.

Lamentablemente, parece que aquello quería reunirse con ellos.

Los arbustos se separaron y emergió una figura, y no era ni Naruto ni Gohan.

"¿Quién eres tú?" exigió Sasuke bruscamente. La cifra, un hombre afeminado, simplemente rió antes de arremeter contra ellos.

* * *

A una milla de este particular encuentro, Gohan precipitaba a lo largo del suelo del bosque cubierto de musgo. Finalmente se detuvo ordenando a sus pies de enterarse en el suelo, aun en cuclillas y cavando una mano en el suelo para frenar su feroz deslizamiento. El guerrero saiyajin se enderezó y miró a su alrededor el bosque húmedo, que estaba envuelto en un crepúsculo perpetuo del grosor del cielo sobre ellos.

A lo lejos se podía sentir el ki de Sasuke enfrentándose contra el de otra persona, y algo en el ki del segundo se sentía extrañamente familiar, como si lo conociera de alguna parte. Sakura estaba cerca de Sasuke, y Gohan imaginó que el Uchiha se las arreglaría para mantenerla a salvo, por el momento. Moviendo sus sentidos aún más lejos, el joven guerrero fue cogido por la ligera sensación del tipo sediento de sangre de antes, el que parecía un mapache insomne. Sin embargo, estaba en _off_, lo que era bueno, Gohan no quería meterse con él a menos que pudiera transformarse de nuevo.

Ahora ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Gohan no podía sentirlo en ninguna parte, y eso le preocupaba. No sabía si el rubio hiperactivo estaba muerto o acababa de… Oh, allí estaba, y su ki estaba brillando fuertemente. No tenía de que preocuparse. Entonces, ¿qué hacer ahora? Tenía varias opciones. Podía ir donde Naruto y asegúrese de que el rubio esta herido de muerte o tenía un miembro roto o algo parecido, o podía ir y ver lo que había conseguido sacar tanto de quicio a Sasuke que luchando tan duro como él.

En los pocos escasos minutos en los que Gohan había estado deliberando consigo mismo, el ki de Sasuke se había movido en toda la zona, luego vaciló y se movió otra vez, aunque esta vez se sentía más como una retirada que otra cosa. Eso hizo que el semi-saiyajin frunciera el ceño. Si esa amenaza era suficiente buena para hacer retroceder a Uchiha Sasuke, entonces Gohan tenía que ir y ayudar.

Miró en dirección a Naruto. Por otro lado, si esa amenaza era tan malo, entonces Gohan, limitado como estaba, probablemente tendría más dificultades de lo habitual para hacerle frente. Además estaba el hecho de que aún no estaba familiarizando con el mundo de los ninjas. Impulsivo en el combate como era de costumbre, probablemente, conseguiría que le dieran una paliza del modo más rápido.

"Sakura, Sasuke," Le susurró al aire, con la esperanza de que la súplica verbal tendría al menos un cierto efecto, aunque fuera para reforzar su propia confianza en que sus compañeros de equipo podrían aguantar unos minutos más. "Aguanten. Voy por Naruto y ambos iremos a ayudarles."

Hubo un destello y Gohan se había ido.

* * *

Sasuke gruñó mientras recibía una duro golpe en el abdomen, pero cogiendo firmemente el miembro agresor de su adversario. El rostro del hombre no mostró sorpresa sino una leve curiosidad acerca de lo que el joven estaba planeando. Eso se hizo evidente cuando sacó un kunai y la clavo firmemente en la muñeca del hombre, haciéndole sangrar y obligando al ninja, que decía ser de la Aldea de la Hierba, a retroceder y quitar el cuchillo.

"¿Ho?" dijo el hombre, mirando por encima de la herida, que sangraba profusamente. A pesar de ser una pequeña incisión, era profunda, cortando varias venas y arterias. "No está mal, Sasuke-kun, no está nada mal." Había una nota extraña en su voz. Para Sasuke sonaba casi como... ¿satisfacción? ¿Porque tenía que estar satisfecho? Estaba sangrando por el amor de Kami. ¿No debería estar por lo menos un poco preocupado? Una larga lengua serpentina salió y lamió la herida. "Sin embargo, necesitaras más que un simple arañazo para detenerme."

Sasuke tragó saliva, dando un paso atrás por instinto. Algo en ese tipo era asqueroso, y el Uchiha no quería saber nada de eso. Sus manos volaron juntas, formando una secuencia conocida. "¡Katon! ¡Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

El shinobi parpadeó cuando de los labios de Sasuke salió una violenta bola de fuego y engulló al ninja y la zona alrededor de donde se encontraba. El vengador de pelo negro bloqueo la el flujo y esperó a que el fuego se extinguiese.

En el centro de la zona afectada, entre el musgo y la hojarasca quemada y el suelo convertido en vidrio, estaba el ninja, quemado hasta tostarse e inmóvil. Sasuke sonrió. Ahora sabía lo que pasaba cuando subestimaban al Uchiha.

Un ruido como el de un hueso rompiéndose inundo el aire mientras el cuerpo se agrietaba y caía en pedazos. Sasuke se asusto. "¡Kawarimi!"

"¿Goukakyuu no Jutsu a tu edad? Muy impresionante, Sasuke-kun," dijo una voz sedosa al oído del vengador.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" gritó Sakura alarmada. El Uchiha se congeló en su lugar. Ese tipo había intercambiado de lugar con algo y Sasuke no se había dado cuenta hasta que le había hablado.

"¿Qué...Qué _diablos_ eres?" preguntó Sasuke, no pudiendo darse la vuelta. No si quería mantener su cabeza.

"Kukukukuku." La presencia se desvaneció mientras el hombre daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, permitiendo a Sasuke darse vuelta. "¿Yo? Soy un ninja, como tú."

"No bromees conmigo," gruñó Sasuke. Ese hombre se parecía demasiado a Itachi para el gusto de Sasuke. "Tú no eres un genin. Ni por asomo."

El hombre rió de nuevo. "Muy inteligente. Oh no, eres igual a tu hermano."

La ira estalló en el interior de Sasuke y formó una bola de un color fosforoso blanco en el estómago. "¿Qué fue eso?" gruñó, el Sharingan ardiente de vida, reaccionando a la emoción.

El hombre se burló. "Esos ojos. Hermosos ojos, Sasuke-kun. Lleno de rabia, odio, ansia de poder. Tú podrías ser grande, Sasuke, realmente muy grande. Sin embargo, no eres más que un títere. Un títere del Hokage y de esta inútil aldea molesta." Sasuke casi podía oír la espeluznante música de fondo mientras el hombre le tendió una mano invitándolo. "Sírveme, Sasuke-kun. ¡Únete a mí, y te mostrare el poder más grande!"

El Uchiha relajó su postura y se mantuvo de pie, en cuanto a ese tipo con sus ojos carmesí. "¿Poder?" preguntó, sonando tentado.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" le preguntó tímidamente Sakura desde el margen. ¿Sasuke iba a unirse a ese demente? Él era un ninja de Konoha, leal a la aldea, desde su nacimiento, tal como lo era ella, como Naruto y Gohan-kun había decidido por sí mismos, sin que nadie que les instruyera de otra manera.

"¡Sí, _poder_!" exclamó el shinobi en un siseo ronroneo, una luz loca brillando en su cara, con el brazo todavía extendido. "¡Más poder del que puedas imaginar, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de tus ataduras con esta cloaca de aldea! Desaste de ellas, Sasuke-kun, y promete lealtad eterna a mí y yo puedo darte este poder." Sonrió malévolamente. "Itachi no permanecerá el fantasma de una oportunidad."

"¿Itachi?" susurró Sakura. ¿Era él el hermano que el ninja había mencionado antes? Por lo menos Sasuke-kun aún no había tomado la oferta. ¡Y nunca lo haría! ¿Lo haría? La kunoichi se dio cuenta de que realmente no conocía Sasuke como pensaba. Naruto nunca lo haría, trabajaría por su cuenta hasta que tuviera el poder. Gohan-kun tenía poder, y probablemente había trabajado un culo para conseguirlo. ¿Sasuke? Sasuke tenía talento innato, pero si estaba tan tentado como estaba… Ella no sabía.

"¿El poder para _matarlo_?" preguntó Sasuke.

"¡Síííí!" siseó el ninja, con sus ojos que pasaban del color marrón al oro. "¡Eso y mucho más!" Él abrió los brazos. "¡El poder para aplastarlo bajo tu talón y convertir su memoria en polvo!¡ El poder para superar al mismo Madara Uchiha!" El ninja se inclinó hacia adelante, la luz insana cada vez más fuerte, amplificada por las sombras del bosque.

"¡Piénsalo, Sasuke-kun! ¡Serías conocido como el más grande Uchiha desde la fundación del Clan! ¡Pasarías a historia como el que restauró la prominencia a tu familia! ¡Las canciones y los pergaminos hablarían de tu esplendor por los siglos venideros! ¡Cada niño crecerá conociendo tu nombre e idolatrando!" Él pareció calmarse y recuperar el control de sí mismo. "Y todo lo que tienes que hacer, Sasuke-kun, es unirte a mí."

La cabeza de Sasuke bajó, cubriéndole los ojos. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, sus sandalias raspando sobre la suciedad con una lentitud inquietante.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" gritó Sakura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡No! _¡Sasuke-kun!_"

"No le hagas caso," dijo el ninja. "Ella no es más que una obstáculo para tu grandeza. No la necesitas. No necesitas a nadie."

"Tienes razón." dijo Sasuke en un tono monótono. "No necesito a nadie." Su cabeza se levantó, su Sharingan ardiente, y su mano se lanzó hacia delante, un kunai se deslizo fuera de las coberturas que cubrían sus antebrazos, clavándolo hasta la empuñadura en el estómago del ninja. "¡No necesito a nadie para matarlo!" repitió el vengador. "¡Y sobre todo no _te_ necesito!" Él desapareció, reapareciendo junto a Sakura, recogiéndola estilo novia y saltando entre los árboles, ignorando el rubor que estaba coloreando las mejillas de la kunoichi.

El ninja cayó de bruces, jadeando y sangrado de la herida en su abdomen. El gorgoteo continuó y la sangre se convirtió en un montículo de barro. El tronco de un árbol se agitó y Orochimaru dio un paso adelante, totalmente ileso.

Rió de alegría. "Ingenioso, Sasuke-kun. Sencillamente increíble. Casi me tenías." Una salvaje, predatoria sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "Voy a disfrutar esto." Su risita siniestra lleno el claro de largo después de que él había desaparecido en la búsqueda del Uchiha y el Sharingan que poseía.

* * *

"¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Naruto!"

La serpiente a la que Gohan estaba gritando levanto la cabeza triangular y silbó al saiyan que revoloteaba en la agitación. Un grito ahogado se oyó del grande bulto en el centro de la larga criatura de sesenta pies, cuya piel escamosa era canela y moteada con manchas verdes tan oscuras que eran casi negras.

Dentro de la serpiente estaba Naruto. Podía oír a Gohan gritando por él, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para responderle, triturado y compactado como estaba. Regular su respiración era todo lo que el rubio podía hacer.

'¡Mierda! ¡Si no hago algo pronto, soy comida de serpiente!' pensó Naruto enojado. Había dos formas para que salir de allí. Podía cortar a la serpiente abriéndola, o podía esperar, ser digerido y luego salir como una enorme cagada de serpiente en pocas semanas. Naruto le gustaba la primera idea. Metió la mano en su funda y sacó un kunai, clavando la hoja dentro de la garganta de la serpiente lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo, las tripas viscosas estaban mojadas, y el cuchillo se salió de la carne y de la mano de Naruto.

En el entorno sin luz en el que estaba, no había ninguna posibilidad de encontrarla de nuevo.

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Naruto a la serpiente. "¿No quieres que te corte? ¡Pues bien, prepárate para el Plan B!" Hizo un sello del que no necesitaba luz para asegurarse de que estaba haciéndolo de la manera correcta.

En el exterior, Gohan observaba impotente como Naruto se movía más abajo en la longitud de la serpiente. Podría volar a la serpiente abriéndola con una ráfaga de ki, pero corría el riesgo de matar a Naruto por la onda expansiva y el calor. Pero después de haber recorrido a todas las otras opciones posibles, Gohan decidió que era la única cosa que podía hacer.

Él cargo una ráfaga de ki y apuntó a la cabeza de la serpiente, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el bulto estaba actuando de manera extraña. Estaba ondulándose y retorciéndose como una especie de criatura llena de líquido que podría encontrarse en una película de terror.

Un grito sordo llegó a oídos de Gohan.

"¡Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

La serpiente se hinchó como si fuera un globo de agua demasiado lleno, luego estalló en una lluvia de sangre y cosas más densas, cubriendo a Gohan de lodo. Cuando el caos disminuyó, cientos de Narutos llenaron la zona donde la serpiente había estado descansando. Hubo una enorme explosión de humo y sólo había una Naruto.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó Gohan con una sonrisa mientras flotaba hasta su amigo. "¡Guau! ¡Le diste una lección!"

"¡Yo _odio _las serpientes!" gritó Naruto al mundo. "¿Qué soy, un entremés de serpiente?" Olió su chaqueta. "Maldita sea, ahora huelo a intestino de serpiente. Oye, Gohan, ¿no te comieron? "

El guerrero de cabello oscuro se echó a reír. "Casi, pero consiguió un poco más de lo que esperaba."

* * *

En la cubierta del bosque, El Equipo Ocho se agrupaba en torno a un espectáculo espeluznante.

"¿K-Kiba-kun? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hinata, sonando un poco débil. Eso no era realmente una buena pregunta. Era evidente que se trataba de una serpiente, una de esas enormes, empalada de la boca a la punta del pino hasta parte superior de su cráneo. La mandíbula inferior estaba abierta por la punta del árbol, haciendo que la serpiente pareciera sorprendida.

Un fuerte viento azotó las copas de los arboles e hizo que árbol del cual pendía el cadáver se balanceara y al mismo tiempo levantando un olor fétido.

"Parece una serpiente," dijo Shino simplemente. "Deberíamos mantenernos al margen de quien hizo esto." Hubo un ruido sordo y un grito de alarma de Hinata.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Kiba-kun!" El muchacho estaba tirado en forma de X, sus ojos arremolinados, y, obviamente, fuera de combate.

"¿Qué pasó, Hinata?" preguntó Shino.

"¡No lo sé! Sólo se desmayó." Otra ola de pestilencia los inundó y Shino se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su abrigo.

"Debe haber sido el olor." suspiro el usuario de insectos. A veces, Kiba podía ser tan patético.

Ruido sordo.

"¡Oh no! ¡Akamaru también!"

Shino suspiró de nuevo y se movió para ayudar a Hinata con su compañero de equipo.

* * *

"¡Guau! ¡Pinche serpiente!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cuando Gohan le dijo lo que había hecho a la serpiente. "Recuérdame de nunca cabrearte, Gohan."

"Claro, ahora busquemos a los demás .Tengo la sensación de que están en una situación difícil."

"Bien." Los dos se fueron lejos, para reunirse con sus otros compañeros.

* * *

Sasuke se estrelló contra el árbol con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle escupir sangre. La situación había ido de mal en peor. El escalofriante shinobi con un enorme ego los había alcanzado y ahora Sasuke estaba totalmente a la defensiva, luchando sólo para respirar como el ninja de la Hierba jugabo con él.

Sólo reconociendo que estaban jugando con él hizo que el Uchiha apretara los dientes. Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, realmente echaba de menos tener a Naruto y a Gohan a su lado.

"Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, Sasuke-kun, pero ahora creo que es hora de termianr con esto y seguir adelante con mis planes." El ninja recogido la manga y reveló un tatuaje de aspecto extraño en su antebrazo. Alzó el pulgar hacia la boca y la mordió, y luego robó el dígito ensangrentado sobre el tatuaje, dejando una mancha roja. Las manos del shinobi se doblaron juntas en una serie de sellos. "Ninpou. Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Una tremenda explosión sacudió los árboles y cuando se disipó el humo, el ninja estaba de pie encima de una serpiente gigantesca con bordes en los ojos y cuernos de color marron-barro, con escamas como rocas que se veían mas como una armadura de piedra que otra cosa. El hombre sonrió. "Te lo advierto, Sasuke-kun, le gusta jugar con la comida." Se encogió de hombros en un gesto de falsa impotencia. "Simplemente no sé qué hacer con él algunas veces."

La enorme serpiente dio un profundo silbido y luego se abalanzó hacia él, la boca desmesuradamente abierta, revelando que sus colmillos eran más grandes que Sasuke. El Uchiha se encontraba tan congelado que no pudo hacer otra cosa que doblarse hasta las rodillas y cerrar los ojos, esperando el fin. Hubo un ruido como de una colisión y Sasuke se encontró pensando que si eso era la muerte, entonces no era tan malo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba muerto y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver qué lo había salvado. Un espectáculo sorprendente saludó a sus ojos. Gohan, los músculos abultados y esforzándome tanto que estaba temblando, tenía en un fuerte apretón en cada uno de los colmillos de la serpiente y la estaba reteniendo con su sola fuerza muscular.

La serpiente empujó al saiyajin de unos centímetros, haciendo que los pies del guerrero cavaran surcos en la corteza dura y venerable de la rama del árbol en que se encontraba.

"¡G-Gohan!"

"¿¡Qué estás esperando!"dijo el otro adolescente con los dientes apretados. "¡Vete de aquí!" Sasuke no se movió. Gohan juró, algo que Sasuke nunca le había oído hacer. El Uchiha no ni siquiera sabía que Gohan conocía esas palabras. "¡Naruto! ¡Has que Sasuke salga de aquí!" Él se deslizó unos centímetros más atrás. "¡Date prisa, no puedo sostener esta cosa por mucho más tiempo!"

"¡Muy bien!" Un par de brazos rodearon el pecho de Sasuke y él se encontró volando por los aires para aterrizar junto a Sakura, que había estado paralizada por el miedo desde que el ninja había utilizado algún tipo de extraño jutsu para mostrarles su propias muertes.

Gohan miró de reojo y vio a Naruto dándole ánimos. Él amedrento al cabo un segundo más tarde, y las fauces de la serpiente se cerraron de golpe sobre el lugar en el que había estado de pie un momento antes. La ninja de la Hierba parpadeó y miró hacia un lado, localizando a todo el Equipo Siete, de una Sakura temblando a un sudoroso y resoplante Gohan. "Bueno, bueno, nos encontramos de nuevo," , dijo, dirigiendo sus palabras al saiyajin.

"Gohan, ¿conoces a este tipo?" Sasuke preguntó, tambaleándose mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

"Sí. Se sentó a mi lado en el Primer Examen."

"¿Quién es él?"

"No sé, pero me asusta."

La risa llenó el aire. "Excelente espectáculo, ¿Gohan, verdad?" El adolescente en cuestión asintió bruscamente. "Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé. Parece que he sido engañado. Hay más en tu poder que un sensei brutal, ¡y yo voy a conseguir las respuestas de ti!" La serpiente se dio la vuelta y se movió hacia ellos. Gohan se preparó para pelear, pero Sasuke se puso delante suyo.

"¡Hey!" llamó al hombre con forma de serpiente. "¡No hemos terminado todavía!"

El hombre se tocó la barbilla. "No, supongo que no, Sasuke-kun." Hizo un sello y el cuello del hombre salió disparado tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar. Segundo después, Sasuke estaba gritando de dolor mientras el shinobi hundía sus colmillos en el cuello, como un vampiro. Se retiró, retomando su cuello a su longitud normal y Sasuke se derrumbó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y agarrándose su cuello que tenía tres marcas negras, iguales a las de su Sharingan, formadas sobre su piel.

Oyó los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo, pero su atención estaba en el hombre-serpiente delante de él. "¡¿Quién demonios eres?" Exigió con una voz cargada de dolor.

El hombre pareció sorprendido. "¿Todavía puedes hablar? Parece que he elegido bien, entonces. Muy bien. Voy a recompensar tu tenacidad. Recuerda bien esto, Sasuke-kun. Mi nombre es…Orochimaru." Alzó la mano y tiró de su párpado derecho hacia abajo. "Incluso voy a mostrarte mi verdadero rostro." Luego se sacó la cara, mostrándoles un hombre con ojos dorados, con marcas púrpuras alrededor de los ojos, piel tan blanca que parecía que se tratara de un cadáver o que no había visto la luz del día en años, todo enmarcado por el pelo largo y negro.

Su bandana mostraba una nota musical. "Aquí tienes, Sasuke-kun. Este es mi verdadero rostro." Dejó la piel que había robado ante los horrorizados miembros del Equipo Siete, y Gohan notó que no era una máscara, sino una cara real. ¡De alguna manera, de algún modo, ese Orochimaru había robado la cara a algún shinobi desafortunado!

Fuego salió disparado a través del cuerpo de Sasuke, y él gritó alto y claro, llenando el aire con sus gritos mientras él gritaba tan rápido como podía respirar, agarrando fuertemente su cuello hasta que la sangre empezó a fluir. Luego se calló y pasó a la oscuridad dichosa que lo envolvió.

"¡Sasuke!" gritó Gohan, sintiendo que el ki de su amigo empezaba a vacilar y desvanecerse. Se puso en cuclillas delante del adolescente de pelo negro y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba empapado en un sudor frío. "¡Sasuke!"

"No responderá," Orochimaru, ni burlón ni condescendiente, simplemente estableciendo un hecho. "El Sello Maldito que le di tiene noventa por ciento de probabilidades de matarlo." Shock y rabia se alojaron dentro de Gohan, despertándolo y dándole energías como a un sacudida de la electricidad. "Me pregunto... ¿Sasuke-kun lo lograra?"

"¡Tu... TU... _TU_!" Gohan gritó levantándose y preparándose para correr y destrozar a Orochimaru. Por una vez, no se mostró reacio a pelear. Quería _matar_ a ese tipo, destrozarlo y aplastarlo, tal y como ahora él había aplastado a Sasuke.

Hubo un ruido como de una explosión y Naruto estaba bañado con un siniestro chakra rojo, con los ojos completamente rojos y las marcas de bigotes mas grandes. "_¡Te mataré!_" aulló Naruto lleno de furia y sed de sangre y saltó hacia sannin serpiente, su velocidad se duplicó mas de lo que alguna vez había sido capaz antes.

La serpiente se movió y Naruto pasó al lado suyo, pero é se le abalanzo con las manos con garras y abrió una amplia y profunda herida sobre el escamoso vientre de la serpiente. El enfurecido rubio rebotó contra otro árbol y corrió de nuevo hacia Orochimaru, la fuerza de su chakra era tan grande que dejo una quemadura en forma de una única sandalia en el árbol.

Orochimaru se echó hacia atrás y luego dio un gancho corto que se hundió en el vientre de Naruto y lo lanzó con la misma eficacia de cualquier guerrero Z, el cuerpo del muchacho reboto encima de la rama de un árbol y volver a caer a la tierra, donde Orochimaru cogió al niño con su larga y serpentina lengua.

Gohan fue a ayudar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Orochimaru cerró los dedos en el estómago de Naruto y el muchacho quedó inerte, fuera de combate como Sasuke. Un movimiento casual de la lengua enviaria a Naruto volando por encima del hombro  
con en un billete de ida al suelo y a una muerte sangrienta.

El saiyajin no vaciló, salto hacia el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces, pero su tobillo fue enganchado con una cuerda humeda que, cuando el saiyan la retorció, se reveló la lengua de Orochimaru, de nuevo, enroscada alrededor de su tobillo y pierna como una especie de pitón rosa.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Gohan, sin poder hacer nada más que ver.

Un rayo de cinta brilló de la nada y Naruto colgaba, inconsciente, de su chaqueta con un kunai que estaba clavado en el troco del árbol y que detuvo la muerte prematura del rubio. "Lo tengo," Sakura dijo, aliviada de haber lanzado el kunau.

"¿Esha shica?" preguntó Orochimaru, arrastrando las palabras y asesinándolas por la longitud de la lengua. "Maldishion." Se tambaleó y Gohan se encontró volando por el aire hasta chocar contra el árbol al lado de Sakura. La desagradable cuerda alrededor de su tobillo se desenrollo y se retrajo de regreso a donde pertenecia.

"¡Gohan-kun!" gritó Sakura, arrodillándose al lado del otro adolescente mientras giraba sobre su estómago y se ponía de pie tambaleando. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. He estado peor." Miró a Sasuke, que en ese momento sudaba y temblaba totalmente, luego a Naruto, balanceándose suavemente desde su kunai, y luego al hombre responsable, que a su vez lo estaba observando con una mirada curiosa. La rabia lo golpeó de nuevo, y esta vez se apodero de él, amplificado por el pensamiento de Cell matando a 16 y su padre, de Freezer matando a Krilin, y utilizó esa oleada de odio e ira para aumentar su propio poder.

Sakura parpadeó cuando Gohan pareció brillar, luego la luz estallo dentro suyo en una onda expansiva que destruyó la corteza alrededor de ella, después el huracán mando las astilla de madera lejos e hizo agitar su vestido, también hizo bailar la capa de Gohan, y hacer flotar el pelo de Orochimaru.

En todo el bosque, y hasta en la misma Konoha, todos los que estaban allí, aunque sea mínimamente informados de la forma de sentir el chakra se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor, aunque sólo unos pocos sabían realmente lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

El Sandaime, de nuevo hasta el cuello con el papeleo, corrió a su ventana tan rápido como su edad y la ropa lo permitían y miró hacia el Bosque de la Muerte.

'Gohan-kun…algo lo ha alterado bastante.' El anciano sacó su bola de cristal y se sentó, buscando al chico en cuestión. Cuando la perspectiva entro en el bosque, fue cubierto de nieve, como una televisión con mala recepción. El chakra en la zona es demasiado grande para mi perspectiva puedo verlo. ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?'

* * *

En la sala jounin, los tres sensei de Los Nueve Novatos se pusieron en pie y corrieron al balcón, sintiendo el torbellino del poder que se irradia desde el bosque.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Asuma, dejando caer su cigarrillo de la boca ante el gran volumen de chakra crudo.

"N-No lo sé." respondió Kurenai. "Se siente como…No sé cómo se siente."

"¡Gohan!" gritó Kakashi. "¿¡Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo!"

"¿Gohan?" preguntó Kurenai. "Ese chico nuevo de tu equipo?"

El Ninja que Copia no respondió, en vez de eso salto encima de la barandilla y corrió hacia el Bosque tan rápido como pudo, moviéndose con más velocidad de lo que nadie hubiera pensado posible del perezoso hombre.

* * *

"¿G-Gohan-kun?" preguntó Sakura vacilante, a lo cual solo obtuvo una dura mirada ónice, y ninguna respuesta.

"¡Kukukukukuku!" Orochimaru se echó a reír alegremente. "¡Excelente! ¡Maravilloso, Gohan-kun, simplemente maravilloso! ¡Posees mucho más poder de lo que jamás había soñado!" Bajó la vista con de nuevo esa mirada loca, una que parecía deformar toda su cara. "¡Voy a conseguir que me digas el secreto!"

El Hijo de Goku no respondió, en lugar de eso cogió su capa y la saco de su cabeza, sin que sus ojos dejaran a Orochimaru ni por un segundo. Sostuvo la vestidura blanca con facilidad con una mano, luego, con un movimiento hábil, lo envió volando a un lado, sobre la cabeza de Sakura y rompiendo en pedazos la corteza y la madera donde aterrizó.

'¿Qué demonios?' preguntó Sakura. '¿Cómo puede _moverse_ con algo tan pesado?' Miró a su amigo con asustados ojos esmeralda. '¿Gohan, que eres exactamente?'

Los ojos de Gohan perforaron a la Sannin Serpiente. "¡Vamos!" Anunció y simplemente desapareció.

Orochimaru parpadeó y luego cruzó los brazos tan rápido como pudo, Los pies de Gohan chocando contra él y lo empujaron fuera de la serpiente. El sannin aterrizó sin problemas sobre el árbol frente a el que él había estado luchando, aunque la fuerza del impacto sopló la parte de atrás del árbol como fuerza transferida.

Él se echó contra el árbol cuando Gohan dejó atrás el otro árbol, poco más que un borrón apara el Sannin que estaba luchando contra él, los ojos dorados se ensancharon cuando varios pelos largos y negros se desprendieron de su cabeza y se alejaron flotando en el tropel de aire causado por el exceso de velocidad del paso del adolescente.

El sádico bajó la mirada y vio una hilera de escombros en el suelo del bosque mientras el chico pasó rozando las hojas luego volvió de vuelta a su nivel en un segundo, de nuevo aproximándose a su enemigo, liderando un ataque directo que hubiera arrancado la cabeza dl Sannin si este no le hubiera visto. Orochimaru salto por encima de su cabeza y puso las dos manos sobre el árbol para luego hacerse un ovillo, así que el ataque de Gohan se estrelló en el árbol con la fuerza suficiente para enterrar su brazo en el árbol hasta el hombro y casi romperla en dos.

El saiyan vio blanco y como no saco su brazo a tiempo los dos talones de Orochimaru se estrellaron contra la parte superior de su cabeza, enviándole velozmente a tierra, con su brazo rasgándose por un corte a causa del árbol hasta que se estrelló en la tierra y levantó una enorme nube de escombros, de los cuales salió disparado como una bala y trató de golpear al Sannin con un gancho al mentón. La cabeza del hombre-serpiente se movió a tiempo, pero Gohan sintió sus nudillos rozar la barbilla del hombre, y luego estaba más allá, en la cima del árbol, que empujó lo suficiente para pulverizar la madera, formando arcos de vuelta al árbol en el que Sakura estaba en cuclillas.

Orochimaru vio al chico al frente suyo con una expresión de vigilancia que Gohan conocía demasiado bien. Era la misma mirada que Cell le había dado cuando el joven Super Saiyajin se había demostrado como un igual al malvado Androide. Era la mirada de estar involuntariamente impresionado.

La serpiente estaba de hecho involuntariamente impresionado, no creyendo que un chico, no mayor que el mismo Sasuke, pudiera luchar con tanta ferocidad y poder.

Algo tibio goteó por su barbilla.

Blancos dedos tocaron la fuente y salieron rojos. Orochimaru parpadeó, luego sintió algo debajo de su barbilla, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando toco el moretón que se formaba rápidamente. ¡El chico, _ese_ chico, le había _herido_! ¡Era un menor, pero aún así, un simple adolescente estaba de pie frente a él, uno de los Sannin, e incluso había logrado sacarle sangre primero!

Gohan se lanzó de nuevo hacia Orochimaru, y la serpiente respondió de la misma moneda, empujando el árbol para hacer que el guerrero chocara a mitad camino, sobre el espacio libre, y comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente tan rápido que Sakura no pudo mantener el ritmo. Los brazos de ambos se movían tan rápido que parecía como si les hubieran brotado tantos puños múltiples.

Los guerreros titanes se separaron, Orochimaru salto del árbol y se convirtió en una mancha oscura. Gohan soltó un grito de batalla y le siguió el paso, luego los dos se convirtieron en nada, pero rayas negras rebotaron en toda la zona donde el Equipo Siete había estado luchando por su vida hasta entonces.

Ondas expansivas vibraban alrededor de la kunoichi cuando las manchas se reunían, se apartaban, se reunían, y volvían a apartarse, sólo volver a reunirse en otra parte, cada ver que se juntaban creaban ondas que hacían de todo, desde simplemente crear ráfagas de viento, hasta destrozar troncos de los árboles y levantando nubes de hojas cuando los dos se encontraban en las copas de los arboles.

Un árbol, a unos quince metros a la redonda, simplemente se rompió cuando las manchas se reunieron en su parte central, el antiguo gigante se hizo añicos como un palillo, la mitad superior cayo lentamente con un crujido. Aunque nunca toco el suelo, porque hubo una serie de explosiones de arriba a abajo del árbol ya que los dos peleaban, sobre y alrededor de él, reduciéndolo a nada más que celulosa, astillas de madera y serrín.

Gohan reapareció junto a ella como si simplemente hubiera aparecido de la nada, y él se veía un poco maltrecho. Estaba cubierto de pequeños cortes y contusiones y su gi tenía una gran incisión rasgada en la pierna derecha sobre la rodilla, mostrando músculo que parecía que estaba cincelado en mármol. Respiraba con dificultad, jadeando como si hubiera corrido por kilómetros, el sudor manchaba su frente y le corría por la cara, aunque sus ojos seguían ardiendo con la intensidad del sol.

Orochimaru apareció frente a ellos, y él estaba en un estado similar, con cortes y magulladuras, golpeado y maltratado, aunque su ropa estaba hecha jirones y no cortada la de Gohan. También respiraba con dificultad y sudaba, aunque Sakura no podía dejar de notar que la respiración de Gohan era más rápida, y sudaba un poco más.

Ella parpadeó hacia el guerrero saiyajin desde donde se había arrodilló al lado de Sasuke. 'No es posible, ¿verdad? ¡No es posible que Gohan-kun _todavía_ no es tan fuerte como Orochimaru! Si eso es cierto…' Volvió los ojos horrorizados al siniestro hombre frente a ellos, '¿entonces cuan poderoso es?'

Gohan tenía pensamientos similares. '¡Maldición!' juro. '¡Voy con todo y este tipo _todavía_ es mejor que yo! Le estoy dando trabajo, cierto, pero no puedo mantener este ritmo sin transformarme, y parece que no está tomándolo en serio. Él está tanteando la situación, viendo lo que puedo hacer, y me agota emparejando mi ritmo.' Echó un vistazo a Sakura, que miraba a Orochimaru como si algo terrible se le había ocurrido. 'Ella lo sabe,' comprendió. 'Ella sabe que al final, Orochimaru va a ganar.' Dejó que sus hombros se encogieran levemente. 'Se acabó. No puedo ganar.'

Orochimaru apareció en su rama, mirando con aire satisfecho. "Bueno, eso fue un buen calentamiento. Te doy las gracias, Gohan-kun." Su mirada dorada se volvió hacia Sakura. "A ver. Creo que es hora de matar el exceso de equipaje." Una espada salió de la boca del hombre, que él tomó. Se lamió los labios. "Esta es la Kusanagi. Bonita ¿no?" Sakura retrocedió. "Oh, no te preocupes. Voy a hacer que mueras sin dolor."

"¡D-Detente!" gritó Gohan, lanzándose para agarrar la espada, para evitar una muerte basada en un capricho. Un brusco revés lanzo al adolescente al tronco del árbol. Arremetió de nuevo, pero se estrello de nuevo en el árbol, aunque esta vez con una patada.

"Cállate, insecto." Gruñó la serpiente, perdiendo su máscara de educada maldad y mostrando sus verdaderos colores. "Voy a lidiar contigo en un segundo." sonrió, casi con encanto, a Sakura. "Ahora, Kunoichi-chan. ¡Es hora de morir!"

Gohan observaba, agarrando sus costillas cuando la hoja comenzó a descender. El agudo doble filo brillaba en el sol. La ropa de Orochimaru se balanceaba suavemente cuando el viento pasaba por su brazo. El tiempo era lento, dando tiempo al semi-saiyajin para observar todos los detalles fundamentales. Sabía, sabía que la muerte de Sakura se imprimiría en su mente por el resto de su vida, tanto si viva hasta cien años como hasta ahora. Se podía ver claramente su cara, grabada por el miedo, los ojos esmeralda muy abiertos, alzando su brazo izquierdo en un débil intento por evitar la muerte solo por un momento más, pero no importaba, la hoja cortaría su brazo limpiamente y luego continuaría dentro suyo.

¡Tenía que _hacer_ algo! ¡Su padre estaría avergonzado si dejaba que alguien muera justo en frente de él!

"No." Gohan susurró, en voz demasiado baja para que alguien pudiera escucharlo. Desesperación y rabia, rabia dirigida únicamente a si mismo por no ser capaz de proteger, lo inundaron. "No." La muerte del Androide 16 había sido demasiado para Gohan; avanzaba rápido y silencioso, sin embargo, cada detalle era claro y no se perdía en él. La imagen de la cabeza del hombre era sustituido por la de Sakura acurrucada.

La espada estaba casi sobre ella. ¡Si no actuaba ahora entonces ella iba a morir!

Cogió lo único que podría ayudarle en ese momento.

El tiempo aceleró de nuevo.

"¡GOHAN-KUN! ¡AYUDAME!" Ella se encogió, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

"¡Muere, niña!"

"¡NO!"

Hubo una explosión detrás de Orochimaru, que se detuvo en seco, el borde de Kusanagi a pulgadas de cortar la cabeza de Sakura, tan cerca, de hecho, que la kunoichi podía sentir el borde apoyado contra el cabello.

Ella se dio cuenta de una luz brillante, incluso más brillante que el sol, se encontraba detrás de Orochimaru, que se había olvidado por completo de ella y estaba mirando el espectáculo delante suyo.  
Gohan estaba flotando de unos centímetros, la espalda arqueada, los brazos y la cabeza echadas hacia atrás mientras un largo y fuerte grito salía de su garganta. Estaba rodeado por un armazón de viento que salía de él en grandes ráfagas que obligó incluso a Orochimaru a protegerse la cara con un brazo o arriesgarse a conseguir un pedazo de corteza en los ojos.

La rama de un árbol debajo de Gohan, y el tronco detrás de él, estaba agrietada y astillada, haciendo ruidos como disparos, mientras la fuerza del ki del guerrero saiyajin se estrellaba contra ella. Un rayo crepitó antes de estallar fuera de los pernos, que se lanzaron en todas direcciones, destrozando los árboles, quitando las hojas de las romas donde estaban posadas, sólo para ser apagados un momento más tarde por los fuertes vientos.

El kanji Uno apareció en el pecho de Gohan y envió una espiral de un rayo al cielo mientras nubes negras se reunían sobre sus cabezas, de una manera similar a como sucedía cuando Shenlong era invocado. Más rayos estallaron sobre sus cabezas, pasando de nube en nube y viceversa en un despliegue vertiginoso de fuerza bruta.

La hélice de un rayo se invirtió y Gohan gritó largamente, con un fuerte dolor que atacaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si pudiera estallar en llamas en cualquier momento, pero aún así tiró con todo su ser de la barrera que contenía sus transformaciones de volver a él. La barrera invisible era inamovible, inquebrantable, pero el guerrero persistió aún, impulsado sólo por el ciego afán de proteger lo que estaba más cerca de él.

Una y otra vez, Gohan golpeó la barrera, estrellando su metafórico hombro contra él, gritando todo el tiempo, tratando de ganar el más mínimo hilo de poder del nivel de fuerza llamado Super Saiyajin.

Orochimaru, poniéndose nervioso del poder que se cerraba de golpe sobre él, se volvió hacia Sakura, que estaba mirando el despliegue con una expresión adormecida y asustada.

"Mejor te mato primero, antes de que terminé."

Gohan, que aún persistía en su asalto aparentemente inútil a la barrera, oyó y renovó su desesperado intento, arrojando todo lo que tenía en el impulso. El límite empezó a luchar, tratando de echarlo y mantener el equilibrio que el sello quería con tanta firmeza.

Orochimaru levantó Kusanagi hacia el cielo, la hoja brillante de la luz del poder de Gohan.

Se volvió.

El Hijo de Goku y Protector del Mundo grito de nuevo, sabiendo que ese sería el último. Era o transformarse o la vida de Sakura.

"¡HRAAAAAAAA!" gritó Gohan, los ojos muy abiertos y casi enloquecidos por la desesperación, chocó contra la barrera.

La barrera se retorció.

La barrera se estiró.

La barrera se rompió.

Otra explosión sacudió la zona y esta vez, la onda de choque hizo volar a Orochimaru de la rama donde estaba y estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

Sakura parpadeó cuando la rama en la que estaba sentada se rompió. Se agarró a Sasuke, sin quitar los ojos de Gohan, y tomó al Uchiha por el cuello de la camisa por pura suerte. Salto a la rama en la que Orochimaru había estado de pie antes, la kunoichi aterrizó y se dio la vuelta mientras el relámpago que había estado atacando varias veces a Gohan desaparecía y el kanji en su pecho se expandía, resplandeciendo de blanco puro, hasta que se convirtió en una cúpula zumbante que blindaba totalmente la vista del adolescente.

Se hizo el silencio por primera vez desde que Orochimaru se había presentado, a parte el leve zumbido procedente de la cúpula.

Sakura podía oír el latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

"¡HRAAAAA!"

La voz de Gohan perforó el silencio como el puñal de un asesino y un rayo de luz dorado atravesó la parte superior de la cúpula y salió hasta el cielo, perforando directamente las nubes oscuras, alejándolas, y continuó hasta que Sakura sintió que podía llegar a la Luna.

* * *

A kilómetros de distancia, en Konoha, Kakashi corría a través de las calles, rompiendo récords de velocidad mientras se precipitaba a las puertas de la aldea. Un resplandor estaba propagado por el horizonte, pero no era el sol. Estaba apenas oscureciendo, y el oeste estaba al _otro_ lado.

Un rayo de luz de oro puro salió disparado hacia el cielo y alejaba la penumbra, y Kakashi se asustó tanto que tropezó y cayó, plantando su cara a a la polvorienta calle principal a pocos metros de la puerta.

El Hokage, junto a la ventana y fumando tranquilamente su pipa, palideció mientras la luz volaba hacia el cielo y convertía nuevamente el penumbra en mediodía. Estaba tan sorprendido que soltó la pipa, que cayó de su flojo agarre resonando al chocar contra el suelo.

Sólo necesito un segundo para averiguar la fuente.

"Gohan-kun," murmuró el anciano. "¡Lo hizo! ¡Rompió el sello!"

* * *

Sakura, protegiéndose la cara de la luz, se asomó cuando el resplandor comenzó a desvanecerse. Hubo una vibración de poder, que genero una tormenta de polvo y suciedad, obligándola a taparse la cara otra vez.  
Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para mirar, bajó su brazo y jadeó bruscamente.  
Gohan tenia la cintura inclinada, los brazos colgando, bañado en un aura dorada que lleno el aire con un ruido vibrante. Su pelo, la única parte visible de su cara, era de un dorado brillante que hacia que el de Naruto pareciera opaco y oscura.

Se enderezó, revelando la magnitud del cambio. Tenía los ojos más verdes que los de ella, duros y gélidos de una furia que se dio a conocer en su postura y cara. Los ojos de Gohan parecían incluso de forma diferente, como si la rabia que sentía los hubiera cambiado. Su rostro era duro y peligroso, tanto así que Sakura se sentía temblar de sólo mirarlo, y de las ondas de chakra que estaba emitiendo.

Hasta sus cejas eran doradas, apenas visible bajo la maraña de picos dorados. Se dio cuenta de que su peinado era el mismo, y se aferró a ese hecho, usándolo para reasegurarse que el Gohan que ella conocía todavía estaba en ese ser poderoso, de presencia imponente y el flamante aura dorado.

Los ojos esmeraldas lo examinaron y la kunoichi creyó ver un destello de maravilla y... ¿victoria? ¿Estaba feliz de que hubiera sucedió eso? Luego sus ojos se aceraron y él miró a Orochimaru, que parecía sorprendido y tal vez incluso asustado.

"Sakura." Ella dio un salto cuando Gohan habló. Su voz había perdido su tono despreocupado. Ahora era más baja, más áspera, y mucho más peligrosa.

"¿S-Si?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella suspiro de alivio, sonriendo débilmente. Si estaba preocupado por ella, entonces significaba que ese realmente era Gohan-kun y no un demonio. "Sí."

"Bien." Él desapareció. Sin moverse, sin borrones. Hace solo un minuto él estaba allí, al siguiente habia desaparecido. Ella ni pestañeó.

"Ahora, Orochimaru, tú y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes que atender." El Sannin se tensó cuando oyó la voz detrás de él.

Algo le decía que esto se iba a poner feo.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡BWAHAHAHAHA! Así que ¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que todos ustedes sientan la intensidad que sentí mientras estaba escribiendo la escena de la transformación. Hablando de transformaciones, yo ya había empezado a escribir esta escena, pero luego decidí que ocupaba demasiado el crossover y lo elimine, sólo para salir con esto, que me gusta más.

¡ASI QUE! Un resumen rápido, Gohan rompió el primer sello (Sí, dije el primero piensen en el capítulo 1, consiguió dos), y ahora Orochimaru está a punto de descubrir lo que es luchar contra un Super Saiyan cabreado. Sé que algunos de ustedes han estado esperando en ascuas por este momento en particular espero haberlos satisfecho. Fui con una sensación más DBZ, y creo que lo hice bastante bien, pero voy a dejar sean ustedes los jueces. El único problema es que tengo que encontrar una solucion cuando llegue el momento de romper el segundo sello.

Maldición, este es un largo N/A. Bueno, estoy teniendo un pequeño problema en encontrar una kunoichi a la que emparejar con Gohan. Estaba haciéndolo con Tenten, pero ahora que The Disappearance es un fic NaruTen, 1uiero un poco más de variedad. ¡ASI QUE! Depende de ustedes los lectores. En mi perfil hay una encuesta . Háganlo siempre que les apetezcas, no se cerrará hasta el próximo capítulo. Voy a renunciar al Glosario en esta ocasión para darles un regalo especial, ¡La Escena Eliminada de la Trasformación! Se inicia inmediatamente después de Gohan piensa que no puede ganar.

* * *

¡La Escena Eliminada de la Trasformación!

* * *

_¡Gohan!_

El muchacho se sacudió. _Conocía_ esa voz, aun cuando no la había escuchado en más de un año. ¿Estaba alucinando por el cansancio, o era como aquella vez en Cell Games, cuando su padre le había hablado desde el Otro Mundo? Había una sola manera de averiguarlo.

"¿Papá?" Susurró, ignorando la mirada de Sakura que le decía muy claramente que lo consideraba perdido.

_¡Sip! ¿Cómo estás, hijo?_

"¿Pero cómo?"

Orochimaru miró la boca de Gohan moviéndose y estaba leyendo los labios del muchacho. Lo había perdido. No había nadie allí. El Sannin sonrió con malicia. Lo haría con calma. Bien podría dejarle terminar su pequeño delirio primero.

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

"Tú estás, bueno, ya sabes." Gohan no era consciente de que Orochimaru estaba ahí mismo. Él no quería que ese sádico descubriera que era de otra dimensión.

_¿Saber qué? _La voz de Goku sonaba perpleja.

Una nueva voz interrumpió. _¡Estamos en otra dimensión, tonto!_ gritó Kaio-sama _¡Ahora date prisa! ¡Esto hablar a través de dimensiones toma mucho trabajo!_

_Oh, lo siento, Kaio-sama. Escucha Gohan, sé que piensas que es imposible, pero ¿te acuerdas Cell?_

"Sí. ¿Y qué? Todavía no explica por qué estás haciendo esto."

_¿Qué, no estoy autorizado darle una charla a mi hijo? Admítelo Gohan, lo necesitas._

_¡APRESURATE!_

_Está bien, está bien, rayos. Escucha Gohan, para resumir, Gran Kaio-sama enseno a Kaio-sama a hablar a través de dimensiones, y hemos estado vigilándote, Gohan. Tengo que decirlo, estoy orgulloso de ti._ Gohan podía oír la sonrisa de su padre y sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. _¡Bien, ahora, Kai-sama cree saber cómo transformarte e incluso igualar un poco!_

"¡_¿_Qué? ¿En serio?"

_Sí, ¡y dice que necesitas voluntad!_

"¿Voluntad?"

_Sí, y tú no tienes suficiente. Contra este tipo gélido estaba intentando solo encontrar un salida, con ese tipo enmascarado con el ojo raro y el viejo, sólo les demostrabas. ¡Ni siquiera los has intentado durante esta pelea y creo que puedes hacerlo!_

"Todavía no lo entiendo…"

Kaio-sama lo corto. _Escucha con mucha atención, porque no puedo seguir así mucho más tiempo. Estás protegiendo a tus amigos en este momento, ¿verdad? ¡Bueno, allí está tu voluntad! ¡No dejes que salgan lastimados por ese tío raro! ¡No estoy diciendo que transformarse va a ser fácil, pero puedes hacerlo!_ Luego desaparecieron. Gohan se puso orgulloso de nuevo, mirando a Orochimaru.

"No te defraudare, Papá." Su mirada se volvió nuevamente desafiante. "¡Orochimaru, voy a matarte!"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la serpiente. "Estás casi en tu límite, Gohan-kun. No puedes ir más allá."

"No. Puedo ir un poco más lejos."

"¿Oh? Demuéstramelo."

Gohan hizo una postura profunda. "¡Bien, pero tu lo pediste!" Se tenso, con venas abultadas en su cuerpo, los músculos tensos. "¡HRAAAAAAA!" Una vez más, el viento se arremolino alrededor de los guerreros, aunque esta vez soplaba con tanta fuerza que realmente dolía.

La corteza del árbol detrás de Gohan se rompió y quedo despojado de sus hojas. Las grietas se formaron en las ramas, y un aura dorado brillaba alrededor suyo, quemando cada vez mas en respuesta del creciente poder del Super Saiyan.

"¡L-Lo Conozco!" murmuró Sakura. "¡Es como aquel día en el puente! Estaba todo... ¿Gohan-kun?"

Los rayos comenzaron a hacerse espirales en el aire, cargándose de estática y aumentando el olor a ozono. Luego se doblaron hacia atrás y los gritos de Gohan se transformaron en gritos de dolor.

Se sentía como si emitiera en el fuego por todos los poros de su cuerpo, pero las palabras de su padre resonaban en sus oídos. El poder pulso, tratando de estallar en sus pies, pero Gohan resistió, hundiendo los talones y lanzando su poder en contra de la barrera una y otra vez, al otro lado del cual podía sentir su próximo nivel rogando ser liberado.

'¡Voluntad!' repitió Gohan una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras sus ojos se cambiaban de negro a una esmeralda que rivalizaba incluso con los de Sakura. Él comenzó a enroscarse, forzando su poder a alturas aún mayores. '¡Voluntad!'

La barrera se rompió.

"¡Yo no permitiré que hagas daño a mis amigos NUNCA MAS!" Gohan gritó a los cielos, su voz resono entre los árboles, a pesar del estruendo de su transformación.

La barrera se rompió en muchos pedazos.

Hubo una explosión y nadie quedo de pie cuando Gohan volvió a gritar y el aura paso de llameante a una columna de luz de oro puro, que brillaba como el sol y se extendió hacia el cielo, visible desde varios kilómetros, moviendo las nubes sobre él, y bañando el bosque en una luz dorada, brillando incluso sobre Konoha, donde todos dejaron sus negocios y miraron al rayo, que parecía no terminar nunca.

Kakashi se quedo boquiabierto, casi a las puertas de la aldea, tropezando y cayendo al no ver a dónde iba.

La pipa de Sandaime cayó de su boca abierta y resonó en el suelo.

Sakura dejo de protegerse los ojos cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse. Ella entrecerró los ojos, mientras la luz se desvanecía por completo. Hubo una ráfaga de viento que le hizo proteger su cara otra vez antes de poder mirar. Cuando se sintió segura de nuevo, ella miro entre los dedos.

"¡Qué _demonios_!" gritó ella.

Gohan había cambiado por completo. Él tenía un chirriante ki dorado, sus músculos se veía más grande y aún más definido, una suave brisa lo rodeaba, pero el cambio más sorprendente estaba en su rostro.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes, más verdes que los suyos, y ardían con una furia fría que los hacía parecer más duros que una esmeralda. Su cabello era dorado, incluso más que el de Naruto, y era puntiagudo, al igual que en su estilo normal, aunque parecía serlo aun más porque ahora cada pico estaba iluminado en relieve dorado frío. Sus manos, cerrados a los costados, bajaron hasta colgar rectos.

El muchacho habló, con su voz audible incluso sobre el chirrido palpitante de su aura. "No voy a dejar que los lastimes nunca más."

* * *

**N/T:**

Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de Gohan's Dilemma en español. **Seren Avro Tsukino**, **Zero Uchiha **y** lady-darkness-chan**, gracias por dejar sus comentarios, lamentablemente mis esperas nunca serán artísticas T.T, **Juan Villalobos **, no, no me molesto, en parte tienes razón, aunque cuando salió el primer capítulo de este fic, el Gohan's Dilemma original ya había superado los 40 capítulos, así que no es extraño que ya allá terminado. Y definitivamente terminare la historia, tratando de mantener la ortografía.

¡Sayonara!


	11. Rude Awakening

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que tambien los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de nada.

La última vez: ¡El momento que todos se esperaban! ¡La transformación de Gohan!

Esta vez: La continuación de la pelea

* * *

******"**Gohan's Dilemma**"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Rude Awakening**

(Brusco Despertar)

* * *

Sakura se movía dando saltos a través de los árboles, moviéndose mucho más lentamente que al inicio del examen. Tal vez era el hecho que estaba cargando tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto en su espalda mientras se esforzaba de alejarse del duelo que aún estaba en curso a sus espaldas.

Sudando, aterrizó en una rama, se dio la vuelta para ver lo que podía del choque de titanes que aún estaba en curso detrás suyo. Fuego rápido estaban haciendo erupción a lo lejos, acompañado de truenos. De vez en cuando, una explosión particularmente feroz de los truenos resonaba en el Bosque de la Muerte y la onda de choque de la batalla chocaba con la kunoichi, azotando su largo pelo y haciendo crujir las hojas de todo el lugar.

"Increíble," murmuró para sí misma. "Simplemente increíble. Incluso Sasuke-kun no podía enfrentarse a ese tipo Orochimaru, y, sin embargo Gohan-kun va codo a codo con él sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces!" Sakura miró a sus dos compañeros de equipo, todavía inconscientes como un par de bebés, ambos desplomados sobre sus hombros, atados con alambre para que fuesen más fáciles de llevar. Sasuke estaba comenzando enrojecer, como si tuviera fiebre, probablemente por ese loco moretón en el cuello. Naruto estaba roncando suavemente, como si estuviera dormido, pero su expresión era todo menos tranquila. Su mano derecha se contraía en su agarre, y la kunoichi se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con que el tipo hubiera golpeado el estómago del genin. Sin duda, parecía que estaba tratando de aferrarse a algo.

Con todo, Sakura estaba preocupada por todos sus compañeros de equipo, pero por ninguno más que Gohan. Estaba en un combate mortal, incluso ahora, con un hombre que era más sádico de lo que nadie hubiera conocido jamás, incluso con ese tipo Zabuza del País de la Ola.

Otra explosión desde la batalla, a más de dos kilómetros de distancia, choco contra ella, esta vez más poderoso que el anterior. La kunoichi de pelo rosa tragó saliva y decidió seguir adelante. Tenía que encontrar un refugio seguro para pasar la noche. Además, se dijo, Gohan era quien le encomendó Sasuke y Naruto y seguir.

'No lo habría hecho si él no hubiera pensado que podía gana ... ¿verdad?' Sakura comenzó a dudar de sí misma en ese momento, y decidio deshacerse de Sasuke y Naruto en un escondrijo y volver hacia el par que luchaban y dar una mano como pudiera.

Sin embargo, Gohan había actuado, eso realmente inspiraba confianza y esperanza. Tenía... eso no tenía palabras. Había sido simplemente increíble, la parte de la batalla que había visto.

* * *

"Ahora, Orochimaru," dijo Gohan, manteniendo su férreo control en los hombros de la serpiente, "tú y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes." Él retrocedió derecho mientras el retorcido Sannin miraba hacia atrás al adolescente que había incrementado su poder de manera exponencial, acertando el puño derecho de Gohan, envuelto en aura, que choco contra su mejilla, rompiendo la cabeza de Orochimaru con un nauseabundo crujir de hueso en el hueso, sangre mezclada con la saliva volando por todas partes.

En el momento del impacto de su puño, Gohan le soltó la otra mano y la serpiente se fue volando, perforando directamente el suelo pulverizando masivamente la tierra. El joven Super Saiyan no dudó, juntó las manos, la palma hacia afuera, delante de la frente, y una bola de chispas de ki de color amarillo aparecieron en las palmas del guerrero.

Sakura tragó saliva. Si esa cosa se parece a su Kamehameha, entonces en un momento habría una tremenda explosión.

"Masenko…" La voz de Gohan hizo eco alrededor del claro. La nube de polvo se desvaneció, revelando a Orochimaru, enterrado hasta el cuello en la tierra al final de un largo surco, y salió de ahí cuando el guerrero de oro disparó su ataque. "¡HAAAAAA!"

"¡¿Qué?" La serpiente no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y se perdió en la explosión que sacudió la tierra e hizo una explosión aún mayor, suficientemente fuerte para que la onda expansiva fuese capaz de causar las grietas profundas en la mayor parte de los árboles del claro.

El humo se disipó y los escombros de disiparon, permitiendo a la kunoichi y al guerrero Z de verr los resultados. Orochimaru estaba tirado en el suelo, con la sangre saliendo de la comisura de los ojos y cubriéndole la barbilla, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Gohan saltó con facilidad en el aire y aterrizó junto a Sakura quien retrocedió lejos de él.

"¿E-Está muerto?" preguntó ella.

El rubio sonrió. "Ojalá fuera así de fácil."

"¿Eh?"

"Orochimaru es un de esos tipos que más difíciles de matar que una cucaracha." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Mira." El "cadáver" de la serpiente se movía. La boca se abrieron más y más, hasta que un par de pálidas manos blancas surgieron con un ruido repugnante, agarrando la mandíbula, y salió mas afuera, dando la impresión de una serpiente devorando a un pájaro o ratón.

Sakura se estremeció. "¡Qué asco!"

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Gohan se echó a reír. Había un megalómano saliendo de su propio cuerpo y  
todo lo que Sakura podía decir era '¡Qué asco!'. Debería haber estado allí cuando voló a Cell en dos.

Ahora tenía que hacer algo al respecto a Orochimaru, quien se desenredó completamente de sí mismo y estaba empapado con lodo u otro fluido viscoso mientras se agachaba y sacaba a Kusanagi de los dedos sin vida de su doble.

Ambos guerreros se miraron el uno al otro, entonces sin ninguna señal oral, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y chocaron en un boom atronador que trituro el suelo e hizo un cráter considerable, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta, ya que estaban ocupados intercambiando golpes en el árbol de encima.

Puños y espadas brillaron, sin incisiones ni éxitos importantes. Gohan había pasado parte del tiempo después de los juegos Cell combatiendo con Trunks, y el otro semi-Saiyajin no le había dado ninguna tajo con la hoja, algo que Bulma había notado, ya que los dos luchaban en la cámara de gravedad que estaba debajo de la Cápsula Corps.

Sakura se sorprendió. La transformación de Gohan había sido más que estética. Era más rápido, más fuerte, más resistente, su figura oscilante y torcida se convirtió en un simple borrón a sus ojos, como a los de Orochimaru. Los dos saltaron separándose y comenzó a prepararse para los ataques de chakra, Orochimaru limpio un hilo de sangre de su labio para manchar el tatuaje en su brazo de nuevo.

"Kamehame…"

"¡Ninpou!"

"¡HAAAAAAAA!" La ráfaga de energía azul salió de las manos extendidas de Gohan y se dirigió al hombre serpiente, quien terminó su técnica en el último momento.

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Una puerta de hierro macizo con una cara demoníaca grabada en las puertas dobles surgió del suelo en una lluvia de rocas, al cual Kamehameha se estrelló con un ruido como un gong mientras se abría paso, ante lo cual Orochimaru parpadeó, sorprendido, luego golpeo el suelo con las manos otra vez, haciendo salir dos puertas mas.

La técnica del Maestro Roshi atravesó la segunda puerta, pero se hizo significativamente mas pequeño cuando lo hizo, y el resultado fue el rayo se debilito chocando contra la otra puerta, deformando la puerta e inclinándose hacia afuera, pero si destruirse.

"¿Qué?" La voz de Gohan sonaba sorprendida, y el otro hombre se echó a reír abiertamente ante el shock combatiente más joven.

"¿Sorprendido? Bueno, yo lo estoy mucho, Gohan-kun." dijo el tercer Sannin con una carcajada. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que este incremento de poder significaría que podrías romper dos de las puertas Rashoumon con una técnica? Ese ataque es simplemente sublime." Sus ojos dorados se iluminaron con avidez. "¿Cómo se llama?"

Gohan sonrió, sabiendo que tenía que presentar una fachada valiente, a pesar de que no estaba tan seguro de poder vencer a Orochimaru, incluso como un Super Saiyajin. Este tipo buscaba ser el Broly de su dimensión, y Broly era un tipo con el que Gohan _nunca_ quería volver a pelear. "Se llama Kamehameha."

"¿Onda destructiva de la Tortuga?" Repitió el pálido hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza consternado. "Suena como algo que propondría el torpe idiota de Jiraiya."

Gohan apareció delante de la serpiente, que hizo un paso atrás ante la repentina aparición.

"¡Todavía tengo mis puños!" gritó, enterrando un puño en el intestino del otro hombre con tanta fuerza que salió sangre de su boca, su espalda sobresalía hacia fuera y la parte posterior de sus ropas volaron en pedazos por la fuerza del golpe.

Orochimaru se estrelló contra un árbol, astillando madera y corteza, aunque él no se quedó abajo por mucho tiempo, caminando casualmente a de uno o dos momentos mas tarde. Las ropas que le cubrían el pecho se habían ido, colgando lánguidamente desde el cinturón de cuerda alrededor de su cintura, mostrando el torso del hombre.

La serpiente era delgado y enjuto, tan delgado de hecho, que el Super Saiyajin podía ver sus costillas, junto con contusiones que ensombrecían su piel blanca, uno particularmente desagradable estaba apareciendo sobre su estómago, donde Gohan acababa de golpearlo.

"¿Todavía tienes tus puños?" Repitió, riendo de nuevo. "Sí, supongo que es verdad, pero si eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces te sugiero que te rindas. Con ataques como ese," he sonrió con confianza, "no serás capaz de matarme."

Gohan dejó escapar un ruido parecido a un siseo y su aura brilló una vez más, el chirrido la única cosa que llenó repentinamente el claro en silencio.

"Interesante. Tu chakra se disparó en el momento en que regresó tu aura," dijo el Sannin. "¿Eso significa que estás al cien por ciento en este momento?"

"¿Por qué no atacas y lo descubres? ¿O tienes demasiado miedo?" dijo el guerrero de pelo rubio, sonriendo de nuevo. La serpiente no era estúpido. Él sabía que ese joven e insolente chico estaba tratando provocarlo. Tenía miedo de algo. ¿Era el propio Orochimaru? No. Este chico ya había demostrado que él se precipitaba a un adversario mucho más fuerte sin ninguna vacilación y luchaba ferozmente para mantener su predominio.

¿Era matar? Eso tampoco era. El llamado "Kamehameha" de Gohan y su "Masenko" habían sido disparados a matar. Lo que era realmente interesante era que el Kamehameha era exponencialmente casi más fuerte que el Masenko. La luz amarilla no habría roto un Rashoumon, mucho menos dos y abollar el tercero. Eso significaba que el Kamehameha era una amplificación de algún tipo.

Entonces, ¿qual era el miedo de Gohan-kun? La respuesta llegó a Orochimaru como si Kami se lo hubiera enviado. A pesar de su poder, velocidad y fuerza, Gohan-kun era como todos los amantes de los árboles en Konoha, lo que significaba que estaba obligado por aquella moleta moralidad que no deberían tener los shinobis, y que él predicaba sobre proteger a sus amigos. Eso era todo, era una debilidad de Gohan-kun.

Cualquiera de los tres en los árboles sería un buen objetivo. Incluso Sasuke-kun podía ser atacado. Sin embargo, Orochimaru apostaba si decidía ir tras el último Uchiha. Si estaba equivocado acerca de Gohan, entonces perdería un probable cuerpo, aunque el feroz guerrero delante suyo sería un buen reemplazo. Ese cambio de cabello era muy intrigante, ya que parecía más que un cambio estetico.

Su mirada depredadora cayó sobre la kunoichi, Sakura, ¿ese era su nombre? De cualquier manera, ya la había atacado dos veces y había fracasado debido a la potente ataque de Gohan para defender a sus "personas valiosas". Al Sannin no le gustaba varsarse en suposiciones, pero en ese caso haría una excepción. Esperaba que la frase "la tercera es la vencida" sería válido para él.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron como platos cuando Orochimaru echo hacia atrás la mano que sostenía Kusanagi y la arrojó contra Sakura, que parecía paralizada por el ataque repentino.

"¡Sakura! ¡Fuera de mi camino!" gritó Gohan, pero la kunoichi solo se agachó y se aferró la cabeza, aun gritando de miedo. "_¡Maldición!_"

El Super Saiyan desapareció y Orochimaru sonrió triunfalmente. Ese tonto estaba yendo directo a su...

Hubo un grito, una onda di ki que rompió todos los árboles en la zona e hizo volar a Kusanagi, enviando la hoja girando a clavarse en un árbol con un sonido sordo. El rostro de la serpiente se puso en blanco. Ese chico estaba empezando a cabrearlo.

Sakura abrió los ojos, y Gohan estaba de pie sobre ella, jadeando por haber soltado tanto ki tan rápido.

"Sakura, ¿estás bien?" preguntó, aunque sonaba como si hubiera desaprobación en su voz. ¿Se avergonzaba de ella por su actitud cuando la espada se acercaba hacia ella? Ella bajó los ojos. Aunque Gohan-kun no se avergonzaba de ella, ella estaba segurísima de eso. ¿Qué tipo de shinobi gritaba como un niño cuando era atacado? Uno no muy buena, eso es lo era. "Sakura, escucha." Ella levantó la vista, preguntándose qué quería Gohan.

"¿Sí?"

"Toma a Naruto y Sasuke y sal de aquí."

"¡Qué!" gritó ella. "¡Sé realista! ¡No voy a dejarte! ¡No con ese loco ahí abajo!"

"Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ¡ahora vete!" Su voz sonaba firme, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

"Yo...pero ... Gohan-kun, yo no puedo!"

Gohan sintió una burbuja de la ira estallándole en el pecho como una explosión. "¡Sakura!" Grito, sonando muchoa su padre la primera vez _él_ se había transformado, "¡Haz lo que digo y lárgate!"

Sakura dio un respingo, sorprendida. Gohan nunca gritaba, excepto cuando aumentaba su poder, y la kunoichi nunca le había oído jurar. Demasiado sorprendida para discutir, ella cogió a Sasuke entre sus brazos, saltó al árbol de Naruto, donde el rubio tenia grandes posibilidades de caer del kunai en el que estaba colgado a escasos centímetros de una grieta justo debajo suyo. Ella lo sacó, moviéndose dando saltos con los dos chicos juntos y salto lejos, alejándose de la batalla y poniendo a Gohan entre ella y el hombre serpiente debajo.

Gohan miró su amiga hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista, luego volvió su atención a Orochimaru, que había recuperado a Kusanagi y miraba pacientemente al margen.

"No tienes que esperar." dijo Gohan, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello y agrietándolo, manteniendo su máscara de confianza.

"No estoy interesado en una chica cobarde," respondió el pálido hombre con una sonrisa burlona. "Estoy más interesado ..." Gohan parpadeó y Orochimaru se había ido. "_¡En ti!_" Sus ojos esmeralda se estrecharon cuando la boca de la serpiente se abrió y bajo hacia el cuello.

* * *

Anko estaba en la valla del bosque de la muerte, mirando con una expresión preocupada.

'¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí dentro?' Se preguntó mientras otra serie de truenos y leves explosiones llegaban a sus oídos. Todo había comenzado hace unos diez minutos, justo después de ese rayo de luz extraña, y había continuado de vez en cuando desde entonces, junto con algunos destellos brillantes. Una onda seseante llenó sus oídos y vio una ola de hojas de dirigirse directamente a ella.

Anko se preparó y lanzó un gruñido, mientras una onda de choque se abatía sobre ella, haciendo aletear su minifalda y su gabardina mientras protegía su cara de los pedacitos de escombros que el viento lanzaba. El viento pasó y todo quedó en silencio por un segundo, luego los truenos iniciaron de nuevo.

"Mierda." Murmuro.

"Ese es el eufemismo de toda una vida," dijo una voz detrás de ella. La interrogadora se volvió y vio a Hatake Kakashi de pie con una mirada triste en su ojo visible.

"¿Sabes lo que está pasando ahí dentro?" preguntó ella ásperamente, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo por la situación. Algo en ese choque de poderes la tenia intranquila.

"Tengo una idea," respondió Kakashi crípticamente. "Tengo que entrar en el bosque."

"No puedes hacer eso. A nadie aparte los genin y los supervisores se les permite entrar una vez que inicia el examen."

"Lo sé." Habia un filo en la voz del jounin enmascarado. Algo estaba pasando, y la manera en que el espantapájaros estaba actuando decía a Anko que él no tenia una idea. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. "Pero realmente tengo que entrar."

"¿Qué está pasando ahí, Hatake?" exigió Anko.

"Ya te lo dije, realmente no-"

"No me vengas con esa mierda," espetó la otra. "Sabes exactamente lo que está pasando. Si no, no estarías tan jodidamente tenso." Ella sonrió. "Así que, ¿qué tal un trato?"

"Bien, acepto lo que sea," dijo Kakashi rápidamente, sin pensar. Corrió hacia delante, plantó una mano en el suelo y saltó sobre el alambre de púas encima de la valla, precipitándose hacia los árboles, siendo engullido por la húmeda vegetación en un santiamén.

Anko lo vio alejarse, y luego se echó a reír. "Sabes, podría descalificar a tu equipo, Kakashi," murmuró al aire antes de sacudir la cabeza, "pero creo que voy a tener que salir con algo más exótico para ti." Ella sonrió sádicamente, hasta que su Sello Maldito, inactivo por años, de repente cobró vida con su clásico dolor ardiente, doblo sus rodillas y llevo la mano a su cuello.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñó con los dientes apretados, con la mano libre araño el suelo hasta que consiguió forzar el dolor y ponerse de pie. Sin más palabras, ella saltó sobre los árboles y persiguió a Kakashi, sabiendo exactamente cuál era la razón de la repentina activación del Sello.

_Él_ estaba aquí. Aquí en Konoha. Su pulso se aceleró mientras se acercaba a las booms atronadores que resonaban por todo el bosque. Orochimaru. ¡Iba a pagar!

* * *

Los gritos de Gohan llenaban de el claro, su aura quemaba como una llama salvaje, las copas de los árboles ya reducidas a muchas astillas, sostenidas por nada más que la fuerza de su ki.

Aferrándose a los destrozados restos de otro de los grandes árboles, Orochimaru miraba con fascinación codiciosa como el poder del chico seguía creciendo más y más. Él ahora era mucho más fuerte, pero todavía no podía derrotar al Sannin, ambos lo sabían. Esa era la razón por la que habían dejado ir a la kunoichi.

Mientras ella estaba allí, Gohan se contenía para protegerla. Gohan la había dejado ir para protegerla de sí mismo, y Orochimaru la había dejado ir para ver a este interesante joven en todo su poder. Ahora el poder había hecho cosas interesantes en el entorno que les rodea. Las copas de los árboles se hicieron añicos, a los troncos no les paso nada pero los arboles se astillaron, encima de uno estaba el Sannin.

El muchacho terminó y dejar que un pulso masivo de energía que resonara a través de todo el bosque, y el hombre serpiente sabía que esto sería interesante. La ferocidad de muchacho en sus ataque era la mayor razón por la que aún estaba vivo, pero sus reflejos eran excelentes, como lo había demostrado a sólo unos minutos.

Cuando Orochimaru había tratado de marcar al chico, él había reaccionado más rápido de lo que hubiera sido humanamente posible, moviendo el codo derecho en un duro golpe a la mandíbula de Orochimaru, alzándolo, a lo que se había girado y había plantado su palma izquierda en el estómago de su enemigo, arrojándolo directo a unos pocos árboles, y siguió una enorme explosión de ki que ilumino el área como un segundo sol.

Se había visto obligado a hacer otro de sus Jutsu Kawarimi para evitarlo. El chico no había dudado y había comenzado a alzar su poder. Los vientos habían sido tan feroces que Orochimaru no había sido capaz de acercarse, por lo que había decidido esperar y ver lo que el chico tenía bajo la manga.

Gohan sintió una oleada placer visceral en su organismo. Su sangre Saiyajin estaba llegando a punto de ebullición. Él se estaba envolviendo en la lucha, como todos los Saiyans eran propensos a hacer. El joven trató de luchar contra eso, pero era difícil. Si él se envolvia en la lucha ahora, entonces no seria capaz ni siquiera de sobrevivir. Estaba claro para él que Orochimaru era de hecho el Broly de su dimensión. No importa cuán duro o cuántas veces Gohan le golpeara, la serpiente encontraba una forma de evitarlo o sólo lo ignoraba. Un claro ejemplo era cuando Orochimaru había tratado de marcarlo, como lo había hecho con Sasuke.

A pesar del aumento de su poder debido a su transformación, Gohan todavía estaba detrás de Orochimaru por un margen muy amplio. Frunció el ceño. Si quería derrotar o matar a este hombre, entonces necesitaba su todo. Necesitaba el poder de Super Saiyan Dos. Frunció más el ceño. La última vez que había tratado de transformarse, había salido disparado de sus pies y había sido noqueado. Si pasaba esta vez, seria asesinado o marcado. Orochimaru no sería tan amable como Haku.

'Es mejor no correr el riesgo. Espero haber conseguido el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura se alejara y encontrara un lugar donde esconderse.' Gohan comenzó a recorrer sus opciones para averiguar cómo podía salir de allí sin perder la vida. Para eso, tenía que distraer a Orochimaru. Sonrió. El joven semi-saiyajin tuvo una idea.

Orochimaru arqueó una ceja cuando Gohan desapareció, reapareciendo en el suelo del bosque y recogiendo algo, alzándolo sobre su cabeza. Pero cuando retiro sus brazos, él desapareció de nuevo y volvió a aparecer justo en frente del Sannin Serpiente, su capa ondulando sobre sus hombros.

El Sannin sonrió malévolamente. "¿Oh? ¿Estás tan seguro que te has puesto tu capa de nuevo?" Resopló. "Tienes bastante ego, Gohan-kun."

Gohan sólo sonrió y se llevó las manos a las sienes, las palmas hacia atrás, los dedos extendidos. "Lo siento, pero es claro que no puedo derrotarte que estoy ahora," dijo, "así que creo que es hora de despedirme."

"¿Vas a matarme, Gohan-kun? ¿Qué ataque tienes bajo la manga ahora?"

"Por más que me gustaría poder hacerlo, no puedo, y Sakura esta esperándome. Así que, ¡nos vemos luego!" Él hizo la sonrisa Son y cerró los ojos. "¡TAIYOKEN!"

Orochimaru gritó por el shock y la ira cuando un gran rayo salió disparado de la nada e hizo que el mundo se volviera negro, con la postimagen gris verdoso de Gohan con las manos junto a su rostro grabada a fuego en su cerebro. Él, durante varios segundos, fue totalmente ciego y, en su sorpresa, no le presto atención a sus otros sentidos.

Al final, piadosamente, y después de una aparente eternidad, el mundo, muy borroso y desenfocado, volvió a su vista, luego, gradualmente, se agudizo hasta que pudo ver bien de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor, usando sus sentidos, prestando atención por cualquier pequeña pista, pero no podía sentir, oír, oler o ver nada.

Gohan-kun había logrado escaparsele.

El serpiente estaba solo en el devastado campo de batalla, el cual estaba lleno de árboles rotos, las copas de los cuales se habían ido, cubriendo el suelo del bosque, que estaba lleno de cráteres y partes de tierra devastada donde las puertas Rashoumon habían aparecido, donde habían dado el Masenko y el Kamehameha, acompañado sólo por los impactos de los golpes que habían lanzado.

La rabia estalló dentro de él. Un _niño_ se había enfrentado a él, Orochimaru, y no sólo defendió su territorio, sino que escapó. Su grito de ira atravesó el bosque ahora tranquilo e hizo que una bandada de pájaros alzara el vuelo. La noche se acercaba rápidamente y tenía que huir. Anko-chan estaba en el área y su Sello se había activado por los aumentos repentinos en su chakra.

Ella podría alertar a las unidades ANBU de Konoha y, aun siendo tan poderoso como era, se vería abrumado por su gran numero. Tenía que salir y esconderse. Sasuke-kun había sido marcado con un sello, y siempre y cuando el Equipo Siete permanecieran juntos, Gohan-kun se encontraría cerca del Uchiha.

Él rió malignamente. "Al final voy a marcarte, Gohan-kun," prometió mientras se fundia en un tronco destrozado que había sido un árbol ese mismo día. "¡Lo juro!"

* * *

Kakashi y Anko saltaban de rama en rama con una urgencia que hablaba de peligros invisibles y una gran emergencia. Pronto, empezaron a ver señales de la batalla entre Gohan y Orochimaru. Se precipitaron por un matorral de árboles y sintieron sus estómagos en la garganta mientras los dos jounin avanzaban sin dejar rastro y volvieron al suelo, ya que simplemente se quedaron sin ramas.

Ambos saltaron y aterrizaron como un gato tan silenciosamente como pudieron. El dúo se detuvo, mirando la destrucción. Cráteres, árboles destrozados y hojas, y grietas los rodeaban y la copa de los arboles simplemente se había ido. Kakashi pensó que probablemente estaba hechos polvo en el suelo, como tantas otras cosas.

Anko silbó. "Maldición. ¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó. La respuesta de Kakashi fue levantar una mano hacia la hirai-ate y jalarla hacia arriba, descubriendo su Sharingan. Cerró su ojo normal y señaló los residuos de chakra en la zona.

"Esta no fue una batalla de nivel genin. Quienquiera que luchó aquí tenía enormes cantidades de chakra o algo más destructivo que no se ha visto antes."

"Orochimaru estaba aquí, lo sé," dijo Anko, masajeándose el hombro de su chaqueta, que ocultaba el Sello Maldito. "¿Y qué quieres decir con algo más?"

El ninja armado con el Sharingan junto a ella se adelantó y comenzó a olfatear el aire. Alguien podría pensar que era una estupidez, pero Anko sabía que Kakashi era el mejor rastreador que no fuese Inuzuka, y algunos dirían que incluso mejor.

"Hay una miríada de olores aquí. La mayor parte es de las explosiones y la madera que se parte, pero hay olores humanos aquí."

"¿Puedes identificarlos?"

"Oh, sí. Son mi equipo."

"¿Son tu equipo?" preguntó Anko, con clara incredulidad en su voz. "¿Me estás diciendo que tu equipo estuvo mano a mano con uno de los Sannin y no hay ningún cuerpo aquí? Estás decayendo Kakashi, no hay manera de que pudiera pasar."

"Nunca hable de todo mi equipo, Anko. Estoy pensando en una persona."

Anko se sobresaltó. "Estás bromeando. ¿¡_Un_ genin tiene el poder suficiente para ir en contra de un _Sannin_!?"

"Sí. Estoy seguro que es Gohan."

"¿Gohan? ¿Te refieres a ese cuarto chico al que conseguiste la dispensa?"

"Es él."

Anko meneó la cabeza. "Yo sigo diciendo que es imposible."

"No si él usa ki."

"¿Ki? De verdad te estás volviendo senil. Es imposible usar el ki."

Los ojos de Kakashi se entrecerraron. "Bien, voy a explicártelo más adelante lo mejor que pueda. Ni yo no estoy seguro de los detalles todavía. De todos modos, estoy seguro de Gohan fue capaz de sacar a los otros tres sin lesiones graves. Yo voy delante hacia la torre, por lo que puedes venir conmigo o buscar a Orochimaru."

"¿Tiene su olor?"

"Sí, pero se desvaneció. Realmente creo que las posibilidades de encontrarlo son escasas ya que el sol está abajo." Era cierto. La noche había caído tiempo antes, y las sombras eran profundas. Un Sannin como Orochimaru sería capaz de hacerse casi invisible con ese tipo de oscuridad.

Anko asintió de mala gana. "Supongo. Estoy seguro de que también va a unirse. Nunca hace nada sin razón, así que hasta que este satisfecho con los resultados, va a estar cerca."

"Claro."

Un par de guiños y los dos se fueron convertidos en un grupo de manchas.

Sakura se estremeció cuando un búho ululó cerca. Era muy tarde y ella estaba nerviosa. La kunoichi se sentía muy indefensa ahí en el Bosque de la Muerte sin nadie viéndole las espaldas. Sasuke y Naruto estaban los dos aún fuera de combate dentro del hueco que había encontrado en las raíces de un árbol. Unos pocos cortes rápidos con un kunai a un poco de musgo y tenía una cubierta para el hueco que imitaba bastante bien las cortinas colgantes del musgo en el bosque. Ahora ella estaba escondida en las sombras y vigilando atentamente si habían enemigos o Gohan, quien todavía no había regresado de su batalla con Orochimaru, lo cual estaba comenzando a preocuparla.

Incluso tan lejos de la batalla como estaban, Sakura todavía era capaz de oír los estruendos atronadores de los golpes, el destello de los ataques de ki, y la ocasional gran onda de choque. Durante casi media hora, el bosque se había quedado en silencio y la fauna, reconociendo que su dominio estaba tranquilo por el momento, había comenzado nuevamente a hacer su ruido discordante.

'Gohan-kun, ¿dónde estás?' Se preguntó. Sakura no pensaba que estuviera muerto. De alguna manera eso simplemente no le parecía posible. Gohan parecía estar a leguas por delante de cualquier shinobi en el mundo. Simplemente no le parecía posible que él pudiese morir, incluso si había parecía tenso durante la batalla. Algo había cambiado con la otro adolescente y no tenía nada que ver con el cambio de su cabello. Era la forma en que se llevaba. Incluso durante la batalla con Zabuza, había estado relajado, confiado. Con Orochimaru, todo eso había cambiado. Había estado tenso, como si no estuviera seguro del resultado.

Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el frío que ceñía la selva se apoderó de ella. Gohan era la persona más fuerte que conocía. Incluso Kakashi-sensei era más débil. Algo simplemente le dicia que incluso el legendario Ninja que Copia era más débil que Son Gohan. Pensar que Orochimaru era más fuerte era... cuanto menos aterrador.

Sakura saltó cuando se dio cuenta de que el bosque a su alrededor había estado inquietantemente tranquilo. No había ninguna señal de un sonido o grito en ningún lugar.

Los arbustos se mezclaron y una sombra salió a trompicones. Sakura deslizó un kunai de su funda y se dispuso a lanzarlo al intruso. Entonces la sombra tropezó con la luz de la luna pálida y la kunoichi dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa antes de correr hacia el intruso.

* * *

"Entonces, Kakashi, ¿crees que uno de los participantes en la batalla era Gohan-kun y el otro era Orochimaru?" Dijo el Sandaime, fumando especulativamente su pipa.

Kakashi asintió al Hokage. Después de que él y Anko habían regresado a la torre en el centro del bosque, había convocado a Pakkun y enviado al pequeño cachorro a buscar al anciano líder. Una vez que Sarutobi había llegado, había exigido a escuchar la historia, la cual Kakashi no había perdido tiempo en contar, hasta que termino y el Hokage le pidió la confirmación.

"Si. Estoy casi seguro de que era Gohan. Este bosque está lleno de genin y no puedo pensar en alguien que tenga el poder para enfrentarse a Orochimaru."

"¿Sospecha como yo que ha roto el sello?"

Kakashi se frotó su puntiagudo pelo de plata. "Creo que es muy posible. Esa columna de luz de antes parece indicar ese hecho."

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo Anko, sentándose muy erguida en el sillón donde había estado descansando. "¿Un niño fue responsable de eso?"

"Nosotros creemos que sí," respondió Sarutobi, enviando un anillo de humo al techo. "Gohan-kun sin duda tiene esa fuerza. Si él ha roto el sello que detiene su poder real, entonces es muy probable."

Anko negó con la cabeza. "No puedo creerlo."

"Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho," admitió Kakashi. "Pero entonces, no lo había visto limpiar el suelo con Zabuza o cómo llegó a este mundo."

"Esa es la otra cosa que no entiendo," agregó Anko. "¿Otra dimensión? Estás tomando el pelo." Cruzó los brazos. "¡Y no me gusta cuando eso sucede!"

El Hokage sonrió ante la ira de la kunoichi. "Hasta que no veas a Gohan-kun pelear, nunca lo harás." Se acercó al banco de las cámaras de vídeo y encontró la que observaba el área donde Gohan había estado luchando. Él rebobino la cinta hasta el punto en que el pilar de la luz salió disparado al cielo, pero el momento en que apareció la luz, la cámara se quedó en blanco.

"¿Estas cámaras no eran resistentes a cosas como la sobrecarga de chakra?" preguntó Anko.

"Lo son," dijo Kakashi, observando la pantalla con una mirada pensativa en su ojo. "Eso debería decirte qué tipo de poder ha pasado por allí."

"Creo que deberíamos continuar los exámenes. Si lo hacemos, entonces la respuesta de lo que significa que Gohan-kun rompa el sello será revelada con el tiempo," dijo el Sandaime, con una mirada solemne.

Los dos jounin no tenían nada que decir a eso y el silencio cayó mientras miraban los monitores llenos de estática. Tanto Sandaime como Kakashi tenían sospechas, pero ninguna prueba concreta sobre Gohan, aparte de que sabían del sello.

Para ellos, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Gohan casi disparó una ráfaga ki a la sombra que se abalanzó sobre él desde las raíces del árbol donde había sentido ki de Sakura, pero se detuvo en seco cuando quedó envuelto en un fuerte abrazo de parte de la misma kunoichi, quien estaba chillando a moco tendido sobre su hombro.

"¿Uh, Sakura? ¿Estás bien?"

Eso pareció reanimarla y levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos verdes aguados a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas. "¡Estaba preocupada por ti, idiota!" Dijo, su tono llevando repentinamente corrientes subterráneas de la ira. Cuanto más lo miraba, más enojada parecía ponerse. "¡Me echen de la batalla y luego no vuelves en _todo el día_, mientras yo estoy aquí con dos compañeros heridos y preguntándome si el otro esta bien!"

Ella respiró hondo, entonces ella le golpeo la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para plantar la cara del semi-saiyajin por primera vez en la tierra. "¿¡Tienes_ idea_ de lo _preocupada_ que he estado!?" Gritó lo mejor que pudo sin dejar de hablar en voz baja.

Gohan dio una disculpa ahogada desde donde estaba. De verdad no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Estaba agotado por su pelea con Orochimaru. Después de usar el Taiyoken, él se sumergió en el follaje, sabiendo que estaba demasiado débil para matar al Sannin en ese momento, y dejó el estado de Super Saiyajin antes de bajar su ki tanto como pudo. A partir de ahí, se escabullo por el bosque como cualquier civil común. Es por eso que le había llevado hasta la noche llegar al campamento, porque había tenido que escabullirse de los otros examinados, a través de arbustos espinosos y otras plantas de tipo puntiagudo.

No hace falta decir que se veía un poco peor con las ropas desgarradas, además de los moretones y rasguños que había acumulado contra Orochimaru. Era curioso. Había peleado en contra del mayor megalómano en ese mundo y ambos habían salido con contusiones y heridas de menor importancia, aunque Gohan sabía que Orochimaru lo había subestimado y esa era el razón por la que no estaba herido más gravemente.

Se puso de pie y sintió las consecuencias de los eventos del día simplemente arrastrándose sobre él, haciendo que se desplomase, cerrando los ojos, como si su cuerpo le gritara que se durmiese allí mismo.

"¿Gohan-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?" La voz de Sakura parecía llegar de muy lejos.

"Creo que me pasé un poco," Gohan respondió con una risa débil y una sonrisa acuosa. "No te preocupes", añadió, tropezando con la cortina de musgo, mientras la kunoichi de pelo rosa a su lado lo ayudaba a entrar en el pequeño hueco y encontrar un lugar que no estuviese ocupado por Naruto y Sasuke. "No estoy herido. Sólo_ muy_ cansado." Bostezó justo en ese momento. Miró a los dos chicos inconscientes. "¿Ningún cambio?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No, pero la fiebre de Sasuke-kun se ha vuelto más intensa." Incluso a la luz de la luna, se veía una fina capa de sudor en el rostro del Uchiha. Por un momento su respiración ligeramente jadeante fue lo único que se escucho en el hoyo. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando Gohan dio un abrupto ronquido y la asustó. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio acurrucado y roncando como si estuviera tratando de echar abajo al bosque entero de nuevo.

La kunoichi dejó el hueco con una ligera punzada de aprensión. Tenían un rollo, no hay señales de un segundo y tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban fuera de combate y Gohan era como una luz en el futuro próximo. Sakura no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tomaba el ki en volver. El chakra podía tomar desde unos minutos hasta varios meses, dependiendo de la cantidad que se utilizaba y cuánto se tenía. El ki era completamente desconocido para ella.

'Detente,' se ordeno a si misma. 'Tú eres de la que ellos dependen en estos momentos, así que tienes que defenderlos. Así que manos a la obra Haruno Sakura.'

Con eso, sacó un kunai y algo de alambre, luego se puso a trabajar en trampas y en construir otras fortificaciones.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, eso es todo. Lamento que tardara tanto tiempo. Las otras historias me pusieron difíciles, y yo estoy en casa y tomo cursos de verano hasta algún momento de agosto, Con lo cual vuelvo a AZ para la universidad normal. Larga historia corta, las actualizaciones pueden ser un poco lentas de aquí en adelante, pero van a venir, lo prometo. Siento si esto parece un poco corto, pero en el siguiente terminaran los Exámenes y entraran en los preliminares, por lo que serán más largos. Pairing: Es un empate entre Ino y Sakura, y como ahora Sakura ya parece estar desarrollando sentimientos por Gohan, creo que va a ser ella. Perdón a quien no le guste esto, pero no se preocupen, voy a endurecerla y hacerla menos quejica.

-Edit: Se ha cambiado algunas cosas para un mejor flujo de la nada importante.

**Glosario**

**Rashoumon:** Estas son las puertas que convoca Orochimaru para bloquear y anular ataques. No se vieron hasta Shippuden, pero contra un Kamehameha, hey, yo lo hubiera usado.

**Masenko:** Otro poderoso ataque de ki de Gohan. Se lo enseñó Piccolo durante La Saga de los Saiyajin.

**Taiyoken:** Literalmente 'Puño Solar', aunque fue traducido por Funimation como Llamarada Solar. Básicamente se trata de un brillante destello de luz que ciega a los enemigos. Goku lo ha bloqueo antes con gafas de sol del Maestro Roshi. Inicialmente era la técnica de Tien, pero tanto Goku como Krilin lo copiaron aparentemente sin entrenamiento, así que me imagino que es fácil de duplicar.

* * *

**N/T:**

Para todos aquellos a los que me han dejado un review quiero darles gracias por los sus comentarios sobre el fic y la traducción. Espero que disfruten de esta historia.

Y aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. La pelea de Orochimaru y Gohan no fue tan apocalíptica como se podría esperar, pero no se preocupen, les adelanto que los dos volverán a verse y que cuando llegue ese momento la serpiente PAGARA. Asi que** Edith **y** metalic-dragon-angel** pueden estar tranquilos.

Y en este capitulo el autor ya oficio su decisión de poner un Gohan/Sakura. También, **Suki Harlett**, ahí los tienes. A mi personalmente no me gusto la Sakura de la primera temporada, pero WingedFreedom622 ya prometió que le daría mas carácter, así que espero que la relación tenga sustancia.


	12. Stepping up

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que también los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada.

La última vez: ¡Gohan va codo a codo con Orochimaru!

Esta vez: Sakura se mete en problemas.

* * *

**"Gohan's Dilemma"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Stepping up**

(Reforzando)

* * *

Sakura trabajo durante la noche para asegurar y cerrar el área alrededor del árbol, luego se se dispuso a vigilar, sabiendo que iba a estar así toda la noche ya que no había nadie que le diera el cambio.

Ella no se dio cuenta de los tres pares de ojos que la miraban desde las sombras de un matorral de arbustos cercano.

"Bien, bien, no creía que llegaríamos a Sasuke tan fácilmente," comentó Dosu en voz baja a sus compañeros mientras observaban los ojos de Sakura moverse de un lado a otro, incluso pasando por su escondite más de una vez, aunque no había ninguna señal de que los hubiera visto, ni en sus ojos y ni en su postura. También existía la posibilidad de que los hubiera visto y era sólo una buena actriz, pero Dosu lo dudaba. Tal vez era sexista o quizás estaba predispuesto contra los ninjas de Konoha, pero en cualquier caso, Dosu no creía que los hubiese visto.

"¿Crees que el bastardo de Son Gohan está con ellos?" preguntó Zaku, sonando casi impaciente. El ninja de aspecto rudo tenía muchas ganas de atacar al chico de cabello negro casi desde el momento en que habían entrado en el bosque y Dosu había tenido que recordarle más de una vez que su principal objetivo era Sasuke Uchiha y no el otro chico.

Kin resopló burlonamente. "¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decírtelo?" Preguntó, a sabiendas que eso iba a fastidiar a Zaku. "Nuestro objetivo es Sasuke, ¿o estás enamorado de ese otro chico?" Ella sonrió. "Caramba, Zaku, yo no sabía que bateabas por el otro lado."

"Perra," gruñó Zaku, a un volumen que probablemente era más fuerte del prudente. "¿¡Estás tratando de empezar algo!?" Kin resopló pero ninguno de sus 'compañeros de equipo' la vio echando mano a la funda en su pierna donde estaban sus senbon.

Las manos de Zaku se crisparon en la alerta, como una serpiente de cascabel meneando la cola.

"¡Basta!" ordenó Dosu bruscamente. "¿Están _tratando_ de regalar nuestra posición? La chica nos encontrara y algo me dice que no nocesitamos hacer frente a los cuatro juntos."

Eso les llamó la atención, y los dos se calmaron, acomodándose a agachas como habían estado antes, dejando una sensación latente entre los dos y una pizca de intento homicida. Dosu se tensó cuando vio a Sakura mirarlos durante casi un minuto entero, incluso levantándose de su posición sentada delante del árbol, pero luego se acomodó sentándose de nuevo y, para regocijo del trío del sonido, ella se durmió a menos de media hora del altercado de Zaku y Kin.

Sonriéndose el uno al otro, el trío se sincronizo y se quedo dormido.

* * *

En todo el bosque, el Examen llegó a su alto casi universal mientras los genin encontraban refugios y se preparaban para la noche, quedándose dormidos con la excepción de uno. Algunos genin laboriosos emboscaban a otro equipo mientras dormían, pero la mayoría de los esfuerzos eran vanos, ya que eran víctimas de trampas puestas por sus adversarios u otros peligros del bosque.

Gaara se incorporó, su rostro duramente iluminado por la luna que lograba filtrarse a través de los árboles del bosque, contemplándolo y tratando de ignorar los gritos de Shukaku dentro de su cabeza, quien exigía que el insomne shinobi se dirigiera al bosque y matara a todos los ninjas que se encontrara. Gaara estaba tentado a hacer precisamente eso, pero por el momento se concentraba en un rostro.

Una cara con un mata de pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y un gi púrpura que no hacia casi nada para ocultar su fuerza, promimentemente desplegado en forma de músculos cortados. El chico había irritado a Gaara de la peor manera, simplemente porque había embobado al genin de cabello color arena como nadie. El violento Jinchuuriki habría estado más que feliz de aplastar a ese adolescente en un remolino de arena demoníaca, pero Baki ha dicho específicamente que no tenia permitió ningún asesinato que pudiese justificar una investigación.

Los ojos azul verdoso de Gaara se estrecharon y se oyó un ruido como de una serpiente deslizándose sobre hojas secas de la calabaza en su espalda mientras la arena dentro se derramaba alrededor en respuesta a su ira y sed de sangre, la voz de su demonio aullando como un huracán, exigiendo la sangre del mocoso.

Una sonrisa cruel adorno los rasgos del Jinchuuriki. ¡Iba a morir, su madre se encargaría de eso!

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, el sol estaba saliendo, tiñendo las hojas del bosque de un color rojo sangre. Sakura parpadeó despertándose, agarrando un kunai en un apretón flojo, entonces ella dio un respingo cuando los arbustos crujieron, tres siniestras sombras moviéndose de su escondite.

"Bien, no tienes un reloj muy bueno, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto el ninja del medio, su voz burlona, totalmente confiado. Era un adolescente de aspecto temible con pantalones de camuflaje grises, un chal de piel de algún tipo y un dispositivo de aspecto extraño en su brazo que parecía una mezcla entre un escudo y una rebanada de queso suizo. La bandana con una nota musical grabada en ella estaba atada alrededor con orgullo en su frente, realmente lo único definido en sus rasgos momificados.

La chica, una kunoichi de aspecto corriente si Sakura fuese uno que juzgara, resopló divertida junto con el otro shinobi del equipo que se parecía como si hubiese toda su vida hubiese crecido en las calles, con un mechón de pelo negro puntiagudo asomando por encima de su bandana, dos protuberancias que descendían cubriéndole las mejillas y la mandíbula.

Punk Callejero, como Sakura lo llamó, se adelantó con un pavoneo arrogante que a Sakura le recordó Naruto, Sasuke y Gohan, esa caminata que implicaba que podían manejar cualquier situación. "Dinos dónde están Son Gohan y Sasuke Uchiha," dijo, haciendo crujir los dedos de una mano, "y tal vez te dejare vivir."

El miedo en los ojos de la joven brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero a la demanda de mostrarles a Sasuke y Gohan, su mirada se endureció y apretó peligrosamente el kunai que tenia agarrado.

Zaku sonrió. "Esta bien. Sé que están en el árbol detrás tuyo." Su tono era coloquial mientras alzaba sus manos, mostrando las palmas, y los puso en el árbol. Sakura alcanzó a ver dos orificios en sus manos. Sakura no esperó a averiguar lo que podían hacer.

Su mano brillaron y el kunai salio de este en un flash de metal, manteniendo a raya a Kin y Dosu en los arbustos.

Sakura arrojó su cuerpo a un lado mientras un crujido sonó desde arriba. Zaku levantó la vista y el miedo brilló en sus ojos cuando una enorme parte del árbol se derrumbó sobre él, rebotando entre las ramas y el tronco del árbol en el que estaban, por lo que predecir dónde iba a aterrizar era casi imposible.

La kunoichi lo vio alzando las manos, gritando algo, y el árbol simplemente rompiéndose. Sakura no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni le importaba. Dos shuriken volaron de sus manos, dirigiéndose a Zaku, causando pequeños cortes en sus brazos antes de alcanzar a Dosu y Kin.

Ellos saltaron fuera de su alcance, pero se vieron obligados a esquivar de nuevo cuando dos nuevas shuriken aparecieron de la sombra de la primera. Ahora el trío estaba completamente separado y Zaku fue el primero en ser atacado por Sakura. Antes de que pudiera alzar sus brazos, ella estaba encima suyo, dando patadas y puñetazos. Zaku fue capaz de golpearle la espalda y lanzarle un kunai. Los ojos de la kunoichi se estrecharon, sus manos volaron.

El kunai la golpeo.

Sakura estalló en una nube de humo, en su lugar un tronco cayo con un ruido sordo.

"Kawarimi," observó Dosu. "Qué... Elemental."

Un borrón salio de los arbustos y soltó una ráfaga de shuriken que él desvio usando su brazalete de metal con pequeños estallidos de chispas y un tintineo. Se vio obligado a mantener su brazo así por por el kunai que se clavo ahí brutalmente.

"Hay algo a favor de lo elemental," gruñó Sakura mientras daba un saltó hacia atrás.

"¡No te pongas engreída, perra!" Zaku gritó mientras alzaba las manos. "¡MUERE!"

Kin notó que Sakura no tenía una sombra. "¡No! Espera, idiota, no es ..."

Un furioso muro de viento fue vomitado de las manos extendidas de Zaku. Sakura parpadeó y luego guiñó el ojo mientras desaparecía como un mal holograma. Justo antes del ataque, había usado el jutsu Bunshin para escapar. Dosu gritó de dolor cuando su cuerpo fue rasgado en varios lugares por el mismo viento, así como algunos de los escombros atrapados en el tifón.

Zaku miraba horrorizado, pero era más por el hecho de haber fallado. "¿¡Qué!?"

Dosu se puso de pie, mirando un poco rabioso como los vendajes se ponían rojos por la sangre. "Zaku, idiota. Mira dónde apuntas la próxima vez."

Un kunai paso por la nariz de Kin, fallando de una sola pulgada, luego se oyó el débil sonido de un hilo que se cortaba. Más armas salieron desde las sombras. El Trio de Sonido se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Sakura había llenado toda la zona de trampas.

El equipo había jugado su juego.

Primero había utilizado las trampas para separar y dividir la defensa, entonces ellos se había vuelto contra si mismo con hábiles intervalos de ataques y dividendos con su Kawamiri. Curiosamente, sin embargo, no había rematado el ataque con un gran jutsu final. Habían varias posibilidades, que iban del frenarse al simple hecho que ella estaba demasiado débil para usar uno.

Dosu se inclinaba hacia eso último. La chica no parecía fuerte o como si poseyera un Kekkei Genkai.

"Sal, niña," llamó con una fingida voz cantarina. "Sólo dinos donde está Sasuke y te dejaremos ir. Hasta haremos que la muerte de Uchiha sea sin dolor."

La respuesta de Sakura llegó a lejos, haciendo eco "¡Y un cuerno!" y llegando hacia ellos.

"Ella se ha movido lo bastante lejos para hacer que su respuesta hiciese eco," dijo Kin. "Ha abandonado a sus amigos. Ahora los mataremos, ¿eh?"

"Buena idea. ¡Quiero vengarme de esa putita por estos cortes!" rezongó Zaku, los cortes en los brazos le daban una oleada particularmente dura de dolor como si respondieran a su odio. "Zankuu…"

Más shuriken llovieron desde lo alto, deteniendo el ataque de Zaku. Sakura se dejó caer desde lo alto y dispuesta a defender a su equipo de un ataque.

La cabeza de Dosu se ladeo como la de un cachorro homicida. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Sakura sonrió. "Ventriloquia. ¿No se los enseña en la academia del Sonido?" Zaku dio un paso adelante, la ira ardiendo en sus ojos.

"¿Crees que eres muy lista?" gruñó. "¡Le mostraremos por qué Orochimaru-sama aplastará esta patética aldea!"

"¡Espera! ¿Orochimaru? ¿¡Están con él!?"

Kin rió abiertamente. "Por supuesto. Ya sabes, ese pelo tuyo es el color equivocado. Deberías ser rubia. ¿Qué te hizo pensar en Orochimaru?"

Sakura se sonrojó ante los comentarios mordaces de la otra chica, poniéndose en cuclillas para atacar al shinobi enemigo.

Zaku sonrió cruelmente. "No lo creo. ¡El tiempo para matar a Sasuke, y voy a empezar contigo!" Puso sus manos hacia delante y hubo un estruendo como de un tren, el huracán que arrojó de sus manos doblo el césped y levantando una enorme nube de polvo que oscureció a Sakura.

Una explosión sacudió el bosque y Zaku se enderezó con una sonrisa autocomplaciente. "Keh, hasta ahí llegó Miss Konoha." Se dio la vuelta con las manos en el árbol. "Ahora, a por el Chico-Lindo y Son Gohan."

"Lo que sea, Zaku," gruñó Kin. "Cuando hayas terminado de parlotear."

"Callate. Zankuu…"

"¡Entrada DINÁMICA!"

"¡Qu-ARRRRRGHHHHHH! "Zaku sólo tuvo un momento para ver la pantorrilla naranja saliendo de la cortina de humo para clavarse en la cara, enviándolo a rebotar contra un árbol.

Unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron en las cabezas de Dosu y Kin antes de volverse contra su 'agresor'. Era algo digno de mirar, un muchacho larguirucho con los antebrazos vendados, spandex verde, calentadores de pierna naranjas, brillante corte a tazón y, probablemente lo más intimidante, cejas oscuras que podían pasar por orugas.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Dosu, buscando mentalmente una manera de liquidar la mas reciente molestia.

El recién llegado hizo una pose que terminó con una sonrisa tan brillante que en realidad salia luz de ella "¡Soy la Hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha! ¡Soy Defensor de la Luz y la Paz y la Primavera de la Juventud! ¡Soy Rock Lee!"

El emocionado discurso dejó a los shinobi del Sonido preguntándose si alguna vez sus oídos dejarian de sonar y Sakura estaba considerando los audífonos, ya que estaba colgada como una pieza de equipaje bajo el brazo de Lee. La puso en tierra y se coloco en su pose.

Dosu sonrió bajo sus vendas. El chico era obviamente el protegido de algún maestro de taijutsu. Sería una excelente forma de entretenimiento. "Yo me encargaré de esto," dijo con suficiencia mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, asegurándose de que su particular brazal estuviese expuesto.

Zaku resopló, obviamente molesto, pero por una vez se mordió la lengua y dejo que la momia del grupo luchara contra el extraño ninja de la Hoja.

'Tres a uno, sin buenas probabilidades.' pensó Lee. Casi deseaba que Neji estuviese alli para mirarle las espaldas, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Pocos podían contestar que un usuario de Byakugan era una ventaja para cualquier equipo. 'Voy a tener que ocuparme de ellos uno por uno. Tal vez hasta tenga que usar _esa_ técnica.'

Dosu cargo, retrocediendo la mano que tenía el escudo metálico. Lee se puso de rodillas y golpeó el duro suelo con una mano, agarrando el primer gran objeto que sintió y tiro de el. El objeto resultó ser una raíz del tamaño de una casa pequeña.

La parte superior de la raíz explotó cuando Dosu lo golpeo.

"Tus ataques son ilusiones," dijo Lee, especulando en voz alta. "Así que sería inútil esquivar tus ataques si fueran reales."

"Cree lo que quieras," Dosu respondió mientras aterrizaba. "No va a cambiar el hecho de que estaras muerto."

"Eso lo veremos." Lee torció el pie y desapareció. Dosu sólo la visión un pie derecho antes de que este se estrellara contra su sien haciendo ver las estrellas y adormeciendo todo su cuerpo. La momia cayó de cabeza sobre los talones de manera muy similar a como Zaku había caido, pero se puso de pie con su propio esfuerzo y saltó a cuatro patas, tratando de parar de deslizarse por el suelo.

"Demasiado lento."

Dosu trató nuevamente de volverse, pero lo agarraron, haciéndolo girar, luego fue lanzado por el aire para rebotar en la raíz expuesta como una pelota de goma antes de que Lee apareciera en el aire detrás de él, clavandolo en el suelo en una explosión de polvo y escombros.

Kunais salieron disparados desde la dirección de la chica, que parecía tomarse un segundo aliento. Dosu dejo que las armas rebotan en su brazalete y luego corrió contra Lee de nuevo, quien copió el movimiento, ambos chocaron con un sonido como de dos cabras de montaña chocando sus cráneos.

Los dos shinobi guerreros saltaron alejándose antes de salir corriendo de nuevo y comienza a intercambiar golpes. Durante todo el tiempo, Lee podía sentir su equilibrio vacilar. Algo que el enemigo estaba usando era meterse con su oído interno. El shinobi con el corte a cuenco estaba dispuesto a apostar que ese loco brazal tenia algo que ver. Lee tenia que poner fin a eso antes que se agravara.

Deslizándose aparte otra vez, Lee desenrollo en parte algunas de las vendas en sus brazos. 'Gai-sensei, por favor, perdóname,' le dijo a su mentor, luego hizo un sello con una sola mano. El shinobi verde se agachó y luego simplemente desapareció.

Todo el mundo dio un respingo, pero ninguno más que Dosu.

Una sandalia voló de la nada y lo cogió por debajo de la barbilla, alzándolo por los aires y arrojándolo hacia el cielo. Trató de girar para aterrizar, pero descubrió que no podía moverse.

"No te molestes," dijo la voz de Lee en los oídos de la momia. "Es inútil luchar contra esta técnica." Las vendas, que parecían tener una vida propia, rodearon a Dosu y lo ataron herméticamente, seguidos por los brazos de Lee que rodearon a la momia. Luego se voltearon y empezaron a girar más y más rápido hasta que Dosu no fue capaz de distinguir ningún detalle del mundo, que se convirtió solo un huracán de color.

"¡Ura Renge!"

Hubo una enorme explosión que hizo temblar todo el bosque, enviando un macizo pilar de tierra hacia el cielo y una ráfaga de viento sacudió a todos en la zona. Lee, quien había saltado mas alta en el último minuto, se deslizó hasta detenerse frente a Sakura, quien lo miró asombrada.

"¡Wow, Lee-san, eso fue genial!" Borboto ella, no creía que el espeluznante y extravagante genin fuese capaz de esa clase de poder.

Dosu se sentó.

"¿Cómo pudo...?" preguntó Sakura.

"¡Imposible!" gritó Lee. Entonces vio la pequeña protuberancia en el suelo, que tenía dos caminos que conducían de vuelta al shinobi de aspecto rudo que había usado antes ese extraño ataque explosivo.

Dosu sacudió la cabeza como para sacar algunas telarañas. "No, no es imposible. Utileza las ondas sonoras para pulverizar el suelo y convertirlo en la más suave de almohadas." Se tambaleó ligeramente. "Sin embargo, incluso con el cojín, Casi me matas con eso. Felicidades." Levantó un poco mas su brazal. "Ahora, es mi turno."

Lee recibió un golpe directo en la cara, arrojándolo por los aires, aunque ya sabia como aterrizar. Sin embargo, usar la primera puerta había absolutamente acabado con él, así que estuvo totalmente inmóvil. Su equilibrio también estaba empeorando. No había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Kin a Sakura cuando esta se estremeció al ver la difícil situación de Lee. "¿Estas asustada, Hime-chan? ¿Demasiado asustada para ayudar? Lo hiciste muy bien antes... ¿O será que se te han acabado las trampas?" Sakura trató de no estremecerse, porque ese era exactamente el caso. Había usado todas sus trampas. Lee recibió otro golpe cruel ySakura se estremeció de nuevo, sin mirar al genin mientras recibía una paliza.

Una ruda mano le agarró su pelo de las puntas, obligando su cabeza para mirar. "Vas a mirar, Hime-chan, Voy a asegurarme que lo hagas. ¡Dosu!" La momia se detuvo por un momento. "¡Haz las cosas con calma!"

"Claro. Voy a disfrutar esto." Empezó a hacer papilla a Lee. Sakura creyó que podía escuchar todas las costillas del shinobi rompiéndose desde donde ella estaba.

"¡Lee-san!" Un fuerte tirón en la cabeza la hizo callar.

"Quieta. Los cobardes como tú no pueden hablas. De hecho, Zaku, ¿por qué no le damos una pequeña paliza?"

Zaku sonrió cruelmente. "Claro. Se lo debo por mis brazos." Se detuvo frente a ella y Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar miedo en su cara o con el temblor de sus miembros. El puño de Zaku se echó hacia atrás y el mundo de Sakura se volvió un nudo de dolor, duros golpes llovieron sobre ella una y otra vez. Ella podía oír a Zaku y a Kin riendo, Lee gritando y sus propios gritos y gruñidos mientras llamaba a todo el mundo, desde Kami a Gohan-kun, para que vinieran a salvarla.

De repente, Zaku desapareció. Simplemente desapareció.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" gritó Kin. Un momento su compañero de equipo estaba golpeando a Hime-chan y al siguiente había simplemente desaparecido. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Hubo una onda en el aire con una especie de _fuerza_ que la atravesó, haciendo que Kin volteara a ver. Sakura tomó ventaja de la distracción de su captora para sacar un kunai de su funda y cortarse el pelo para liberarse, tirando del agarre de la otra kunoichi.

Hubo un crujido y Kin voló hasta chocar contra un árbol y caer, o muerta o inconsciente, la chica de la Hoja no podía decirlo. Cuando Sakura miró detrás suyo, casi gritó de alegría.

Gohan estaba despierto, con expresión seria y una mirada enojada, su cabello que se alternaba del dorado al negro, mientras trataba de controlar su ira. Que se detuvo cuando Sakura le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

"¡Gracias, Gohan-kun! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!" Ella siguió dándole las gracias, deshaciéndose lentamente en lagrimas mientras la gravedad de la situación la alcanzaba. Podía haber muerto. Ese pensamiento la aterraba, y se le había mostrado de la manera más brutal que era impotente sin Gohan, Naruto y Sasuke de pie delante suyo.

Gohan lentamente la bajó al suelo, sintiéndose incómodo. Un kunoichi sollozante no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Su madre nunca había llorado, excepto cuando su padre había muerto. "Uh, todo está bien ahora Sakura," dijo. "Me siento mucho mejor y Sasuke también esta mejorando."

"¿¡Sasuke-kun!? ¿¡En serio!?" Ella dejó de llorar y miró a su alrededor, luego su expresión se volvió de horror. Sasuke estaba cubierto por la mitad de marcas negras que parecían llamas y tenía Dosu en una posición sumisa, cogiendo sus brazos y enterrando el pie en hombros del adolescente, empujando. "¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Detente!"

Gohan echó un vistazo y a él también no parecía gustarle demasiado la condición de Sasuke. Cuando los dos se habían despertado, todo un costado de Sasuke había estado oculto en las sombras. Sasuke había dicho simplemente que Sakura estaba en peligro y que tenían que actuar rapido para salvarla.

El joven saiyajin no había dudado y se había movido tan rápido como habia podido, la ira encendiendo su sistema como lava cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo a Sakura. La rabia había sido tan intensa que le había sorprendido un poco. ¿Cuándo se había encariñado a la kunoichi? Bueno, de cualquier manera, él se había movido tan rápido como pudo para salvarla. Gracias a Dios, todo con lo que había salido eran tal vez algunos huesos rotos y un corte de pelo. En realidad, como Zaku había golpeado principalmente su cara, ella sólo podía tener una conmoción cerebral y algunas contusiones. Ella ciertamente estaría magullada y golpeada.

Ahora, sin embargo, Sasuke era el asunto más importante. Estaba aumentando la tensión en los brazos de Dosu y el ninja aullaba de dolor mientras las articulaciones del hombro se estiraban hasta el punto de ruptura.

"ESPERE LOCO BASTARDO, ESPERA!" gritó Dosu.

Sasuke sonrió, con una sonrisa que recordaba a Gohan la de Orochimaru. Eso era todo lo que el híbrido Saiyajin necesitaba apurar del genin poseído. Incluso si esa ninja-momia era el enemigo, que no había razón para torturarlo.

Gohan estaba shockeado.

Reacciono un microsegundo demasiado tarde. Los brazos de Dosu se rompieron con un sonido parecido al de un disparo mientras el puño de Gohan conecto con la mejilla de Sasuke, golpeando al oscuro ninja y golpeándolo contra un árbol con la fuerza suficiente para romper directamente la gruesa corteza.

Los ojos de Sasuke, ardientes y con el Sharingan activado, fulminaron a Gohan, quien para entonces se encontraba cara a cara con el Uchiha y tenia agarrada su camisa en un puño, atrapando al genin contra un árbol.

"Suéltame."

"No."

La mano de Sasuke agarró la muñeca de Gohan. "Suéltame," gruñó el Uchiha, apretando el brazo que lo agarraba.

El guerrero negó con la cabeza. "No voy a soltarte. ¿Por qué lo haria? ¿PPara que trates de matar de nuevo a ese shinobi?."

"Somos ninja, Gohan. Superalo, esto lo que hacemos." dijo Sasuke con una voz suave. Gohan se sentía cada segundo más inquieto. El silencioso muchacho estaba actuando extraño, un poco demasiado parecido a Orochimaru para el gusto de Gohan. Si todo se reducía a una pelea, bien , el Super Saiyajin iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para detener a Sasuke a cualquier precio.

"Te equivocas. Yo no soy un shinobi."

"Entonces quítate de en medio."

"No voy a permitir que lo mates a sangre fría."

Sasuke se relajó, cerró los ojos como si estuviera considerando algo. "Bueno," dijo finalmente, "Supongo que eso significa que tengo que pasar por encima tuyo ¿no?" El puño de Sasuke relampagueo y Gohan, reaccionando por instinto, libero al vengador, poniéndose lejos del golpe.

Sasuke arremetió contra él, pero el otro adolescente acabo lo que empezó, golpeando fuertemente la sien del Uchiha con un talón. El Sharingan giro, el genin poseído agarró el tobillo de Gohan, utilizando como una apoyo para saltar él mismo. Por un momento, pensó en atacar el cuarto miembro de su equipo, pero vio a Dosu tratando de arrastrarse como la alimaña que era.

"¡Katon!" Gohan parpadeó con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de pronto de lo que el genio Uchiha estaba planeando. "¡Housenka no Jutsu!" Un enjambre de pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron de los labios de Sasuke, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Dosu, quien se giró, su único ojo sin la venda muy abierto por el miedo, reflejando las ardientes bolas de fuego cada vez más cerca.

Gohan apareció de la nada y puso sus dos manos hacia delante. "¡HAAAAAAA!" El viento resonó apagando las bolas de fuego, chocando con las shuriken ocultas en ellas alejándolas, y lanzando a Sasuke al aire, lanzándolos hacia el árbol bajo el cual se habían estado escondiendo lo bastante fuerte como crear un pilar de aserrín que se disipo en los lados del mismo y sacudió el suelo como una banda militar de mil personas sonando un bombo todos juntos.

Sakura sólo podía mirarlos horrorizada mientras sus dos amigos luchaban con uñas y dientes. ¡Estaban realmente tratando de matarse el uno al otro! Bueno, tal vez no Gohan pero Sasuke había usado una técnica que era muy letal. Si Gohan no hubiese sido tan fuerte como éra, entonces habría tenido que enterrarlo allí mismo, en ese bosque.

De alguna manera, eso la entristeció, hasta el punto de casi llorar histéricamente. Se sentía como si ya estuviera de luto por Gohan.

Sasuke salio de la columna de humo, dio un salto mortal sobre la cabeza del otro adolescente y aterrizó en cuclillas, su mano derecha ya en su bolsa de kunais. Parecía casi demente, los ojos muy abiertos, el Sharingan resplandeciente, abriendo y cerrando la mano izquierda libre.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Exigió el desordenado shinobi, con voz baja y áspera, como si hubiera comido grava en el desayuno. "¿¡Por qué te interpones en mi camino!? ¡Déjame matarlo, déjame hacerlo! Por favor, es mi más grande deseo..." su voz se fue apagando en susurros incoherentes y Sakura no podía decir si el comentario iba dirigido a Gohan o a alguien que sólo el confundido Uchiha podía ver.

El semi-saiyan parecía aturdido por el deseo de matar en la voz de Sasuke. Dosu estaba en el suelo detrás de Gohan, mirándolos del uno al otro, como si no estuviera seguro de cual ninja de Konoha iba a matarlo primero. "¿Dejar que lo mates?" repitió Gohan incrédulo. "¡Está indefenso! Le has golpeado, Sasuke, probablemente le has quitado sus capacidades shinobi por el resto de su vida y todavía quiere acabar con él?"

Las marcas negras en el cuerpo de Sasuke se volvieron de un rojo amenazador, extendiéndose de una pulgada o dos. Sakura se alarmó al verlo desaparecer en el cuello de su camisa.

'Si la marca se extiende del todo a través suyo,' pensó la kunoichi para sus adentros, '¡vamos a perder a Sasuke-kun para siempre!'

"¡Síííí!" siseó Sasuke, casi como una serpiente. Ambos miembros conscientes del Equipo Siete se sobresaltaron al reconocer el patrón de voz. Era el de Orochimaru. "Quiero matarlo, poner fin a su miserable vida para siempre." El chakra morado arrancada y cortaba en rebanadas la tierra, levantando guijarros y algunas de las rocas más pequeñas en el aire. Las marcas flamearon de nuevo y avanzaron, esta vez cubriendo mucho más de lo habían hecho antes. Estaban empezando a salir de la camisa y de sus pantalones cortos.

La cabeza de Gohan se inclinó, ensombreciendo sus ojos por el largo flequillo del guerrero. "Ya veo," murmuró. El suelo bajo sus pies se agrieto, su capa comenzó a flotar como alzada por un viento divino. Los guijarros temblaron, luego empezaron a levitar, a pesar de que sólo llegaron hasta la rodilla antes de detenerse. "Entonces no hay otra manera, Sasuke."

El puño del adolescente se cerro y la electricidad estática se agito en el. Las piedras empezaron a alzarse de nuevo, como una hogaza de pan avanzando rápidamente. El suelo se dividió aún más, saliendo como una telaraña antes de detenerse.

Gohan alzo bruscamente la cabeza, sus ojos de un furioso y vívido color jade. "¡Voy a derrotarte!" Con eso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar escapar un grito mientras su propio poder desgarrandolo desde sus propios pies, haciendo explotar llama azul, alzando su capa, ondulándose y chasqueando como una bandera en un huracán. Vientos fuertes atravesaron el cuerpo del Saiyajin, provocando ondas de polvo y emanando escombros, aunque Sasuke no parecía afectado por la vista.

"Sííííí," siseó de nuevo, luciendo casi codicioso. Intenta todo lo que quieras, no va a funcionar." El chakra morado se hizo más intenso, cubriendo el cuerpo del Uchiha de sombras, mientras las marcas negras brillaban de nuevo antes de comenzar un progresivo avance.

Esa visión, junto con el espectáculo y la cacofonía que daban el poder de Gohan, empujando Sakura a la acción.

"¡No! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!" Su grito fue apenas audible por encima del ruido en el claro, pero ella se tambaleó hacia delante y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan, a pesar de que casi cayo. El tacto pareció sorprender al saiyan y su espectáculo de luces se detuvo inmediatamente, todo cayo con un ruido de golpeteo similar a la lluvia.

"¿Sakura?" Parecía sorprendido por su acción, pero ella ya se había separado de él y había abrazado a Sasuke en su lugar. Una llama ardió en el corazón de Gohan ante esa vista, pero por su vida que no sabia donde ponerlo.

Podría ser la acidez estomacal de su última gran comida.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar también, temblando y comenzando a sudar, el chakra púrpura desapareció y el diseño de llamas negro en su cuerpo retrocedieron a un ritmo mucho más rápido de cuanto se habían extendido antes.

"¿Sakura?" Sonaba aturdido. "¿Qué ha... pasado?" Observó a Zaku y Kin desmayados, Lee yaciendo golpeado en el suelo y la cara magullada y golpeada de Sakura. Se tocó la frente con una mueca de dolor. Su cabeza le latía como golpeado por un martillo y no podía recordar nada desde Orochimaru. Recordó un dolor punzante que se sentía como si estuviera siendo apuñalado, quemado y desollado vivo al mismo tiempo. Después había un borrón, aunque Sasuke podía recordar que se había alzado con una rabia que lo hacia sentir como si estuviera en llamas, un torrente de poder mayor que el más alto tsunami y la sombría figura de Itachi de pie delante de él. "No lo recuerdo."

Gohan lo miraba como si no se fiara de Sasuke, como si esperara que el adolescente de pelo negro repentinamente lo atacara o empalara a la chica de pelo rosa a su lado, que lucia como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse o llorar en los próximos segundos.

Se oyó un ruido mientras Dosu se levantaba, gimiendo, brazos colgantes como si estuvieran rotos.

"Así que, eso es todo, ¿eh? Sobreviviste. Felicidades."

"¿Sobreviví a qué?" exigió Sasuke. El chakra del chico aumento por el salto de ira que sentía y quemó su cuello, haciendo que su mano volara ahí, apretándolo en un vano esfuerzo para aliviar el calor pulsante. "¡Guh!"

"¡Sasuke-kun!" la kunoichi estuvo a su lado en un segundo, haciéndolo bajar al suelo. Por un momento, Sasuke tuvo el extraño impulso de atacarla y matarla. El impulso era fuerte y tomó toda la voluntad del Vengador no ceder.

La voz de Dosu era sombría, ni desdeñosa ni aterradora. "¿Lo ves?" le preguntó. "El sello maldito ya esta infectandote. Había una nota de petulancia en su voz. "Pronto, te unirás a Orochimaru-sama y nos ayudaras a reducir sus enemigos a cenizas. Comenzando," proclamó, "con Konohagakure."

El genin momificado se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo y pateo a cada uno de ellos en las costillas, fuertemente, lo que los hizo despertar gritando.

"¿¡Qué demonios, Dosu!?" gritó Zaku en la cara de su compañero de equipo.

"Nos vamos," dijo simplemente el shinobi. "Ambos son demasiado fuertes para nosotros. Demasiado. Vamos a cortar esto por lo sano y alejarnos. Primero, sin embargo," añadió, moviendo un brazo con un silbido ahogado, "una pequeña recompensa por vencernos aquí hoy." De su bolsa sacó su pergamino de la Tierra. Este cayó de su mano inerte y la momia le dio una patada, haciéndolo girar y terminar en las manos de Gohan..

Kin estaba lívida. "¿¡Tus vendas te envuelven demasiado fuerte tu cerebro de momia!?" Gritó. "¡Ese es nuestro perganino!"

"Al vencedor va el botín," dijo Dosu simplemente. "Nos ganaron, ahora les daremos su botín e iremos a lamernos las heridas." Los otros dos shinobi gruñeron y se quejaron, pero al final, se pusieron en pie y saltaron entre los árboles, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

"Bueno, eso fue decepcionante," dijo una voz aburrida con un acento aristocrático. Los miembros del Equipo Siete se volvieron, mirando entre los árboles, donde se encontraban dos extraños. Eran Hyuuga Neji y Tenten del equipo Gai, que probablemente venían a recoger a su compañero de equipo, que acababa de ponerse de pie, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho.

Tenten estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos mientras Neji permaneció en el árbol. "¡Lee! ¿¡Estás bien!?"

Lee por un momento la miró como si estuviera loca, luego ella le ayudo a cojear hasta el árbol de Neji donde el genio comenzó a reprenderlo por su descuido y su prisa impulsiva por ayudar a un equipo rival.

Tenten, sin embargo, no le prestó atención a su equipo y se volvió y se inclinó a Gohan y Sasuke. "Gracias. Vimos la ultima parte de la batalla y cómo los dos ayudaron a Lee. Les debemos una por eso, así que buena suerte con el resto de los exámenes."

Gohan se inclinó en respuesta, pero Sasuke resopló. "¿Y cómo van a recompensarnos?"

Neji contestó de una manera igualmente arrogante. "Vamos a recompensarte dejándote ir y no destruyendo tus esperanzas de convertirte en Chuunin ahora mismo."

"¡Neji!" le advirtio Tenten, aunque el frío genio simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Es la verdad y de cualquier manera, están destinados al fracaso."

"¿¡Quién murió y te hizo el jefe!?" Exigió una voz fuerte y áspera.

"¡Naruto!"

Efectivamente, se trataba del ruidoso rubio, que estaba saliendo del huevo frotándose los ojos y mirando con enojo a Neji.

"¡Hey!" Gritó, "¡Respóndeme, capullo estirado!"

Sin embargo todo fue en vano, porque el Equipo Gai salto entre los árboles como los shinobi del Sonido antes que ellos y se fueron.

El Jinchuuriki apretó los dientes. "¡Bastardo!" Entonces notó a Sakura por primera vez. "¿¡Eh!? Sakura-chan, ¿¡qué diablos le pasó a tu cara!?"

"Gracias Naruto," murmuró sombríamente la kunoichi. Ya era bastante malo que Sasuke-kun y Gohan-kun la hubiesen visto así sin que Naruto añadiera mas a la humillación, llamando aún más la atención a eso.

Gohan le explicó a su amigo y compañero de habitación mientras el Equipo Siete también se alejaba de su campamento, sabiendo que el aumento de sus chakras y el ruido de la batalla atraerían otros examinados como moscas a un cadáver.

"¡Wow! ¿¡Y tú y Sasuke-bastardo tuvo que luchar!?" casi gritó Naruto. "¿¡Y me lo perdí!? ¿Por qué perder todo lo bueno?!"

"¡Silencio!" siseó Gohan, echando un vistazo rápido a Sasuke, que parecía no haber oído el arrebato del rubio. "Sasuke no lo sabe y me gustaría que siga siendo así."

"¿Por qué?"

"Un montón de conflictos de equipo _no_ es lo que necesitamos ahora, no en el medio de un lugar como el Bosque de la Muerte."

"Supongo," dijo Naruto, aunque Gohan sabía que quería insistir en el asunto. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Gohan frunció el ceño. "Bueno, tenemos los dos rollos, así que supongo que podemos ir directamente a la torre para poner fin a esto."

"Me gusta esa idea," murmuró Sakura. Su cabello, cortado en partes poco usuales como por un regla mal dirigida, ondeaba detrás suyo. Gohan, que había tenido que recortar su propio cabello en algunos puntos durante su entrenamiento en el desierto, se prometió a hacerlo parecer decente cuando tuviera un momento. "¿Sasuke-kun?"

"¿Qué?" La kunoichi se estremeció al oír su tono áspero y brusco.

"¿E-En dirección se va a la torre?"

El meditabundo Uchiha se encogió de hombros y altero ligeramente el rumbo después de mirar al sol para confirmar la dirección.

"¿Gohan-kun?" preguntó Sakura en voz baja, mirando a Naruto para asegurarse de que el ruidoso rubio no escuchara. Una mirada les dijo que la había escuchado, pero el enérgico shinobi hizo algo inteligente por una vez y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sasuke-kun?"

Los ojos del guerrero Z se cerraron por un momento mientras pensaba en se abrieron de nuevo. "Tenemos que decírselo a Kakashi."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Naruto. "¿Por qué?" Gracias a Dios, él bajo la voz. Gohan miró a Sasuke para asegurarse de que no estaban siendo vigilados por el Sharingan. Estaban bien.

"Ese sello es algo grave. Lo que sea que este planeando Orochimaru no es nada bueno y trasciende a todos en la aldea."

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" pregunto Naruto

"¿Sarutobi-san estará en la Torre?"

"¿Quién?" pregunto Sakura.

"¿El Viejo Hokage? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?"

"Él es el único que sabría qué hacer con esto. He oído rumores de que los Sannin, entre ellos Orochimaru, fueron entrenados por el Tercero."

"Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe," dijo Sakura como si fuera obvio.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Naruto. "Yo no lo sabía!"

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Sakura. "Bueno," se corrigió, "casi todo el mundo."

"Digamos al Hokage acerca del problema y veamos lo que tiene que decir."

"¡Pero Sasuke-kun será descalificado!" protestó Sakura.

"Ya no se trata de un Examen. Esto se va a convertir en una situación de vida o muerte," dijo Gohan toscamente. "En realidad, ya lo hizó." Giró sus ojos oscuros y serios a Sakura. "Si te preocupa Sasuke, lo harás."

Sakura retrocedió, luego se desplomó. "Está bien." El silencio cayó sobre el grupo por unos minutos. "Gohan-kun?"

"¿Hm?"

"Uh, ¿cree que...?" Sakura se detuvo, poniéndose roja.

"¿Qué? Puedes decírmelo."

Ella tragó saliva. "¿Meentrenarias?" Soltó de lleno, tan rápido que Gohan la miró, haciéndole ponerse aún más rojo.

"¿Cómo dices?"

La kunoichi respiró hondo y repitió. "¿Me entrenarías?"

Gohan la miró inseguro. "No lo se. No te puedo enseñar jutsus ni nada ..."

"Pero usted puedes ayudarme con el taijutsu, ¿verdad? De todos modos necesito ayuda allí."

"Podemos hablar de eso más tarde." No tranquilizaba, pero tampoco desalentaba completo, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Gracias Gohan-kun!" Sonrió ella alegremente. Si ella quería proteger a sus amigos, su experiencia le había enseñado que necesitaba taijutsu, ¿y quién mejor que alguien que pudiera ir mano a mano con algunos de los mejores?

* * *

**N/A:**

**Glosario**

**Zankuuha (Ondas Decapitadoras): **Principal técnica de Zaku. Es una ráfaga de aire que puede cortar/triturar casi cualquier cosa. Se usan los implantes en los brazos de Zaku para canalizar la ráfaga, los cuales son su mayor debilidad (como Shino tan amablemente demuestra).


	13. Angry Prelims

**N/T:**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Ni siquiera este fic es mio (T.T) fue escrito por WingedFreedom622, que me ha dado autorización para traducirlo al español, con el fin de que también los que no sabemos ingles podamos disfrutarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Disclaimer: No tengo ni DBZ ni Naruto. Si los tuviera no estaría con deuda de préstamos universitarios hasta los ojos.

La última vez: El Trio del Sonido prueba un poco de los que unos cabreados Sasuke y Gohan pueden hacer.

Esta vez: Pasan algunas cosas.

* * *

**"Gohan's Dilemma"**

(El dilema de Gohan)

**Angry Prelims**

(Furiosos Preliminares)

* * *

Gohan no lo podía creer. Los últimos días habían sido un borrón para él. Habían llegado a la torre con la ayuda de Kabuto, escuchando algo extraño acerca de cómo un shinobi debe mejorase a si mismo o a si misma y después le dijo de relajarse en la torre mientras que el resto del examen terminaba. Eso había sido hace un día. Ahora, el joven guerrero estaba gastando su tiempo vagando por los pasillos de la torre en busca de Kakashi o el Tercero, quienquiera que fuera capaz de decirle qué hacer con el Sello Maldito de Sasuke.

Ya no estaba vestido con su gi. Estaba hecho jirones y trizas por sus batallas y escaramuzas en el Bosque. Ahora estaba usando lo que había tenido cuando había llegado a esa dimensión. Era una camiseta blanca con un cuadrado azul en el centro y pantalones vaqueros. La capa se quedó, sin embargo. De ninguna manera el guerrero dejaría de ponérsela, no cuando entrenar era más importante ahora mas que nunca antes y su hirai-ate estaba atado con firmeza a su bíceps derecho.

El mundo shinobi era un lugar extraño y peligroso y ya se lo había demostrado al joven luchador, incluso después de sólo un mes o dos ahí, y la fuerza bruta no era todo en el mundo. La planificación también era fundamental, y por mucho que Gohan no quisiera admitirlo, la estrategia en su estilo de combate quedaba en segundo lugar y eso podría ser su perdición.

"Bueno, nos encontramos de nuevo," dijo una voz detrás de la peleador, haciéndolo saltar. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se ensancharon.

"¡Usted!"

* * *

Kabuto estaba cansado. Se había pasado toda la noche pastoreando algunos pequeños genin débiles por seguridad, usando al mismo tiempo genjutsu para dirigir otro equipo de ninjas en la zona para que emboscaran al Equipo Siete y los obligaran a luchar. Esa había sido la parte más gratificante de su día del maratón.

El simple hecho de ver el Sharingan era un lujo, pero se puso mejor cuando Naruto-kun y Gohan-kun habían entrado en el combate. Entre los Kage Bunshins y la velocidad cegadora hubiera sido mas corto si Sasuke no hubiese estado marcada como estaba.

Lo que Orochimaru-sama veía en ese chico estaba más allá del médico. Evidentemente Gohan-kun era superior en todas las categorías y sería un anfitrión mucho mejor para el Sannin Serpiente, aunque el Sharingan sería el gran nivelador si el Uchiha y el otro chico llegaban a las manos.

Había una fuerza que Kabuto había sentido después de que su equipo había terminado el encuentro en el bosque. La fuerza era malévola, llena de instinto homicida como un huracán fuera de control y era claramente superior a cualquier cosa que Kabuto hubiera podido poner en contra de ella. Era en parte la razón por la que se había unido al ninja renegado en lugar de espiarlo como Sasori había previsto.

El shinobi con gafas también sabía perfectamente que esa presencia podía ocultarse sin dejar rastro y cortarle el cuello antes de que Kabuto fuese siquiera era consciente de que no estaba solo.

"¿Le gustaría ver los resultados de mi investigación, Orochimaru-sama?"

El muro se agitó y el shinobi serpientesalió de su genjutsu.

El pálido hombre rió ligeramente. "Por favor, dime, Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto sacó su mazo de cartas y pasó una mano llena de chakra sobre él. Inmediatamente la tarjeta mas alta saltó en el aire, fue sacada hábilmente entre dedos enguantados y la tarjeta fue lanzada causalmente a las espaldas del otro hombre, que la cogió casi con pereza.

"Ah," ronroneó el Sannin, "los datos de Sasuke-kun."

La tarjeta mostraba la imagen de Sasuke, su sensei, sus compañeros de equipo, el número de misiones (dividido por rango, por supuesto) y el matriz que Kabuto había utilizado para evaluarlo todos los veces que lo encontraba, pero habían tres nuevas categorías, todos en las cuales Sasuke había un puntaje alto.

"El Potencial de Crecimiento es excepcional," comentó Kabuto sin volverse, "así como su Potencial de Recipiente y su... llamémoslo Potencial de Traición."

"No es de extrañar," replicó Orochimaru, "teniendo en cuenta mi sello y la 'atrocidad' de su hermano contra el clan Uchiha." Los ojos de color ámbar buscaron detrás de la cola de caballo de Kabuto. "Supongo que tiene los datos que quería del otro objetivo" Ese comentario fue dicho con un subyacente tono aterciopelada que dijo a Kabuto que seria mejor que tuviera los datos o desearía morir rápidamente por el Tsukuyomi de Itachi, que sería más misericordioso que lo que Orochimaru le haría.

Afortunadamente para el ninja médico, él sí tenía los datos.

"Lo tengo, pero no puedo dar fe a la exactitud del mismo," dijo en tono de advertencia mientras echaba otra tarjeta a su amo. "Después de un sólo combate, es difícil distinguir cuan poderoso es Gohan-kun."

En la tarjeta estaba Gohan, con la cara de su sensei omitida y un signo de interrogación negro en su lugar, el número de misiones también estaba en mayormente en blanco. La matriz era extraño. Todas las estadísticas tenía una porción sólida y luego una sección más débil.

Las secciones fantasma eran mucho mayores que las partes sólidas, no obstante los Potenciales de Crecimiento y Recipiente eran altas, mientras que la Traición era muy baja.

"No es muy precisa," dijo Orochimaru casualmente. "Incluso sin su extraña transformación, Gohan-kun es mucho más fuerte de lo que lo haces parecer. Eso dice que él está casi a la par con Sasuke cuando podía pelear contigo, Kabuto-kun, y tiene una muy buenas posibilidades de ganar, incluso sin cambiar forma."

"Como he dicho, Orochimaru-sama," respondió Kabuto, ligeramente a la defensiva por si la serpiente lo estaba juzgando, "No he podido compilar un gráfico precio. Todo lo que tenía para hacerlo era un combate más sus descripciones."

"¿Tiene una teoría sobre sus habilidades? Está claro que no es chakra."

"No, yo creo que están basados en el ki."

"Yo también creo que están basados en el ki, lo que hace de Gohan-kun un enemigo poderoso."

"¿Debo asesinarlo?"

"No hace falta. A pesar de su transformación, Gohan-kun tiene sólo alrededor de la mitad de mi fuerza, si yo fuera uno que adivina."

"¿Va a marcarlo?"

"Es posible. Todo depende de lo que suceda en las próximas preliminares."

Kabuto parecía ligeramente interesado. "¿Cree veremos su transformación, Orochimaru-sama?"

La serpiente se encogió de hombros, devolviendo las cartas de nuevo a su principal siervo. "No, a menos que lo pongan con ese mocoso insomne de la Arena. Pienso que Gohan-kun sería más fuerte por un amplio margen, a pesar de que su total ferocidad Gaara-kun es capaz de sorprender incluso a mí." Con esto, el Sannin Serpiente se hundió en el suelo y desapareció,dejando a Kabuto maravillandose ante cual amenaza realmente podría ser Son Gohan.

* * *

Gohan se sorprendió. De todas las personas que había esperado encontrar en la torre, Anko Mitarashi no era una de ellas. La kunoichi estaba de pie detrás de él con una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa que prometía cosas malas.

"Uh, ¿puedo ayudarle, Anko-san?"

Anko rió de buena gana y de alguna manera hizo el guerrero Z sudara aún más. "Sí," respondió ella, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros del adolescente. "Ven aquí, Kaka-jii y Sandaime-sama quieren verte." A pesar de que la acompañó de buena gana, Gohan sabía que si no lo hacía, sus posibilidades de escaparse eran escasas, ya que los dedos de Anko estaban descansando, ligeros como una plumas, en un punto de presión que podría deshabilitarle las piernas y permitirle transportarlo como si fuera un saco de patatas.

'Esta señora es como Mamá,' se dio cuenta Gohan y tuvo una imagen mental verdaderamente aterrador de su mamá y Anko de pie al lado de una enorme pancarta que decía 'Sociedad de Señoras Locas' que se alzaba detrás de ellas. 'Menos mal que nunca se conocerán.'

Kakashi y Sarutobi estaban sentados en la habitación con el grupo de cámaras de seguridad, mirando la puerta en busca de signos de Anko regresando con Gohan. Muy pronto, la puerta se de un portazo los suficientemente fuerte para hacerla rebotar y Anko sonrió, satisfecha sin fin consigo misma, con su presa de pie a su lado y viéndose como si hubiese tenido un ataque al corazón o visto un fantasma.

Por supuesto, si Sarutobi y Kakashi conocieran ambos a Son Chichi, también se verían enfermos.

"Gohan-kun, bienvenido," dijo Sarutobi cordialmente, "te ves bien. Por favor, toma asiento."

Gohan lo hizo, sintiendose como si estuviera en la sala de un juez en un juicio por un crimen, incluso si el ambiente de la habitación no correspondia a eso.

"Supongo que quiere saber por qué estás aquí"

El guerrero asintió en silencio, mientras su inquietud daba paso a la curiosidad.

"Bien," continuó Sarutobi, "¿por qué no dejamos el vídeo hable por mí?" Hizo un gesto a Anko, quien se acercó a los bancos de vídeo y puso el video de la pelea de Gohan con Orochimaru. Miraron hasta que un explosión de luz brillante llenó la pantalla y el video se cortado por la electricidad estática.

"Supongo que esa es la transformación que mencionaste." Dijo el Hokage con no poca curiosidad. Era llamado "Profesor" después de todo y estaba realmente interesado en ese giro de los acontecimientos.

"Sí," dijo Gohan, con voz pequeña.

Sarutobi se echó a reír. "Oh, vamos, Gohan-kun, no vamos a morder…" dejo de hablar y luego añadió. "Bueno, Anko-san aquí podría, pero Kakashi y yo no lo haremos."

Anko simplemente sonrió.

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que pasó ahí fuera?," dijo Kakashi, hablando por primera vez.

Gohan respiró hondo y comenzó su historia. Dejó de hablar una hora más tarde y cuando terminó, se hubiera podido escuchar caer un alfiler en la sala.

"Por lo tanto, Sasuke ha sido marcado con un Sello Maldito," dijo gravemente Sarutobi. "Este es un giro muy desafortunado de los acontecimientos."

"Bastardo," siseó Anko, su mano inconscientemente viajo a su hombro, donde estaba su proprio sello. "¿Cómo pudo venir y marcar a ese mocoso de esa manera? ¿Qué está ganando con eso?"

"El Sharingan, me imagino," dijo el anciano Sombra de Fuego, "sin embargo no puedo decirlo con certeza." Puso tabaco en su pipa y la encendió. "Llamare a Jiraiya rde egreso a la aldea. Ha seguido a Orochimaru durante los años."

"Buena idea," observó Kakashi, "pero creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en el problema principal en este momento, es decir, la reciente adquisición de Sasuke."

El Hokage aspiro de su pipa y exhaló el humo. "Sí. Vamos a tener que quitar a Sasuke del examen hasta que seamos capaces de sellar el sello. Dejar sin sellar sería... malo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el pasado del chico." Miró gravemente a Kakashi. "Dejo a ti como su sensei tratar con él."

"Bien."

"Quiero ver a esa pequeña transformación que ha impresionado a todo el mundo," interrumpio bruscamente Anko. "Todavía no entiendo que es tan malditamente especial en eso."

Gohan se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. "Uh, lo siento, pero por lo general no me transformo a menos que tenga una razón."

"Entonces satisface a un anciano su curiosidad," dijo el Tercero. "Tenemos que descubrie exactamente de lo que eres capaz en ese estado."

El guerrero se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Por un segundo no pasó nada, luego hubo un estallido de luz dorada acompañado de un sonido indescriptible, aunque era similar a un ligero estallido y Gohan estaba envuelto en una llama dorada que iluminaba su pelo a pico ahora rubio y durosojos esmeralda. Su capa subía y bajaba suavemente con cada chirrido del aura. Los ojos del Super Saiyan recorrieron en los tres rostros asombrados, luego el aura se extinguio, dejando la habitación con la sensación de ser más oscuro después de la brillantez de la transformación.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Anko, sintiéndose defraudada. "Bueno, esto es decepcionante."

"¿Podrias darnos una pequeña demostración?" preguntó Sarutobi.

La kunoichi resopló. "Por favor, ese pequeño show de luces tiene ningún ..." Alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Cuando se volvió a mirar, la mandíbula de Anko se abrió. Gohan estaba de pie detrás de ella, como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. Incluso Kakashi se quedó atónito, sin embargo Sarutobi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y algo le dijo a la kunoichi que había sido capaz de seguir los movimientos del chico, aunque no podía verlos totalmente.

Hubo otra explosión de luz y Gohan en su forma normal estaba detrás de ella.

"Al parecer,," dijo Sarutobi con calma, como si fuese normal, "Que tu poder recibir un buen impulso con el estado de Super Saiyan."

"¿Alguna teoria sobre la forma sobre como rompió el sello?" preguntó Kakashi, sin poder creer a sus propios ojos.

El Sandaime se quedó en silencio antes de hablar. "Me imagino que su situación es la clave."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Anko.

"Bueno, quizás no tanto la situación, aunque ciertamente era integro, pero tal vez la desesperación y la resolución que Gohan-kun estaba sintiendo en ese momento realmente hicieron anicos los límites del sello."

"Tendría sentido," añadió Gohan. "Sucede algo parecido cuando estoy acorralado en una esquina. Piccolo-san fue el primero en darse cuenta de eso, luego mi Papá, pero yo no lo creí hasta que Cell destruyo al Androide 16."

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Subí a Super Saiyan 2."

"¿Asi que tienes un nivel más alto del que estas ahora?" preguntó el Kage.

"Sí."

"Debemos suponer que también ha sido sellado," sugirió Kakashi, "y Gohan no debería tratar activarlo hasta que esté alejado de cualquier persona que podria lastimarse."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Sarutobi.

"Sí, probablemente es lo mejor," estuvo de acuerdo Gohan.

"Muy bien, Gohan-kun, eso es todo," dijo el Tercero, gesticulando suavemente a la puerta. "Ten la seguridad de que nos encargaremos de Sasuke."

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitación, preguntándose lo que los otros iban a hacer con el shinobi marcado y cómo Sasuke lo manejaria cuando le informaran había sido descalificado.

'Va a estar furioso. Tengo que asegurarme de que se lo tome con Sakura o Naruto.'

* * *

El resto del dia sin ningun incidentes real, entonces menos de diez minutos después de la conclusión del Segundo Examen, los equipos que pasaron fueron llamados a la sala principal. Era un gran lugar con un techo muy alto y al final de la sala de una enorme estatua mano moldeado en una hacia un sello shinobi con las manos. En las paredes, también muy por encima del piso, habían dos balcones, uno frente al otro con una vista clara de la pista de arena debajo.

En una pequeña tarima de escalones elevados estaba el mismo Hokage, junto con los instructores de los equipos que habian pasado y un escuadrón de agentes Anbu vestidos de civiles haciendose pasar por varios jounin aunque su verdadero propósito era defender a su líder.

"Felicitaciones por aprobar el Segundo Examen," anunció Sarutobi. "Os hemos reunidos a todos aquí para prepararlos para la siguiente parte de la prueba."

"¡Espere!" exclamó Temari, sin importarle que ella era la hija del Kazekage y que estaba siendo grosera con otro Kage. "¿Está diciendo que tenemos que terminar los exámenes ahora mismo?" Estallaron los murmullos entre los shinobi reunidos. Claramente que no querían continuar hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de descansar.

El Hokage sonrió mientras daba un tirón a su pipa."Este no es el examen final," dijo, exhalando una nube de humo de tabaco aromático. "Se trata de los preliminares. Sólo a unos pocos shinobi se les permite participar en el examen final, y como pueden ver, muchos de ustedes han superado la segunda prueba.

"Así que lo que está diciendo es," dijo Neji, " que todos vamos a tener que luchar en una ronda preliminar, aquí y ahora."

El anciano asintió con el sombrero rojo en su cabeza. "Sí, eso es correcto, Neji-kun. Todos ustedes aquí presentes, con algunas excepciones, lucharan en las preliminares para asegurar su lugar en el Tercer Examen."

"Espere, ¿excepciones?" preguntó Sakura, perpleja. "¿Quién no va a luchar?"

Gohan se estremeció ligeramente mientras esperaba que cayera el otro zapato. Sasuke iba cabrearse y tenía que estar preparado para cualquier movimiento repentino del Uchiha.

"En primer lugar, ¿hay alguien entre ustedes que deseen dejar de competir? Estos preliminares seran todos batallas sin restriccion de armas, herramientas, jutsu, o ..." aquí sus ojos se posaron sobre el saiyajin con capa, "cualquier potencial habilidad inusual que puedan tener."

La mano de Kabuto se alzo en el aire casi sin vacilacion. "Puedo ver cuando soy superado," dijo. "Por este medio me retiro de estos Exámenes Chuunin." Sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, se volvió sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

"¿Alguien más?" preguntó Sarutobi. Ninguna mano más se alzo. "Bueno, tenemos otra descalificación." La tensión en el aire aumento considerablemente. "Debido a acontecimientos que escapan a su control y del testimonio dado por una fuente de confianza, Uchiha Sasuke queda descalificado, en espera de una evaluación de sus luchas en el Bosque de la Muerte."

Un silencio sepulcral siguio a las palabras del Hokage, aunque la tension desparecio de la silenciosa sala y fue sustituido por la rabia y el instinto homicida que se derramó de Sasuke como una copa rebosando de agua. El chico de cabello negro se volvió hacia el resto del Equipo Siete, con el Sharingan flameando en respuesta a la rabia.

"¿Quién?" exigió, en voz baja y suave, algo que le hizo parecer un millar de veces más aterrador que si hubiese gritado.

"No fui yo, Sasuke," dijo Naruto, retrocediendo de un paso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mirando alarmada al ver lo enojado que estaba el vengador Uchiha.

Gohan no encontro los ojos carmesí del Uchiha, mirando a otro lado y sin decir nada. Sasuke, como el ninja que era, entendio de inmediato.

"Tú," gruñó. "¿¡Tu lo hiciste!? Bastardo-"

"Esto no es un juego de niños," espetó Gohan, encontrando òa mirada del otro adolescente con un ojo. "¡Esto es grave y todavía puede matarte! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Dejarte ir fuera de control como la última vez y lastimar a Sakura o a Naruto?" Gohan apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que los otros tres pudieron eschucar el su piel tirando de si misma. "Lo siento, Sasuke. Yo no me quedare simplemente de brazos cruzados."

"¡Maldito seas!" gritó Sasuke, arremetiendo contra el saiyajin con las manos para llegar a la garganta de Gohan.

El guerrero reaccionó al instante; sus brazos se movieron como por su propia voluntad y golpeando los brazos abiertos de Sasuke a un lado y lejos, dejando el genin sin defensas. El guerrero Z dio un medio pasao dentro de las defensas de Sasuke y movio su brazo izquierdo, extendiendo solo un poco el nudillo del dedo medio golpeandolo duramente en la garganta de Sasuke, una vez, luego otra vez con un borrón movil.

El otro chico se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrando el cuello y gorgoteando como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

"Tómalo con calma, Sasuke. Tu no vas a hacer nada con tu garganta golpeado como esta," afirmó Gohan, aunque sus ojos ónice demostraban que realmente lamentaba sus acciones, aunque fueran obligados.

Sasuke balbuceó algo que podría haber sido un vehemente '¡maldito seas!' y arremetió de nuevo, pero antes de haber siquiera alcanzado a su oponente,se tambaleó y tropezó colapsando inconsciente en los brazos de Gohan.

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó Naruto, con sus ojos azul zafiro brillando con temor. Gohan pasó el genin inconsciente a Kakashi, que había venido solo después de que Sasuke se había desmayado. El hombre enmascarado sabía que Sasuke iba a hacer algo así y había decidido dejar que Gohan se encargara.

"Le golpeé dos veces en la garganta, por lo que le es difícil respirar. Sasuke respiró hondo y su cuerpo no podía soportarlo asi que solo dejo de funcionar."

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó Sakura, aunque ella no parecía tan preocupado como hubiera estado al principio del entrenamiento del Equipo Siete.

"Estará bien. Todo lo que necesita es un poco de descanso y tiempo para recuperarse. Debería levantarse por la mañana."

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"Eso no importa," dijo Kakashi enérgicamente. "Me lo llevare de aquí, no tienen que preocuparse. Lo que necesitan ustedes tres es concentrarse en sus peleas."

"¿No va a ver?" gritó Naruto.

"No lo necesito," respondió el larguirucho Ninja que Copia mientras se alejaba con Sasuke colgado de sus espaldas. "Tengo fe en que ustedes tres pasaran a las finales."

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?" preguntó Sakura, sintiéndose bastante entumecido ante la perspectiva de la lucha frente a todas esas personas. Después de todo, lo único que tenía era su control del chakra. Ella no tenía un gran jutsu que mosttar y no tenía otra cosa que la mas mínima comprensión del taijutsu.

Una mano en el hombro hizo que la kunoichi se volteara, volviendose ligeramente rosa cuando se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Gohan. "Lo harás bien, estoy seguro," dijo. "Sólo haz lo mejor posible y nadie podra despreciarte por eso."

"Ahora que tenemos de nuevo un número par," interrumpió el Hokage, "habran diez combates que se decidirán al azar con este método." Hizo un gesto a una esquina de la pared, que se deslizó a un lado y reveló una pantalla en la que se pusieron a pasar todos los nombres de todos los presentes.

Un jounin de apariencia enfermiza con pesadas bolsas bajo sus ojos dio un paso adelante. "Yo, Gekkou Hayate, sere el árbitro. Si digo que paren, paren. Luchen hasta que uno de ustedes muera, no pueda continuar, o pare el combate."

'Como el Tenkaiichi Budokai,' pensó Gohan. A pesar de que no se nos permitía matar.'

"El primer combate es ..." Los nombres dejaron de aparecer. Había un pequeño jadeo de shock de Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. Esos dos por favor quedense aquí, el resto de ustedes diríjase por favor a los balcones."

El resto de los participantes se pusieron en sus puestos y se apoyaron contra la pared, la barandilla o sentandose balanceando las piernas preparandose para ver el combate.

"No puedes ganar," declaró Neji claramente. "Eres sólo la niña mimada y consentida de la Rama Principal y hoy voy a mostrar qué tan débil eres en realidad."

Hinata parecía a punto de llorar, pero el respeto de Gohan para ella aumentó de algunos puntos cuando ella no cedio ante comentarios mordaces de su pariente. En cambio, activó su Kekkei Genkai y asumio la postura básica Jyuuken.

Neji resopló burlonamente. "¿A qué sirve desafiar el destino?" preguntó, aunque se deslizo en la misma pose. "Te ofrezco una última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás sin ninguna humillación."

Arriba, la mirada del guerrero saiyajin paso de un portador Byakugan a otro. "Esperen, pensé que eran parientes. ¿Cómo es que Neji la esta provocando?"

Maito Gai respondió, y su respuesta fue gue muy seria, carente de su habitual ostentación y pontifications sobre la Primavera de la Juventud. "Los Hyuuga son un clan importante en Konoha, tanto como fueron una vez los Uchiha. Sin embargo, a pesar de su importancia, tienen un problema muy grande."

"¿Y cual es?" preguntó Ino desde su sitio junto Shikamaru unos pasos abajo.

Gai continuó, "El clan tiene dos ramas, la rama Principal de la cual Hinata-chan es parte, y la Rama Secundaria, de la que proviene Neji-kun. Las dos ramas están en desacuerdo a menudo ya que la rama principal considera que los de lla secundaria son poco más que esclavos o sirvientes, no son dignos de ser tratados como iguales y no son dignos de compartir las técnicas del clan. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo mantienen en regla a la Rama Secundaria, aunque la mayoría de Konoha cree que sea con una especie de sello."

"¡Eso es horrible!" exclamó Sakura. "¡No es culpa de Neji si Hinata es de la casa principal!"

"Quizás," dijo el maestro de taijutsu, "pero Neji alberga un profundo resentimiento contra la rama Principal, especialmente contra Hinata misma."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" instó Gohan.

"Cuando Hinata y Neji eran niños, Konoha acababa de terminar una guerra con la aldea de la Nube. La delegación de la Nube estuvo de acuerdo en venir a nuestro pueblo para discutir la paz, pero eso fue sólo para encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Durante las deliberaciones, una ninja de la Nube irrumpio en la mansión Hyuuga y secuestro a Hinata mientras dormía. Hiashi, el jefe del clan, mató al hombre, pero resultó ser el jefe de la delegación. La Nube estaba furioso y exigió que Hiashi fuese asesinado y su cabeza se le entregara como prueba.

"Esa no era la verdadera razón, seguro" dijo Shikamaru sin rodeos.

"No. La verdadera razón era que querían tomar el Byakugan e implantarlo en sus propios shinobis y así obtener uno de los dojutsu más poderosos en el mundo. Para evitar esto, el el hermano menor gemelo de Hiashi y padre de Neji, Hizashi, se ofreció a morir en lugar de su hermano, evitandoe así la muerte a Hiashi e impidiendo que la Nube obtubiese el Byakugan ya que cuando los miembros de la rama Secundaria mueren, sus Byakugan se desactivan de alguna manera."

"Entonces Neji culpa a Hinata por la muerte de su padre porque que ella fue secuestrada." terminó Gohan, a losque Gai asintió.

"Sí, y esa es la razón por la que temo por la vida de Hinata-chan en esta pelea."

Efectivamente, mientras ellos habían estado intercambiando las palabras anteriores, Hinata y Neji habían estado intercambiando golpes y era inmediatamente obvio para Gohan como artista marcial quien el mejor peleador. Neji estaba en ventaja en todas las areas, de la velocidad al defensa y la ofensa. Hinata tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ganar,a pesar de que luchaba valientemente, levantandose y continuando aun cuando una serie particularmente feroz de golpes la derribó siete metros hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué sigues luchando?" preguntó Neji, cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Resopló. "No eres muy talentosa, evitas el combate y tratas de reconfortar a otros. Todas esas cosas son impropias tanto de un ninja y de la heredera del clan. ¡Rindete y deja de ser un ninja, es lo único que el destino te ha dado!"

"Ese chico realmente me cabrea," gruñó Naruto, "con toda esa charla de la suerte y el destino y la mierda. ¿¡Qué diablos sabe él, eh!?"

"L-Lo siento, Neji-nii-san," tartamudeó Hinata, jadeando con grandes respiros, "p-pero no voy a d-dar marcha atrás. M-Me niego a c-creer en el destino y-y," aquí alguna fuerza interior encendió a la heredera y ella se irguió con orgullo, "¡_Voy_ a cambiar los metodos de los Hyuuga! ¡T-todo en nombre del Tío Hizashi."

Una fría cólera floreció en los rasgos estoicos de Neji. "¿¡_Te atreves_ a pronunciar el nombre de mi padre!?" vociferó, "¡No tienes ningún derecho, ninguno _en absoluto_, de decir su nombre, no después de que fuiste tú quien causó su muerte!"

"¡Y e-es por eso que voy a cambiar el clan, para que tragedias como esas no se repitan una vez más! ¡He d-decidido a hacerlo y n-unca v-voy a faltar a mi palabra!"

"¡Tu lo has dicho, Hinata-chan!" gritó eufóricamente Naruto desde el balcón. "¡Muestrale a ese idiota de Neji lo que puedes hacer!"

Sakura y Gohan intercambiaron miradas y luego las desviaron con sonrisas conscientes. Naruto era demasiado corto de vista para verlo, pero era obvio que que Hinata lo estaba imitando con su charla sobre la determinación y nunca dar marcha atrás.

"Tragedia. _¿¡__Tragedia_!?" gritó furiosamente el prodigio Hyuuga. "¿Es eso lo que la muerte de mi padre es para todos ustedes bastardos de la Rama Principal? ¿¡Una maldita _tragedia__!?_"

"¡N-no! Neji-nii-san…"

"No me llames asi," dijo Neji con los dientes apretados, claramente tratando de contenerse paro no matar a su familiar. "¡No soy primo tuyo!"

Eso sacudió a Hinata sobre sus talones y mino su voluntad de luchar.. "¿Podría ser, Neji-nii-san?," dijo en voz baja, "que todavía estás de luto por la muerte del Tío Hizashi y odias tu propio destino de crecer sin conocer el amor de un padre?"

"¡_Cierra_ la boca!"gritó Neji, lanzándose hacia adelante y golpeandola con un Puño Suave, sólo eran golpes llenos, no los golpecitos que se usaban con el Juuken.

Hinata gritó de dolor cuando fue arrojada aún más lejos y aterrizó con fuerza.

Ella no se movió.

Al instante, el jounin escolto Neji al balcón, amonestándolo sobre su intento de matar un miembro de su propia familia y los nueve novatos más Gohan estuvieron todos agrupados en torno a la forma tendida de la heredera Hyuuga.

Gohan se puso de rodillas y apoyó la oreja al pecho, cerrando los ojos para oír mejor un latido del corazón o sentir el débil paso del aire a través de su cara.

Se puso de pie tambaleandose, pareciendo sorprendido. "¡Médico!" Gritó, aunque no era necesario. Los ninjas médicos ya estaban en el camino,pero Gohan no había oído ninguna señal de vida del cuerpo de Hinata.

"¡Retrocedan!" Ordenó, concentrando lo que parecía ser una rayo de ki en sus manos, aunque la radiante esfera de energía estaba rodeada de una débil aura dorada.

"Gohan-kun espera…" El grito de Sakura llegó demasiado tarde,mientras Gohan disparaba, la explosión choco contra Hinata, pero en lugar de detonar, la envolvio en una débil llama dorada, que zumbaba suavemente, como una bandada de colibríes.

El color regresó al rostro de la chica y ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, aunque todavía no despertó ni dio ninguna muestra de hacerlo a corto plazo.

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó Naruto mientras Hinata era cargada en una camilla yse alejaba a un ritmo acelerado.

"Le di un poco de mi ki, un poco de mi esencia vital," explicó Gohan. "Actuó como una de esas máquinas shock que utilizan en los hospitales y su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, pero ella va a necesitar atención médica seria si continuara haciendolo."

"Wow," dijo Sakura maravillada, "¡el ki puede hacer tantas cosas!"

Gohan negó con la cabeza. "Aunque realmente desearía que Dende estuviera aquí, él hubiera sido capaz de hacer que se levantara en tan sólo unos segundos."

Hayate se acercó a ellos, tosiendo ligeramente. "Ejem," dijo carraspeando. "Todos vuelvan al balcón, es el momento para el próximo combate."

Efectivamente, el tablero mostraba los nombres de los próximos dos combatientes.

"Rock Lee vs. Akimichi Chouji."

Los dos tomaron sus lugares abajo y el combate comenzó. Era un desajuste completo. Lee era delgado, rápido y en forma y Chouji no era ninguna de esas cosas, aunque aprovechó el peculiar jutsu de si clan transformandose en una enorme bola rodante y tratando de aplastar a Lee.

Lee parecía contento simplemente de esquivarlo y lanzar consejos sobre como pelear más eficientemente, aunque las cosas realmente se calentaron cuando llamó a Chouji gordo y el chico se cubrió a sí mismo con kunais, convirtiéndose en una acelerado bola de púas en lugar de solo una bola.

El otro chico estaba todavía por delante por un amplio margen, aunque la tracción extra dada a Chouji de sus kunais significaba que el larguirucho discípulo del taijutsu tenía que hacer algo más que esquivar y menos que simplemente huir.

Al final, Lee agoto a Chouji e hizo que el chico Akimichi se candara a tal punto que no podía estar en pie, lo que significaba que no podía continuar.

"Ganador, Rock Lee," anunció Hayate tras un ataque de tos.

"¡Lo hiciste bien, amigo mio!" declaró Lee con una sonrisa brillante mientras recogía al otro y le ayudaba a volver al balcon. "¡Con un poco más de entrenamiento, podría ser un shinobi realmente hermoso! ¡Cuando ambos habremos entrenado un poco más, vamos a luchar de nuevo!"

Chouji sonrió débilmente, aunque parecia el tipo de posponer por el modo intenso del ninja vestido de spandex. "Sí, claro," dijo lentamente, no sabiendo qué más hacer. "¡Ya veremos con eso!"

"¡Yosh!" grito alegremente Lee. "¡Así que a prepararse, voy a patear una piedra seiscientas veces con ambas piernas y si no puedo, entonces voy a correr cien vueltas a Konoha en mis manos!"

"Y si mi Lee no puede hacerlo," gritó Gai en respuesta, "Entonces, Maito Gai, tendre que ..." Todo el mundo en el balcón se desconectó mientras las 'Hermosas Bestias Verdes de Konoha' planeaban su intenso (y bastante ridículo) régimen de entrenamiento.

"¡El tercer combate!" anunció Gekkou, mientras la pantalla se detenia en dos nombres. "¡Dosu vs. Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura palideció al mirar al ninja momia de Oto desde el otro lado del balcón. Su mirada se encontró con un brillo que prometía cosas muy malas.

"Sólo tendria que rendirme," susurró en voz baja para sí misma. "¡Me va a destrozar! ¡Después de todo, él probablemente quiere venganza por lo que le hizo Sasuke en el bosque!"

No sintio sus pies mientras bajaba las escaleras, o los gritos de ánimo de todo el mundo. De Lo que se dio cuenta, sin embargo, fue a Gohan deteniendola desde un escalón más alto.

"¿G-Gohan-kun?" Preguntó ella. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Nerviosa?" Preguntó.

"Sí."

El guerrero se echó a reír. "No te preocupes. Tengo que contarte sobre de mi primera pelea. De todos modos, he venido a darte un consejo."

"¿Qual?" Preguntó, contenta por cualquier dato que pudiera ayudarla a sobrevivir a esa batalla.

Se inclinó bastante, haciendo enrojecer a Sakura por su cercanía, y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que sus ojos verdes se abrieran como platos. It was so obvious and it would certainly help her.

"¡Wow, eso debería funcionar!"

"Yo tambien lo creo. Hay otra cosa."

"¿Eh?"

"Piensa en esto como tu primera lección."

"¡Oh! ¿Eso significa que…?"

"Sí. Sería de gran ayuda para el equipo si te ayudó a hacerte más fuerte, ¿verdad? Ahora, aquí viene mi , no pienses. Usa tus instintos. Deja que tu cuerpo se mueva por ti."

"Pero no soy buena en taijutsu…" la kunoichi empezo a protestar, pero el guerrero de pelo negro sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

"Pero aun sabes y que has tenido que practicar la memoria muscular, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero solo las bases ..."

"Te sorprendería lo que las bases pueden hacer," dijo Gohan, sabiendo que incluso el más pequeño pedazo de conocimiento puede ser de gran ayuda. "Tu cuerpo conoce los movimientos, los bloques, los puñetazos, las patadas. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejar que tu cuerpo se mueva por ti. Y cuando llegues a las finales, te enseñare algunas cosas más avanzadas." Le dio una palmadita en el hombro para tranquilizarla y se movió fuera de su camino.

"Finalmente," gruñó Dosu mientras movía uno de sus brazos destrozados de su cabestrillo. Tenía que haberlo lastimado enormemente para hacerlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder frente a esa pequeña e ingenuas chica mimada. "¿Diciendole adiós a tu novio?"

"Es mi amigo,"corrigió Sakura irritada, "¡y él me estaba dando consejos sobre cómo paterte el culo!"

Si alguien se sorprendió por el cambio en el lenguaje de Sakura, no lo demostró.

"Listos... empiezen." Dijo el supervisor mientras retrocedia unos pasos.

Sakura se puso en un postura básica y esperó, tratando de vaciar su mente para ser capaz de reaccionar en un santiamén. El brazo con el que Dosu había decidido luchar era el que estaba sin el brazal. Tal vez el otro brazo le dolía demasiado o tal vez estaba lastimado, pero de cualquier manera, la kunoichi no se quejaba. Sería mucho más fácil golpearlo si no lo utilizaba.

Dosu arremetió, con el brazo en direccion a su cara. Sakura fue sorprendids con la guardia baja por ese movimiento repentino y recibio un golpe de refilón cuando lo esquivo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de ignorar el latido en su cabeza y concentrarse.

"¡Buen intento, ninita!"

La momia ataco de nuevo con un golpe rápido que fue mucho más lento, por lo que Sakura lo bloqueo. Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

'¿Ves?' se dijo. '¡Puedo hacerlo!'

Dosu notó su expresión. "¡No te pongas engreida, puta!" Se volvió en redondo, siguiendo su ataque anterior y condujo su otro talón a la sien. Sakura gritó de dolor y cayo a tierra, sintiendo como si su cabeza estuviera partida en dos en donde había sido golpeada. Su vista volvió justo a tiempo para atrapar a talón de Dosu viniendo en una patada que probablemente la hubiera noqueado, pero se las arregló para apartarla.

Lamentablemente, Dosu estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para patearla a la espalda y enviandola lejos. La kunoichi se puse de pie de nuevo tambaleandose y retomó su postura.

"Hm," comentó la momia. "Eres una niñata persistente. Rindete. No me pudiste vencer en el bosque, no sin tus pequeñas trampas baratas y sin ellas no tienes ni una remota posibilidad."

"¡Eso fue tres a uno!" respondio Sakura. "Ahora es un poco más justo y no voy a perder contra ti!"

"Bien, pero no me culpes cuando mueras o te pongas a llorar. No me contengo," saco el otro brazo de su cabestrillo y lo dejo colgando, "ni siquiera contra una mujer."

Sakura resopló. "¿Quién dijo que quiero que te contengas? ¡Soy un ninja y yo no voy a perder aquí! No después de que hemos llegado tan lejos."

"Por favor. Te has escodido detras de tus compañeros de equipo, hombres que son infinitamente más talentoso que tú, para llegar hasta aquí. Simplemente te encondes en sus faldas y lo sabes."

"Lo se," admitió Sakura, despues una férrea determinación se fijó en sus ojos. "Y es por eso que voy a mejorar, ¡así que no _tendre_ que depender de ellos para salvarme!"

Dosu miró su brazal. "Pero la verdadera pregunta es," dijo lentamente, "¿¡Cómo se va a mejorar cuando estes muerta!?" Con eso, corrió hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, Confiando en que ella no sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y, a juzgar por su aspecto, tenía razón.

'No puedo seguirlo,' se dio cuenta Sakura, aterrada. ¿¡Cómo se supone que esquive algo que no puedo ver!?' Entonces se acordó de las palabras de Gohan a lo que se puso las manos en la cabeza y la sacudió para eliminarlas. 'Mi cuerpo sabe qué hacer,' serepitió la kunoichi de pelo rosa. '¡Todo lo que tendo que hacer es… _reaccionar_!'

Su brazo derecho se movio en su cuerpo como si estuviera limpiando una ventana con grandes círculos, su puño izquierdo, los dedos dirigidos al techo, en la zona de su cadera izquierda. Fue recompensada con un golpe satisfactorio de una conexión sólida cuando ella interceptó el inminente ataque de Dosu y lo empujó de lado. Casi al mismo instante, su brazo izquierdo se movio hacia delante bruscamente, su puño se movio hacia delante, dejando su cadera para impulsarse, poniendo toda su peso detrás del golpe.

Su ataque conectada dio por completo a la cara de Dosu, rompiendole la nariz y hacer que se tambaleara hacia atrás, aferrándose a la parte de las vendas que se estaban poniendo rápidamente rojas mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida.

Sakura se sentío extrañamente desprendida mientras sus pies la transportaban, con su mano izquierda cayendo en el hombro de Dosu y lo tiraba abajo mientras su rodilla izquierda se acercaba detras del cuerpo de Sakura y con toda su fuerza golpeba la cara de Dosu una vez y luego otra vez mientras su pierna volvió a su lugar detrás suyo para para despues moverse de nuevo hacia delante.

"Tu, perra," logró decir Dosu mientras se tambaleaba. Su vista se llenó de pelo rosa y desenfocados ojos verdes antes de que él fuera golpeado en la mandíbula, moviendo su cabeza hacia atras con un chasquido. Algo barrió su pie por debajo suyo y Dosu cayó, su cabeza reboto en el concreto duro del suelo y lo dejo fuera de combate.

Sakura parpadeó y miró al cuerpo inerte frente a ella, casi dando un paso hacia atrás, no tenía ningun recuerdo claro de los últimos segundos. Lo único que recordaba era de conseguir los tapones para los oídos que Gohan le había aconsejado de utilizar como medida de precaución, despues no habia más que una bruma de golpes de los más satisfactorios y miembros volando, despues ella estaba mirando a Dosu inconsciente a sus pies, Hayate anunciandola ganadora.

Sacó los tapones de sus oídos y puso los los pequeños trozos de algodón en su mano. Durante el combate, los había puesto en sus manos, aunque ella no recordaba exactamente cuándo, y luego fingió agarrarse la cabeza y se los puso. Todo había sido en vano, tal vez, pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

"¡Así se hace, Sakura-chan!" itó Naruto.

"¡Le mostraste!" gritó Ino, preguntándose secretamente cómo Sakura se había movido como lo habia hecho. Durante toda la secuencia, parecía como si estuviera flotando y dejando que su cuerpo hiciera el trabajo por ella.

Sakura se sentia realmente como si flotara durante el camino de vuelta por las escaleras y ella sonrió felizmente cuando Gohan se reunió con ella en la cima. "Gohan-kun…" se detuvo, sin saber qué palabras usar para decirle lo agradecida que estaba con él por su consejo.

"Bien hecho. Ahora imagina lo que podrias hacer con un pequeño entrenamiento," se limitó a decir, algo en sus ojos le decía que ella no tenía por qué decirselo. Él ya sabía.

Escalofríos recorrieron la columna de Sakura ante la sola idea. "Eso es... interesante"

"¡Cuarto combate! Zaku vs. Inuzuka Kiba!"

"¡Yahoo! ¡Allá vamos, Akamaru! ¡Es hora de mostrarles a todos lo que tenemos!" El pequeño perro posado sobre la cabeza de Kiba ladró alegremente mientras su amo y mejor amigo saltaba por encima de la barandilla y aterrizó fuertemente antes de correr hacia Hayate y dar golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia, esperando a Zaku.

Zaku sabía que estaba haciendo el otro chico, por lo que el ninja de Oto se tomó su buen dulce tiempo caminando.

"¡Tsk, ya era hora!" gruñó Kiba cuando Zaku finalmente llegó.

"¿Por qué debería tener prisa?" preguntó Zaku. "Te estoy haciendo un favor, dejandote saborear tu tiempo en el centro de atención antes de que te aplaste a ti y a tu pequeño Chihuahua."

Akamaru entró en un frenesí de ladridos al insulto del shinobi, sus aullidos y ladridos agudos en absoluto intimidantes.

"Ahora has ido y lo has dicho," dijo Kiba. "La mayoría de las veces, a Akamaru no le gusta pelear, pero cuando realmente quiere hacer algo en mil pedazos, puede ser tan feroz como un mastín de toro, y tú amigo mío, acabas de cabrearlo magníficamente cabrearlo." El perro blanco ladró conforme.

"Lo que sea. Voy a convertir a ti y a tu Chihuahua en comida para perros."

Hayate sabía que no tenía que decir que comenzaran y simplemente salió del camino. Inmediatamente, Kiba sacó dos pastillas pequeñas y dió una a Akamaru y tomo la otra. Sus chakra se disparon por las nubes y la piel blanca de Akamaru se volvió de un sangriento color carmesí mientras el propio Kiba adquiria un aspecto más salvaje.

"Vaya," dijo Zaku perezosamente. "Esto en realidad podría ser interesante."

Kiba se agacho a cuatro patas y Akamaru saltó sobre su espalda.

"¡Ninpou! ¡Juujuin no Jutsu!"

Hubo un estallido de humo y ahora dos Kibas de aspecto salvaje estaban en cuclillas frente a Zaku.

"¿Oh? Parece que en realidad podría ser un reto."

"Amigo, vamos a ser mucho más que eso." Gruñó uno de los Kiba antes de que se separaran y corrieran hacia el ninja de Oto por dos direcciones diferentes. "¡Te vamos a poner en el hospital!"

Zaku levantó las manos con calma y apuntó a cada uno de los Kiba. "¿En serio? Bueno, yo te voy a poner en una bolsa de plástico. ¡Zankuuha!"

Las formas de los dos Kibas se perdieron en medio la embestida de aire, con polvo y otros residuos que eran recogidoa por el paso de los vientos huracanados. Cuando el espectáculo se calmó, habian dos surcos rasgados en el suelo de baldosas sin señales de Kiba y Akamaru, como un cadáver u otro cosa, al final de ellos.

"¡Keh, me echaba de menos!" se burló una voz. Zaku se giró y vio que ambos Kibas colgaban por las uñas de las paredes, varios metros por encima de los balcones. "¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¡Gatsuuga!"

Ellos se dejaron caer y empezaron a girar, convirtiéndose en un par de tornados horizontales que destrozaron el piso como una guadaña las malas hierbas. Zaku saltó a un lado, entonces se torcio y logró evitar ambos borrones zumbantes. Ellos dejaron de girar, patinarob, luego se lanzó a otro giro, en direccion a Zaku, tanto desde adelante como detrás.

"¡Zankuuha!"

Hubo tra explosión de viento y ambos volaron como tornados fuera de curso para chocar con un chirrido como de un taladro de acero tratando de pasar por un muro de acero. Los tornados giron locamente para separarse en Kiba y Akamaru, que cayerob en una pila, con Akamaru volviendo a su forma normal en una nube sibilante.

"¡Akamaru!" llamó Kiba, limpiándose una línea de sangre de la mejilla. Las garras de Akamaru le habían rozado cuando había chocado. "¡Hey!" El pequeño cachorro se agitó, pero volvió a caer con un gemido, y no se movió. "Maldito seas," gruñó el Inuzuka. "Voy hacer que te arrepientas de esto."

Zaku rió abiertamente. "Dudo que lo hagas. Tú y tu cachorro no pueden vencerme."

"Pues veremos," gruñó Kiba, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos en busca de armas. Él saltóy giró. "¡Gatsuuga!" Kunais y shurikens salieron del tornado, moviendo muchas veces más rápido del giro. Zaku corrió lejos del ataque inminente, entrecerrando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que las armas se clavaban en el duro suelo con nubes de humo. Habían sido lanzados con tanta fuerza que habian atravesado el duro material casi sin esfuerzo, dejando los kunais clavados hasta sus anillos y las shuriken desaparecidas por completo.

El asalto de armas de Kiba cesó y se lanzó sobre el ninja de Oto, un solitario tornado gris que, aunque no tan peligroso como dos, haria trizas a Zaku si le golpeaba.

"Vamos, chico," llamó Zaku con una carcajada mordaz. "¡Si quieres vengar a tu pequeño Chihuahua, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que esto!"

Kiba dejó de girar y echó a correr a cuatro patas hacia Zaku, quien se preparaba para atacar.

"Oh, ¿un ataque frontal? Keh, ¡eres realmente estúpido!" Hubo una tercera ráfaga de viento hecha por Zaku, poniendo una mano delante y desatando el huracán en su mano. "¡Toma esto!" Kiba tomó toda la fuerza de frente, luego explotó rápidamente en humo, y el tronco que lo reemplazó se rompio contra las ventiscas. "¿¡Que!?"

"¡Gatsuuga!"

El tornado giro desde el lado derecho de Zaku, pero el ninja se volvió y empujó las dos manos hacia adelante. "¡Zankuukyokuha!" No era una rafaga de aire cuanto una explosión. Kiba, girando tan rápido y tan fuerte como estaba, no fue capaz de verlo y evitarlo a tiempo y tomó exactamente toda la fuerza del ataque.

Él voló al instante fuera del tornado y fue arrojado hacia atrás, el viento rasgo su parka en pedazos y le saco pequeños penachos de sangre de las numerosas heridas que se abrieron en su piel por la grava que habia en el ataque.

Kiba voló por los aires, reboto dos veces sobre el suelo, y luego choco de cabeza contra pared, justo al lado de las manos enormes, una gran explosión se formo cuando el cuerpo finalmente cayó.

"¡Es suficiente!" dijo Hayate interviniendo. "Más no tendría sentido."

"¡No!" llamó Kiba, tambaleándose desde el cráter en la pared. "Yo…puedo…luchar…t-todavia!" Eso mino sus ultimas fuerzas y que se derrumbó en un montón, fuera de combate.

"¡Ganador, Zaku!"

No hubo aplausos ni gritos de felicitación. A Zaku no pareció importarle mientras subía las escaleras hacia su equipo, con los médicos transportando a Akamaru y Kiba, el niño yendo a la enfermería y Akamaru probablemente a la clínica veterinaria que poseía el clan Inuzuka.

Los nombres comenzaron a moverse de nuevo y esta vez, los ojos verde azulado de Gaara brillaron con luz mortecina en direccion a la pantalla.

"Date prisa," gruñó, como si pudiera amenazar a la selección para que fuera más rápido. "¡Date prisa para que pueda matar al chico de pelo negro!"

Temari, Kankuro y Baki intercambiaron miradas y luego dieron unosvacilantes pasos lejos del inestable Jinchuuriki. Se detuvo en Akado Yoroi vs. Aburame Shino. La furia de Gaara era casi palpable, pero luego se desvaneció tan rápido como había surgido, como si fuera un fantasma que hubiese estado allí un minuto y luego desaparecio al siguiente, pasando para anuncia otra muerte.

A continuación, los dos shinobi estaban listos y dispuestos a luchar entre sí.

"Los Aburame, un clan conocido por su Hijutsu que implica drenar el oponente de todo su chakra."

"¿Y en cuanto a ti?" preguntó Shino levemente. Su voz era un poco ronca, como si no la usara mucho, y sus gafas de sol junto con la chaqueta de cuello alto no delataban nadanada.

La mano de Yoroi brilló de un azul claro y Shino y su kikaichu sintieron un tirón en sus bobinas de chakra, como si la técnica del otro genin estuviera tratando de extraer la energía usuario de insectos.

"¿Ves? Yo también tengo una técnica de absorción de chakra. ¿Quien sera el más fuerte?"

Una nube negro salio de los bolsillos de Shino y del cuello alto de su chaqueta. El estoico genin había liberado sus insectos y ellos pululaban por todas partes y en él con un chasquido audible de mandíbulas y patas muy articuladas.

"Sí," respondió el Aburame sin cambiar de tono. "Veamos quien es el mejor."

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Maldición! ¡Capítulo largo! Oh, bueno, disfruté escribiéndolo. Sin embargo, habían bastantes combates veloces. He actualizado The Disappearance hace ni cuatro días y ahora ya acabe con Gohan's Dilemma. Tiene que ser algún tipo de record personal. Oh, bueno. Lo siento si se apresuraron las peleas, pero yo quería quitar las batallas menores fuera del camino. Incluyendo el partido de Yoroi y Shino, hay sólo cinco peleas más y luego de llegara el duelo de Gohan y eso comenzara en el próximo capítulo, sin sis o peros al respecto. ¡ASI QUE! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y vamos a ver con quien tendrá que luchar Gohan. Y sí, va a ser otra explosión como lo que pasó con Orochimaru y sí, será contra Gaara. Muchos de ustedes probablemente lo han adivinado ya, así que no tiene sentido ser tan misterioso al respecto cuando bien podría anunciarlo con una cartel de neón sobre mi cabeza.

**Glosario**

**Zankuuha and Zankuukyokuha (****Ondas Decapitadoras** y **Extremas Ondas Decapitadoras** respectivamente): Aparentemente la única tecnica de Zaku, es una explosión masiva de aire y sonido que destruye casi cualquier cosa. Se presenta en dos variantes, grande y más grande. El segundo es también un dificil de escribir y casi malditamente imposible de describir... al menos para mí.

**Gatsuuga (Doble Colmillo Perforador (O algo asi)):** Una de las dos técnicas de Kiba. Él y Akamaru convertirse en dos tornados del Infierno y taladran al enemigo. Supongo que se podría llamarle un Rasengan de esteroides. Mucho más eficaz si hay dos.

**Jujuin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon Hombre/Bestia): **La otra técnica de Kiba, utilizada como conjunto al Gatsuuga. Kiba y Akamaru toman ambos píldoras del soldado y se convierten en dos clones de Kiba que atacan como están o con el Gatsuuga.

**Juuken/Jyuuken (Estilo Puño Gentil): **El estilo de taijutsu del clan Hyuuga que usa el Byakugan para ver el interior de una persona, entonces proceder a atacar directamente las entrañas**.** Este estilo le daría problemas incluso a Gohan ya que ni siquiera él puede entrenar sus entrañas.

**Kikaichuu (Insectos Destructores): **Insectos que viven en una relación simbiótica con un Aburame. Los insectos se alimentan de chakra suficiente para inhabilitar incluso al más fuerte de los oponentes ya que sin chakra, ellos perderian el conocimiento.


End file.
